Michigan
by clinicduty
Summary: University of Michigan freshman Lisa Cuddy (18-19) pursues med student Greg House (26-27) after a brief interaction at the campus bookstore. Canon-oriented w/some artistic license taken since canon is vague and open to interpretation. This story is the "prequel" bookend to Making Amends, which you should read first. Thanks to gregsarebests for the story request!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_He has the most amazing eyes. _

That was the first thought that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind as she handed off her syllabus to the guy behind the university bookstore counter. He'd barely flashed those baby blues at her but they'd been … _wow_.

_He's not a guy, he's a man._

That was the second thought that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind as he took the paper. While he looked it over, she looked him over, noting a maturity in the features of his face and about him in general. It was subtle, but there was definitely a difference in his age and hers, and most everyone else around them.

_He's a jerk._

That was the third thought that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind had when he began to psychoanalyze her from the contents of her course schedule and professor selection. He accused her of having a chip on her shoulder, something to prove, and being a party girl because she took late classes.

_But he's brilliant and infuriatingly right. _

That was the fourth and fifth thoughts that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind. She did have a chip on her shoulder — over her mother's relentless need to control her life. And had something to prove — that she could succeed beyond anyone's expectations of her by nearly doubling-up on classes. And she liked to party — or wanted to because she hadn't been allowed it at home.

_I want him._

That was the sixth thought that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind and the last because he looked up at her and locked those _amazing eyes_ on her. They crackled with intelligence and humor. He had her attention and he knew it.

"Wait here, I'll get your books," he said with an arrogance that wasn't necessarily unwarranted at this point.

"Ass," she mumbled and waited impatiently amongst the press of students frantically grabbing up supplies, textbooks, and Wolverine-branded gear.

It was a zoo. Feeding time at the zoo, she corrected her observation, seeing a pair of students facing off over a package of pencils. The near-altercation was dispelled when another bookstore worker stepped up with a box to restock.

"Idiots."

The judgement had been passed down from Blue Eyes, who'd returned with a few of her books.

"Is it always like this?" she asked, clearly indicating her inexperience with college life.

"Yep," he said. "Feeding time at the zoo."

Okay, it was ridiculous, but she practically swooned when he said the same thing she'd been thinking. She instinctively gave him a flirty smile, which caused him to smile. He had a great smile. Like his eyes.

_Oh, God, I'm pathetic_, Lisa thought. Three days on campus and she was already panting after a guy. _Not a guy. A gorgeous man._

"Be back in a minute," he told her then added playfully, "Don't feed the animals while I'm gone. Some of them bite."

"Do you?" she found herself flirting, again, this time verbally. She had no idea what possessed her to say such a thing to a total stranger.

His eyes flared with obvious interest and his voice was blatantly suggestive when he leaned over the counter and replied on a whisper, "Only if you ask nicely."

To say Lisa blushed was an understatement. She felt like her face was on fire, and it stayed that way the entire time he was away getting the rest of her books. She was pretty sure he would bite if she asked him, nicely or not. He'd oozed sexuality when he'd said those five words. If she hadn't wanted him before…

"Here ya go," he said, setting the last of the books on the counter. He returned the syllabus to her and she checked over the stack. As she did, she realized how ridiculously huge it was. She was going to need a forklift. _Or a guy with really strong arms_, she thought then found herself looking at Blue Eye's arms to size them up.

_Wow. Again._

"Need some help carrying these out?" he asked, eyes brighter still with humor. He'd noticed her ogling.

"Um, yeah," she said, unable to think beyond the toned biceps and forearms, and the prominent veins that led to undoubtedly strong hands with elegantly-tapered fingers.

Unfortunately, his chance to offer assistance with those fantastic arms was derailed. A jersey flew past her, coming from somewhere over her shoulder, and landed on his head. He shot a glare at the offender. Lisa turned and saw a younger guy decked out in a similar jersey.

"Practice in ten, Greg. Let's go or coach'll have you running extra laps again."

"I like running," he shot back sarcastically, his demeanor changing in an instant. His expression intent, he called one of the other store workers over. "Help Party Girl here with her books," he told the average looking student then hopped the counter and disappeared into the horde of frantic students.

Catching sight of him ducking out through the door into the sunlight, Cuddy had only one thought on her mind.

_Greg who?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_Greg House._

Lisa had a full name to go along with the blue eyes and amazing arms. It hadn't taken as much digging as she thought it would to learn it. Turns out he was something of a famous, and notorious, figure on campus even though he'd only been there since the summer semester.

He was a lacrosse star and drove a motorcycle. He was funny and liked to party, and was a talented guitarist who sometimes played with a local band at campus events. He was also the talk of the med school, rumored to be smarter than his professors — and not afraid to let them know it. Most importantly, though, he was into brunettes.

The latter had been great news. But with it, she'd learned he was also something of an enigma. He didn't live on campus. No one could tell her the name of a close friend or where he'd come from. He'd just showed up one day at Michigan.

The most valuable piece of information, however, was on where she could cross paths with him on a regular basis: Molecular Endocrinology.

It was an advanced class so the registrar had only let her take it as an audited course. Lisa didn't care. She had no doubt she'd learn something in the course, but her main reason for being there had little to do with her own desire to be a doctor.

The fact that her pulse raced when she entered the auditorium and caught sight of the object of her fascination was absolute proof of it.

Words couldn't express how excited she was to see open seats around him. Instead of sitting beside him, though, she sat on the row in front of him, just down and to his right, so he could see her _wares_.

She'd shamelessly worn a low-cut blouse to entice him. She had great breasts and she knew it. Her legs weren't bad either. The only part of herself she hated was her ass. It was too big, something the boys in high school had been all to happy to let her know.

So, she'd decided to make her boobs her siren song for Greg House. It worked with most males anyway — including the guys she'd dated in high school and her father's best friend, whom she'd made the mistake of sleeping with, once, just after graduation. It had been less than satisfying to say the least, his conscience having gotten the better of him after he got off and before she could enjoy it. _Bastard._

Lisa shoved that thought away as she crossed her legs and shifted slightly to the side in her seat to give him a look at her legs, too. Her skirt hit mid-thigh and perfectly complemented her top in that it was about five steps away from indecent exposure.

As the professor introduced himself and began discussing the course in detail, Lisa noted that her change in position had the added benefit of giving him a better glimpse of her breasts. She was feeling very confident as she tossed her hair and tilted her head to expose her neck while she pretended to take notes.

She heard him shift behind her almost immediately. She desperately wanted to turn around and see if he was looking at her, or if he was just uncomfortable in the horrid chairs. But she didn't dare.

On one of the few camping trips their mother had consented to, Lisa's father had taught her that she had to wait for the fish to nibble on the hook first. Then take the bait. Then she could let him know she was aware of his presence and reel him in.

She pretended to be completely unaware of his presence and eventually found herself listening to the lecture. Until she heard someone breathing deep and heavy with sleep. Behind her.

She looked then and saw her _big catch_ sleeping.

With a sigh of annoyance, Lisa propped her elbow on the table in front of her and tried to pay attention to the lecture.

She didn't have much luck with that either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The third week of the endocrinology class, Lisa was about ready to throw in the towel.

She'd done everything she could think of to get Greg House to notice her but so far he'd just attended class, and slept through the second half. Without fail.

She wondered if she'd made a mistake in her choice of clothing, if she'd gone too far, shown too much. Maybe he liked a bit more mystery about what he could get his hands — and mouth — on.

She wondered if _she_ should have said something by now. Thanking him for getting her books and making sure she had help lugging them out to her old car.

She wondered if he considered her too young, but that hadn't seemed to bother him when they were flirting in the bookstore.

She wondered…

Lisa's train of thought was interrupted when a folded piece of paper appeared in her peripheral vision. She looked at it in surprise and took it, casting a quick glance to see it wasn't Blue Eyes, but the student beside him. Blue eyes was dozing.

_Dammit._

Lisa took the note and turned back forward. Tucking her hands out of view, just beneath the edge of the table, she carefully opened the note and smirked.

_"__Love the view, Party Girl.  
- Bookstore Guy"_

The rest of the lecture was a blur, making Lisa extremely glad she'd audited the class so it wouldn't affect her grades. When it came to an end, she gathered up her things and tucked them into her bag. When she stood, she noticed he was still dozing. Except he wasn't really.

While she was looking at him, he opened one eye, then the other, smiling as he did. Then he winked at her, rose and departed, leaving her standing there staring after him like an idiot. And entertaining an unexpected but delicious thought.

_He has a nice ass._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The next class was more interesting.

About ten minutes into the professor's breakdown of intracellular signaling between _something_ and _something, _Blue Eyes interrupted in what was a clear challenge of the information being imparted. He thought it was incorrect and told the professor why and pointed out several things that Lisa had no knowledge of — yet — but he clearly did.

She just listened as the tall drink of water behind her ardently argued the inaccuracy with the instructor.

Glancing up behind her, like the rest of the class, Lisa saw his eyes blazing with a fierce intelligence. She watched his face contort with breathtaking passion as he beautifully articulated the reasons behind his disagreement. She heard the students around her start writing, the chorus of pencils on paper surprisingly loud, as he spouted off references from medical journals and texts that indicated he was clearly well-read. And that the professor was possibly wrong.

That _totally_ turned her on. Forget his arms and ass. _That brain._ That was totally doing it for her. And those eyes. She couldn't forget about those.

"Get out!"

The sudden shout startled Lisa and she looked back at the professor. He was red-faced and mounting the stairs, his arm emphatically gesturing to the doors at the back of the classroom.

Blue eyes went, but not without first telling the professor he was an idiot.

Lisa turned and watched him go. It was then she noted for the first time, that he didn't have a book with him. Then she recalled that he'd never had one in class. Or a notebook or pen.

She had no idea why, but that turned her on, too. She wondered if he would be allowed back to the class.

The thought that he probably wouldn't was like being dunked in a tank of cold water, effectively dousing her excitement.

Lisa sighed.

She was apparently going to have to come up with a new plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Lacrosse.

He played. The team practiced. Lisa knew what time. A map of the university grounds had been all she needed to find the field.

The bleachers were cold thanks to the dropping fall temperatures, which meant Lisa's ass was cold. But Greg House was hot.

He was sweating as he ran up and down the field, his flushed skin literally glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

Lisa couldn't take her eyes off him as he clashed sticks with some players, crashed bodily into others. He was aggressive and focused, both of which were doing something to her that actually helped the cold ass issue. In fact, she was warming up rather nicely as she watched his lithe body glide, twist, turn, lunge, and leap.

When he made a particularly spectacular save, Lisa felt the urge to _leap_ to her feet and yell and clap like the insipidly gleeful girls that she'd gone to high school with.

_What the hell is happening to me? _she asked herself then answered just as quickly. _Greg House, that's what._

She'd had crushes on boys before. She'd been attracted to her dad's friend. But this was off-the-charts, completely new territory for her. She was practically drooling over a guy who she'd yet to have an actual conversation with. Other parts of her were just as excited as her salivary glands. That was not good. But for some completely baseless reason, she believed it had the potential to be great.

She has his attention, that much she knew. But she was wanting more than a note in class. Conversation would be a good place to start, but she wouldn't say "no" to practically anonymous sex.

And seeing him hot and sweaty right now had _everything_ to do with that thought.

When he took off his helmet, Lisa began calculating the possibility of her dying from just seeing his sweat-soaked hair darkened and mussed in a way that made her want to run her fingers through it.

Then he looked at her and winked from across the distance and she was done for.

Two winks within the span of a week. She was all but a puddle of goo at this point. But somehow, she pulled herself together when he trotted in her direction after the coach called an end to practice.

"People are going to start talking, Party Girl," he said not even the slightest bit winded when he stopped. Not. Ten. Feet. Away.

She scrambled for an excuse for her presence, although considering her plans to attract his attention, she had no idea why. That was happening a lot lately and it should have concerned her more than it did.

"I've never seen the game played," she finally said.

He just looked at her as if he knew she was full of crap, even though what she'd said had been true. He played along though.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"Pretty aggressive for guys running around with sticks," she said, the rational part of her brain making an appearance to present a valid observation.

He grinned and flicked his wrist, tossing a ball at her. She caught it on instinct then watched wide-eyed as he pulled off his jersey.

"That's why we wear helmets. And these," he said, banging his fist against his chest. The shoulder pads clacked loudly with the force of the hit.

Of course, Lisa was less interested in the equipment than his arms, which were now on full display. The sleeveless tee beneath the gear exposed the entire, muscled length of them.

_Dear. Sweet. God._

Lisa needed to find some sort of composure before he thought she was a ridiculous girl, something she'd never thought of herself as and refused to be now.

"Do you know Percolate?" she asked, hoping she sounded as mature as the question sounded in her head.

His expression communicated amusement and intrigued delight at the question, not an ounce of surprise.

"Yep. Coffee shop," he replied.

"I study there in the evenings," she said, putting it out there to see what he would do.

He just smiled and it was different than anything she'd seen from him previous. There was something softer about it. She liked it but it was making it hard to breathe.

"Good to know," he said then told her, "I gotta shower."

Oh God, that was not an image she needed. And he knew it. His eyes sparkled with an awareness of her that hinted that her attraction was returned, to some degree. Of course, the note in class had pretty much indicated that. At the very least he liked the view. He let himself enjoy one now, when she stood, his gaze moving appreciatively over her, head to toe.

"Seven?" he said when his blue eyes met hers again.

_Those eyes!_

Lisa nodded, unable to find words. She raised her hand to toss the ball back to him, but he shook his head.

"Keep it, Lisa Cuddy," he said as he strutted away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Greg House, a k a Blue Eyes, knew her name.

Lisa liked that more than she should probably admit, even to herself. Especially to herself.

She was seated at one of the small tables in the back area of Percolate. It was a popular hangout for U of M students. Or so she'd been told. She liked it well enough. It was surprisingly quiet considering the amount of foot traffic she'd noticed in her times here, which she appreciated when studying.

She wasn't sure she'd be doing much of that tonight. Not if _he_ showed up in the next ten minutes, at the time he'd suggested. She hoped he didn't take her arriving early as eagerness even though it was, and wasn't. She was always early. It was a _thing_ of hers, punctuality.

Pulling a book out of her bag, she placed it on the table. She extracted a notebook and pencil, too, and set herself up to study, for appearances sake if nothing else. But she actually surprised herself when she started reading one of the texts and was drawn in enough that she didn't notice _his_ arrival. Until he announced it.

"Biochemistry. _Fun._"

The words were said directly in her ear. How the hell she hadn't heard or felt him get that close she had no idea, but it sent a thrill through her that settled due south of her navel.

Before she could draw back and look over at him, he'd moved and was settling into the chair across from her. He set a coffee in front of her.

"One sugar, two cream."

Lisa looked at him in surprise. That was exactly how she ordered her coffee. Every. Time. How…

She scowled at him. "Have you been following me?"

He shrugged and smiled as he picked up his own coffee. "Kinda like the pot asking the kettle, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, denying what they both knew to be true while still trying to figure out how she hadn't known he'd been _around_.

"Those low-cut tops and short skirts tell a different story," he said then took a swallow of his coffee.

Lisa's cheeks burned at having been caught, never mind that's _exactly_ what she'd wanted. The contradiction was crazy. _I'm crazy._

"No you're not."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're not crazy," he said making her realize she'd said it aloud. "But you are _insanely_ hot."

She blushed at that, dismay giving way to a different feeling altogether. She didn't know whether to thank him or … _something_. No one had ever been quite that direct about her sex appeal. In the past, she'd been half-undressed before that particular adjective came out to play.

"No one's ever told you that," he said when she didn't respond.

She frowned at him, mildly offended.

"I'm no nun," she snapped.

His eyes brightened at her response, as if he enjoyed riling her. He did, she realized, when he engaged her for the next half-hour in a conversation that was largely an exchange of outrageous insults and compliments. Oddly flirtatious and provocative, and unexpectedly exhilarating.

Her fascination with him up until that point had been largely physical. But the attraction to his mind that'd flared during the lecture last week was rapidly taking root and growing exponentially.

She propped her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm when he began talking to her about some quantum physics theory and how it related to something or another. She barely understood what he was talking about but _he_ was what fascinated her. How he looked when he talked, how he sounded. He wasn't trying to talk up his intelligence or BS-ing her. He _was _that intelligent, and he _knew_ what he was talking about.

When the subject turned to medicine, he changed entirely, though. The zeal she'd seen in the classroom was there in his eyes and in his voice. It was clearly his passion.

"Why did you challenge Professor Henderson?" she asked.

His expression became one of disgust. "Because he's wrong. _And_ an idiot."

"It got you thrown out of the class," she pointed out.

"For two weeks," he said. "I apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again."

Neither of those things seemed like something he'd be inclined to do based on what she'd observed of him so far. Which prompted her to ask, "If he's wrong and you're right, why would you do that?"

He just looked at her, smirking. She blushed yet again.

_Oh God, I'm in so much trouble._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Did you _really_ think I hadn't noticed? Because I'd have to be _dead_ to not notice those."

That's what Greg House said to Lisa Cuddy as they stood on the sidewalk outside the closing coffee shop. His height gave him a clear view down the front of her shirt and he made no attempt to hide that he _was_ looking at her cleavage.

Lisa smiled instead of being offended. She considered that a normal reaction would have been to slap him or yell at him, but there was just something about how he did it. It was inappropriate without _being_ inappropriate. Besides, it wasn't as if she hadn't invited the attention. Which is why she didn't bother trying to cover up. Modesty was pretty much out the window at this point.

But that didn't stop her from feeling the sudden need to let him know that she didn't normally _expose_ herself to get a guy's attention. She'd definitely been bolder with him than she'd ever been in her life, but she wasn't _loose_. She still didn't know what possessed her to go so far, beyond raging hormones and the fact he was hot — _so hot that he makes me hot_.

"I'm not easy," she told him instead of answering his question.

"You go after what you want. That's different than easy," he said in response to her assertion.

Lisa watched him shrug his leather jacket on over a faded Rolling Stones t-shirt. She didn't like that it hid his arms, which she'd admired off and on throughout the evening, but admitted to herself that the jacket added to his already _extremely_ potent sexiness.

Yeah, getting him in bed _definitely_ remained a biological mandate, but Lisa had to admit that her initial lust for him had evolved in the last couple of hours. She was just as attracted to what was beneath that gorgeous exterior. He intrigued her even though he'd managed to annoy and irritate her as much as he'd made her laugh and think tonight.

Feeling both bold and apprehensive, Lisa asked him something potentially disastrous to her self-esteem. "You don't think I'm … _slutty_?"

It was the only word she could think of, probably because her mother had deemed more than a few of Lisa's clothing items exactly that, and told her that men would think it when she wore them. And Lisa had worn most of them to get _his_ attention.

Blue eyes shook his head, though, his expression considerate.

"I think you like sex but your experience is limited. You are definitely interested in sex with me. And there's nothing wrong with that. And liking and wanting sex does not make you slutty."

"Oh thank God," she said aloud without having intended to. But then she wondered if the fact she wasn't _slutty_ would decrease her chances of—

"Slutty doesn't interest me," he said as if he'd been reading her mind. "_Interesting_ interests me. And you, Lisa Cuddy, are interesting."

It was a compliment. She thought. Hoped. Prayed. Begged to any deity listening.

"Being called _interesting_ isn't usually high praise," she pointed out though.

"You don't need praise," he said bluntly. "You're beautiful and you know it. You're intelligent and you know that as well. What you worry about is that people will see you as only one or the other, not that you are simultaneously both."

His insight was startling, still, even after having been been subjected to it much of the night. Lisa felt as though he was crawling around in her brain. It was disconcerting how well he read her after so little interaction, and yet she liked it. He _got_ her. Or so it seemed. It was _extremely arousing_ to think that someone could understand her on such intrinsic levels.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not wrong. Most people will only see one or the other," he continued. "But I see both. I like both. It makes you interesting and sets you apart from the scores of Material Girl wannabes on campus. They're only interested in getting in my jock."

"You could say the same about me," Lisa confessed shamefully, and blushed as she did so. The coarseness of his words didn't faze her at all.

He smiled, those blue eyes alight with _everything_, making her feel weak in the knees. And pathetic once again.

"Maybe. But you've taken a unique approach. Instead of getting plastered at a party and _physically _molesting me in public, you've enrolled in a high-level course even though you already have an overloaded schedule. And you suggested a coffee shop, not 'your place or mine' or the backseat of a car. Your interest is beyond sex. You wanted to talk first, even though sex was your first consideration."

Insightful again. Incredibly insightful. His mind was more amazing than his eyes and _that_ was really saying something.

_God, kiss me_, she instantly thought when his gaze moved over her face then briefly lingered on her mouth. She was disappointed when he only nodded toward his bike and asked innocuously, "Need a lift home?"

Lisa looked at it. Motorcycles scared the crap out of her.

"I'll drive _extra_ careful and you can wear my helmet," he offered, having clearly seen her fear.

Lisa looked at him. "I have my car," she said then pointed to the old beater in the nearly deserted parking lot.

"_That_ should be on blocks in front of a rusted-out trailer."

"Beggars can't be choosers," she said, grimly.

The car was a sore spot for her. A couple of her friends had gotten brand new Mustangs, one a Corvette, while she'd gotten a practically ancient Buick that looked like something her equally ancient great-grandmother would drive. Something in between would have suited her better, but she'd seen worse on campus.

"Judging by that," he said, glancing at her Gucci purse, "I'd say your parents could have given you better. So, you're either being taught the value of earning things for yourself, or punished."

It was both, actually.

"My mother didn't like me moving all the way to Michigan. My father made sure I had something reasonable and reliable," she told him.

He smiled. "You're a daddy's girl."

"You would be, too, if you knew my mother," Lisa found herself grousing. Her father was definitely her favorite parent. Her mother was a shrieking harpy and dead set on being the stereotypical Jewish mother despite the fact she wasn't _actually_ Jewish.

"She put the chip on your shoulder."

Lisa shook her head in wonder. How the hell was he dissecting her so easily. Was she really that transparent? Was it the age difference?

"How do you do that?" she asked, on the verge of all-out bewilderment. "I feel like I'm made of glass."

He suddenly looked immensely proud of himself, making her realize she'd just corroborated his deductions. He'd just been waiting for it, to know how right he was.

She shot him a look before he moved over to the bike. He picked up his helmet and started putting it on.

"You're not made of glass, Cuddy," he said, fastening the chin strap. "You're a woman of steel." He swung his leg over the bike and settled into the seat. "You just don't know it yet."

Lisa straightened her spine and shot him a look. She knew she was strong. She didn't need him to tell her that. She was going to tell him so but he cranked up the bike and smirked at her once again.

"Indignant," he said, eyes holding hers. "I like it."

And with that, he walked the bike backwards out of the parking space then drove off with a smirk and little nod of acknowledgement.

Lisa waited until the taillight of his bike was out of view before walking to her car, a smile on her face.

The fish was on the hook. And so was she.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The day Greg House returned to the Molecular Endocrinology class, Lisa Cuddy intended to take up her usual seat in front of him. He liked the view, she liked giving him one. She expected it would be wicked fun, especially now that she knew he liked her.

It had been nearly two weeks since their impromptu meet-up at Percolate and she'd hardly been able to contain the anticipation of seeing him again. She'd looked for him whenever she'd gone there to study, hoping to catch him watching her. But she'd had no luck. He was either _really good_ at hiding, or he hadn't been there.

A part of her had worried about that. She'd really wanted to see him again but feared he'd lost interest. That had changed this morning, though, her worries and fears immediately dissipating when her roommate handed her a folded note addressed to "Cuddy." It'd been on the floor just inside their room, evidently having been shoved under the door during the night or early in the morning hours.

It read: _Cleavage me not into temptation. Or do. Please. See you at 2._

Giddy was a pretty accurate description of her emotional state after having read it. And the feeling resurged when she caught sight of him already in _his_ usual seat in the auditorium.

Lisa made her way over, feeling more confident than she had before. She was positive her red top would delight him. The neckline scooped generously to accentuate the swell of her breasts and showcase the modest diamond pendant, an eighteenth birthday present from her father, that flirted with the crevice. If he didn't like that combo, she'd eat her textbook.

"Cuddy," he greeted as she approached, then reached out with one of his long arms and snagged her satchel from her before she could set it down. He swung it over and down into the floor by the seat next to him and nodded toward the chair.

In the span of a heartbeat, she went from giddy to feverish.

Lisa quickly quelled the very unladylike impulse to scramble up and over the table, and summoned up enough decorum to walk — not run — around and join him on the back row.

"House," she said, mirroring his greeting to her as she slipped into the seat beside him. She saw him sneak a look at her ass and hoped to God he didn't think it was big.

"Nice top … and bottom," he said in return, without an ounce of shame.

Lisa blushed profusely at the scandalous compliment but lacked the courage to ask him if size of said bottom was a turn-on or -off. He certainly seemed appreciative so she let it go at that.

Needing to distract herself from a possible hormonal overload that would embarrass her and amuse him further, she reached for her bag and pulled out her textbook and notebook.

Pen in hand, she waited for the professor to settle in for the class.

"So did you look it up?"

The question was whispered. She looked over at the man beside her, House. He was leaning forward just enough to angle a glance back and ogle her cleavage.

"Look what up?" she asked.

His eyes darted up to hers, blue and amused. "You know what."

She did actually — the references he'd used to confront the professor with over an inaccuracy in the lecture.

"You were right."

"Was there a doubt?"

"You _are_ a student," she countered with a smile, issuing a challenge in the vein of what they'd shared during their evening at the coffee shop.

His gaze sharpened and a corner of his mouth curled up in a smile.

"I'm a _fourth-year_ medical student," he corrected. "And I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure."

She believed both those things, but…

"It took me hours to chase down all the references you cited. They were all over the place, obscure, and seemingly unrelated."

"I read. A lot," he said.

"That much is obvious," she said, which made him smile. "You never bring a book to class. Have you read it, too?"

"Yep."

"The whole thing?" she asked, incredulous.

"Cover to cover," he said.

"And you don't need it for reference?"

"Nope. Eidetic memory."

It wasn't said as a boast, but as a statement of fact, one Lisa had no inclination to dispute. She had a good memory herself and she relied on mnemonics if she had trouble retaining a particular bit of information.

She was still interested in how he'd reached his conclusion on intracellular signaling, though. But any chance to converse further on the subject would have to wait because the professor was starting the class.

"We're picking up today where we last left off in Chapter 12…"

With an annoyed sigh, Lisa opened her textbook and settled back for an hour of droning by a _teacher_ whose credibility wasn't what it should have been. Thanks to the _student_ beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Lisa couldn't sleep.

Her brain was going a mile-a-minute with worry over a physics exam she had on Monday. She was desperately afraid she was going to fail. It was the one class she was really struggling with and her confidence was rapidly eroding with each tick of the clock on her bedside table.

Lisa looked at it. It was just after 3 a.m.

In the bed on the other side of the room, her roommate Melissa, who'd come in twenty minutes earlier, was sleeping the sleep of the woefully inebriated. And snoring. Which was not helping Lisa's situation.

It was damned annoying and growing more so by the second to the point that Lisa was pretty sure that even if she had felt sleepy, she wouldn't be able to tune out the _log-sawing_ long enough to actually fall asleep.

After five more minutes, Lisa decided she'd had enough. She had to do something or she was going to go mad. Or murder Melissa. Or both.

Rising, Lisa fumbled around in the dark and dressed for a cool-night run. It was crazy to think about much less do. It was the middle of the night, on a college campus, with lots of shadows and bushes to hide behind. There might be some nut out there with a knife or gun or some other kind of weapon waiting for a naive victim of opportunity. And she was practically serving herself up as bait, even though she knew better than to take risks with her life.

That's why she grabbed her car keys on the way out and arranged them neatly between her fingers and palmed the decorative fob, the way her mother had once showed her.

"Aim for the eyes, stomach or groin," her mother had said, "It might not kill them. But you'll make your mark and send them to the emergency room."

And she was right.

With her makeshift weapon of choice, Lisa slipped out of the room and made her way out of the building. In the empty courtyard, she took a few minutes to stretch out her legs to avoid cramping up while out. She might as well go ahead and call a killer direct if that happened.

Lisa was midway through stretching her right hamstring when she was illuminated by headlights. She looked over to see a car pulling into the lot. Just to be safe, she casually stopped her stretches and picked up her keys from the bench, where she'd temporarily set them. She quickly arranged them as she had before and watched, her pulse picking up, as the vehicle parked in one of the temporary spaces in front of the building.

She sighed in relief when she recognized the passenger as one of the other girls from her floor. And seeing that she was now sucking face with the driver.

Envy swamped Lisa. She wished it was her and Greg House making out.

Despite both of them having declared an interest in one another a month earlier, sitting together in class three days a week, and meeting up for coffee and conversation almost every other day at Percolate, he'd yet to make a move.

Lisa wasn't disappointed, per se, she was enjoying their interactions. She felt like she was getting to know him better. But she was definitely growing _frustrated_. Especially since the only remotely intimate physical contact he'd made so far was casually laying his arm across the back of her chair during class.

He'd done that for the first time three days ago and she'd about lost it. Her insides had fluttered wildly, gooseflesh had risen over her entire body and she'd shivered with it. It'd taken every ounce of willpower she possessed to stop herself from jumping him right then and there. He, on the other hand, had just given her a smoldering look and infuriately smug smile.

The thought that he was just toying with her had crossed her mind and it'd been disconcerting to consider because her attraction to him wasn't _just_ physical any more. She was _really_ starting to like him in other ways. Especially how he talked to her, like an equal. His very existence challenged a lot of her perceptions of medicine, and life in general. His intelligence was an undeniable aphrodisiac for her. He was a walking encyclopedia of _everything_ — including pop culture. She suspected his IQ might even be off the charts. It was flattering to know that a man _that_ smart would be interested in her at all.

But Lisa wanted more than talk, stimulating as that was. She'd been having dreams about him. With kisses and touching and full-on sex. Of course, something always woke her before the grand finale, which was only adding to her frustration.

She definitely had it bad for the man she'd taken to calling House. Just like he called her Cuddy. It was odd to call each other by surnames, but it worked for some reason. She wondered what he'd call her during sex, If he'd say her first name or call her "baby."

_God, I want to find out_, Lisa groaned inwardly then sighed heavily. She thought maybe the run would help alleviate her worries _and_ physical frustration, as well as her obsessive concerns about the physics exam.

But there was only one way to find out: Hit the bricks.

Lisa did that, heading out of the courtyard at a light jog only to stop at the corner when a familiar motorcycle zoomed up and stopped beside her.

Lisa smiled reflexively at the rider, at House. Her pulse picked up pace again, when his intelligent gaze raked over her. His presence and _that_ look told her he wasn't jerking her around. And that did things to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He answered her question with a smile.

"Thought I'd save you from insomnia."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"How did you know?"

Lisa asked but he didn't answer. He just told her to hop on the back of the bike, taking off his helmet and handing it to her. She shook her head, her fear of motorcycles rearing its head and overriding her curiosity.

"I'll be careful. Promise," he told her, blue eyes on her. "Just climb on and hold onto me."

_Hold onto me. _

Okay, Lisa's knee-jerk fear was retreating as she did the math: Riding the motorcycle equaled being close to him, bodily.

_Screw fear._

With a smile, Lisa handed him her keys and took the helmet. She pulled it on while he tucked her keys into his jacket pocket. He then shrugged off the jacket and gave it to her. She pulled it on while he fastened the chinstrap on the helmet. The leather garment swallowed her whole, but it smelled of him. She shut her eyes as his scent and cologne washed over her.

_Yes!_

He was looking at her with amusement when she opened her eyes again.

"Grab onto my shoulders and swing your leg over."

Taking a deep breath, she did and experienced a surge of the fear she'd just squared away when the bike shifted with her movements. But his strong legs kept it upright and he reassured her that everything was okay.

"Just sit and wrap your arms around me."

That she managed without issue, and with unmitigated delight. She just held onto him and let him make sure her feet were securely on the foot pegs.

"Good to go?" he asked once he was satisfied, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her.

She nodded and he turned back front and did something with his right foot. A twist of his hand on the handlebar started them moving. It was a smooth takeoff, but she felt a bit disoriented, like she was sitting on a tall, wobbly pedestal. She held tighter to him and felt him laugh, but he didn't stop the bike. He just kept going, his feet eventually coming up off the ground as he increased their speed.

Lisa's heart was racing, her lungs rapidly pushing air in and out as they weaved their way through the campus streets, stopping at signs then taking off again until they were out on one of the main roads. He drove them north a short ways and into one the commercial districts that surrounded the campus. The old buildings had various shops and restaurants that all catered to students, offering them distractions from academia.

He slowed when they neared a building that's lower floor was occupied by an Japanese restaurant. The signs in the windows were dim but she saw one that said "Sushi". It would be green when turned on.

As House turned off the bike engine, he told her. "I'll change and we can go on for that run you were planning."

_Change. _They were at his apartment, she realized. Excitement rushed through her.

_His place! _she thought then scolded herself. She was behaving worse than a fourteen-year-old with her first crush.

At his direction, she dismounted the bike. He settled it on the kickstand then joined her on the sidewalk. He headed toward a doorway between storefronts and she followed. She took off the helmet as they went up a flight of stairs that ended in a hallway. She made note of the path to his door, her curiosity swelling to unprecedented heights. She wondered what his place would look like inside.

Would it be messy? Well-ordered to the point of anal retention?

She found out when he unlocked the door and let her enter first. She smiled seeing that it didn't really look like any of her ideas.

It wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy. There was a small TV on a stand in the corner, a worn but still decent-looking couch facing it. There was a coffee table, and an end table with a lamp that was providing the only light in the room. And there were books. Stacks and stacks of books. And medical journals. And pornographic magazines, she noted as she moved farther into the apartment's main room.

When she saw the latter, she glanced over her shoulder at him and saw him shrug, not the least bit embarrassed. She wasn't sure if it bothered her or not, but he responded to the possibility. He apologized, eased around her, gathered them up and tossed them haphazardly into a cardboard box that sat beneath the window. He closed the box up then told her to make herself comfortable.

"I'll be just a minute," he said then ducked into what she suspected was the bedroom.

She considered following him to find out if he would be amenable to getting naked and skipping the run, but she refrained and took the chance to absorb her surroundings.

It was very _him, _at least what she knew of him. There were a few rock band posters on the wall, actually framed and not just tacked up. There were a pair of guitars, one wooden and one electric, leaned against the wall next to a stereo, which was flanked by tall stacks of LPs.

One thing that struck her was the lack of personal pictures. She saw only two. They were on a shelf that held more books.

One of them showed him with an older woman. His mother probably. He wasn't smiling in it. He was, however, smiling in the other. In it, he was wearing a cap and gown and holding an undergraduate diploma from…

_Johns Hopkins! What the hell is he doing here? How do you go from one of the top medical universities in the world to the University of Michigan?_

It was a question she looked forward to finding an answer to. But she knew it would wait when he returned and she saw him scowling at the pictures. Something about them clearly upset him, which stirred in her a need to comfort him. It was the first time she'd felt that where he was concerned. Not sure how to go about it, what he'd want from her, if anything, she offered him a distraction instead.

"Where are we going to run?" she asked.

"Campus. It's safer there," he said, his attention moving from the pictures to her. He still looked bothered, but he gave her a little smile and held out his hand to her.

She took it, her heart fluttering as she gave him a commiserating smile. She had no idea what she was commiserating with but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it.

She nodded.

They went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

It was nice running with someone.

Until tonight, Lisa had always run alone, unless it'd been part of some intramural activity in high school. She'd always used her solo runs as time to think or just clear her mind and concentrate on breathing, the rhythm of her feet on the ground and the beat of her heart.

Tonight, though, she was enjoying having a companion on her journey through shadows and glow of street lamps, along lighted pathways.

Of course, he was virtually jogging while she was running. His long legs would have carried him way ahead of her if he'd run his equivalent of her pace.

They passed building after building, crossed streets and continued on, sticking to visible areas. They passed campus police patrols from time to time, and the other occasional middle-of-the-night runner.

House's steady breathing and his heavier footfalls were louder than hers, especially when they passed beneath trees or through courtyards, which captured or magnified sounds. They blended with her own, making her wonder what they would sound like together in the throes of passion.

_Throes of passion? I should have never read those romance novels Tina Miller gave me in junior high, _Lisa mused as she ran on, House at her side.

They didn't take a break until they reached the fountain on the North Campus. They stopped there, stretched and milled around in circles to keep from cramping up and to cool down a bit.

After she'd caught her breath, Lisa asked him again, "How did you know I had insomnia?"

"You're worried about your physics exam," he said then explained, "You've been working out equations in class for weeks."

She had been doing that.

"Still doesn't explain how you knew I wasn't asleep," she said, a hand on her hip as she circled him.

"Ambitious students _never_ sleep before an exam, worried or not," he said.

There was truth in that.

"I could have been asleep," she challenged, though, and watched him smile.

"Not a chance," he countered.

"What if I had been?" she flirted and flashed him a coy smile.

"I would have gone home," he said.

_And he would have_, she realized. That he would have made her like him more, never mind she would have preferred he wake her and have his way.

Still smiling at him, Lisa went over and sat on the retaining wall that edged the wide sidewalk that surrounded the fountain and reflection pool. She sound of the cascading water was both crisp and soft. And soothing.

Lisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. It wasn't cold yet, but fall was taking hold. She knew they would have to get moving before long so they wouldn't cool down too much. Neither of them needed to get sick.

Hearing House sit beside her, Lisa looked over at him. He was already looking at her, his expression assessing as if saw something in her that he couldn't quite make out.

She wanted him to kiss her. But he didn't. Which prompted her to ask him a question.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

On the heel of the query, she bit her bottom lip, instantly worried about whether or not she should have asked and worried about what his answer might be.

His expression didn't change but he asked her a question in return.

"Do you want a kiss?"

She nodded, a bit of hope worming its way back to the fore.

A moment, then two passed before he held out his hand to her. She took it and hopped down from her perch when he tugged. Her heart was pounding by the time he'd guided her to stand between his long legs. The organ was like a battering ram in her chest, beating so loudly she couldn't hear the water anymore. But in her anticipatory state, she was attuned to him. She could hear his breathing even as the rest of the world became muted.

His torso length, coupled with the height of the retaining wall left their faces almost level. He was just slightly lower.

She trembled when he set his hands on her waist and drew her closer still, until the toes of her shoes touched the stone. His eyes searched hers for several moments then he craned his neck and touched his lips to hers.

The contact was electric. It was so _light_ but it jolted her system, every part of her.

She moaned softly when something incredibly powerful washed through her in its wake. That powerful thing settled into her muscles and bone, making her flesh hum. She'd never felt anything like it before. But she felt it again when he kissed her again, just as lightly, with just his lips.

She felt a sense of loss when he eased back. She forced her eyes open and looked at him, her body heavy with what she knew was desire.

"Good?" he asked.

Unable to find her voice, she gave him a nod and it was met with a warm, gentle smile, and a question.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

House didn't take her home with him. He didn't kiss her again. He didn't even hold her hand. But he did walk her to her door and made sure she was safely in for the night.

From the window in her room, Lisa touched her fingers to her lips and watched for him to exit. A soft, shaky breath escaped her when he came into view and strolled across the courtyard toward where his bike was parked. Her heart fluttered when he climbed aboard, started it up and drove away.

She sank down onto the side of her bed then and stared into the dark for some time.

Melissa was still snoring but for some reason it was no longer the annoyance it had been before. Her hearing still seemed to be muffled, as it had been by the fountain in the moments before he'd kissed her, as it had been on their run back to her dorm.

Her brain was in similar shape but somewhere in the fuzzy recesses of her thoughts she remembered she needed to shower before going to bed. She rose by rote and gathered up what she needed then made her way down to the communal showers.

At that hour, she had them all to herself and she found herself taking advantage of it, first bathing then taking care of a need that had been stoked tonight but gone unfulfilled.

She suspected he would have taken her back to his place if she'd asked, just like she'd asked for the kiss, but she hadn't. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to think about it either. She wanted to think about him.

So she did.

Bracing her shoulder against the wall of the stall, Lisa shut her eyes and focused on the memory of his kiss, still so vivid in her mind. And touched herself.

She thought about how big he was compared to her. How she'd been aware of his size as she stood so close to him. How he'd smelled. How hot his body had been. How soft his lips had been. How gentle…

"House," she breathed involuntarily, her climax coming quickly and suddenly.

She shuddered with it then sagged against the wall. She stilled her fingers and tried to catch her breath. As she slowly came back to herself, one thought rose to the surface of her mind.

_Is he doing the same and thinking of me?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Lisa was on the back of House's motorcycle again and they were heading north of the city, along the highway that followed the winding path of the Huron.

The trees had begun breaking out in fall colors and the breeze was frequently dislodging leaves, causing them to drift down to the roadway in a cascade of reds, golds, brown, and mottled shades of green.

It was beautiful. It was exciting. It was perfect. And Lisa was loving it.

Her fear of motorcycles was nowhere to be found as she snuggled against the man in front of her. He was driving carefully like he'd promised and she was following his guidance and leaning with him whenever he took the bike through turns.

She found herself smiling so widely that her cheeks were hurting. She felt free, even anchored to him. Or perhaps that was why.

"This is fun," she told him, shouting over his shoulder. The wind caught his voice and carried his reply back to her, "Told you."

"Yes," she called back then went back to enjoying the passing scenery. She had no idea where they were going and she didn't care. Not about their destination. Not about the damned physics test on Monday. All of that was far, far from her mind.

All she knew was the brisk caress of the wind and power of the machinery beneath them. The warmth of her body within her jacket, augmented by the masculine source of heat in front of her, between her legs.

It wasn't sex but the suggestion was there, ever-present, and it felt better than any sex she'd ever had. That had taken her by surprise, just like the impact of the two soft little kisses they'd shared in the early morning hours. But it probably shouldn't have. He'd told her that her experience was limited, and she was beginning to realize how right he had been in that assessment.

"You hungry?"

Lisa smiled at the question.

"Starving," she shouted back.

"We'll stop in Dexter," he said.

Lisa had no idea where Dexter was but she didn't really care either.

"Okay," she told him.

A short distance up, he slowed down when they neared a bridge that crossed over the Huron. The road signs pointed the way to the town. He drove them over and Lisa looked to her right at the narrow river snaking off into the distance. The banks were lined with trees and underbrush but there were people in brightly colored kayaks splashing one another with their paddles.

It was a short drive from there into the small town. They cruised along the picturesque main street. The old storefronts were painted in a variety of colors and were home to all types of businesses. There was drive-in burger place up on the left, just past the buildings. He pulled in there.

"You good with this?" he asked.

"It's fine," she told him. She wasn't much of a meat eater, had even been considering going vegetarian, but she was so hungry right now that a burger sounded heavenly.

House parked and they hung their helmets on the bike before placing their order at the walk-up window. As they settled down at one of the few empty picnic tables, Lisa noted that most of the others around were Michigan students. Their Wolverine shirts and general boisterousness gave them away.

One or two of the guys checked her out, but one look at House sitting beside her and they quickly found something else more interesting to look at. She looked at House. He was smiling at her.

"You're happy," he observed.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

When they were alerted that their order was ready, he went and got it. They ate quietly, the need to talk not present at the moment. It was just nice to sit in the sunshine and enjoy the fresh air. It was too easy to forget those existed between classes.

Once finished, they cleaned up their table, tossing their trash into the bin, then headed back to the bike.

"You have somewhere you want to go?" House asked as he pulled his helmet on. She was doing the same.

"I have no idea what's around here," she told him truthfully.

"This is as far up as I've been," he said. "But I know the highway follows the river up a bit further, if you want to just ride."

She surprised herself by wanting to do just that.

"That sounds great," she told him.

With a grin, he swung himself astride the bike and pushed up the kickstand. She climbed on behind him and and they were off again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

It was late by the time they returned to the university.

Lisa was tired but it paled in comparison to the exhilaration she felt from the day. They'd just ridden, stopping only to eat or take care of calls of nature. It had been like something out a dream. She never would have thought she'd enjoy just sitting on a motorcycle, much less riding on one all day.

Of course her legs were practically Jell-O when she got off the bike. She giggled as she stumbled and House laughed as he pulled off his helmet.

"Careful there, Bambi."

Still laughing, Cuddy pulled her own helmet off and grinned at him. "I don't see you getting off that thing."

Smugly, he hung his helmet on the handlebar then stood on his feet, still straddling the bike.

"Nuh-uh, buster," she said, shaking a finger at him. "All the way off."

He stuck his tongue out at her then did as she told him. She threw him a look of feigned irritation when he walked confidently around the bike to where she stood. Not the slightest sign of unsteadiness.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass?" she asked and watched him grin.

"Frequently. Although it's usually proceeded by 'jack' or followed by 'h-o-l-e'," he said as he held out his hand.

Smirking knowingly, Lisa took it and felt a multitude of things when he laced their fingers. He walked her into her dormitory and didn't let go of her hand until they reached her room. The door was open and her roommate was inside, sitting on her bed with a notebook, much to Lisa's annoyance. She'd hoped…

"I was about to call the cops. I thought maybe you—" Melissa's voice squeaked to a halt when she saw House.

"I'm fine," Lisa told her.

"I can see that," the young blonde said, eyes still on House. She was virtually drooling.

Lisa turned around and looked up at him. He seemed unfazed by the attention but she apologized anyway.

"Sorry."

He smiled a little then asked her if she was studying tomorrow. She grimaced at the thought. She didn't want to, but she needed to.

"If I have any hope of passing, I have little choice."

The look he gave her was one of admonishment. "Don't sell yourself short. You know it, Cuddy."

She started to shake her head but he shut her up.

With a kiss.

For a split-second she just stood there in shock when he ducked down and pressed his lips to hers. Then she kissed him back.

One. Two. Three. Soft little kisses that made her breathless and dizzy.

He drew back then and she opened her eyes to find him smiling heatedly at her. Then he was moving away from her, toward the door, his back to her. He spoke over his shoulder.

"My tutoring services are available tomorrow at the library. Math and sciences section. Noon. Bring food and that _hot_ bod."

She smiled.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"_Who_ … _was_ … _that?_"

Lisa burst out laughing at the question. Because it was funny. And because it'd been said loud enough for House to have heard. She expected him to get quite the ego boost out of that.

What she hadn't expected was for him to step back into her doorway. Or slide in rather, a la Tom Cruise in _Risky Moves_. Except with jeans on.

"Greg House," he said to Melissa then looked at Lisa and asked, "You didn't think I was going to let that one pass, did you?"

Lisa just stared at him, wide-eyed. She had never seen him do anything like that. Not that _silly_, making her realize…

"You're happy," she said, noting that he looked _lighter_. As if he'd shed a burden. One she hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

Had being with her today done that?

He looked self-conscious when she mentioned it though, prompting her to close the distance to him on pure instinct. She gave him her brightest smile, trying to stop him from slipping too far away from the clear, child-like joy he'd expressed just moments ago.

He watched her intently as she approached, his smile broadening a bit when she said, "You are such an ass. But you're a cute one."

"Cute, huh?"

She nodded and made a show of peeking around to look at his behind.

"Very cute," she declared then found herself unexpectedly wrapped up in a fierce hug.

Strong arms were around her, holding her to his chest. She closed her eyes, her heart racing as fast as his. She heard it beneath her ear and wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't allow the embrace to linger, though. It lasted only a few moments. Then he was kissing the top of her head. And then her brow. And then he was easing away with a soft "good night."

She was left trembling and aching from the loss of his warmth, his presence, the _connection_.

Cuddy wasn't sure how, but she managed to whisper "good night" in return before stumbling back to her bed, where she sat down and looked at Melissa, tears in her eyes.

"He's going to ruin me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

After two hours of studying, House reached over and closed Lisa's book with a heavy thump. The sound jarred her out of the equation she'd been in the middle of working on in her notebook.

She glared up at him. He was sitting on the chair on the other side of the table, his behind perched on the back, while his feet were in the seat. He was still leaning over, his hand placed firmly atop the book to keep her from opening it again.

A student worker in the library shushed him and he shot the student a glare and shushed them back. He looked back to Lisa then.

"That's enough," House said. "You know this."

"House," she began but he shook his head. "You've known this for weeks. Every equation you've agonized over today, and during class, you've accurately recalled the formula for and derived the correct answer. Every. Time."

She looked at him in irritation, sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"How would you know?"

He just smirked arrogantly but the emotion didn't color his answer.

"Because I've watched you do it," he said, taking his hand off her book. "I've just been waiting for you to realize you've got this. You keep _this_ going and you won't remember your dorm room number, much less Newton's First Law of Motion."

He might be sure, but Lisa wasn't. She may have been getting answers right, but she didn't know _how_ she was getting them. She told him that.

"It's laws, formulas, and equations. You know the first two, which is how you're answering the equations."

He said it in a way that bordered on condescension, the first time she'd heard that tone from him, directed at her. It pissed her off.

"I'm not a child, so don't talk to me like I'm one," she snapped sharply.

He looked at her cleavage directly.

"Believe me, I'm well aware you're not a child."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"This isn't my forte, House. I'm fine at the biological sciences, chemistry. I can even handle higher mathematics, but this—"

"The process is no different," he stated, cutting her off with a look that was somewhere between impatient and angry. He sighed then, heavily, and stated firmly, "You. Know. This. Just trust that you do."

And with that, he hopped down out of the chair then moved around behind her, as if to leave. Which was exactly what he was doing, she realized when he kept walking.

"You can keep beating up your brain, Cuddy, or you can come find some fun with me. I'm outta here in ten minutes."

Lisa watched him go even as her hands began blindly gathering her things by rote. He was as confusing as the subject she was trying desperately to understand.

He'd been different today than yesterday, when he'd been so carefree and happy even. He'd been charming, helpful even, but there was an unexpected distance. Now he was mad at her because she didn't understand something he did.

_No, that's wrong. He's mad because I'm not trusting myself. That I don't see that I do understand._

And that made her head spin. If she didn't know she understood it, how the hell could he?

_And what is going on with him? _

Lisa was worried, afraid he was going to pull away and she didn't know why. She wanted to know why.

Turning back to the table, she threw her things into her bag, picked it up and followed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

They were at a roller skating rink.

Colored lights were dancing across the walls, ceiling, and wooden floor. Lionel Richie's _Dancing on the Ceiling_ was blaring from the speakers. But Lisa and House weren't skating. They were leaning on the railing watching others make the circuit again and again.

"Are we going to skate?" Lisa asked, rather happy about the prospect and glad they'd left the library. She liked skating and hadn't been since her sister's fourteenth birthday party, two years earlier.

House's answer wasn't what she expected. Which she was beginning to expect where he was concerned.

"Newton's First Law of Motion is the law of inertia. An object either remains at rest or continues to move at a constant velocity, unless acted upon by an external force. Newton's Second Law of Motion. Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The greater the mass the greater the amount of force needed. Newton's Third Law of Motion. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

He pointed at the skaters. Lisa looked.

"There they are. In action. Matter. Energy. Motion. Force."

Lisa smiled. He was right. She'd never thought of skating in terms of physics. Looking back at him, she told him, "It's also fun."

He smirked, eyes moving from the skaters to her. "So I've heard."

Her eyes widened. "You've never skated?"

A shadow of something seemed to fall over him and it dimmed those beautiful eyes. He shook his head.

"Not even ice skating?" she asked.

"It wasn't allowed."

The way he said it made her feel sad, but she summoned another smile and reached for his hand. "Come on," she said, giving it a tug. "Let's get some skates."

His smile returned and he followed her.

Once they were both laced up, Lisa stood. She was a little unsteady at first, which was to be expected. But House…

Lisa grinned watching him try to stand. He was so graceful on the lacrosse field, but he he was _not_ graceful at the moment.

"Problem, Bambi?" she teased and he shot her a look of irritation.

"For the record, Newton was a dick," he said. "And whoever invented these was equally dickish."

Lisa laughed and eased toward him. The carpet provided enough resistance to make her short journey slower than it would have been on the rink. And that was a good thing.

When she got close, he automatically put his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. She braced herself on the toe stopper to keep his greater weight from pushing her off balance or backward.

_Newton's laws in action_, she mused, shaking her head.

"You brilliant bastard," she said to him, earning a questioning look. "I get it."

The shadow from earlier vanished. His scowl vanished. He grinned, pleased with her … and himself.

"Come on," she told him before, suppressing the eye roll that threatened.

She turned around slowly and took his hand. He grabbed the railing and let her slowly lead him to the opening that allowed skaters out onto the floor.

"Stay to the outside," she told him when she reached the edge. She looked back at him and saw apprehension. She squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine."

"I'm gonna bust my ass," he said.

Lisa urged him to let her go as she stepped out onto the floor. She stayed against the wall and motioned him to follow her. He did and looked like a newborn foal, struggling to gain control of his long legs and compensate for the mass of his upper body.

"Apply those physics you've learned," she told him and watched him shoot her another glare. Then he scowled when a new song started, _What Goes Up Must Come Down_.

Lisa laughed and moved farther back, letting him work his way to her. His left hand clamped down on the short wall with every move forward he made. He looked up at her in desperation after a few more steps.

She had mercy and held out her hand to him. He had an easier time then but she still had to plant the toe stopper to keep him from applying Newton's Third Law and send them both to the floor.

When he reached her, she offered him some practical advice, "Stand up straight. Slowly."

He did, towering over her. When he overcompensated, the wheels under his feet rolled, throwing him off balance. He tightened his grip on her hand and the wall.

"Relax," she told him.

He tried to then she watched him look at the people breezing past them. She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he did.

"Find your center of gravity," he mumbled then he let go of her hand.

Two hands moving to the wall, he pulled himself closer to it, then steadily straightened his spine, using the wall for balance. He stood there a couple moments then looked over at her … _for approval_.

Lisa gave it. "Good," she said, "Now we move. We can stick to the outside or go in the middle."

Kids and beginner skaters occupied that area. Most of them were currently on their backsides.

Lisa watched him scowl at the prospect of going out there. She grinned.

"Outside it is," she determined for him then held her hand out to him again. "I'll pull you," she told him. "Keep your other hand on the wall."

He nodded and let her lead. She had to exert quite a bit of effort to move him. He was so much bigger than her. But she liked that. She smiled at the thought of the picture they must have made.

Unable to stop smiling, Lisa drew him around the rink. They stopped several times, whenever he nearly slipped. Each time, he'd brought himself back into balance then nodded at her.

By the third stop-and-start lap, he was starting to use his feet, taking some of the burden from her. On the fourth, he had let go of her hand and was keeping his hand only on the wall. The fifth, he was only periodically touching the wall. On the sixth, only occasionally.

By the seventh, the rhythm had come back to her, and she eased away from the wall and skated with the others to loosen up a bit more for the next thing she was going to show him.

"Be right back," she said and he nodded, a question in his eyes. She just smiled and skated, weaving in and out of some of the slower skaters. One more round and she came back to House.

And skated backwards in front of him.

"Show off," he groused playfully.

She held her hands up to him. "Careful of Newton's Third Law," she said.

He grinned and pressed his palms to hers. He pushed against her, careful not to exert too much force. He let the contact steady him as they made the loop. She watched his confidence grow, which made her insanely happy.

Although her class was more advanced than the basic Newtonian laws, he had given her confidence in her knowledge of physics, laid a foundation for her. And she was teaching him how to skate, laying a foundation for him in a new experience.

It was an exchange that filled her with wonder and had her heart doing crazy things in her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

House was waiting for her after class.

Lisa smiled at the sight of him leaning against a landscaping wall, relaxed in the sunshine. He pushed away from it when he saw her.

"Well?" he asked as she approached him, wanting to know the verdict of the much-feared physics exam she'd taken on Monday. She'd just gotten the results. And they were good. Very good.

She beamed at him in answer and watched him grin in return. That expression just…

Dropping her bag at his feet, she hopped up into his arms. He caught her on instinct, eyes wide when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She took advantage of his surprise and kissed him soundly.

"Wow," he said when she pulled back. "That good?"

"Aced it," she said in triumph. She'd worried for nothing, just like he'd told her. She kissed him again and the students around them started clapping.

He laughed against her mouth and she blushed. She'd forgotten other people were around. Not that it mattered but, yeah…

When she pulled her mouth from his again, she unlocked her ankles and let him lower her to the ground. She waved shyly at the onlookers then grabbed her bag and his arm, pulling him with her away from their admiring audience.

"I can't believe I did that," she muttered as they walked.

"That _you_ kissed me? Or that you _mauled_ me?" he teased.

"I didn't maul you," she said, casting him a smile over her shoulder. He was grinning like an idiot, and she knew why. It was the first time she'd proactively initiated a kiss with him.

"Are you sure? Because I'm feeling mauled."

"Jackasses aren't usually the victims of mauling. Because they're _asses_," she told him and was brought up short by a firm tug on her arm. And then she was being swept up by strong arms.

"House!" she squealed when he tossed her over his shoulder, ass in the air. He took her bag from her and carried her to his bike as she kicked her legs. She was torn between giggling and being mad as hell, but mainly, to her surprise, she was aroused. She'd never imagined she'd be toted around like a sack of potatoes by a sexy man. It was such a Neanderthal act and she was positive he was the only one who could get away with it unscathed.

House just told her to be still.

"You don't want me to drop you," he said. "And this'll make them forget that you mauled me. I'm now the mauler and you're the maulee. Fixes my reputation and yours."

"Oh my God, that doesn't even make sense," she scoffed, grinning even as she protested. "I would have thought being _mauled_ by a young co-ed would be great for your image."

He came to a stop.

"You're right," he said then unceremoniously put her back on her feet. He kept her bag and walked on, leaving her standing there, her hair a mess, her clothes in disarray.

She spun as she fixed herself then chased after him with as much dignity as possible.

"You're infuriating," she told him when she caught up with him as he was getting on his bike.

"You protest, but you liked it, too," he said, his eyes seeing right through her. "And you secretly like that I know it," he smirked.

She scowled at him, which he naturally took as confirmation of his deduction. Taking her bag from him, she slung it across her body then climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hurry up," she fussed. "Professor Henderson likes to embarrass students when they're late, and I've been humiliated enough today."

"You're not humiliated," he said as he walked the bike backwards. "You're turned on."

Lisa shut her eyes and leaned her helmeted head against his. If she hadn't been, him just saying it would have done the trick.

"You really are an ass."

He revved the engine in response then drove them to class.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Lisa pulled her mouth slowly from House's.

She was sitting in his lap. They were on the couch in his dimly lit apartment. They'd been watching a movie and she'd been struck by the inclination to be where she was, doing what she was. And she'd acted.

He'd welcomed her warmly, then tempered her more aggressive kisses to slow, leisurely ones. Teaching her how to kiss him. How to kiss, period.

_It's so much better this way_, she thought, kissing him again.

They'd been kissing more, even begun holding hands more in the last few weeks, as mid-terms neared, and Lisa was loving it.

She especially loved how he held her, arms wrapped around her, gently, almost as if she might break. Sometimes he stroked her back, or just held her waist. Right now, his hands were resting on her lower back, on the rise of her ass.

She felt amazing. He felt amazing.

"God, House, why aren't we having sex?"

His hands moved, holding her more firmly. Then he was turning and taking her with him, laying her back on the cushions.

"Oh God," she breathed when his mouth left hers and grazed along her neck. He trailed hot, unhurried kisses downward, to the collar of her shirt, which came to just above her cleavage.

Lisa had never regretted a wardrobe decision more than she did in that moment. But her regret retreated to the recesses of her mind when he reascended on the opposite side of her neck, finding his way back to her mouth.

He kissed her deep then and she felt like there was something _escaping_ from her. Each lathing of his tongue against hers was _taking more_ of it. And it scared her.

She went rigid under him in panic and he eased in an instant.

Blue eyes found hers. They were gentle and understanding.

"That's why," he said softly and kissed her lightly on the mouth, then her cheek, where he whispered, "And it's okay. There's no rush."

Lisa closed her eyes and felt tears well. She was confused. She'd had sex before. She wanted it with him. But apparently some part of her…

"Why?" she whispered, hoping he had an answer for the question she couldn't answer for herself.

"You're not ready," he told her simply.

He was touching her face. So gently. She opened her eyes and saw him over her. He looked so sure of … _her_.

"You'll know when you are, Cuddy," he whispered, his thumb grazing her cheekbone, "And when you are, I'll be here. And you won't have to ask."

Not knowing what to say, Lisa just wrapped her arms around him and held tightly. He sat up and brought her with him. She snuggled into him as he cradled her close and shed silent tears until she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Lisa was jostled awake.

Then she was being reassured everything was all right. By House.

She was with him. He was carrying her. And then he was setting her down on her feet. Beside his bed.

She looked at him in question.

"It's late," he said softly and moved away. She watched him go to his dresser and come back with a t-shirt. _His_.

He left the room then and she changed by rote.

She felt as if she were in a dream, her brain lethargic with sleep, and something else. It wasn't the first time she'd felt that as a result of his presence. It was… she didn't have a word for it.

Setting her clothes atop the dresser, neatly folded, she made her way back over to the bed.

The cover was blue. The sheets a lighter blue. They were a bit of a mess. She didn't care. He returned while she was looking at them, knocking lightly on the door.

"You can come in," she said softly and watched it open.

He stood there with a glass of water. His eyes moved over her in his shirt and she saw … desire. She trembled at the sight of it, memories of earlier rising to the surface. Of his touch and kiss and … the other.

He noticed and she watched him hide away his want. He eased forward then so slowly, looking as though he thought she might bolt. She had no intention of doing that. But she also had no intention of doing what she did next.

As he set the glass on the nightstand for her, she reached and touched his arm lightly. He looked at her and she asked him quietly, "Stay with me?"

Lisa had never slept with anyone before, but she wanted to sleep with House. Even if she wasn't ready for sex with him, she wanted to be close.

He hesitated. She edged nearer him. She looked down as she grazed her fingertips along his arm, to his wrist, then his palm. He trembled at the touch. She laced their fingers in response and guided him to stand square in front of her.

She then reached for the hem of his sweatshirt and drew it slowly up. He took the hint and shed it, leaving him standing in front of her in a t-shirt. When she reached for the hem of it, he stopped her.

"Leave it."

His voice was gentle but she heard the caution in it. She removed her hands from him and watched him go to the other side of the bed.

She slid under the mussed sheets and pulled them across her body. Laying quietly, she watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as he shed his shoes and socks.

The sounds of the button on his jeans being released and the lowering of the zipper were loud in the room. He stood just long enough to shuck them sat back down, reached for the covers to _cover_ himself before he pivoted and lay beside her.

A distance separated them.

Lisa wanted to move closer, to feel his warmth. Because the room was cold. Because she needed to. But she didn't move. Not until he looked at her then held out his arm.

She went, laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling against his side. He was tense and she knew why. She felt it when she shifted to get more comfortable.

He apologized but it was okay. She told him so and carefully rested her hand on his chest. His arm came around her once she'd settled. He held her so carefully, with care.

It made her cry again. Just a little. Until she fell asleep in his embrace. For the second time of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

"Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Would I do that to you?" House replied, cutting her a look of mock offense, smirking the entire time.

"Maybe," she snorted, thinking he just might. Someday.

He looked offended again, but it was still feigned.

"No, you're not going to get in trouble. I work here," he said.

"You work?"

Lisa hadn't meant to sound shocked. She'd just had no idea.

He flashed a smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not around most nights."

He hadn't been … wasn't, Lisa realized. She'd seen him in the daytime and early evenings, but she'd rarely seen him later than nine.

_Come to think of it, as a fourth-year medical student, I shouldn't be seeing much of him at all_, she thought. He should have been working thirty-six hour shifts at the hospital they were currently navigating.

Lisa was dumbfounded. Not at his revelation but that it'd failed to register with her that he hadn't been — and wasn't — living the life of a fourth-year medical student. She knew what it was supposed to be like. She knew it was ahead for her, but in a month and a half, she'd not once thought about it in regards to House.

She started to ask him what was going on, but chickened out. She suspected bringing it up would ruin his good mood so she settled for satisfying a lesser curiosity for now.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"Lab tech," he said as he turned down a hallway, following a sign pointing toward _Clinical Pathology_. "I have the place mostly to myself at nights. Gives me time to research."

"What do you research?"

"Rare diseases," he said with unconcealed excitement.

"What—"

"If we're playing Twenty Questions, shouldn't it be my turn to ask one?"

It was Lisa's turn to shoot him a look. "Fine. What's your question?"

"What's your cup size?"

Lisa snorted. "I suspect you already know. You look at them often enough."

"True," he responded and fished an access badge out of his pocket. He buzzed them through and led her down a hallway that was lined with labs. It felt like it was ten degrees cooler.

House, of course, pointed it out and confirmed her assertion that he checked out her breasts _a lot_.

"Wow, high-beams."

On the heels of that, he came up short when a doctor came out of one of the labs down the hall. He quickly yanked her into a door marked lounge, looked around to see if it was occupied. Not seeing anyone, he yanked a white lab coat off the rack by the door, tossed the badge across the room then held out the coat to her.

"Put this on," he said.

She just looked at him. "You _are _going to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

"Nope," he grinned mischievously, shaking the coat like a bullfighter for a bull.

She eyed him skeptically, but turned around and let him help her put it on. She pulled her hair from the collar while he stepped over to the door.

"Ready?" he asked, hand on the handle.

She nodded and followed him back out into the hall. The doctor was gone now, but she noted there were a few other people around, in labs and at the far end of the corridor — doctors, nurses, lab techs, orderlies.

And she was a pre-med student traipsing the halls in a pilfered lab coat. _Great._

"Relax," House said as he walked beside her. "The lab is just a few doors down. We'll have it to ourselves for the rest of the night."

"Are you working tonight?" she asked.

"Yep."

He hadn't told her that. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said then made a funny face. The kind a kid would make.

She laughed. He smiled and picked up the pace, dragging her along.

"Come on, Cuddy. Let's go play name that medical condition."


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

For all the silliness that went on to get to the lab, Greg House was extremely serious when he did his job.

Lisa watched him as he worked, carefully handling samples, prepping slides, peering through the microscope and then writing down his findings. When he had everything ready, he'd call her over and show her and explain things when she had questions.

He ducked out every now and then, when paged, and picked up new samples but for the most part, he went quietly about his work. In lulls between, he pored over a huge book that was some sort of reference catalog for rare diseases, just as he'd said.

She looked at it with him. And she looked at him.

A week earlier, she'd woken next to him, in his bed. He'd been asleep still and she'd watched him for a while, thinking on the night before and how he was being so considerate with her.

Most guys would have banged her and disappeared by now. But he was waiting. Despite his very evident want of her.

He kissed her more now, but there'd been no more make-out sessions. She suspected he was worried about his ability to keep his desire under wraps. She respected that. She appreciated it as she wrestled with why she wasn't ready to be with him intimately. She still felt that little panicky feeling when she thought about how close they'd come. And they hadn't even gotten that close. He hadn't let it go that far.

Her hormones hadn't cooled, but something had changed in how they affected her thought process — if that was even possible. She was certainly no longer a heat-seeking missile of desire, wanting nothing more than to have him screw her and get her hands on him. There was more to it and she thought that was probably the reason for her panic.

When Lisa finally had sex with House, she knew it wasn't going to be like anything she'd experienced before. And the unknown could be frightening. It frightened her, which made her thankful he understood and was willing to wait for her.

In the meantime, she was enjoying spending time with him. Their shared class was boring the crap out of both of them, but he'd aced every exam to date, without even looking at a book. She envied him the ease with which he not only learned, but in how he could recall information with perfect clarity. She would be lost without the textbooks and her notes — although it was coming easier as time passed.

"Take a look at this," House said, pulling Lisa from her thoughts.

He stepped back and pushed the step-stool up for her so she could climb up and look into the microscope. She frowned, seeing something that didn't look right.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Death."

Lisa jerked her head around and looked at House, seeking an explanation.

"Pancreatic cancer. Stage-3 from the growth pattern," he said as he opened the patient's chart and read off the results of other tests. "They'll do imaging and find it has metastasized to surrounding organs."

Lisa stepped down from the stool, uncertain of what she should feel. He had just showed her _death_. Someone's death. And there was nothing the patient's doctors could do. Nothing she could do. Or House could do. And she felt … guilty.

"It's not your fault." It was stated directly. To her.

Lisa looked up at House. "I know," she said. "But…"

"But you feel guilty because you can't fix it," he finished for her.

"Yes," she confessed, even knowing that it was completely irrational.

"We can't fix everything, Cuddy," House said softly.

Lisa nodded.

"I know."


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

Mid-terms passed, Lisa Cuddy decided to treat herself to something before the four-day weekend began: A campus party.

She would have thought she'd gone to one by now. It'd certainly been a priority when she'd driven away from parent's Trenton home.

Of course, she hadn't planned on crossing paths with a certain tall, blue-eyed medical student practically the second she was on campus. In fact, she'd been so wrapped up in him she'd failed to pledge a sorority, something she had been determined to do right away.

To her surprise, she didn't give a damn that things hadn't gone according to plan. Besides, there was always the start of the Spring semester.

In the meantime, she was hoping to enjoy a dance with House, between sets. He was playing with the band tonight, so she was excited about that, too, since she had yet to hear him play.

Finding the party was easy, the music and revelry had been clearly audible for blocks. She suspected cops might be called before the night was out, but she supposed that was all part of the scene. But what did she know about college party life beyond the movies she'd seen.

She didn't know if she should expect _Animal House_ or _Revenge of the Nerds_. Somewhere in between, she suspected the reality lay. Or maybe not at all.

Lisa's excitement increased as she neared the house. Her eyes went wide when she saw how many people were there, so many that they'd spilled out onto the lawn in large groups. There were the proverbial kegs, beverages passed around in red Solo cups, girls hanging on guys, couples making out, jocks chest-thumping, laughter, hoots and hollers. And music.

That's what drew Lisa because she knew that House would be at its source. She politely elbowed her way through the press of bodies. It was a treacherous path. She'd almost ended up wearing a few drinks, but she'd dodged quickly enough. People had tried to hand her cups when she passed, but she waved them off. She had something more important than alcohol on her mind.

Her heart beat faster when she caught sight of House.

He was standing to the left of the drummer, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, boots and sunglasses. His hair was cut short enough to stand out amongst the bevy of mullets in the room. It was mussed slightly, as it always seemed to be. Probably from his motorcycle helmet.

As she grew nearer, she saw that his eyes were closed behind his sunglasses. His head was bowed as his right hand played a pick across the strings while his left flexed and slid along the neck of the instrument, fingertips applying pressure to produce different sounds.

Lisa didn't know a whole lot about music, but she could tell that he was good. And that he loved it.

Spotting a small, unoccupied space near the makeshift stage, Lisa slipped into it and found herself dancing to the music. Just in that spot, unable to keep her eyes off House.

She smiled when he suddenly bowed his head and looked at her from over the rim of the dark wayfarers. Then his gaze moved beyond her and became a glare. She knew why when some guy walked up to her and offered her a drink, boldly putting his hand on her ass. He was big and she had no place to retreat.

Though frightened, she mustered up a glare of her own. "Get your hands off me."

He just smiled and moved his a hand a little higher. She supposed he thought that was somehow less inappropriate. She reached for it and shoved it away, turning to square off with him.

"I said, hands off," she snapped.

"Whoa, sorry," the guy said, and was again trying to shove a beer at her to take. One look at his eyes told her he was inebriated. Of course, the fact he smelled like a brewery was also a strong clue. As well as his refusal to back off, even when she planted the palm of her hand in his chest and shoved.

"Come on, babe. I'm not a bad guy."

Somewhere in Cuddy's brain, it registered that the lead guitar had dropped out of the music, but she was too busy trying to keep the guy at a distance to turn to see if House was coming. She knew he was and any doubts she might have had were dispelled when the guy was suddenly moving away from her rapidly, at the behest of a broad hand that had an iron grip on his school jacket collar and t-shirt.

Lisa watched as House dragged the flailing and protesting jerk bodily across the room in a display of sheer brawn and fury. The people closest to the scene had glanced to see it, moving out of the way with a wary look at House. Lisa's heart was hammering a mile a minute as she watched him heave her would-be assailant out the back door with a shout audible even over the music.

"Touch my girl again and you'll beg for castration."

If she hadn't been in shock, a part of her would have swooned at hearing him announce to everyone paying attention that she was his girl. _His girl._

As it was, she was trying not to hyperventilate now that it was over. The adrenaline rushing through her system was leaving her breathless in the crowded room.

House recognized her struggle when he came back and instantly took her outside. His arm came around her and he hurried her down a hall and out another door onto a tiny porch. A couple was necking there, but he barked at them to get lost. They did, leaving her alone with him in the night air.

"Relax and breathe," he told her, putting his face directly in her line of sight and taking her face in his hands.

She nodded and focused on doing what he said, closing her eyes for a few breaths, willing them to slow. The warmth of his hands on her skin, _him_ looming close helped.

When she looked at him again, he was watching her with concern. She found herself smiling a little as a single thought surfaced out of the craziness of the last few minutes.

"Your girl, huh?" she said softly.

He smiled then pulled her into a hug. He kissed her brow gently.

"Yeah," he whispered softly. "My girl."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

"No. No. No."

Lisa groaned in disgust as the pink ghost caught up with her Pac-Man. She'd been just three dots away from a power dot that would have let her gobble it up.

Instead the screen was flashing "Game Over."

"These things are rigged," she said, looking over at House. He was next to her playing some game called Ghosts and Goblins. She looked at his high score in disgust.

"They just get harder on each level. Means you're getting better," he told her then quickly glanced at her with a smirk, "Or they're rigged."

"Ass," she muttered at him then watched him continue to play with a skill that was flat-out annoying. She'd tried the game before Pac-Man and given up after one round. "You're so much better at this."

She sounded like was whining and she supposed she was. He called her on it.

"Be a good girl and daddy will buy you a snow cone," he said playfully as his score continued to climb.

Lisa laughed in spite of herself. He was such a bundle of contradictions. Today, he was silly and sarcastic. Last night, he'd been ready to throttle a guy for her. He was sometimes cranky and was frequently guarded, but then he'd be sweet and open with her.

"Can I have a cherry one?" she asked, playing along.

"You can even have a rainbow one," he looked over his shoulder at her, adding, "And a corn dog. And cotton candy."

The machine in front of him let out a sound indicating he'd lost. His attention went back to the screen and he scowled. She laughed at him. She couldn't help it. But she reined her amusement in when she saw him entering his initials. At the top of the top scorer list. _Bastard._

Once he was done, he turned to her with a smug look. Then he was scowling and yelling at someone behind her. She turned to see some teen running.

"Get back here!" House yelled.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"He stole your tokens," House said with a nod toward the game she'd been playing.

Lisa looked and sure enough her stack of tokens was gone. "Little creep."

For a moment, Lisa thought House might chase after the kid, but he didn't. Instead he asked her if she was hungry. She was so they headed out of the arcade tent and back onto the midway.

They ordered corn dogs and sodas from a vendor, then staked out a picnic table that didn't look terribly disgusting. A few swipes with extra napkins at least made it _look_ cleaner.

Lisa still kept contact with the surface to a minimum as they ate.

"Wanna ride something?" House asked, his mouth half full. She probably should have been put off by his sometimes questionable table manners, but she couldn't be bothered.

"So long as it's not the Tilt-A-Whirl," she said, feeling queasy at just the thought.

"Bumper cars?" he suggested.

"Ferris wheel," she said, eying the tall structure in the distance.

"I'm afraid of heights," he said.

She looked at him, jaw cocked. "You are not."

"Yep," he said with mock seriousness. "I'll have to hold onto you. But something tells me that's part of your master plan in suggesting that particular ride."

Lisa smiled. "Yes, I plot ways to have you cling to me like a two-year-old."

He looked proud all of a sudden. "Good one, Cuddy."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, ferris wheel or not?"

"Sure," he said. "But _House_ of Horrors after."

"They're so cheesy," Lisa told him.

"Hey, it's named after me. I have to go. I'd be unpatriotic not to."

Lisa snorted. "Exactly how big is your ego?"

He waggled his eyebrows and took the banter suggestive. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," she told him truthfully and watched him look away, but not before she caught a glimpse of his desire.

He stared off in the distance but he spoke to her as he did.

"You will, Cuddy. When you're ready."


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Lisa had asked to stay with him but he'd said no. Well, not no, but that it wasn't a good idea.

"I only have so much willpower, Cuddy," he'd told her, eyes peering directly into her.

Now, he was kissing her outside her dorm, his mouth moving soft and slow over and against hers, making her shiver with delight. His hands were framing her face, warming her skin while their noses, cold from the night air, aligned.

When he delicately skimmed the tip of his tongue along the seam of her mouth, she opened to him automatically. She let out a soft moan when he so lightly caressed her tongue with his. She was rising against him in response, her right arm, wrapping around his shoulder while the left reached for the back of his neck.

Then she felt the beginnings of that damned panic and he gentled as if he sensed its rise. He just kissed her twice more, delicately, then eased back.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He answered with a question of his own. "Want me to come get you?"

"Yes," she said, watched her hands caress his shoulders, then his upper arms. The leather of his jacket was cool and creaked beneath her grip. She wished she could feel him unhindered, but she understood why he needed distance right now. Especially when he suddenly breathed, "You're an extraordinary temptation, Lisa Cuddy."

Lisa looked up at him and nearly forgot to breathe. The intensity of his gaze was staggering. The desire she saw, the…

"House," she whispered, not quite sure she was seeing what she thought. Or if it was fanciful thinking, wishing on her part. He gave her no chance for further study.

He just leaned down and kissed her again, his arms sliding around her this time. He pulled her up against him. Her toes barely touched the ground but it wouldn't have mattered if she'd been standing flat-footed. His kiss made her feel like she was floating. It was so slow, soft, and deep. He hadn't waited this time. He'd just taken her mouth and she was possessed. And she wanted it as much as it scared the hell out of her.

Then just as quickly as he'd begun the kiss, he ended it, placed her back down on her feet and left without a word or look back.

Lisa watched him go, understanding why, more than she wished she did. She wished she had more courage. She knew she needed to find it soon. To ease the growing ache between them.

It wasn't about sex any more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

Lisa set her helmet on the kitchen table beside House's and smiled when she saw what was on the coffee table in the living room.

A Nintendo. And a stack of board games.

She looked at him in question while she took off her jacket and hung it over the back of one of the two dining chairs.

"I like games," he said with a shrug and did the same with his jacket.

And he definitely liked games. They spent the afternoon playing various ones then he put on some music and played along on his guitar.

She watched him in wonder, as he picked and strummed out song after song. Not pigeonholed by the limited playlists of a college party, she heard blues and classic rock played with both skill and love.

Music. She should have known with the amount of LPs.

He surprised her when he set the guitar down then stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he yanked her up from the floor and into a dance.

Dancing. She should have known, all that grace on the playing field.

Lisa smiled as he twirled her and then pulled her close, encouraging her to move in seamless counter to him. And she did. And she loved it.

She wasn't that great a dancer, but he made her better. He made a lot of things better.

It was difficult to part ways that night. Lisa came very close to just taking him by the hand and taking him to his bedroom. But she hadn't.

Instead, she clung extra tightly to him on the ride back to her dorm. She even delayed getting off the bike, looking for her courage, looking for whatever it was she needed to know it was the right time.

He didn't say a word, just covered her hands with his and held them against him. She felt his need in the action but he didn't say a word. He just waited for her to make a choice.

She hated herself when she eased her embrace. She hated herself when she climbed off the bike. She hated herself even more when she saw his eyes. He looked … miserable. But somewhere he found a smile for her, and took hold of her hand as she stood by the bike.

He didn't get off as he usually did. They said goodbye there, with a gentle kiss after she shed the helmet.

"Good night," he said softly.

She whispered the words in return and watched him leave again.

It was getting harder and harder to do that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

It was 2 a.m. and Lisa Cuddy was standing outside Greg House's apartment door.

He had dropped her off at her dorm just a few hours earlier and now she was back, needing to see him. Needing…

The door opened and he just looked at her. He knew something was wrong instantly. She saw concern seize his features.

Her heart broken, she whispered, "My mom called. My dad died."

She didn't have to say anything more. House took her hand and drew her into his home, gently closing the door. He didn't say a word as he led her to the couch.

She sat and stared at the blank TV screen, thinking of her father.

His kind face. His blue-green eyes. His beard. The warmth of his voice. How he'd taught her to ride a bike. How he'd stood so proudly at her graduation. How excited he'd been when she told him she'd gotten a full-ride, academic scholarship to Michigan and that she planned to follow him into medicine.

House had left her on the couch but came back then and sat beside her. He offered her a small glass with an amber-colored liquid. She could smell that it was alcohol. It seemed weird. She'd never seen him drink. Not even at that party.

Lisa took the glass from him and looked down at the rich contents. She didn't really drink either. She'd had some beers, even though she hadn't been supposed to. Sometimes her mom had let her have a little wine on special occasions. Once a glass of champagne. But nothing like what was in the glass in her hands.

"It'll help," House told her and she trusted him.

Lifting the glass, she took a sip. It was good. Strong with a potent warmth that lingered in the back of her throat and settled in her stomach. She took another sip, wanting the heat to spread. She felt cold. She shivered and a few moments later, House left again. He came back with a blanket this time and draped it around her shoulders.

When he sat by her once more, she looked at him and thanked him.

He nodded and said awkwardly, "You're welcome."

Lisa watched his mouth move, how his lips shifted to form the words. It was beautiful. She looked into his eyes, confessed something that she'd found odd and needed to understand.

"I can't cry." And just saying the words made her want to even more.

"You're in shock," he told her.

She nodded. That made sense. She looked back to the glass and took another sip, then a swallow, and another until the glass was empty.

He took it from her and set it on the coffee table. Where they'd played games.

"Where do you need to go?" House asked.

"Trenton first," she said, still looking at the glass. "Mom bought a plane ticket for me."

"What time is your flight?" His voice was so gentle.

"Ten," she said.

"Detroit?"

She nodded. She really wanted to cry.

"I'll drive you," House said.

"Okay," she said but knew she should thank him again.

They sat for Lisa didn't know how long before he pulled the blanket from her body then took her by the hand and took her to his bedroom.

Like before, he gave her something to sleep in and let her dress in private. He then came back and helped her into the bed. She was so grateful.

She asked him to sleep with her but he shook his head.

"I won't be able to say no," he whispered. "And you'll ask tonight."

She would. And it wouldn't be the right time or the right way.

She nodded.

"I'll be on the couch," he said then, before bowing and pressing a kiss to her forehead, then lightly to her cheek and mouth.

He left her to sleep then.

It was a long time coming. Or maybe not. Time was meaningless.

But Lisa's tears weren't, when they finally came.


	28. Chapter 28

This is a **really** short one, but pivotal

* * *

**Part 28**

House slipped a piece of paper into Lisa's palm as they stood at the boarding area for her flight.

"My work number," he said softly.

She already had his home number. She smiled as she closed her fingers around it, catching his fingers, too. She held tightly to him for a moment, then released his hand to wrap her arms around him.

He hugged her back, and rested his head atop hers. He was so damned tall.

Lisa wanted to ask him to come with her. But she wouldn't subject him to her mother. And she didn't know if they could get a ticket on the same flight. And she would be back in just a couple days. Classes started back on Monday.

She could call him. She would.

The final boarding announcement for her flight came over the speakers. She looked up at House and was kissed gently. He released her then and she went to the ticket counter. She felt his eyes on her and knew he didn't leave until she was out of sight.

Once settled into her seat, she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It had his work number. But there were words, too:

_I know you packed my favorite Stones shirt, Party Girl. Come back quickly. I kinda need it. - Bookstore Guy_

Lisa smiled. Her heart fluttered. Tears fell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

Lisa stared out the window of the plane at the moonlit terrain below, her thoughts on the last few days.

They'd been agonizing.

Her mother had been a mess — well, as much of a mess as she ever got, or let people see. Julia had wept from the moment Lisa arrived until she left. Relatives and friends and acquaintances had expressed their condolences until Lisa had grown tired of hearing the words.

She hadn't cared that the service had been perfect and paid proper respect to her father. She hadn't cared about the food people kept trying to get her to eat. She hadn't been able to sleep even though everyone kept telling her to rest.

All she'd been able to think about was the absence of her father, how there seemed to be a tangible hole in the universe that he used to occupy.

She'd called House twice. Once in the middle of the night. She'd stretched the phone cord until she could sit in the closest private space — a closet of all places. Curled there in the dark, beneath coats that smelled of her father, she talked to the only person she felt comfortable with.

"I'm suffocating, House," she'd told him as soon as he picked up the phone. And she hadn't been talking about the closet. "I have to get out of here."

_"__Where are you?"_

She hadn't known why he asked that question but it'd made her smile, even let out a scoffing sort of laugh at the absurdity of the answer she had to give.

"Would you believe I'm in a closet?"

_"__Oddly enough, yes,"_ he'd replied, his grave tone flavored with amusement. _"I can hear the hangers clanking against the rod."_

"No, you can't," she'd protested even as she appreciated the attempt at distraction.

_"__Be quiet and listen,"_ he'd said.

She'd done as he asked. And she'd heard the hangers clanking.

"How in the hell did you hear that?"

_"__I'm Vulcan."_

Lisa had snorted at that then went still and quiet to see if the sound had stirred anyone in the home.

_"__Give away your hiding place?" _House had asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, all quiet," she'd replied then found herself laughing softly at realizing that in a span of a couple minutes, he'd alleviated a great deal of her distress. "How do you do that? How to you just make me feel better?"

_"__It's a gift."_

_It's more than that. Much more,_ Lisa thought as her gaze drifted up to the clear sky.

The stars were so much brighter up in the air, away from the city lights. She would be landing in Detroit within a half-hour. The flight was a short one, thankfully. Non-stop, no layovers. She would be glad to be there.

House was going to be there. He'd told her he'd gotten the night off so he could drive her "Jurassic heap-o-junk to the Motor City. Where they make _new_ cars."

Lisa smiled at the memory of that conversation. It had also taken place in the closet, during the daytime, which had made him laugh. Even after she'd explained the fact the phone cord wasn't long enough to reach anywhere else private — and it hadn't been all that private with mourners milling about.

He was such a smartass. And an ass. But she loved him.

Lisa's brain stuttered to a halt and her heart seemed to stop in her chest. Her breath fled so quickly she felt dizzy.

_I love him._

She let herself think it. She let herself feel it. And everything fell into place.

Lisa shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

_That's why…_

"House," she whispered and looked out the window.

She began counting the minutes to touchdown, happy but more frightened than before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

House noticed a difference in her.

Lisa could tell from the look he gave her, but she didn't think he knew what had changed until she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Until she kissed him the way she knew he liked but in a way that had nothing to do with physical want.

It was wholly her heart in the press of her lips to his and she thrilled when he recognized it.

Neither of them said a word in the wake. He just took her bag from her and they left Detroit for Ann Arbor. The hour-long drive passed in silence but they held hands the whole way.

If he was surprised that she asked him to take her to her dorm, he didn't show it. If anything, he seemed to understand. And he'd been prepared. His bike was in her usual parking spot. He moved it so they could pull her car in, then parked it front of the building and walked her to her room.

Her roommate was out for once, giving them privacy.

Lisa took her bag from House and set it on her desk then went and sat on her bed. He joined her. She didn't turn on a light, leaving them in the dark to talk.

She linked her hand with his and met his eyes, which caught the light coming in through the room's one window.

"I missed you," she told him softly.

His gaze flickered. "I missed you."

Lisa just looked at him, her heart feeling full to bursting with a level of love she had never imagined it possible to feel. She released his hand and stood. She moved between his legs, like she had the first time they kissed. She laid her hands on his shoulders then smoothed them across and up to cradle his face.

His eyes fell shut when she began bowing to kiss him. She loved that. Loved that he trembled when she kissed his brow first. Then each of his eyelids. His cheeks. Then his mouth.

His arms came around her slowly, held her gently. He met her gaze when she eased back. She looked at him for a moment then whispered softly one word.

"Soon."

His look was one of knowing. The intensity of it made her shiver.

"I know," he said.

"I just need a little time after…"

"I know."

"I'm still afraid," she confessed.

He caressed her back gently. "That's okay."

"You've been so patient," she whispered.

"You know why. Now," he said softly.

Lisa nodded, tears welling.

"Thank you."

His response wasn't in the form of words, but a surrender of sorts. He leaned forward and laid his head on her breasts and closed his eyes.

A desperate ache filled her at the overwhelming need that roiled off him. He gave it voice.

"I need you, Cuddy," he rasped.

"Soon," Lisa whispered her heart aching. She bowed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Very soon, House," she breathed against his scalp. "I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31**

They agreed to give each other some space for the week. Except for the class they shared, they didn't see one another.

It was a lonely week, making Lisa realize exactly how big a part of her life he had become in such a short time.

She'd called him one night and woken him just to hear his voice. He'd been grouchy because he'd only been asleep for an hour, but she hadn't cared. Just knowing he was there and hearing him had been enough.

But it wasn't enough any more.

It was Friday night and the dorm was filled with the usual insanity, everyone excited about the football game tomorrow. She could have cared less. She passed on the food and drink that was being passed around. A pair of cheerleaders who'd tried to get her to let them paint the school logo on her right cheek had declared her "lacking in school spirit" but she'd told them to piss off and shut the door.

Now she was sitting on her bed, in the dark, arms around her knees thinking about the man she loved. He was silly and sweet and smart. He was considerate and an arrogant ass. There was a part of him he kept secret and she suspected that part of him was terribly hurt. She wanted to know that part of him. She wanted to know all of him.

She could think of only one way to open the door to that, and it was a door only she could open.

Rising, Lisa stripped out of her clothes that she'd had on all day and dressed in jeans and boots. She put on a white tank and pulled a gray sweater on over it. She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out.

It had started to snow. It was light, just little flurries, but it had already cast a hush over the night. Or maybe it was her hearing doing that thing again, at just the thought of him.

Lisa walked to where she knew he would be. The band was playing at one of the athletic frat houses. She breathed in the cold air, welcomed the crispness of it in her lungs. Her heart beat with purpose, driving her feet along the path to Fraternity Row.

She didn't even hesitate when she reached the house. She walked straight in, weaving through the revelers with a singular destination. When her eyes found him they never left him.

And he saw her.

She wasn't asking, just as he'd said she wouldn't. And she didn't have to.

He knew.

Without a word to anyone, he took off his guitar and carefully set it aside.

Her heart leapt when he grabbed his jacket and dismounted the stage, abandoning everything for her. He walked straight to her, eyes holding hers in a gaze so intense she felt like she was burning from the inside out.

He took her hand when he reached her. She laced their fingers and squeezed them tightly.

He let her lead them out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32**

She couldn't stop trembling.

Standing in front of Greg House, beside his bed, Lisa Cuddy was shivering head to toe and it had nothing to do with the cold motorcycle ride to bring them here.

It had everything to do with the fact she was about to make love for the very first time in her life. With a man she'd never expected to meet, much less love.

Blue eyes watched her with a gentleness that she could not fathom.

"It's okay," he was saying softly and she was nodding.

She knew it was. She was just feeling … _so much_.

Desire. Need. Love. And things she had no name for.

She was aching with those things. Literally aching.

She knew he was, too. She could see it in the strained features of his face. Normally smooth, it was cast into lines. He was beautiful. He was for her.

Finding courage from somewhere, she reached for the collar of his jacket and unsnapped it. It was loud and she started at it. But she didn't stop.

With shaking fingers, she slowly drew the zipper down.

He trembled as she did, but his hands and arms remained at his sides while she gently parted the leather, like she was opening a present. But with infinite reverence.

She pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. He cast it off to the floor behind him while she placed her hands on his chest.

He was wearing a button-down. Beneath that, a t-shirt.

She found the top button and worked her way down, watching her fingers push each little disc through their hole.

Lisa heard her breaths coming in soft little gasps. Her heart was doing things she couldn't explain. Her sex and breasts felt heavy and swollen. It was almost painful. It made her long for a reprieve, for satisfaction. For him.

Stepping closer to him, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders like she had his jacket. His scent washed over her when she did. She leaned the little distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to the center of his chest.

His breath caught. She felt and heard it and surrendered the shirt to him so she could kiss him again. And nuzzle and kiss again.

She hooked her fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up. He took it off freeing her to gently touch the small patch of brown hair on his chest.

She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. He looked almost grim.

She reached for his hands and held his gaze when she brought them up to the fasteners on her jacket.

His fingers were unsteady, too, as they gently freed her from it, and then her sweater, and then her tank. She reached back and unfastened her bra, but let him slowly expose her breasts to his gaze.

He didn't say anything, but he did gently graze his fingertips over the swells and her nipples before his hands settled on her waist. He turned her so that her back was to the bed. She sat at his urging and he knelt in front of her.

He took her boots off, her socks, then reached for the button on her jeans.

Lisa quaked when the backs of his knuckles brushed her stomach just slightly. She shut her eyes and lay back when he altered course and laid his hands on her belly. He caressed her with a gentle firmness, reassuring and possessive. His touch moved to her sides then slowly slid up over her ribs and back down, leaving her breasts untouched.

Then he was kissing her sex, through her jeans, nuzzling her there as she had his chest. She could hear him breathing deeply, seeking her scent, just as she had his.

Then he was lowering the zipper and working the material from her body, shifting just long enough to divest her of them and her panties.

Then he was back between her legs, his mouth brushing over the silky-soft skin of her inner thighs.

Then she was being kissed intimately and she was crying out from the new rush of sensation. She reached for him and he came up to her, lips grazing along her stomach and up to her breasts. He kissed each, soft and sweet, then found her mouth and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and she could have cried.

She did cry when he pulled away. But he wasn't gone long. Just the time it took to divest him of the rest of his clothing and put on a condom. Then he was back and moving over her, an arm sliding under her to carry her with him further onto the bed.

She touched him as he ferried her, claiming his chest and shoulders, his arms as hers while he settled in the cradle of her body.

The press of his sex against hers had her arching under him. His mouth covered hers and stole her breath.

That _something_ was escaping her again but she didn't panic. She let him take it. She gave it to him and was given something in return.

Him.

He eased inside her slowly, a little at a time, his body flexing gently above her. She found herself moving with him, her body welcoming him, wanting him as much as the rest of her.

"Look at me," he whispered and she did, eyes finding his as he loomed over her.

The intensity of his gaze was almost too much. She was shuddering. And he was shuddering. But neither of them looked away as he settled all of him into her. Or when he began moving again, in and out of her in long, slow strokes.

She cried at how good at felt. At how perfect he looked, openly vulnerable as he took his pleasure and gave her the same, and more.

Something powerful rushed through her and unleashed her tears in earnest. They were flowing hot and free away from her eyes. She felt them skirt the edge of her ears, and trickle down to her neck.

"It's okay," he rasped at seeing them. "It's okay."

She reached for him, hands taking hold of his face. She drew him down to her and they kissed. Tenderly and deep.

Below, he was moving deeper and harder in her. She locked her legs around his waist as she was hurtled toward a familiar precipice at an unfamiliar speed and intensity. It was unlike anything she'd ever known.

It took her with a ferocity that had her jerking her mouth from his and burying her face in his neck with a sharp, shuddering gasp.

Then she was coming again.

And he was coming.

And she was his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 33**

Lisa lay on her side, her hands were clasped and tucked under her chin.

House was laying across from her and they were looking at each other as tears continued to slip quietly from her eyes. She couldn't seem to stop them. Or the little quakes that coursed through her body from time to time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, concerned how he might take her reaction to what they'd just shared.

She needn't have worried. He just said what he'd been saying all night.

"It's okay."

Lisa smiled at him and watched the line of his mouth soften into a tender smile of his own. A lump formed in her throat at the expression and she tried to swallow it and the unexpected swell of affection that gave it life. She had no luck, which only made more tears fall.

She'd just made love with him. She'd just given…

"House," she whispered, her smile disappearing but not the love that had spawned it.

She needed…

He just held his arm out to her and she went to him. He let her mold her body to his. She buried her face in his neck, just like she had the first time she came under him. The memory of that had her shuddering once more. She thought she might sob and was understanding even more why he'd held off on them being physically intimate.

"I need you again," she told him, almost afraid to voice the need that was threatening to overwhelm her.

He touched her gently, urging her back from the haven of his throat. She met his gaze and he looked at her a moment before kissing her. Then he was rolling her under him.

He was heavy and hot above her. She should have felt smothered but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him, hands roaming over the undulating muscles of his back and shoulders while he kissed her soft and slow, with just little touches of his tongue from time to time.

Her body responded to him, following the lead of her heart. She protested when his mouth left hers but her complaint dissipated when he skimmed his lips down to her breasts. He kissed each in turn, suckled and lathed with his tongue.

She sank her fingers into his hair and held him to her, sensation shooting from her nipples to her sex, a live wire she hadn't known existed. But he knew, because she felt his fingers graze quickly along her side, across her hip them between her thighs. She opened wider to him on instinct and was rewarded with a gentle penetration.

"Oh God," she gasped sharply and arched as he nursed at her breasts and fondled her sex with his long, elegant fingers.

He was gentle and taking his time. That was new for her. And it felt perfect. It made her _hungry_ for more. And he gave it, moving down her body until he was kissing her sex. His fingers had opened her for him and he concentrated his tongue on her pleasure.

She looked down to see him and she nearly came at the sight of him, eyes closed between her thighs. Then his eyes opened and caught hers and she did come.

"House," she called and he ascended to join their bodies, while she was still convulsing. The sudden fullness had her clutching to him, looking for an anchor while her body raced away with pleasure.

He gave her no reprieve, moving in her without pause, the sensation stronger than the first time, different in some way.

She looked up at him and saw him watching her as he made love to her again with his whole body. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles, and gave herself up to him.

His eyes flared brighter at the movement. He lowered to her then and kissed her. Then he buried his face in her neck, as she had his earlier, and took her to the end of things.

She groaned loudly when he withdrew, but she knew why when she felt his seed contact her stomach, the heat of it virtually burning her

He hadn't put on a condom.

She reached for him and he moaned deeply when she caressed his length. He was slick with her, hot and hard. She stroked him gently and drew more from him, until he covered her hand with his, stilling her.

"Cuddy," he breathed heavily as he held himself up his trembling arm.

He looked at her and heedless of the mess he was making of them, stretched out atop her. He kissed her again and she felt him smiling.

She smiled, too, and returned his kisses.


	34. Chapter 34

**Part 34**

Shower sex.

Another first for Lisa Cuddy and she was loving it. The water softened their caresses somehow, made them infinitely sensual and erotic.

His hands were all over her. Her face, her neck, her back and breasts, her belly and ass. Then they were hooking under her thighs and lifting her, effortlessly. He turned and pressed her back against the wall and she followed his direction to help him inside her.

Then he was and she was locking her legs around his waist again. He pressed his brow to hers as he panted and plunged in and out of her slowly.

"You feel so good," he told her and she felt a thrill at that.

"You feel good, too," she told him, because he did.

But her saying it had an effect on him. He sped up and pushed harder into her. He kissed her. "I'll have to pull out," he told her, some part of his brain working.

She nodded and let him take her again, felt some part of her open up deep inside for him. That surrender to him had him swearing and lifting her off him. He shuddered hard against her as his spilled himself.

He apologized but she told him it was okay. She took his face into her hands and kissed him, amazing that _she_ had made him lose control so quickly by just giving him what he wanted and needed.

He set her back onto her feet then got down on his knees and did what he did earlier, urging her legs apart so he could bury his face between them.

She put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright as he doggedly pursued her pleasure, not stopping until she crying out with the sheer joy of it. He was standing again and his fingers were inside her. She was pressed back to the wall again and he was looking down at her, eyes intense and burning.

"Come for me again," he rasped. "I want to watch you."

She felt so exposed in that moment. There was nothing between them in any sense. His skin was against hers. His eyes were looking into the depths of her.

Just that was enough to have her climbing and cresting again. His arms were around her in an instant and she was cradled close to him as her body played out the strains of symphony he'd produced in her flesh.

When she asked, he kissed her and she felt herself going under again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, the way he'd taught her.

He hummed into her then moaned softly when she reached between him and caressed his sex. He smiled then and pulled back.

"I'm gonna need a bit," he told her and she tried to quell her disappointment. She felt embarrassed that she'd been so eager again, already. But he told her that was okay, too.

"If I'm gonna keep up with you, I'm gonna need food, though," he said on a grin.

"Pizza," she suggested.

"Yeah," he said then kissed her again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Part 35**

The box buzzed and Lisa dropped the little tweezers she'd had in her hand and laughed at herself.

"They designed this game to deliberately scare the crap out of people," she shot House a look. He sat on the other side of the coffee table, a piece of pizza in his hand. He'd folded it and was poised to take a bite. He paused.

"Operations are scary," House said.

"Yeah, but patients don't _buzz_," Cuddy countered.

House smirked. "People put pagers and other vibrating items in weird places."

Cuddy made a face at him, disgusted. "God, House, we're eating."

On cue, he took a bite of his pizza, then pointed back to the game. "Go again," he said around the food in his mouth.

She shook her head at him but picked up the tweezers again. She aimed for the funny bone.

"Ironic you should choose that one," House said when she was just a hair's breadth away from the opening of the small, metal-rimmed cavity.

Lisa yanked her hand back and glared at him. He just flashed his eyebrows, his blue eyes dancing with smug amusement.

"Ass," she said then started to try again.

And, of course, House spoke again.

"You know, you might want to consider a specialty that doesn't involve you cutting people open."

Lisa sat back and looked at him. "Oh really? I haven't seen you try this yet."

It was true. It was one of the games they hadn't opened last time she'd been with him, so this was the first time it had been put into use. He'd encouraged her to play it while he continued to eat, declaring he was a growing boy, and needed his energy. She'd agree but now believed that'd been an excuse to let her go first so he could see how hard the game was before he tried.

"Is that a challenge, Cuddy?" he asked.

She just held up the tweezers for him to take.

Grinning ear to ear, he ditched his pizza, wiped his hands on a napkin then rose up onto his knees and took the tweezers. He looked down at his patient, bent to try his hand at Operation. But then he stopped, raised up and looked at Cuddy.

"Hey, did Cavity Sam sign a consent form? I don't have my malpractice insurance yet," he said then shrugged, "Well, you've probably already killed him so it's academic at this point."

And with that, he bent over and went straight in and pulled the tiny plastic bone right up and out.

Cuddy looked at him dumbfounded. He just gave her the most arrogant look she'd seen from him to date.

"Do that again," she commanded and he did, going straight for the ribs. Up and out, again.

"Do you need another demonstration?" he asked and she just glared, and watched him pull out one after the other. He saved the wishbone for last. And he did the same with it, only with a bit more care.

Looking at the little pile of plastic parts and then at him, she shook her head. "You're disgustingly good at everything," she said.

He smirked. "I bought one during first year."

Oh that was it.

Lisa snatched up a handful of napkins and threw them at him.

He set the tweezers down calmly and she was suddenly nervous.

And not without cause.

In an instant, he grabbed her and kissed her. He held her to him with one hand and shoved the coffee table out from between them with the other. He closed the distance to her in a flash and kissed her deeper as he manhandled her until she was laying flat on her back, in the middle of his living room.

He released her mouth long enough to divest her of her panties then reach for the end table. He yanked the drawer open and pulled out a box. She giggled seeing it was condoms but her amusement fell to the wayside when she saw how serious he was about getting to them. Then she looked down his body and saw…

While he was trying to get the box open with one hand, she reached down and cupped the significant bulge in his boxers. He went dead still and groaned. He dropped the box and removed her hand from him.

"Later," he told her then went back to the box. She helped him and heard him sigh in relief when he had a packet out. He tore it open with his teeth then sat back and extracted himself from his boxers, and then hurriedly sheathed his erection.

Lisa watched in wonder. She'd seen him but right now…

"Come on, Cuddy," he said and she looked up to see him leaning back over her. He had one hand planted on the floor next to her head while the other held his raging erection.

She spread her legs wide for him, wanting what he wanted.

"Come on, House," she echoed in anticipation then shut her eyes in pleasure when he sank deep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 36**

"Oh. My. God."

Lisa was looking up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath as House collapsed onto his back beside her. She felt like the world was spinning, or that it'd stopped. She wasn't sure which, but she'd just about come apart, literally this time.

"What was that?" she asked and heard him laughing through his labored breath.

"The rare and elusive shared orgasm," he told her.

"Jesus," she sighed, her heart pounding.

"I thought you were Jewish," came House's voice, still amused.

"My mother's converted," she said as if that was an excuse.

"But you were raised Jewish."

"Yeah," she sighed then turned her head to look at him. "You?"

"Lapsed-Presbyterian. Really lapsed," he said, meeting her gaze. "As in atheist."

Lisa looked back up at the ceiling. Somehow she wasn't surprised. He certainly hadn't given off a _religious_ vibe.

"I'm lapsed, too," she said. "As in I don't practice. It's more a cultural thing."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa saw he'd gone back to studying the ceiling, too. Then after a few moments, he sat up. She reached and touched his back as took off the condom. She recognized his motions from earlier.

"It feels different without one," she told him after he tossed it into the small trashcan beneath the end table.

"Bareback is better," he said, looking back over his shoulder at her. "You'd never had that before."

It wasn't a question.

"No," she told him, then confessed honestly, "I haven't had a lot of the things we've done so far. You were right when you said my experience was limited."

"Teen-age boys aren't very imaginative," he observed.

Lisa snorted. "Teen-age girls aren't either. I was happy with … the basics."

"The basics are pretty much the same," he said as he lay back down beside her. "But it takes time to get good at it."

"How am I doing?" she asked, purely out of selfish interest.

He laughed and she found herself flushing with embarrassment. Then he explained his amusement.

"You get any better at it and I'll be writing tell-all memoirs at 27. Or my epitaph. Either is a possibility at this point."

"I should take that as a compliment then," she said, waiting to make sure.

He looked over at her again, his smile gentle, his eyes equally so.

"You're not the only one having the best sex of their lives."


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 37**

Lisa was laying back in House's bed, legs bent and spread wide.

He was touching her, fingers gently caressing her sex as he applied a lubricant. It wasn't needed, except that he was worried about her being uncomfortable. She'd blushed when he'd told her expose herself as she was right now, but he'd just smiled at her.

"Don't get shy on me now, Party Girl," he'd said and she'd heard the challenge in it.

She couldn't resist clashing with him. It was so invigorating and it banished what little embarrassment she'd felt. His eyes had widened when she'd not only done as he'd asked but did it in as flagrant a way as possible.

"Jesus." It'd been a soft exclamation under his breath.

"I thought you were an atheist," she'd responded and earned a bright grin of obvious delight. Then he'd proceeded to fondle her gently, readying her for him again.

When she began moaning, he altered what he was doing. "You're going to like this," he said and she felt his fingers sliding deep and … curling.

"Oh," she gasped and felt her legs rise on their own, further exposing herself as another new sensation left her breathless. She saw wonder overtake House's features as he continued what he was doing.

"What?" she panted in question.

"G-spot," he said almost absently as he turned his head to kiss her knee.

He laid his other hand on her lower belly and continued to caress her inside. The feeling was amazing. She was all but panting at just that. She took turns staring up at the ceiling and biting her lip to contain the building excitement, and looking at him. He was intently watching where his fingers were working her. He was just as excited as she was, she realized.

Then his other hand was sliding lower, to rest at the top of her sex, his thumb finding the rising button there. He caressed it once, twice, three times and she was coming with in a blinding rush of bliss.

She wanted him inside her then and he was, moving up the bed and between her legs. She managed to open her eyes and see him align himself with her, and that he'd donned a condom. A part of her was disappointed in the latter but she didn't dwell on it, seeing that he was visibly trembling.

"It's okay," she told him, just as he'd told her repeatedly.

He looked up at her then pushed inside her. His hands reached for her then and she took hold of them, letting him pull her up into his lap to take the rest of him.

"New?" he asked when she met his gaze. They weren't quite eye-level but close.

She shook her head even as she smiled. "But better already."

He looked happy to hear that.

"It's about to get even better," he told her.

Oh, she knew that and told him so.

"That's my girl," he replied then kissed her and helped her ride him to orgasm again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 38**

They were exhausted. And Lisa hated it.

She wanted to go forever with him. To feel the deeply intense pleasure. To feel the love that erupted inside her every time she came with him and for him, before and after. She wanted him inside her for the rest of her life. To kiss and touch him, to lay atop him as she was now, her front to his back.

Eyes closed, she was listening to his heartbeat and breaths. He wasn't asleep but he would be soon.

Shifting, Lisa kissed the top of his spine, then the back of his neck. Her hands were resting on his wrists, her legs falling to either side of his. She loved when he was between them, no matter how he was between them.

Brushing her lips against his shoulder, she confessed softly, "I don't want to go to sleep."

"Law of nature, Cuddy. You have to," he said and his voice rumbled from his body into hers, making her shiver. "But I'll be _up_ for you again. Frequently. Promise."

Lisa smiled. "I like that you call me that. But I don't know why."

Chin propped on his shoulder, she saw him smile. His eyes were closed.

"Because no one else ever has," he mumbled then told her to go to sleep.

"Can I sleep like this?" she asked, not really wanting to move.

"Sure," he said. "But I'm dumping you off if nature calls."

Lisa kissed his shoulder again and lay her head down to get comfortable. "Just don't roll over."

"The size of your ass would preclude that occurring without conscious effort."

Her old insecurity about the size of her behind reared its head at his words. Did he really think…

"You think it's too big?" she asked and heard her timidity. She knew he wouldn't miss it.

"Cuddy, your ass is perfect," he stated in a way that gave her no choice but to believe him. Then he said, "Whoever told you otherwise is an _idiot_. And if it was one of those fumbling teen-agers then they are _double_ the idiot."

Lisa sighed and snuggled closer to him, feeling better.

"Okay," she said and let the contented warmth of him lull her to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Part 39**

Lisa Cuddy bit her bottom lip as she looked at one of the most oddly beautiful things she'd ever seen: Greg House's erection.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen one before. She'd even seen him earlier. But not this close. And she'd never had one offered up to her, at her request.

She wanted to please House, to learn him. He'd been obviously excited when she'd asked him and he hadn't laughed at her when she'd told him her experience was definitely limited in this, and that'd she'd _never_ used her mouth.

Now she was looking at him and wondering where to start. _How_ to start.

She looked up at him and he held out his hand to her. She put her hand in it and let him guide her to wrap her fingers around him.

It shifted at the contact, and grew. It was hot and hard, the skin silky smooth against her fingers and palm. She felt her body begin to respond to the reality of what she was doing — and about to do. She couldn't believe he fit inside her.

House just held her there gently and talked to her softly, telling her she didn't have to do it.

"I want to," she said, looking up at him again. Her answer pleased him, and the part of him she held. She looked to see a small pearl forming on the tip.

"Little Greg likes you," House said and she had to smile.

"You named it?" she said, glancing up at him.

He smirked and moved his hand away from hers, letting her hold him on her own. She brought her other hand up and touched the pearl gently. He made a sound and his body produced more of the moisture.

She looked up to see he'd closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Just a tiny touch had done that to him.

While his eyes were closed, she braved touching the tip of her tongue to him. "Cuddy," he hissed and she heard the leather of the couch groan when his hand clamped down on it.

"That sensitive?" she asked him, thinking this sort of thing must not last long if he was.

"It's because it's you," he told her, his voice strained.

She met his gaze yet again. He was being honest. It gave her a sense of power, one that she thought she was going to enjoy, immensely. Once she got over her anxiety.

While he watched, she leaned toward him again and gave him a light lick. He shuddered. She did it again and he moaned again. His body produced more of the clear moisture. It began to trail down the side.

She caught it with her finger and gently spread it around the dome. She then brought her finger to her mouth and tasted him. _Salty._

House swore harshly. She looked up to see his eyes ablaze with desire.

"You're killing me," he breathed heavily.

She reflexively thought to apologize but curtailed the impulse. It wasn't a criticism or complaint. She was worried about one thing though. She knew from friends that guys liked when they … _swallowed_. She wasn't sure she could do that. Not the first time. But she didn't want to disappoint him, either.

In that moment so was so grateful they'd built a trust between them because she had to ask him what to do. She felt silly but the gentle smile he gave her and his answer made her feel better.

"I'll warn you."

That was all she needed to know. She leaned over him then and kissed the part of him she'd so delicately touched. It was a simple kiss, just a soft pressing of her lips. Which is body promptly wet.

So she kissed him again, this time opening her lips wider. She instinctively tasted him and knew it was the right thing to do when he laid a hand on her head. He didn't try to guide her, but he followed her as she continued what she'd started. Her confidence grew when he made no complaint. When he began moving his hips in time with the soft, suctioning kisses, she found herself opening her mouth to let him slide in and out of her lips.

"Yeah, that's good," he half-moaned and she thrilled at having his approval. It made her want to do more. She did the one thing she definitely knew how to do and gently pumped the base of his shaft, while she took more of him into her mouth.

It wasn't but a few minutes before he was warning her, like he promised, and urging her head up and away from his erection. She did not move her hand away. She continued to stroke him and he helped her, tightening her grip and increasing the speed until his body was surrendering his seed.

Lisa watched with wonder as it spilled out and down over their hands, and her heart beat a different rhythm when she heard him saying her name, over and over. On rasping breaths as his head pressed back into the couch cushion.


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 40**

"You can do that again. Any time you'd like."

Cuddy smiled as House pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. She was standing at the kitchen counter, preparing to make them some scrambled eggs for breakfast. He'd just come back from taking a shower. His body still carried the heat from the water and it warmed her, in more ways than one.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, sighing happily when he snaked his hands down and up under the hem of the t-shirt she wore. His t-shirt. He cupped her breasts and kneaded them gently, plucked her nipples. It was distracting. Almost as distracting as the feel of his growing erection, which he was subtly grinding against her bare ass.

"I thought you needed food," she said breathily, even as she abandoned the skillet on the counter and reached back for his hips. She hooked her into the waistband of his boxers and started tugging them down when he responded, "I do. But I think I need something else first."

"Okay," she said, hardly in a position to disagree when her body was screaming at her to feel him again. He hadn't been inside her since last night and she was deliriously eager.

He stepped out of reach and she said his name in frustration.

"Keep your hands on the counter," he told her when she started to turn around. The command set her flesh afire. And the flames were fanned higher when he grabbed her hips and pulled her back a step away from the counter.

"Ever done it this way?" he asked.

Her answer died on her tongue when she felt his fingers caress her sex. She shook her head instead. He penetrated her and she gasped.

"Sore?" he asked softly as he worked her gently.

"A little," she confessed. It was actually more than a little, but not a lot. And what he was doing felt really good.

He must have sensed the half-truth because he told her, "If it's too much, you need to tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm okay," she told him.

His free hand eased around and under the shirt again to palm one of her breasts. His hands caressed her above and below in rhythm. She was trembling from the dual attack and felt her body ready itself for him, generously.

That's when he chose to step up behind her and ease slowly into her. He was deeper than he'd been before. She let out an unsteady breath, hung her head and closed her eyes.

"House," she whispered when he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to the center of her back, through the t-shirt.

He took her slowly then, as if he knew she was more sensitive than she'd confessed. There was something so beautiful about it despite the fact she couldn't see him. Feeling him was enough, inside her, his hands on her hips.

When she began moving with him, he pulled out of her and she felt woefully empty. She must have made a sound because he was shushing her as he turned her around. Then he was kissing her and picking her up. She wrapped herself around him as he carried her to the living room. He sat heavily onto the couch with her and pulled his mouth from hers.

She watched him reaching for the box of condoms again. She helped him as she had earlier then let him show her how to put it on him. There was something so sensual in that act that she found herself kissing him even deeper once their bodies were joined.

He broke them apart when he began pulling the t-shirt up her body. She helped him take it off her and gasped when he immediately latched onto her left breast.

She curled her hand behind his head and closed her eyes. Her head fell back as he sucked gently then harder as he grew more aroused. He was growing inside her, thicker still, and she rode him, matching his rhythm.

His hands splayed across her lower back and drew her back to him firmly whenever she lifted off him. It was a deliberate taking.

Her hand cradled him when he moved to her right breast, treating it to the same as the left.

It was good, so good. But she needed more. She wanted to come. She begged him to make her.

He released her breast in response and nipped at her collarbone, then her neck. His hand came up and curled into her hair and drew her face to his. He kissed her then leaned back and looked up at her, hands sliding down her back.

"Take what you want," he told her.

"How?" she asked, not really sure what he was telling her. Thinking maybe she did but…

"Don't think about it. Don't analyze it. Just take it," he said by way of answer. "I won't break."

She might would have laughed at the thought of him breaking except the words he'd said, the way he'd said them had her facing a wall of lust. A more adult version of what she'd felt in her initial pursuit of him.

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she poised herself to do what he wanted … no, what _she_ wanted.

She started slow and he helped her find just the right angle and it was like someone lit the fuse on a match. She surged against him, and _took_ him. Hard and fast, relishing every collision of her hips with his, the jarring of her body.

Each one spurred her want for more, her desire to make him come eventually overriding her desire for her own end. She watched pleasure take him over and there was such an intense joy and sense of triumph in giving it to him.

Seeing his end brought her own.

And the power of it was almost too much to bear.


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 41**

They were finally eating breakfast.

Naked. Another first for Lisa.

She was sitting astride House's lap at the kitchen table. He looked so happy as she fed him scrambled eggs from her fork.

Between bites, he would take a few moments to suckle her breasts while his hands were possessively holding her ass to keep their sexes close. He was keeping her body at a steady state of arousal. He'd kindled the fire with frequent, soft and sensual kisses after they'd showered together.

"This feels ridiculously decadent," she observed on a contented sigh as she bowed and kissed him when he released her breast again.

A deep "mmm" was his response. She smiled at him when she released his mouth.

"Decadent. Good word usage, Cuddy," he said.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her cheeks, then freed a hand to take the fork from her.

"Full?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet," she said suggestively.

Which he really liked. Little Greg certainly did. But Big Greg didn't rise to the bait, at least not physically, in the way she expected. He swatted her ass playfully and grinned.

"Behave, woman. We need _some_ down time."

Lisa looked down between them. "_That's_ not down," she teased.

He laughed and unceremoniously put her out of his lap. He looked her over and shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me," he said then grasped her hips and turned her.

He stood and she giggled as he directed her toward his bedroom while groping her ass.

Once they crossed the threshold, he gave her a little shove in the direction of the bathroom. "Go wash the girls," he said.

"You're not going to do it?" she asked, disappointed when he shook his head but happy at his verbal response.

"Much as I'd love to call Guinness and report setting a world's record for the most orgasms in a twenty-four hour period, we both need a breather or Little Greg and your Lady Parts will stop feeling good. Which you won't like," he countered then directed, "Now go clean up. I promise I'm going to _do you_. A lot. But later."

Lisa felt giddy at the prospect of later, still, she couldn't resist one more volley, albeit a practical one.

"I need a toothbrush," she said.

He smiled. "You're in luck. I bought new ones. Medicine cabinet."

"Show me," she teased.

He shook his head. "You're not from Missouri, and I'm not that gullible. Medicine cabinet, Cuddy. You know. That thing above the sink. Go."

Lisa stuck her tongue out at him but went.


	42. Chapter 42

**Part 42**

He was dreaming.

And it wasn't a good dream.

Sitting on the side of the bed, where House lay, Lisa Cuddy watched him flinch and mumble in his sleep. He looked as though he was in pain. There was a sadness about him.

She hadn't expected to find him asleep when she'd come out of the bathroom after cleaning up. She'd thought he would still be awake, maybe in the living room watching TV or playing his new video games. Something.

But not sleeping. And certainly not having a bad dream.

Before he'd drifted off, she noted that he'd managed to don a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He'd even set out a pair of his sweats and a tee for her, which she now wore.

Her heart hurt at seeing his distress. She wondered what troubled him and why it would encroach on the passion, contentment, and happiness she'd seen in him since last night.

God, had it really been less than twenty-four hours ago that she'd sought him out and they'd come here, to his apartment, and possessed each other thoroughly. It seemed so hard to believe and yet her body, and his, bore the soreness and marks to prove it.

Wanting to ease him, Lisa reached out to touch him, just lightly grazing her fingers across his brow. She watched it smooth at her caress and her heart fluttered.

She skimmed her fingertips along his cheek, feeling the burn of whiskers he'd yet to shave for the day. She liked that sensation and he trembled as if he did, too. He relaxed.

Leaning down, Lisa kissed where she'd touched. His brow then his cheek, then his mouth. As lightly as she could manage. She felt his breath, soft and warm against her lips, and sighed in peace when he kissed her in return.

_Love. _

That's what Lisa felt in the tender movement of his lips. And what she felt when his arms gently slipped around her and ever so carefully drew her into the bed with him.

He never opened his eyes. He just kissed her and guided her over and down beside him. He turned into her, entangling their legs and pressing his face into the curve of her neck.

When he settled, he drifted back off but mumbled again, his words discernible now whereas they hadn't been earlier.

"I'm cold, Cuddy," he whispered hoarsely.

Lisa trembled and held him closer.

He sounded so lost.


	43. Chapter 43

**Part 43**

Lisa woke alone. With a yellow Post-It note on her forehead.

_House._

Smiling, Lisa peeled it off and read: _Chinese. Across the street. Back in a few._

Soon as she finished, she heard the door to the apartment shut. She had either just missed him leaving or he was coming back. Just in case it was the latter, she rose from the warmth of his bed and made her way out into the living room.

He was gone, so she went over to the window and looked out. It wasn't but a few moments before she saw him walking briskly across the snow-covered street. He had a toboggan pulled low on his head, and his jacket tight around him with the collar flipped up to shield his neck. His breath was coming in visible puffs.

Seeing him out in the cold stirred her thoughts to earlier.

Even though he'd said he was cold, his body had been warm. The room had been warm. The bed had already been warmed by his body heat. And he hadn't been feverish.

But he had been cold — in his dream.

Watching him go inside at the Chinese restaurant, she turned her attention to the bank just down the street. The sign was flashing the temperature as 26-degrees. She wasn't surprised considering the amount of snow on the ground. It wasn't a lot by Michigan standards, but it was the first of the year and enough to cover the streets and sidewalks and decorate the shrubs and trees within sight. And, from a look at the sky, she thought more might be on the way.

The bank sign also gave Lisa the time: 11:53 a.m. She and House had slept for only a couple hours. She imagined the campus was insane right now, waiting for the game to begin.

Lisa was glad she wasn't trapped there but rather, tucked away in House's private domain, with him. It had been an amazing night and morning. She felt as if some part of her that had been asleep was now awake. And he'd been the one to wake it.

And it wasn't just the sex, although that was a _major_ awakening. She'd done things with him that she'd never even thought about. He was teaching her and let her find her way. He was encouraging her to assert her desires, and not be a passive lover. She liked that.

Passivity didn't work for her. And her heart was incapable of it.

She'd given _that_ to him without an ounce of hesitation and he'd taken complete possession of it. Neither of them had mentioned the word love but it was there, between them. She'd felt it in his touch and kisses and in how he made love to her.

Sometimes, he looked at her with such awe that Lisa wondered if he'd ever loved anyone before, if that part were just as new to him as it was her. It was probably vanity to entertain the notion. She didn't know how much older he was than her, but she could estimate, based on him being a fourth-year student, that he had close to a decade on her. The chances of him having _not_ fallen in love before now were probably pretty slim.

But even if he had, Lisa didn't care. He was happy and so was she, an assertion backed up by the fact she found herself smiling like an idiot when she saw House exit the restaurant with a large paper sack.

She waited until he'd returned to his building before leaving her perch by the window and made her way over to the door. When she heard his footsteps in the hall, she opened it and smiled at him in greeting.

"Thanks for the note."


	44. Chapter 44

**Part 44**

Lisa Cuddy sat akimbo on the couch eating vegetable lo mein with a fork while House deftly fed himself walnut shrimp and rice with chopsticks.

He was tucked into the opposite end of the sofa, socked feet propped up on the coffee table while he watched some terrible kung-fu movie — the only thing on other than college football, which he'd bypassed without a second thought.

Her eyes were on him, watching in amazement as he reached into the little, wax-papered box and snagged bites without even looking. She had tried to use the wooden sticks before and food had ended up everywhere but her mouth. But he was eating with them like he'd never eaten with anything else.

"Stop staring, Cuddy," he said without looking away from the television.

Lisa smiled, asked. "How do you eat with those?"

He withdrew the utensils from the box, empty, and clacked them together before diving back in for food.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

He smirked and proceeded to tell her how it was done, demonstrating without ever looking away from the TV.

She appreciated the information but was ready to hurl her food at his head. "You're an arrogant ass."

He looked over at her, still smirking. "Come here."

She shook her head. "Not if you're going to keep being a jerk."

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" he asked, holding her gaze.

The offer was sincere, she could tell that much, and that was ultimately enough to get her to set her food aside and move down the couch to where he was.

He had her sit across her lap. He handed her the chopsticks them wrapped his arm around her and helped position her fingers. He then guided her through the process of picking up food. Then he helped her feed him.

"Okay, let me try," she said after the first few and he let her have a go at it. He really shouldn't have, though. She was feeling mischievous after what he'd done a few minutes ago.

She offered him the next bite and waited for him to open his mouth. Then she proceeded to dodge it, left, right and pulling it back, giggling as he kept trying to catch it with his mouth.

He succeeded only after he grabbed her hand again and took charge. She let him and he chewed the shrimp in triumph. He then made her feed herself.

"Mmmm, that's good," she said. It was slightly sweet and spicy.

"Yep," he said then fed himself again, her hand still part of the equation.

They finished his together then he finished off the rest of hers. She watched him eat the last bit, still sitting his lap. His attention had returned to the television and she was gently feathering her fingers through his hair.

"You're handsome," she said softly, though not really intending to voice the thought at all.

He surprised her by looking down shyly.

Leaning in, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I wanted you the moment I saw you."

His eyes trailed up to meet hers when she leaned back. "Not the very first," he pointed out.

No, not the very first. Those had been ones of irritation but…

"Close enough," she said.

"I'll take it," he said as he set her now-empty box aside.

He looked at her a moment then touched her face, fingertips brushing back a lock of her hair, then caressing her cheek before trailing down along her neck. His eyes followed their path before returning and locking with hers.

"I'll take you," he said then and the desire and affection she heard in it sent warmth flooding through her, even as she shivered.

"I'd like that," she whispered and leaned to meet him for a kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

**Part 45**

"You said you were cold."

"Hmmm?"

"You said you were cold," Lisa repeated as she lay back in House's arms. They were soaking in the tub after their latest round of lovemaking. It had been sweet and left her feeling immeasurably content.

"When?" he asked, his chin propped atop her head.

Lisa traced her fingers along his.

"When you fell asleep earlier," she told him.

He immediately tensed. Every part of him. Then he was sliding her forward against the ceramic basis, away from him, and getting out of the tub. He was sucking in breaths, as if he were having a panic attack.

Lisa watched him in alarm, grasped the side of the tub to get out and pursue him. But he made it only as far as the door. He stopped there and pressed his forehead to the wood, eyes squeezed shut, his hands holding onto the structure, knuckles white with tension.

Then just like that, he eased. Defeated somehow.

"I'm sorry," he rasped then released the door and went out into his bedroom.

Not entirely sure the apology was meant for her, Lisa got out of the tub quickly, wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed one for him. She was terrified. She had no idea what'd just happened. Or why the mention of him being cold would send him fleeing from the tub like he'd been branded.

She found him sitting on the floor beside his bed. His arms were slung over his raised knees. His head was bowed. For such a tall man, he looked so small in that moment.

Lisa's heart tightened in her chest.

Slowly, quietly, she went to him. She knelt and draped the towel around his shoulders. He didn't respond, but she could tell that he was aware of her presence.

Not sure what to do, she just sat down beside him, curling her legs back beneath her. Her hair was dripping cooling water down her neck, but she ignored it and everything else as she listened to House's breathing slowly return to normal.

She just kept him company and waited … for whatever he would do next.

"Don't ask…" he whispered after a bit, clearly pained.

"It's okay," she told him and found herself trying to think of a joke to lighten the mood. But everything that came to mind had to do with baths or showers, and she didn't think those would help anything.

So she chose a different course and rose up onto her knees and moved in front of him. He looked at her when she did, questioning.

She answered him without words, gently taking the towel from his shoulders and using it to dry his face and neck. Then his arms and hands. Then his chest and belly and legs and feet.

The mood had changed by the time she returned to dry his sex. He was aroused and looking at her with a desperate but tempered longing. He was trying very hard to hide his present vulnerability.

She wanted to let him know he was safe but chose actions over words.

A gentle touch to his knees was enough for him to straighten her legs. His hands helped her move astride him and pulled the towel away from her body. She took his face into her palms and kissed him with whispering brushes of her lips that dissolved into slow, warm caresses.

Earlier had been sweet. This was bittersweet.

Lisa felt it in her bones and in her blood. The quiet strength of it flowed through her and out of him and between them.

He hugged her close and dropped his head to nurse at her breasts. Then he was urging her to stand, strong hands on her hips helping her rise to her feet. She held her hands out to him. He rose and took them. He lifted her arms, directing her to wrap them around his neck. She did and he bent and picked her up then gently laid her on the bed.

She held out her arms to him and spread her legs in welcome. He visibly shuddered at the sight of her and reached blindly for the nightstand, to the condoms that lay there. She did not change her position, just waited for him as he put it on, then wrapped herself around him when he moved over her.

He kissed her and caressed her, making sure she was ready for him. Only then did he ease inside her. He watched her the entire time, blue eyes skimming over her features.

He found her hands with his, one at a time, and pressed them into the mattress. He laced their fingers and slowly flexed his body above and against hers. Like a gentle wave, fluid, a caress from every part of him.

"House," she whispered, that feeling that'd had her panicking not so many days ago returning.

She knew what to do with it now. How to give it to him. So she did, moving with him, beneath him, hips meeting his. Breathing in his breaths.

She did not look away from him, wanting to see him, wanting him to see her and all she had to give him. All that was there for him.

He accepted it with a whisper of her name and poured himself into her with a kiss that shook the foundations of her existence.

She shattered under him and with him and held him close in the aftermath, one hand in his hair, the other across his back, her legs still around him.

She wanted him to feel safe.

She wanted him to feel loved.

She wanted him to be happy.

She wanted … _him_.


	46. Chapter 46

**Part 46**

"Did I hurt you?"

House's chest rose and fell gently beneath Lisa's head. His voice rumbled softly through his body when he asked the question.

She shook her head. "Just scared me a little. Worried mostly."

A kiss was pressed to the top of her head. "I'm okay," he breathed warmly into her hair, lingered to whisper, "Thank you for not asking."

"You're welcome," she replied even though she really did want to ask. Even though she couldn't help but worry about him. Whatever'd happened earlier was about that part of him he kept secret.

Running her hand across his belly, she snuggled closer. His fingers caressed her shoulder in response, grazing her skin, raising gooseflesh and making her shiver.

No one had ever touched her like that before, like he did. It made her feel … treasured.

"I know you're curious," he's softly. "You're too smart to not be."

She didn't deny it.

"I know there's a part of you that you hide," she braved.

His hand stilled.

"Cuddy—"

"It's okay," she said softly. "We all hide some part of ourselves."

He began moving his fingers again. "You hide your insecurities."

Lisa smiled. "You see them."

"Others don't," he reassured her.

Shifting, Lisa propped her chin on his chest and sought out his gaze. "What do they see?"

His fingers moved from her shoulder and touched her face, skirting her hairline, pushing back a tendril. His eyes held hers, bright and tender.

"Intelligence. Beauty. Strength. Determination."

Lisa hummed. "What do you see?"

"Intelligence. Beauty. Strength. Determination." He smiled. "Great breasts and legs. A perfect ass."

Lisa smiled. "Ass."

His eyes sparkled, as if she'd called him by an endearment. Which she supposed it sort of was. He touched her bottom lip.

"Kindness. Compassion. Vulnerability," he said, voice growing softer with each one. He watched his finger trail along the seam of her mouth when he murmured, "Sensuality."

He started to say more then but she saw him suppress it. He applied a gentle pressure against her lips, prompting her to kiss his fingertip. She opened her mouth then and took it between her lips and sucked lightly.

He watched her, eyes darkening. She felt unbelievably sexy when he looked at her like that.

Slowly pushing his finger from her mouth, Lisa lifted the covers and moved over him. He sank his hands into her hair and continued looking at her, eyes darting over the features of her face as she lowered.

"I lo—"

Her declaration of love was caught up in a kiss. It was imbued with the emotion she'd sought to express verbally. A sudden and fierce declaration that he followed up with a challenge to her.

"Show me, Cuddy," he rasped against her mouth. "Show me."


	47. Chapter 47

**Part 47**

They were watching television again. This time a re-run of _Star Trek_.

Lisa was nestled into House's usual corner and he was stretched across the cushions, his head on a pillow in her lap. His focus was solely on the images on the screen while hers was on him.

She couldn't looking at him. She couldn't stop touching him.

Right now, she was gently drawing her fingers through his hair, loving that he'd wanted to just be with her like this. That he'd put himself in her hands. Like earlier.

She'd shown him how she felt. She'd kissed him and caressed him. She'd taken him into her mouth for the second time of the day and enjoyed it even more than the first time, although that would remain special. She'd caressed him before, fingers stroking and learning the terrain, tracing the big blue vein that rose to the surface. That had made him shudder and ask her for more. The power to give him pleasure was intoxicating. The power to love him … there was _nothing_ like that.

He wouldn't let her say the words, but he'd accepted her love in the currency of kisses and caresses, in the taking of him into her body. And he was accepting it now, laying quietly while she touched him with an affection that had her heart riding high in her chest.

She loved him. And if he wanted actions instead of words, she could provide that. It's how he responded whenever she surrendered to him. And when he surrendered to her, revealed his vulnerability, giving her glimpses of that hurt part of him, she could only do the same. In those moments of exposure, she sensed such a desperate need in him for love. Her heart had responded every time to that. It would softened her kisses and caresses, and slow the tempo of their lovemaking.

Sex with meaning. She'd never known that before him. It threatened to make her feel ashamed that she hadn't waited for this, for him. If she'd known…

"Do you regret this?"

It was an unexpected question, said softly and anxiously. It's almost as if he'd know where her thoughts had been in that moment.

"No," Lisa replied, puzzled as to why he would ask. "Do you?"

"No," he replied softly then turned his head and looked up at her, intensely. "I want to taste you."

Suddenly breathless, Lisa nodded and somehow managed to say, "Okay."

He sat up and she watched him get in the floor and clear everything off the coffee table. He then reached a hand for her. He guided her around and gently tugged the sweats down her legs — they were his and so loose on her that they dropped quickly.

"Party pants," she heard him murmur softly, with the hint of a smile.

She smiled, too, and stepped out of the material pooled at her feet with his help.

He brushed a knuckle against the soft hairs of her sex before leaning in and kissing her gently. He nuzzled and she lay a hand top his head. Eyes closed, she felt her breath coming quicker at the blatant eroticism of the moment, at the warmth of _his_ breaths against her

Then he was pulling away and tossing the throw blanket from the back of the couch over the long, narrow table. Then he was helping her to sit, then lay back, then position her legs.

It wasn't the first time for this, but the first time it had been solely about this and she found herself trembling in anticipation. She was unable to tear her eyes from him as he shed his shirt then moved closer, sliding his arms beneath her thighs and around until his fingers were touching her sex.

She felt like an offering on an altar, and she had the sneaking feeling that she might just be.

"Close your eyes."

His voice was soft and deep. She did as he asked, biting her lip as she waited for…

A throaty moan erupted from her when he began with a kiss directly to her sex. It was tender and slow and deep. She was awash with heat, a fluttering sensation swamping her when he followed it with light, leisurely laps of his tongue.

Lisa reached for him, sinking her fingers into his hair and holding him to her as he steadily robbed her of not only breath but any pretense at inhibition.

Her other hand gripped the edge of the table, above her head as she rocked her hips toward him. Her ears absorbed the sound of his approval, a rumbling moan that spoke of the pleasure he was experiencing in giving her this.

With each moment that passed, he seemed to grow hungrier. His efforts steadily increased until he finally locked onto her and brought her to orgasm with a focused assault. And he didn't stop. He took what her body surrendered to him and the awareness of it had her hand pulling him to her while she pushed herself against his mouth.

Every part of her was keening with a pleasure that had her wantonly pleading for more, for him to not stop.

His tongue inside her sent her over again and again. Then he was gone from her. Then back. And he was pulling her down the table and into his lap, onto his sheathed erection.

The sudden fullness had her calling out to him. He kissed her and she tasted herself. Arms around her, he pushed up into her, groaning and grunting.

She opened her eyes to see him looking directly at her. His eyes were ablaze with want, desperate for the end.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she opened herself wider to him and he took the invitation, rising up on his knees then laying her back on the floor.

His arms were back under her legs again and he was leaning over her and going deeper.

"House," she gasped as he took her fiercely. She could only hold on and pray the power of him and what he was making her body feel wouldn't destroy her. And him.

He was shuddering and she felt and saw the urgency take him from any semblance of conscious thought. And it took her in the seconds following.

She closed her eyes and absorbed his lust for her. She took the relentless pounding of his body against hers, drowned in the sounds and smells of him and them.

A sharp gasp of her name signaled his end and one thought made its way through the thick haze of desire before she joined him in ecstasy.

_I want to feel him come in me._


	48. Chapter 48

**Part 48**

They were spooned on the floor of his living room, huddled beneath the blanket he'd pulled from the coffee table.

His larger frame cradled her. His right arm was around her waist. The left was beneath her head.

"You okay?" he asked as she continued to tremble against him. His breath was warm across her cheek. He'd brushed her hair back so he could rest his head against hers.

She was, but _blissed out_ was a more accurate description, she decided. "Yes," she told him.

"I didn't scare you?"

Apprehension. She heard it.

"No," she said softly, her hand sliding back to touch his hip. "It was…" she began, realizing she really didn't have a word to describe it fully.

"Intense?" he offered.

She nodded. It had been that, and more.

Smiling, Lisa said to him what he'd said to her this morning. "You can do that again. Any time you'd like."

She felt him smile, the muscles of his unshaven cheek bunching. The burn from his shadowing of whiskers sent a little shiver of delight down her spine. She'd rather liked the feel of that in other places, too.

"You are perfect, Lisa Cuddy," he whispered then kissed her ear.

Lisa knew she was far from perfect, but she loved the idea of being his _perfect_. Just thinking about that made her heart flip in her chest, aroused her. She wanted him to touch her.

Without an ounce of self-consciousness, she guided his hand from her belly up to her breast and felt him smile again.

"I think I've created a monster," he said, kneading the soft flesh in his hand. "Does it surprise you how much you like it?"

A gentle warmth spread through her body as he touched her.

"I like your hands on me." Her words were said on a tremulous breath but with undeniable conviction. She felt him edge closer to her in response.

"I noticed," he whispered to her, his fingers finding her nipple and bringing it to an aching hardness that sparked an ache lower.

It was madness and she was growing sore, but she wanted him again.

"Please tell me you want it, too," she breathed with a soft little moan emerging in the back of her throat. "That I'm not losing myself to this."

"You're finding yourself," he murmured, his lips finding her neck. "And I want it, too."

Her hand easing from the covers, she reached back for him, fingers sinking into his hair as he kissed her shoulder.

Just as she was about to turn her head in request for a kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," she said when he began releasing her breast.

"Okay," he said, claiming her mouth and smoothing his hand over her belly.

There was another knock.

His tongue slid along hers.

And another knock. Harder this time.

He cupped her sex.

Yet another knock and a shout. "Open up, Greg. I'm not leaving your guitar out here in the hall."

House eased his mouth from hers and apologized. "Gotta get it."

Lisa let him ease away. She curled the blanket back around her as he got to his feet and put his t-shirt and sweats back on.

"I'm coming," he shouted when the visitor knocked again. He was irritated.

She watched him go to the door, scratching at his jaw. His hair was all over the place, courtesy of her hands.

"Jesus, man," the guy said when House opened the door. "The guys are pissed at you for ditching last night. They wanted to throw this bad boy out in the snow. I barely stopped 'em from doing it."

The guy handed House his guitar case and House thanked him.

"Where the hell did you go anyway? Johnny said he saw you leave with some chick," the guy said, his eyes automatically looking past House. They widened when he saw Lisa bundled in the blanket on the floor. "Wow, man, that's some seriously fresh—"

House didn't let him finish. In the span of seconds, he set his guitar next to the door and stalked the guy out of the doorway with a growled, "Shut your mouth."

He pulled the door with him, shielding Lisa from view. She was glad. The guy made her feel the need to take a scalding shower.

His attempt to offer an apology came too late for House, though. He was furious and it laced every word that followed.

"You call me if you need me to come get my gear. Don't come here again, _ever_."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," the guy responded, anger now coloring his tone. "We'll be finding someone else. Can't have the lead guitarist doing a vanishing act in the middle of a set just so he can get his dick wet in a tight—"

The jerk didn't finish the sentence. She could only imagine what House must have looked like to bring him up short just as he was getting a head of steam. She could see that House's knuckles had whitened on the door. His voice was icy when he told the guy to get out.

"Unless you're interested in adopting the life of a eunuch, I'd recommend you leave as fast as possible."

It wasn't but a moment or two before Lisa heard the guy moving away. House waited a few moments then closed the door and locked it.

When he turned to her, he apologized.

She shook her head, indicating to wasn't necessary. He hadn't done anything wrong and she told him so.

"Now come warm me up, House. This floor is getting cold."

He smiled at that and slowly made his way back over to her. He held out his hand.

"That's why I have a couch," he quipped.

Smiling, Lisa let him help her up. He wrapped her in his arms once she was standing.

He propped his chin atop her head.

"You're not what he said," he said after a few moments.

Cuddy eased her arms around him, taking the blanket with her so she could be bare against him, even if he was dressed.

"I know, House."

She looked up at him.

His gaze moved over her face with fondness.

Then he kissed her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Part 49**

They went out for supper.

Lisa would have preferred to eat in. She had, in fact, scoured House's cabinets hoping to find something to make some sort of soup with, but they'd been almost completely bare. And he'd already wiped out the leftover pizza.

"You have absolutely nothing in here to eat," she'd told him.

"There are Oreos. And I have milk," he'd responded.

She'd looked over her shoulder to see him sitting on the couch, smirking.

"I can't make a soup out of that," she'd countered.

"Why not? It has everything a horny boy needs. Milk, chocolate, cream filling."

She had smiled even as she rolled her eyes. As she shut the cabinet, he'd suggested they brave the snow and walk a couple blocks down to an Italian place.

"They have several soups," he'd said.

She'd asked about the possibility of delivery, not wanting to leave the cocoon they'd spun in the last twenty-four hours, but House just smiled and said that they needed to come up for air sometime.

_Sometime_ was now.

They were sitting at a table for two and working their way through a solid meal. She'd started with a salad and was now tackling a bowl of zuppa. House was massacring a plate of spaghetti and stuffing his mouth with fresh bread between bites of the tomato sauce-topped pasta.

"You didn't tell me you were hungry," she said.

He flashed her a grin. "Been busy taking care of _your _appetite."

Lisa blushed. She looked around, glad the restaurant wasn't busy.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Cuddy," House said softly, prompting her to look at him again. "I'm definitely not."

"Well, you're a guy," she snarked, still feeling the burn in her cheeks. The world's oldest double-standard in regards to sexual activity: boys will be boys and girls are sluts.

House frowned, set his fork down and wiped his mouth. He looked at her squarely, irritation evident.

"We've already had that discussion."

"I know. But not everyone sees things the way you do," Lisa said on a sigh. "That creep earlier—"

"Is not worth you wasting a breath on," House cut her off, his irritation increasing.

"No, he's not, but there's a whole world of them out there. And to them, I'll never be anything more than a potential notch on the bedpost. A pair of breasts and great ass."

He smiled at that and she didn't know why until he spoke.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for them. You're going to achieve everything you go after," he said, eyes bright. "Your smart and sexy, and you know who you are and one day you're going to own it completely, and when you do, there'll be no stopping you."

He paused and she watched his expression turned proud as he picked up his for again.

"They're not going to know what hit them, Cuddy."

Lisa's insides fluttered at hearing the certainty in his words and voice. She didn't know what else to say beyond the soft "thank you" she offered him. No one else had ever been so directly positive about her future, not even her parents. And as confident as she was in herself, she still had insecurities to work through.

It was a powerful thing to be believed in.


	50. Chapter 50

**Part 50**

"They talk about you on campus, you know."

Lisa looked over at House as they trekked along the snow-covered sidewalk, back to his apartment. Their gloved hands were linked. Their breaths were coming out in visible puffs on the cold night air.

"And what are they saying?" he asked.

"That you're brilliant," she started with, "And that you're something of a mystery."

He sort of hummed but didn't respond.

"So exactly how smart are you?" she asked, knowing he was of above average intelligence. She'd have known that even if she hadn't taken a single class with him. It was there in his eyes … _something_. It wasn't something the average person possessed, even really smart people.

"Are you asking the _size_ of my _brain_?" he said, glancing down at her, a somewhat suggestive smile on his mouth.

"I know how big the brain _down there_ is," she smiled. "I'm asking about the one in your skull, you idiot."

He grinned. God, he loved to be challenged.

"If you're asking my IQ, I don't know," he confessed.

"You've never been tested?" she asked.

"I walked out. It was boring," he said, eyes on the snow crunching softly under their feet.

Lisa looked at him a moment. "You get bored easily," she said softly. "That's why you like games."

"Yeah," he said, unsurprised at her insight but didn't add anything to enhance her knowledge of him.

They walked a little further before she spoke again. "There's more to it," she said.

He glanced at her again, his expression serious. "I need distractions or my mind gets…"

His voice trailed off and he frowned. She could tell this wasn't something he talked about, and that he was struggling for words. She wanted to help him find them and searched through her memories, what she knew of him, his habits, and behaviors.

It was how he wrapped himself up things, like the games, sports, and music, things that required him to focus on the task at hand and shove all other thoughts aside, that led her to suggest, "Crowded?"

His smiled at her, that pride shining again.

"Very good, Cuddy," he complimented her, confirming her diagnosis.

"Sex helps?" she said, thinking it was another thing the required a singular focus. And she couldn't imagine him not taking advantage of that outlet. Most men did with impunity, for a lot less interesting reasons. Quieting a mind and not just slaking lust was an intriguing motivation.

"It has limited effectiveness," he said and glanced up along their path, "I don't turn to it often for that. No matter what the campus rumors are in regards to my sex life."

Lisa smiled. "So you know they think you're a lothario."

"People are idiots," he scoffed. "I'm not a monk but I'm selective."

"That sounds like I should be flattered," she said, curious as to how active he had been. Admittedly a part of her was jealous of every girl or woman who'd had him before her, but she also had to confess that she was undeniably benefitting from his experience.

"It's not flattery," House said in response, giving her hand a squeeze when he looked at her, gaze earnest, "You're not a _selection_."

Lisa squeezed his hand tighter. "Neither are you," she said softly, her heart loving what he'd just told her.

He looked happy at her answer.

Lisa was happy, too.

They walked the rest of the way to his place in companionable silence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Part 51**

"Jump!"

Lisa yelled in frustration as the little sliding turtle knocked her out of the game. Again. Despite frantically pushing the button to make the little man jump out of the way.

"A sadist invented this," she grumped and handed off the controller to House. He was sitting in the floor in front of her, leaned back against the couch.

"You must learn patience, Grasshopper," House told her, trying to sound like the old man in _Kung Fu_. It wasn't a particularly good impression based on her memory of the Sunday afternoon re-runs she'd seen growing up. Her dad had loved that show for some reason.

At the recollection, Lisa felt a wave of sadness settle over her. She hadn't thought of her dad directly in a few days. It bothered her that she hadn't. She should have. She loved him and he'd only been gone a week.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Lisa looked down at House. He had leaned his head back against the cushion and was looking at her, upside down. He was concerned.

She caressed his cheek. "Just thinking about my dad. He liked _Kung Fu_," she said with a fond, if watery smile.

At her revelation, House asked, "He was a doctor, yeah?"

She nodded. She don't know he knew that, but it didn't seem to matter.

"So was my grandfather and my great-grandfather."

"You'll be the first female physician in the family then?"

"Yeah," she said softly, continuing to caress House's cheek. She felt tears well as she looked down into those bright blue eyes. "He was proud when I told him."

House's expression shifted and she watched a pained sadness wash over him, too. But she suspected it was intrinsically different that what she felt. It wasn't anything she could define, just something she sensed.

Lisa took his face in both her hands then she bowed and kissed his brow, as he'd often kissed hers. When she drew back, his eyes were closed still.

She had a thought then. It was an out-of-nowhere impulse with no root cause other than she just wanted to do something fun.

"Let's go play in the snow," she said.

House's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Okay."


	52. Chapter 52

**Part 52**

Despite the fact it was nearly midnight, the sky filled with clouds dropping light snow, the world was aglow.

The lawn next to the bank had been largely un-trampled and the new snow had turned it into an almost smooth blanket of white. It glowed under the lamps and pathway lights that marked the edges of the property.

She and House were making a mess of it, though. He was hurling snowballs at her as fast as he could make them and she was returning the favor. His long legs gave him an advantage in moving through the deepening snowfall, but her smaller frame made her harder to hit. Or would have if he hadn't been so damned accurate with his throws.

He particularly liked aiming for her ass, which he told her was a big, gorgeous target.

If anyone else had said it, she'd have been insulted or fought with her insecurities. She probably should have been. But when he'd called it "gorgeous," she hadn't been able to muster up anything other than amusement.

She aimed for an equally large part of him, metaphorically if not literally, hurling her next volley at his head. She just missed and took off running again, laughing at hearing him complain.

"Careful, you'll put an eye out."

It filled her with the urge to call him "Ralphie." So she did and watched him scoop up a handful of snow and throw it toward her. The barely formed, cold ordnance broke apart en route, giving her a chance to swing closer to him and deliver the one she'd been forming.

"Oh no you don't," he said, and she knew she was in trouble when he didn't go for the snow but her, grinning as he closed the distance to her. He caught her with his arm, sliding it around her waist, picking her up and twirling her around. She lost her balance when he set her down and she grabbed onto him to steady herself.

She used proximity to her advantage and shoved the snowball in his face. He shook her off and she slipped and fell onto her behind while he stood over her sputtering and wiping the snow from his face.

Lisa dropped back into the snow and laughed. He looked endearingly silly, like a little boy as he scowled then grinned. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. His eyes… They were full of joy.

She struggled to catch her breath when he looked down, then dropped forward, straight toward her.

"House!" she shouted only to laugh when he caught himself, partially, on his arms. His left hand slipped a little, but he managed to keep most of his weight off her. She barely had time to register his _arrival_ before he was kissing her.

She shut her eyes and kissed him back, loving the heat of him over her while the cold cushioned her back. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth and curled her legs around his long ones, desire rising in response to the slow, sensual assault on her senses. She felt his body's own response, nestled against the crux of hers.

She wanted him and told him so, pulling her mouth from his.

"Yeah," he breathed, then kissed her again.


	53. Chapter 53

**Part 53**

"How are you feeling?"

House asked the question as they stripped their way through the apartment, ditching their wet jackets and shoes by the door and discarding the rest of their clothing as they made for his bedroom.

"I would have thought that was obvious," she smiled up at him. He smiled back but chided, "That's not what I'm asking."

"I know," she said on a soft, rushed breath as he whipped her sweater and tank up and off at once. "I'm a little sore," she confessed when she reached for the hooks on the back of her bra.

He grabbed the garment and tossed it aside then went for the button on her jeans. She reached for his and they worked in tandem to work them down. It was a silly thing to do, considering they were still walking so Lisa changed tack and reached in and curled her hand around his erection.

He hissed at the contact of her cold hand then grinned. "Ever hear of shrinkage?"

"Myth or reality?"

"Reality," he countered then extracted her fingers from him. "Warm those up first."

She did, by caressing other parts of him. They paused in the doorway of his room and lost their jeans and underwear and stumbled to fall headlong onto the bed clad only in their socks.

Feeling his foot come into contact with her shin, Lisa burst out laughing in the middle of a kiss. "I am not making love with wet socks on," she told him.

"It is rather unsexy," he said playfully as he reach for hers and yanked them off her feet. He sat up and did the same for his, and she watched him reach into the bedside table for the lubricant again.

Knowing what he intended to do and completely unopposed to it, Lisa parted her legs and let him take care of her. The initial cold of his own fingers caused her to gasp. But they didn't stay cold long.

He lay beside her, kissing her while he gently prepared her. When she was ready, he lay on his back and helped her straddle him. Together, they put on his condom.

"If it's too much, we stop," he told her in no uncertain terms and wouldn't let her move any further until she acknowledged that she understood. That he continued to cared about her comfort touched her. She'd not really had that before.

Lisa nodded and took hold of his erection in her now-warmed hands. He gave her control and she took it, and him, slowly, the initial discomfort fading once he was settled in her.

Laying her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes and let herself just relish the connection.

"Okay?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, she looked at him and smiled. "Yes," she said softly then leaned down over him, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of his head.

His hands came up and gently pushed her hair back. He was smiling up at her. It was such an easy expression. He looked … sweet.

"You're happy," she observed.

"Yeah," he whispered in wonder, his eyes searching hers.

Lisa kissed him tenderly and breathed into him.

"Me, too."


	54. Chapter 54

**Part 54**

"I want to ask a question."

Lisa sat akimbo in the middle of House's bed, dunking Oreos in milk. He sat in front of her in the same position, doing the same thing. She wore one of his t-shirts while he was as naked as the day he was born.

"Ask," he said, ducking to quickly catch the milk-soaked, cream-filled cookie in his mouth before it could drip onto the bed.

Lisa shook her head. "I don't know if it will bother you," she said, holding her mug of milk in one hand and an uneaten cookie in the other.

He looked wary as he chewed slowly. His eyes were on her, assessing. She knew he had secrets. She was positive he had been hurt in some fashion, something that'd left psychological scars. His flight from the tub this morning had been enough to tell her that. She wasn't sure what his _triggers_ were for that. But since he didn't talk about his life really, she didn't know what all was off limits.

When she thought about it, she really didn't know much about him, other than that the fact he was highly intelligent, athletic, passionate, funny, sweet, sarcastic with jerk tendencies, liked motorcycles and music and games and reading. And that he liked her.

Once he swallowed, he responded with a deflection. "Why would you think it'd bother me?"

Lisa looked down at her milk and decided to wade in.

"How you looked at the pictures in the other room. You looked … _pained_."

His gaze flickered.

"My life has rarely been a happy one, Cuddy," he finally answered. It was said with a heartbreaking resignation.

She instinctively wanted to say something consoling, but something held her back. He was watching her too closely, waiting for something, and not in happy anticipation. More like anxiously.

When she didn't answer, he rewarded her with an invitation to ask her question. His eyes held hers the entire time. She swallowed heavily at the intensity of his gaze.

"Why aren't you at Hopkins?"

To say that the room suddenly became tense would have been an understatement. He changed entirely, the guardedness of a few moments ago intensified to the point she felt like a transparent brick wall had just been erected between them.

"I won't answer that," he said and there was no arguing with the resolve she heard in the words. What struck her, though, was not a sense of anger at her or even over the question. Instead she saw that he was mad at himself and … _shame_. That puzzled her.

"Okay," she said softly and watched him dig in the package for another cookie.

He ate it and she ate hers. The silence was awkward. The most awkward moment they'd experienced. She could see his defenses still up and she wasn't sure how to break through them and recapture the peace of just minutes ago. Maybe a change of subject…

"When did you learn to ride motorcycles?"

His features softened at the question and the left corner of his mouth twitched as if it might pull up into a half-smile. His gaze telegraphed a bizarre combination of gratitude and amusement.

"Japan," he answered.

She raised her eyebrows. "Japan?"

"I was 14 when my father was stationed there. Bikes were the way to get around. I worked odd jobs to get one."

"He was in the military?"

House winced and Lisa was afraid she was venturing into another territory that he found uncomfortable. If his father had been the photographer of the picture with him and his mother that might explain…

"Still is," he answered the question to her surprise. "Wanted me to be, but my interests lie elsewhere. _Much_ to his disappointment."

Bitterness was unmistakable in his response, as was the unsaid "like everything else I do." Lisa could identify with that.

"My mother is perpetually disappointed in me," she told him. "No matter what I do or how well I do it, it's like it's never enough. There's always one more thing she wants me to achieve, and then hounds me until I do it."

"That definitely explains the chip," he said.

Lisa shrugged and smiled at him.

"We should do what makes us happy. Screw our parents."

House smirked at that and Lisa could practically see the wall between them crumbling.

She was glad.


	55. Chapter 55

**Part 55**

"What is your specialty?"

Lisa asked House that question as they lay in bed side by side on their stomachs. They were looking at his book of rare diseases. Admittedly, it was entirely unsexy reading material for two people who'd just spent the better part of nearly a day and a half having sex. It would have been weirder, though, if they hadn't at least dressed for sleeping.

"_Specialities_," he said as he flipped a page. "Infectious diseases, pathology, and nephrology."

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he was tackling more than one, but three… Even the most ambitious students attempted only two. Three or more was borderline insane. His course-load at Hopkins must have been nuts. There's no way he had time to do anything more than sleep or study, even with crossover courses.

"Ambitious," she said, sharing her thoughts.

"I'm going for board certification as a diagnostician," he said, glancing at her with a conspiratorial smile. "The human body is a source of endless puzzles."

Lisa smiled at him. "Yeah, I don't imagine traditional practice would appeal to you."

He turned back to the book and resumed reading. She watched him a moment then asked, "What was your MCAT?"

"Forty-five."

Lisa's jaw dropped. That was a perfect score. It was exceedingly rare, according to the research she'd done. Which made his not being at Hopkins all the more strange. There's no way he wasn't recruited by the top medical schools in the country with that number. Lisa was hoping to do well herself, and she'd love a perfect score, but the reality was that the avery score was around 25. She would be happy if she did anything better than that. But the higher the better.

"Have you started studying for yours?" he asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"A couple hours a week," she told him, planning to add to that time each semester and double it during breaks and summers.

"Good." He flipped to another page. "Specialties?"

Lisa smiled. "Well, despite Professor Henderson's lectures making watching paint dry enthralling, I do find endocrinology fascinating."

"Ah, hormones," House teased. "You've gotten a crash course in the last thirty-two hours."

"It's been enlightening," Lisa quipped.

"That's one word for it," he said, smirking.

She loved that expression of smugness, especially when it was blended with a helping of shyness. Like right now.

Leaning over, Lisa playfully bit at the curve of his shoulder. His skin was warm and smooth, making her glad he hadn't donned a t-shirt, only his PJ bottoms.

He responded to her action by closing up his book and setting it over the side of the bed. It made a soft thump as it contacted the floor. He turned onto his side then and reached for her.

She smiled at him when he slung his arm around her waist and drew a little closer to him. She giggled when he closed the distance to her and shoved his t-shirt up her back.

Her laughter died out and she shivered when he began a series of gentle bites along her shoulder blades.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered without an ounce of shame.

He kissed the center of her spine and smiled against her skin.

"You're insatiable, Cuddy," he murmured as he slid a hand down over her ass. She noted he didn't slide it beneath her underwear. And he didn't linger. He just gave her a good couple pats then rolled over onto his back beside her.

She looked at him, a bit disappointed that he'd stopped but realistically aware that they needed to sleep.

"Do you work tomorrow night?" she asked as she shifted in the bed to lay beside him.

"Nope."

"So I get you all day to myself again? And all evening?"

"Yep."

"Good."

He reached and turned off the lamp as she settled against him, this kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Cuddy."

"Night."


	56. Chapter 56

**Part 56**

Lisa Cuddy woke to the sound of raindrops hitting a window, followed by a hushed whisper of her name.

She was aware of a heavy warmth at her back, above her.

_House._

His breaths were coming warm and soft against her ear. He was whispering to her, asking her a question.

"You with me?"

He punctuated his question with a press of his hips to her ass. She felt his arousal against her, unmistakable even though he was still clothed. Her body responded to his.

"Yes," she told him and reached a hand back for his hip to hold him close.

He let out a soft sound and pressed against her again, lowering to move against her in the familiar rise and fall of lovemaking. Lisa moved with him. Warmth and a fluttering lightness flooded her. She wanted their clothing gone.

"I want your skin on mine," she whispered.

A gentle kiss was pressed to her cheek, then he was rising and shedding his clothing. She started to turn over and do the same, but he stopped her, with a gentle press of his hand to her back. Then his fingers were slipping in the waistband of her panties. He drew them down and off, then helped her with the t-shirt.

Lisa moaned softly in welcome when his bare body aligned with hers again, surrounded her. His chest was pressed to her back. His sex against her ass, his legs falling to the outside of hers.

Taller than her, he had to bow his head to press his cheek to hers.

"Move with me," he whispered.

"Oh yes," Lisa breathed, every part of her bursting to life as their bodies fell back into the rhythm of before. Slow and sensual. Staggeringly erotic.

His scent filled her nostrils. His breaths her ears.

She welcomed his fingers when his hands found hers. He gripped her tighter when he pressed his hips harder and longer to hers on each undulation.

When he rasped her name, she knew he was ready for more. So was she. He rose and she let him lift her hips and put a pillow under her. He was back then, easing inside her.

Without a condom.

She trembled at feeling him without a barrier. She liked that. Nothing between them. She knew he did, too, but it didn't surprise her when he kissed her shoulder and murmured, "I have one ready."

"Okay," she breathed and sighed deeply when he went deep, slowly.

He sighed, too, laid his head against hers.

"Jesus, Cuddy."

The unsteadiness in his voice was not arousal. It wasn't behind the threadiness of her response either. This was more. Much more.

"I know," she whispered, trembling as it flowed through her, between them.

She gripped his fingers tightly when he laced them once more.

"Slow," he said, nuzzling into her neck.

She wanted that, too. She wanted each moment burned into her body and mind.

"Slow," she echoed and rewarded with a renewal of their earlier rhythm.

It was like a dance, skin on skin, breaths falling into sync. Their movements were languid and fluid, but each stroke was punctuated with a quivering gasp or groan.

Beneath them the mattress made soft sounds. The sheets rustled. Their breaths and the sounds of their bodies meeting blended with the gentle patter of rain on glass.

Lisa's senses feasted on all of it. The sounds and scents. The sensations. On _him_.

She had never been more aware of him. He weight, his height, his strength. She'd never felt more vulnerable or safe in her life.

She was close.

"House," she breathed, tightening her fingers on his.

"I know," he rumbled against her ear.

One. Two strokes more, and he was pulling out of her. Her body kept their rhythm of its own accord, and she heard wonder in the expletive that he let out.

"Wait for me," he rasped then and she heard the tearing of the foil packet.

In seconds, he was back, slipping seamlessly back inside her, falling back into the dance, until they were both coming.

Together.


	57. Chapter 57

**Part 57**

Lisa stared out at the gray sludge that had been pristine white snow last night.

Warmer air had moved in during the early morning hours and turned the snow to rain. It wasn't raining now, though. It was just gray out, with low-level clouds seemingly stagnant in the sky. The temperature remained just above freezing but it was expected to drop off again in the late afternoon and bring more snow. Lisa hoped it would, to make up for the loss of the pure wonderland that she and House had enjoyed. She wanted it to at least be enough to cover the grayness.

"Come on, Cuddy."

Lisa looked away from the window to see Greg House exiting his bedroom with a laundry bag. Her clothes were in with his.

They went downstairs to the small laundromat provided by the landlord. It was unoccupied so House took the nearest washer and began loading it.

"You should separate your colors from your whites," she suggested, which earned her a mock glare.

"You sound suspiciously like my mother."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked back to what he was doing.

Once he was finished loading, put in the detergent and fabric softener, Lisa reached over and turned the washer on. It began to fill.

"Separating it means twice the work," he said as they headed back upstairs.

"It means two loads, wash and dry, not substantially more work. You still have to fold them all," she countered. "And it's better for the overall lifespan of your clothes."

"Now you really sound like my mother," he accused. She noted the smile flirting with his mouth despite the annoyance in his words.

"After the dodge earlier, I'm really wondering if that's a good thing."

"It's not a bad thing," he said when the re-entered his apartment.

There was a giant, unspoken _but_ that was hard to miss. Lisa didn't press him on it.

He dropped the laundry bag on the kitchen chair and suggested he make a run down to the market since the roads had cleared up a little.

"I'd take you with me, but your party pants are a little too easy-access for public wear," he said, making her smile when he reached over to demonstrate how easily they slipped from her hips. "I might have to do you in the produce section."

"You ass," she teased him while he palmed her bare cheeks and pulled her to him with a lecherous grin.

He gave her a quick kiss then released her to stand in the pool of fabric.

"Make a list while I get dressed," he said, giving her ass a playful swat before walking away.

She probably should have chafed at being virtually "ordered" to do it but she couldn't be bothered. She could be bothered to pull up her "party pants" and make the list, for fear he'd come back with nothing more than Oreos and milk, just to drive her bats.


	58. Chapter 58

**Part 58**

"Is this a marked deck?"

Lisa scowled at House as he raked the last of her poker chips to the pile he'd amassed on his side of the coffee table.

"Nope, you just suck at it."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Or maybe it's because I've never played it before," she said then snarked, "Or you're a bad teacher."

"I'm a great teacher," he said arrogantly, stacking the chips. "Especially when my students pay attention to what I'm teaching them and not thinking about what I can do with my genitals."

Lisa's mouth dropped open. "How did—"

"Your eyes have been boring a hole through the table between bets," he said without looking up at her, so positive of what he was saying. "Plus, it's been about four hours since I last made you orgasm, which is the longest you've waited since the weekend began. If you don't count sleeping."

His blue eyes sought hers out then. They were bright with humor and a smile was emerging slowly.

"Gonna throw something at me so I'll take you right here on the floor?"

It was a challenge and she wasn't going to let it be unmet. Screw the poker lesson.

"Nope," she said, cocking her jaw with a little bob of her head. Then, while he watched her with undisguised curiosity and excitement, she stripped off his t-shirt, revealing her breasts.

"Kind of overkill, but I like it," he said, eyes moving over her chest. He leaned back against the front of the couch, met her gaze. "Show me everything, Cuddy."

She did, rising to push the sweats from her hips. Her heart was racing, the blood rushing hot through her veins as he just looked at her in obvious admiration and lust. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster than before. His pajama bottoms did little to hide the evidence of her effect on him.

While he looked, she moved to him. He pushed the coffee table aside, so she could stand in front of him. His hands caressed her calves, sliding up the back of her legs to her thighs, stroking gently.

When he caught her hands, she let him guide her down into his lap.

"You're beautiful," he told her when she settled.

Lisa cupped his face in her hands, ran her fingers through his hair while his eyes searched hers.

"So are you," she said softly.

He looked down, a shyness falling over him. Her heart did funny things at the sight of that. So arrogant one minute. So vulnerable the next. It was an intoxicating mixture.

Tenderly, Lisa urged him to look up at her again. When he did, she touched her lips to his.

The kiss she gave him was delicate, loving. He trailed his fingers featherlight over her back, then around to circle her breasts, then down to her hips and thighs before reascending. He left her mouth when he cupped her breasts, bowed and kissed each of her nipples.

Lisa closed her eyes and held him as he tenderly drew one of the soft mounds into his mouth. He suckled at her the way she'd kissed him.

"House," she whispered when he moved from one to the other.

She bowed and kissed the top of his head, whispered, "I want you."

He shuddered at her declaration. His eyes sought out hers but closed just as quickly when she pressed her brow to his.

"Make love to me, House."

Her request was barely louder than a breath, but he heard and granted it, pulling the blanket from the couch and tossing it across the floor.

Lisa helped him arrange it and then lay back while he shed his clothes and readied himself.

He came to her with a reverent gentleness. He kissed and caressed her from head to toe. He grazed his fingers across her palm then linked them with hers when he joined their bodies.

Legs around his waist, Lisa moved with him but asked her to still.

"Let me," he breathed, eyes holding hers. She nodded and gave herself up to him, let him take them both to where they wanted to be.

And it was beautiful.


	59. Chapter 59

**Part 59**

They were laying on his living room floor again, naked and staring at the ceiling.

"Before this weekend, did you…?"

"Did I what?"

Lisa looked over at him and waited for him to look at her. When he did, she trailed her eyes down his body in the direction of his groin.

He smiled. "You want to know if I _spanked the monkey_ while thinking of you?"

A flush crept over her face and settled as a burn in her cheeks. She tried to deflect her embarrassment by asking, "Do you have to call it that?"

His face lit up, making her realize she'd just done the equivalent of waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"Would you prefer _polish the pole_, _beat the meat_, _choke the chicken_, _tickle the pickle_, _flog the log_, _beat off_, _jerk off_, _whack_—"

Lisa was laughing. She rolled onto her side and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," she told him while he continued to spew ridiculous euphemisms against her palm.

They were muffled, but she made out, "_Wiggle the walrus_, _wrestle the eel_, _fist the mister_, _ticklewigglejigglepickle—_"

The last one had her removing her hand and kissing him instead. That shut him up, only as long as her mouth was against his. Then he started right up again.

"_Slam the salami_, _shake the snake_, _hold the sausage hostage, date Rosie Palm and her five_—"

Lisa put her hand over his mouth again and watched his eyes sparkle as his lewd litany came to a halt.

"You are…" she began but could only shake her head and laugh. "Just answer the question, House."

He did, with a nod. Eyes still bright but the devilish amusement from before had faded into something more earnest.

"A lot?" she asked, embarrassment falling to the wayside now that she had a serious answer out of him. Even if it was just a movement of his head, which he repeated.

"I thought of you," she confessed on a whisper and felt him smile against her palm.

She smiled at him. "Not much privacy in the dorm," she told him. "I would wait until late at night and go to the showers. The first time was after our run, when you kissed me."

His breath was hot against her skin and his eyes had darkened as she continued speaking, feeling bold.

"I closed my eyes and touched myself. I thought about how you smelled and tasted and felt. How hot your body was. How soft your lips were. I came and wondered if you'd gone home and done the same."

He moved her hand from his mouth and brought it to his cheek. She caressed him when he said softly, "I did."

Every part of her fluttering, Lisa leaned in and kissed him gently. She grinned against his mouth, when a thought occurred to her. She acted on it, whispering, "I'm happy you _spanked the monkey_ over me."

He laughed, a full and deep laugh that had her laughing with him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Part 60**

Lisa watched in amazement as House scarfed his way through the first bowl of the vegetable soup, and start a second.

She was a bit puzzled. Her cooking was passable according to her mother. But House was eating it as if it was the best thing that'd ever been put in front of him.

"Is it that good?" she asked.

He nodded and confessed. "Great. Can't remember the last time I had something home-cooked."

That probably explained it.

"I'm not _that_ good a cook," she said.

"You're better than you think," he told her and resumed eating.

Lisa smiled and continued to watch him between downing spoonfuls of the soup from her own bowl. It was flattering to see his enthusiasm for her cooking.

After their late lunch, Lisa took a look outside again and frowned. The rain hadn't resumed, but the temperature had continued to warm, causing more melt off of the snow.

"What's the frown for?"

"The snow is melting," she told him.

"It'll be back," he said. "By January, you'll be sick of it."

"I've always liked snow," she said absently. "It changes the way the world looks."

"It only hides the ugliness temporarily," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

That was the first truly cynical a statement she'd heard from him and it kind of surprised her. And yet not. It came out of that hurt part of him, she was certain.

"It's still peaceful while it's here," she countered.

He propped his chin atop her head. "Yeah."

Settling back against him, Lisa closed her eyes, whispered, "I know classes start back tomorrow but I want to stay here tonight."

"I'll take you to your dorm in the morning," he said softly.

"Okay," she said even though that was the last thing she really wanted. She actually wanted to just stay here, holed up in his apartment for the rest of her life. She knew that was the foolish wishes of her heart, and body. But she indulged the fantasy a moment.

She wondered if he was entertaining the same notions when he held her tighter.

"Music?" he asked.

Lisa smiled.

"Yes."

He eased away and headed over to the stereo. She loved the sight of him, once again in pajama bottoms and a Journey t-shirt, feet bare. He was comfortable, and so was she, cinched into her "party pants" and his Michigan sweatshirt, which also swallowed her whole.

Lisa smiled when the music began — _Brick House_.

He grinned at her when he turned around and held out a hand.

"Get over here, woman."

She went.

And they danced.


	61. Chapter 61

**Part 61**

Lisa waited until House was in the shower to go digging through his closet.

It was presumptuous but she had something in mind. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pulled it off the hanger and put it on - and wore only it.

She then went out into the living room and folded their laundry. She set her clothes aside and had an odd thought.

Usually pretty conscious of propriety, she surprised herself by feeling disappointment that no one would realize she'd returned to the dorm in the same clothing she'd left in on Friday night — they'd all been too busy partying to have noticed her. But she was glad they wouldn't.

This weekend hadn't been about a conquest, even though her initial goal had been just that. Things had changed in the last two months. This was special, and she didn't want it sullied, which one jerk had thought to do yesterday.

"Hey, Cuddy, do you—"

Lisa looked up to see House standing in the bedroom doorway, towel held around his waist, his eyes on her, and lust … pure lust seized his features.

Whatever question he had to ask died. He was moving to her determined, the towel dropped along the way.

Her eyes on his, she heard him swearing as he neared. She was swept up in a hot kiss and clutched onto his still-damp shoulders while he devoured her mouth.

"Jesus, Cuddy," he was growling into her, while he slipped a hand between her thighs and caressed her sex. "What are you trying to do to me?"

She was breathless and stunned at the intensity of him. She'd thought putting on his jersey would arouse him or amuse him, but … _wow_. He was naked and hard and getting her ready for him. Not that her body needed much encouragement.

He was walking her around the couch. He paused, one arm holding her close, the other leaving her sex long enough to snag a condom from the box from the end table. He held it between his teeth, then bought his hand back down to her sex as he walked her on, backward until her back came into contact with the wall.

Lisa took the condom from him and he kissed her while she fumbled blindly to open the packet. Lust had seized her, too. The feel of him hard against her, hungry for her had set her ablaze.

"House," she gasped, letting him know she had it ready.

He took it from her and stepped back, just long enough to put it on. Then he was pressing his body against hers, pinning her against the wall, his hands holding hers against the wood paneling.

The grind of his sex against hers, even with the shirt between them was driving her mad. She was meeting him thrust for thrust.

He latched onto her neck and sucked hard. She would be sporting a hickey in the morning and she didn't give a damn. She wanted him in her. She said a word then, one she'd never said in her life. She rasped it hard against his lips, in a request and demand, and it sent him into a frenzy.

With a groan, his hands left hers, grasped the backs of her thighs. He hefted her up easily and she reached down and under the them of the jersey to find him.

He thrust home when she had him aligned and they both gasped.

He buried his face in her neck then and took her hard and deep and fast. All she could do was hold on and take the fierce pounding.

Thought was a distant concept as she was swept up in his desire. It fed her own, had her gasping his name every time his hips collided into hers, slamming her into the wall. She was being taken. Well and truly taken. She wanted it, needed it, her body primed and ready for him.

She clung to him as he took and took and took. She relished the sheer power of his desire for her, of _him._ She burned hot, a white heat that was blinding, that scorched her when he changed his angle and increased her pleasure.

"Come on," she heard him rasping against her skin. "Come on."

She did, her body clamping down on him as he thrust deep one last time and shuddered with a deep groan of her name.


	62. Chapter 62

**Part 62**

Lisa still had his jersey on but he'd carried her to the bed and laid her where he could kneel and…

"Oh God," she breathed, arching as he brought her to another climax with a leisurely but precise swipe of his tongue.

She didn't register that he'd risen and was leaned over her until he was kissing her, sharing her flavor. She didn't shy away from what he offered her. She kissed around his mouth, tasted herself_,_ and he just waited until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He was watching her tenderly, his smile soft with unmistakable affection.

Lisa took his face in her hands and caressed him gently, loving that he still hadn't shaved, the light growth of whiskers. It looked good on him, made him look older.

He trailed his fingers along her neck, looked down and brushed his fingertips over the place where she knew he'd marked her. He bowed and kissed there, just brushed his lips then drew back.

"Sorry about that," he whispered.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I don't mind."

He smiled then she watched his eyes spark with mischief. "Want another one?" he asked has he traced his finger down to her breast, just below where her neckline normally hit.

Her body still humming from her orgasm responded for her. He saw it in the hitch of her breath and no doubt her face.

He granted her desire, drawing the jersey up then bowing to bring her skin to redness. But he didn't stop there. He marked her just above her sex, her inner thigh, and up to a place on her upper arm. All places she could conceal with clothing but not hide in the showers, and a part of her quivered with excitement at that realization. She wanted…

Tightening her fingers in his hair, she captured his attention. He looked up at her.

"You, too," she said and waited for him to lay beside her before she moved over him. "Where?" she asked.

"Wherever you want," he told her.

Her insides fluttered at being given a blank check. She ran her hands over his upper body, from his neck to his shoulders down over his chest and belly. Her eyes followed suit, looking for where she wanted to start.

She eventually chose his neck, the place that corresponded with hers.

He sank a hand into her hair and held her to him while his free arm wrapped gently around her. She didn't realize she was moving her body against him in the rhythm of her suckling mouth. Not until he whispered her name softly and curled a hand around her ass, just at the top of her thigh and helped her.

She was a wonton, she decided as she moved down to his chest and again mirrored the mark he'd give her. She chose the other places he had, too, saving the one above his sex for last. She took him into her mouth then and had him moaning low in his throat as she concentrated solely on giving him the pleasure he'd given her.

Feeling more confident now, she caressed not only his erection but lower, carefully rolled him in her palm.

Her name came out in a rush of breath in response and his hand was on her head again, in a silent request for more. She felt it in the light pressure he was applying. She moved her hand back up and focused her efforts on bringing him to orgasm.

He warned her when he was on the brink and she eased back and watched him come, stroking him until he had no more to give. He lay back, his chest heaving, one hand holding onto the covers, while the other gripped her forearm.

She looked at his waning erection and braved tasting him this way. She hadn't yet and…

"Cuddy," he said her name in wonder and she looked up to see her gazing at him with the same amazement.

Embolden by his response, she continued, consuming him as he'd consumed her. When she climbed back up, he captured her mouth in a kiss then wrapped his arms and hugged her to him.

"Thank you," he whispered with a depth of feeling that had her wanting to look at him.

But he didn't let her. When she pulled her mouth from his, he guided her into the crook of his neck and held her gently there. She didn't understand why until she felt the telltale burn of a tear that was not hers.

Relaxing against him, she eased her arms under his shoulders and hugged him to her with a loving whisper.

"It's okay."


	63. Chapter 63

**Part 63**

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening spooning on the couch. The TV was on, but they weren't really paying attention to it. They really didn't do much beyond laying together and dozing off and on.

The rain had started again, facilitating their naps and made the soup vegetable soup all the more satisfying when they finished it off for supper.

Afterward, House pulled out a box of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a couple spoons from the drawer next to the sink. They settled back on the couch and watched the Sunday night movie, passing the ice cream back and forth until Lisa reached her fill.

He took it back to the kitchen then and rejoined her. He let her snuggle against him, resting his hand on her hip while she lay her head on his thigh.

Like earlier, Lisa found herself paying little attention to the movie. She was more interested in the books on the shelf beside the TV stand. Her eyes cataloged them.

Most were medical texts, ones on specific diseases and diseases from various regions around the world. She saw books about blood disorders, the kidneys, cardio-pulmonary system, and surgical techniques. But interspersed were classic literature titles.

Lisa smiled seeing copies of _Tom Sawyer_ and _Robinson Crusoe_ tucked between several volumes of Sherlock Holmes tales. He had a whole shelf devoted to astronomy and astrophysics. She saw Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_, a book on dark matter, and several general physics books.

"Have you always been interested in medicine?" she found herself asking as she looked at the latter.

"Yeah," he said and she heard him shift, suspected he was looking down at her.

She gestured toward the shelf. "Astrophysics?"

"An area of interest," he said, his voice soft. "I considered a Ph.D. in physics before I was admitted to med school."

Despite her curiosity about his medical school situation, she refrained from asking. She didn't want to disrupt the waning hours they had together before heading back to the college grind in the morning. She asked him something else instead.

"What made you want to be a doctor?"

She looked up at him when she heard him let out a soft breath of what sounded like amusement. She saw that he'd recognized her moving the conversation back to safer territory. He had the slightest smile on his mouth.

After a moment, he told a story about his time in Japan, about how a man who was a janitor and a doctor, a member of an _untouchables_ caste who no one wanted until he was needed. House talked about how been called in to help after no one else knew how to help the young man who had been injured while rock climbing with House.

It was a hell of an inspiration to embark on a career in medicine, but there was something underneath that spoke to something even more important: The powerful listening to someone considered beneath them, unwanted and unneeded until he_ was_ needed. And then his voice had to be heard.

She wondered if House was looking for that in his life. If he needed to be heard. If he did, it wasn't out of ego, Cuddy thought. That part of him was just fine. No, this was something else.

He watched her watch him and she knew he sensed she was processing something. He read her so easily and he wasn't hiding away the fact that he admired that she'd been thinking.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

Lisa smiled up at him.

"Okay."


	64. Chapter 64

**Part 64**

Lisa leaned back against House's chest as his hands cupped her breasts tenderly. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth spreading through her as he just held her, his head bowed and cheek pressed against hers.

She felt sexy, desired, beautiful. She felt loved. And all they were doing was standing beside his bed. Just close. Skin to skin. Their breathing aligned.

It was a perfect moment and she never wanted it to end. She would exist in it for the rest of her life. She wished it were possible.

Her hands cupping his as he cupped her, she whispered a request.

"There's something I want this time."

"What's that?" came his voice, low and gentle.

"No condom," she told him.

It was something she'd been thinking about off and on during the day. They'd been careful so far, thanks to his diligence more than her own. She was on the pill, but it wasn't foolproof. But she wanted to feel him without one, start to finish. The thought of it made every part of her come alive. And she wasn't the only one affected by it.

Lisa felt House's body quake at the request. His hands tightened on her breasts and she heard his breath hitch.

"Cuddy…" he began then started to loosen his hold on her, as if he intended to pull away. She didn't want that.

"Don't," she pleaded, hands continuing to hold his to her breasts. "Stay close."

He did and she could practically feel him gathering his thoughts. When he finally spoke, her body trembled at how much softer his voice had become.

"I can't pretend I don't want that," he told her. "But we can't."

Lisa turned her head and pressed her brow to his cheek. "I'm on the pill," she said, knowing that it probably wouldn't make a difference but she wanted to reassure him. Of course, he already knew.

"It's not 100 percent effective," he murmured, rational despite how aroused he was by the idea. She could feel it. "And you have seven years of education ahead of you," he continued then paused to confess on a shaky breath something she might have guessed from the secrets he kept, "And my life is a mess."

Before she could ask what he meant by the latter, he shifted and kissed her brow, whispering, "We can't, Cuddy."

Lisa turned in his arms and looked up at him. He caught her face in his hands and covered her lips with his thumbs, quieting any protest she might have made. His blue eyes bored into her, pleading for understanding.

"I want it. You have no idea how much I want it. But we can't."

He was projecting so much anguish that it sparked her tears. They welled, blurring her vision. He really did want it, as much as she did. Which made her want it all the more.

She felt an ache blossom in her womb. She thought it might make her mad. It was strong enough to have her asking him again, her lips moving against his thumbs in a breathy "please."

He kissed her in response, his thumbs moving to catch her tears while his mouth seized hers. He stole her already fleeing breath with passionate caresses of his lips. She tasted his distress, his want.

When he drew back and looked at her, she saw a resolve in him. "Until near the end is all I will promise," he told her, eyes searching hers. "Do you understand?"

She didn't want to, but she did. He made sense. All of it made sense. Both sides. But he was being responsible in a way that she didn't care to be at the moment. Any other man would have taken advantage of her in that. That he didn't…

"Yes," she told him and was kissed again.

This time with a sensual softness that melted her heart completely.


	65. Chapter 65

**Part 65**

Lisa's entire body was trembling as House struggled to put the condom on.

He was shuddering so hard and she knew he was fighting orgasm. He had waited until it was almost on him, and her. Too close maybe.

_Yes, too close_, she realized when the prophylactic broke in his trembling fingers.

Her heart breaking at seeing frustration take him when he was so desperately trying to fulfill his promise to her, she called out to him.

"Come here."

When he looked at her, she laid her hand on her lower belly, above where her womb lay.

"Here."

He looked like a man who'd been spared the gallows, and returned to her with an alacrity that spoke of exactly how close he was. He helped her take him in hand. He was slick with her and so ready.

"I'm sorry," he rasped as he looked down at her, holding himself up on one arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she panted, neither wanting or needing an apology.

She was just as torn. Just as caught up in the web of physical and emotional desire. Her body was shuddering just as hard with the need for him as much as completion. And she knew his need mirrored hers when he confessed with on a strained breath, "I've never…"

There was a moment then, a split-second when she knew he would bend and give her what they both wanted. All she had to do was ask.

But she didn't, badly as she wanted to. She wouldn't do that to him. Not after he'd been so resolute earlier. It wouldn't be fair.

"Come, House," she whispered instead, her heart rising in her chest in response to his need. "Come for me."

He did.


	66. Chapter 66

**Part 66**

Lisa gently drew her fingers through House's hair as he lay with his head on her breasts. His hand was resting possessively on her stomach, where he'd come sometime earlier, before he'd given her the release she needed.

He had been quiet in the immediate wake and after showering and crawling into bed. But so had she.

What was there to say about such a profound exchange of affection and desire? Lisa certainly had no idea. She didn't know if that was due to her inexperience or if there just weren't any words for what they'd shared.

She did have a question, though, and gave it voice after a while.

"Never?" she whispered.

He shook his head but it was several minutes before he verbalized his answer. "I've always been careful."

Lisa believed that. If he was being this careful with her, she could only imagine how he'd be with someone he had _no_ attachment to. He was too intelligent, and clearly understood the consequences, even when aroused half-out of his mind.

"I never wanted it before. I never cared enough to take the risk," she told him and his hand flexed against her in response, indicating he understood what she hadn't said, too.

That he was the first man she'd wanted it with and that she cared enough about him to risk it. She would risk it even now. But she didn't say that to him.

And she didn't say the three words that filled her heart and mind. She wanted to, but she didn't think he wasn't ready for them. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for the ramifications of confessing her heart aloud. Knowing he returned her feelings was enough for now.

"Will you make love to me in the morning?" she asked then and felt him smile.

He moved up to lay beside her, blue eyes finding hers in the shadows of the room. He reached for her and she turned to snuggle with him, loving that he wanted her close.

"Yeah," he said softly when she settled.

Lisa laid her hand on his chest. He covered it with his own, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her knuckles.

"Get some sleep, Cuddy."

Closing her eyes, Lisa did just that, letting the beat of his heart lull her to dreams.


	67. Chapter 67

**Part 67**

Their lovemaking had been quiet and sweet.

House had woken her with soft kisses and the gentlest of caresses then joined their bodies beneath the covers. He'd watched her throughout, as they moved together in a rhythm perfected over the weekend. It had been gloriously beautiful and she'd come with him, arms around him to anchor herself as she unraveled.

They'd lain for a while then, kissing and caressing more, until they absolutely had to get up, shower and dress. They'd done it all together.

Lisa had pressed herself against his back as he drove her back to the university. The snow was gone. The rain was gone. It had only been cold as they made the trip. But it hadn't been the cold that'd had her holding onto him so tightly. She hadn't wanted the weekend to end. She hadn't wanted to let him go, to be apart from him.

He'd walked her to the dorm and seen her up to her room. Since Melissa had been gone for her morning classes, they'd made love again, in Lisa's bed, the less-than-comfortable mattress creaking in time with them.

She'd found it hard to get up and get ready for her own classes as she'd watched him redress. She'd wanted to pull him back into bed, but he'd told her that he'd pick her up for endocrinology. That had been enough motivation for her to rise and ensnare him in a deep, tender kiss that left them both short of breath.

"You're really good at that," he'd complimented her with a smile.

She'd laid her hand on his chest and whispered, "I have a good teacher."

He'd liked that. His gaze had flared with not unwarranted pride. He had taught her how to kiss properly, how to kiss him.

Sitting on the steps outside of the physics building, Lisa was waiting for him now but he was running late. It had happened before so she wasn't worried. At least she didn't start to worry until it was nearly time for class.

She returned to her dorm then to see if maybe he'd meant to pick her up there. But he wasn't there. So she took her car to class. But his bike wasn't where he usually parked it — in a space that wasn't actually a parking space. That really concerned her because he had no other mode of transportation and there'd been no note left in her dorm room.

Unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, Lisa debated only a moment before heading to his place. She was auditing the class so it wouldn't matter if she missed.

Lisa bit her bottom lip the entire drive over but she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his bike parked in front of his building. At least he hadn't been in some sort of accident.

Parking in the space behind him, she went upstairs. His door was wide open and there were cardboard boxes stacked and obviously packed. The bookshelves were bare. The LPs were no longer sitting out in uneven stacks next the stereo. His guitars were in their cases and leaned against the boxes.

He was not in sight, but she heard noises coming from the bedroom, so she headed that way. He was coming out of the bathroom when she entered. He looked miserable, a far cry from the happy man who'd left her standing naked in her dorm room this morning.

"What's going on?" she asked, clearly startling him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, holding a shaving kit.

"What are you doing here?"

The question was a defensive one.

"You were supposed to pick me up for endocrinology," she reminded him, worry consuming her as she watched him walk over and shove the kit into an all-weather backpack with reflective markers.

"House, what's happened?" she asked again.

He didn't answer, just walked over to the dresser and picked up a couple books there and threw them into the backpack, too. He made another trip to the dresser where he snagged clean underwear and a couple tees. They were packed into the bag before he zipped it up.

When he started to walk past her, she stepped in front of him in direct challenge. She wanted to know what was wrong. Because something clearly was. Very wrong. He was in pain.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's happening," she demanded.

He met her gaze for just a moment before he told her, "Don't. Leave it alone."

He moved around her then and headed out to the living room. She followed, hot on his heels.

"So that's how it is. You get what you want and bail. Just like every other guy."

It was an unfair thing to say. They both knew it wasn't true. But she knew it'd get his attention. She prayed it would.

It did. He spun and walked back to her in a fury, clearly hurt.

"If you believe that, then you're not as smart as I gave you credit for."

Lisa wanted to touch him. To lay her hand on his arm, his chest, his cheek. Somewhere. To see if it would calm him but she didn't think he'd allow it right now. He was radiating anger. But it wasn't at her. It was at himself.

"I don't believe it, House. But I want you to look at me and tell me what's going on."

Her heart was breaking at seeing him so upset, and knowing whatever was going on was driving him away from her. He was running.

At her question, he looked away.

"I told you my life is a mess, Cuddy," he said as if that answered everything.

"Apparently," she said, baiting him with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

His gaze returned to her, filled with … something.

"I have to go," he told her and sounded so defeated.

Lisa risked touching him then, lightly resting her hand on his chest and stepping just a little closer. She tried a different tack.

"Will you be back?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

And he really didn't know. She could see that clear as day, and that it was killing him to say it. And that was killing her. She didn't know what to do. So she asked him.

"Can I help? Is there something I can do?"

He shook his head again. "I have to go."

It was a need, she realized, feeling the pent up energy in him. She didn't want him to go but she kept that to herself. He already knew anyway, and he clearly had enough going on without being dragged into a blowup over emotions.

They'd made no promises to each other, for anything beyond the moment. She could not demand it of him now when he needed something else entirely. It would be unfair. And she didn't want them to part that way.

"Okay, House," Lisa conceded and felt a lump form in her throat as she did. It eased just a little when she felt him relax some. But not completely. She was about to let the first man she'd ever loved walk out of her life without a fight because it's what he needed from her right now.

Summoning her voice, she asked, "Will you at least let me know you're okay when you get wherever your going? I _am_ your friend, House."

He nodded and looked down, mumbling words that threatened to crumble her resolve.

"You are my only friend, Cuddy."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Readers, I beg your patience here. I know a lot of you dreaded this path for the story, but trust that** I will not leave them here**. There is more to their story and canon leaves me a blank slate from here to PPTH.


	68. Chapter 68

**Part 68**

Lisa Cuddy had made a huge mistake. Colossal mistake. The kind _she_ didn't make and damned sure wouldn't have made if she'd been thinking straight.

She hadn't told anyone in her family, afraid that it might actually be possible to die from mortification. And she was mortified.

Waking up in a Las Vegas hotel with a hangover and a guy named Adam Johnson, who she didn't know from, well, Adam, had not been her best moment. She'd shoved him out of the bed when he tried to initiate sex.

She'd felt filthy and headed straight for the shower, never so happy in her life to see used condoms in the trashcan by the toilet.

Of course, what'd been waiting for her after she'd cleaned up had been far worse: A marriage certificate. She'd gotten hitched at some all-night wedding chapel on the Strip. It had been her name, in her handwriting, on the piece of paper. She'd run back to the bathroom and vomited, then told her _husband_ to get out and never come back.

He'd left and she'd locked the door and spent the rest of the day crying her eyes out and cursing her batty-but-generous Aunt Ruth for giving her the open ticket to Sin City for Hanukah. And she cursed her mother for making her crazy enough to use it on New Year's Eve to get away from the constant nagging.

From the moment Lisa had arrived home for the holidays, her mother had been at her, wanting to know how classes were going, why she hadn't joined a sorority yet, and why, if she was doing so well, was she moping around as if the world had ended.

Lisa hadn't told her about House. She'd told no one about him or how lonely she'd been since he'd left. He'd become such an intrinsic part of her life in so short a time, her friend and her lover.

She'd only heard from him once since that late October afternoon. He'd sent her a postcard from the Bahamas and written simply: "I'm okay, Party Pants." He hadn't signed it, but he hadn't needed to. No one else knew that nickname.

Sitting in that Vegas hotel on New Year's Day, she'd wished she'd had a way to call him to come get her, because she felt sure he would have. But she'd also been glad she didn't. She never wanted him to know about it because the last thing she'd wanted was to sleep with someone else.

But she'd been lonely and lost and Adam Johnson had seemed nice enough and been willing to buy her a drink and talk to her. He'd been smart and funny and had blue eyes that weren't quite like House's but close enough after a couple drinks, and in the dark.

From what she remembered, Adam hadn't been rough with her but actually rather considerate. And she'd just closed her eyes and thought of House and…

She should have traded in the ticket for one to the Bahamas.

Lisa wiped away her tears before they could fully form and shoved the thick envelope in the mailbox at the student union.

The Princeton attorney she'd contacted last week would receive it in a few days and begin annulment proceedings. It was a matter of paperwork, the lawyer had assured her, but that hadn't made Lisa feel any better about it.

She was a living, breathing cliche, and she was certain that everyone else around her knew it.

That's why she hadn't bothered to go back to Trenton and face the tribunal of her mother. She'd called the airline instead and traded her return trip ticket for a one-way to Detroit, and taken a bus from there to Ann Arbor. She'd never been so happy to see the four bland walls of her dorm room.

She'd spent the first day back on campus sitting on her bed and staring out the window, watching it snow and hating herself. She'd huddled there, under her blanket, and wished she could get a do-over for the last week of her life.

The next morning, she'd called the Princeton lawyer, avoiding Trenton attorneys because she didn't want the proceedings to be printed in the local paper, which her mother religiously read, and gossiped about.

Her third day back had been spent dodging her roommate Melissa and other students returning for the Spring term. She'd hid out in a back section of the library and, again, stared out a window.

They were now a week into classes, the first weekend of the semester, and even though no one knew what had happened over her holiday, Lisa still felt like the modern equivalent of Hester Prynne. So she was keeping to herself outside of classes.

After dropping off the stupid papers in the mailbox, Lisa drove to Percolate to pick up a coffee to go.

She had no idea where she was going to go. Just somewhere. To study. To day dream. To forget. To kick herself just a little bit more for being so foolish.

She had expected better from herself.

But she hadn't expected to look up in the mirror behind the counter and see wonderfully familiar blue eyes looking into hers.

Her heart leapt.

_House!_


	69. Chapter 69

**Part 69**

He was standing just inside the doorway, to the left. People were going in and out but he just stood there, eyes on hers.

She trembled and barely broke her attention away enough to pay for her coffee and take the cup the server was pushing in her direction.

Once she had it in hand, she turned, praying to God she hadn't hallucinated him, because she didn't know what she would do if he was just a figment of…

He wasn't. He was still there when she turned around. Real, alive and well … and tan.

He looked wary, though, and she felt wary. It was awkward and it never had been before.

She made her way through the bustle of students over to him.

He looked at her a moment then around and suggested they go outside.

She agreed. It was cold out, snow ankle-deep on the lawns and places the street crews didn't plow, but it really didn't matter because she thought she was going to suffocate if she stayed inside a second longer. There were too many people, too much noise.

Too much shame.

When he opened the door, Lisa followed him out, letting him use his body to clear the path. She took a deep breath when the cold air hit her lungs then promptly lost it when some jerk sideswiped her as he jogged out of the shop.

House's hand was the only thing that kept her from toppling into the snow. He caught her jacket sleeve and steadied her while he yelled at the guy, who flipped him the bird and kept going.

"Idiot!" House shouted after him then turned back to Cuddy. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just startled," she said and it was for more than one reason. The collision and near fall was one of them. The other… physical contact with _him_. Even through clothing, it was a powerful thing. Still. She was trembling with it.

His eyes searched hers and she knew he'd picked up on the _more_. She wasn't surprised. He was the kind of person it was impossible to have actual secrets from. And that thought was enough to have her hyperventilating when she thought about the _one_ thing she didn't want him to know.

He frowned, watching the panic take hold. She started to back away from him, but he stopped her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Breathe, Cuddy."

She shut her eyes and tried. And breathed him into her. His scent. His aftershave. The leather of his jacket. It helped, _but God_…

Lisa trembled against him. She felt like crying but didn't. Instead she made a request.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah," he said then asked her for the keys to her car. She handed them to him and he walked her over and helped her into the front seat.

Once he was settled into the driver's seat, he asked her where she wanted to go. She didn't know. She just shook her head, unable to find words when she looked at him and saw those eyes again.

So piercing. So worried at the moment.

"Trust me?" he asked.

She nodded then watched him crank the car and put it into drive.


	70. Chapter 70

**Part 70**

Lisa took one look at the covered motorcycle in the parking space in front of them and took a guess as to where they were.

"Your new place?"

"Yeah," he replied and put the car in park. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

Cuddy heard him but her thoughts were elsewhere, on the nondescript building outside her window. Its lower floor was occupied by a laundromat and diner. It was only blocks from the hospital.

"You're back in school," she concluded, her heart fluttering at the thought of him being back. She was happy to know that and yet…

"Mostly at the hospital," he replied, his words keeping her from going down the rabbit hole and prompting her to look at him in question.

"I'm repeating my final year."

The confession came with a shame and embarrassment that he was trying to mask with nonchalance. She recognized it because it's what she desperately wished to achieve at least slightly convincingly. But she knew she wasn't even close when he stared at her for several moments and made an observation.

"You're afraid of me."

"No," she said emphatically. She _was not_ afraid of _him_. She trusted him or she wouldn't be here. She loved him or she wouldn't feel so damned guilty. She wanted to be comfortable with him again. She wanted to kiss him and hug him and make love with him.

He looked at her still, eyes assessing, "You're afraid of something."

"Yes," she said because there was no point in denying it. But she decided to take a play from his handbook. "Please don't ask. I'm not ready…"

He nodded almost immediately and she saw an understanding in him that she didn't think anyone else would be able to honestly provide. Not truly.

"I have a roommate," he told her then and watched her reaction.

"Is he home?" she asked, nervous at the prospect of someone else being present. She was just…

He shook his head. "He's on the next thirty-six."

Lisa was relieved. At her sigh, House shut off the engine and got out of the car. She did the same, joining him on the sidewalk then following him inside the building.

His room was on the third floor, at the end of the hall. When they went inside, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the leather couch from his old place. The memories of them, there, the feelings, the…

She felt like such a traitor. Promises or not between them, what'd happened last week had been wrong in every way it was possible to be wrong.

"Cuddy?"

The gentle utterance of her name made her realize she'd walked over to the couch and laid her hand on the cushions. And that tears were welling. She pulled her fingers away and looked about for something to focus on. She was so intent on that, that she hadn't noticed he'd moved closer to her.

"Hey."

The soft whisper from behind her had her shutting her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't a crier, but it was all just too much. This wasn't what it should be, what it was supposed to be. She'd…

"I've screwed up, House," she found herself confessing because there was no use in denying that, even if she didn't give specifics.

"You were with someone."

She nodded. He was still behind her, just close enough for her to feel his body heat. But she refused to turn and look at him.

"I was drunk," she said. It wasn't an excuse but it had the virtue of being true.

"And lonely," he helped, setting her tears loose.

"And frustrated with my mother and the holidays, and my dad is gone. I felt so—"

"Alone."

Lonely and alone. Not many people recognized there was a difference. Not so many months ago, Lisa was one of them. But she knew now.

She nodded and felt House's arms wrap carefully around her, giving her the chance to stop him. She didn't. She leaned back against him instead and he hugged her tight in response.

"It's okay," he told her, nuzzling his head against hers. "It's okay."


	71. Chapter 71

**Part 71**

She had been looking for him.

Geographically, she'd been in the wrong place but she'd looked for him there amongst the lights, blackjack tables, and slot machines.

It was him she'd wanted when she'd kissed the stranger with similar blue eyes who'd made her laugh. It was him she'd ached for, so much more than she'd realized until she'd been touched by another — and even then, she'd thought only of him.

Lisa was aching now, in every deep and hidden part of her as House kissed her and told her everything was all right, as he gave her body back to her. With his.

Mercy. It rebuilt things, made them whole again. He made her whole in a way that should have frightened her. But it didn't. Maybe it would one day. But not now.

"House," she breathed into the curve of his neck and was swept into a kiss again, soft and slow, deep and affectionate.

Lisa lost herself in the sweet caress of his mouth, the feel of him moving inside her, above her. It felt so _right_. Every move. Every breath. All of it. There was no guilt in this. It was perfect.

Clutching to his shoulders, she moved with him, tried to tell him with her body how much she'd missed him. When that didn't seem enough, she pulled her mouth from his and told him with words, eyes opening to peer into his when she made her confession.

He pressed his brow to hers in response and pushed deep inside her with a rasped "Missed you, Cuddy."

Just hearing that and feeling so full of him was enough to break her open. She came with a soft cry between them.

"That's it," she heard him encourage her over the rush of blood in her ears. "Come just for me," he rasped.

And she did. Again and again as he reclaimed her with deep, jarring thrusts punctuated with heavy groans of her name.

She took his face in her hands when he neared his end. She held him as gently as she could and craned to kiss him between breaths, whispering apologies when she saw the wetness seeping from his tightly shut eyes.

He silenced her with a shake of his head and gazed down at her with an intense longing.

"House," she whispered, seeing exactly what he felt for her in that look. And it wasn't disgust or anger or any of the things she felt about herself, that he probably had a right to feel.

That had her pulling him down to her, had her wrapping herself fully around him and telling him to come for her.

He did.


	72. Chapter 72

**Part 72**

Lisa was snuggled against House's side as their bodies cooled.

It was good to be with him. It made her feel better being with him like this … making love with him. She hadn't expected that but he'd _known _what she needed, even if she hadn't. He'd known it as easily as he'd known something was wrong, that she'd been afraid, and that she'd had sex with someone.

She still couldn't tell him about the marriage. She'd never tell him about that. He knew the part that was most horrible. The other was a piece of paper that meant nothing and would soon be unimportant anyway. But the sex…

Lisa felt sick again, sat up and ran to the bathroom. Her stomach was largely empty but she expelled what was there.

Of course House followed her. He sat on the side of the tub and gently pulled her hair back as she dry heaved.

"Did he hurt you?"

Fear underlay that question.

Lisa shook her head. She was sure of that if not a whole lot else about that night.

The next question scared her, though.

"Was he safe with you?"

Lisa's mind flashed on the condoms in the trash can, which had her dry heaving again, but she couldn't remember how many times… She knew after that weekend with House that more than two times was possible for her if the guy was…

More dry heaves.

"I think so," she choked out, starting to feel sick for a whole other reason. If…

"How long ago?" House asked.

Oh God, she did not want to answer that question. But she did.

"New Year's Day."

"When was your last period?"

She did the math and even with the pill, there was a chance if … _oh God_.

"Oh God, House," she groaned aloud and felt her body pulling into the fetal position and swaying toward the floor.

House caught her and pulled her to him instead, nestling her between his legs and encouraging her to rest her head on his thigh. She held onto his calf.

"I'll take you to the hospital tonight and do a blood draw in the lab," he told her.

She nodded and felt tears sliding down her cheek. She shut her eyes and just let herself cry. House caressed her back and bent to kiss her cheek then whispered softly to her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cuddy. No matter what the test shows."

It didn't feel that way.


	73. Chapter 73

**Part 73**

Lisa sat in the corner of House's couch, a cup of peppermint tea in her hands. She was wearing his Michigan sweatshirt and her "party pants."

He was sitting beside her, turned and facing her, in PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. In many ways it felt as if the last couple of months hadn't existed. If it weren't for the gnawing ball of fear in her gut…

"If I'm pregnant…" she began, holding his gaze.

"Then you have a choice to make."

His answer was said clinically, but there was an unmistakable softness in his voice.

Feeling tears start to well again, she whispered, "I don't want to have to make it."

House's fingers reached and brushed at a lock of her hair, where it lay on her shoulder.

"You may not have to," he told her and caught her gaze again. "Wait for the test tonight before digging in with worry."

She gave him a bit of a smile, cocked her head. "I think you know I have a problem with that."

"And guilt," he countered.

There was no denying that. She leaned toward his hand and he moved it up to cradle her jaw. She blinked slowly as he swept his thumb across her cheek.

"You're a good man," she said softly.

He shook his head. "I'm a mess, Cuddy."

She didn't think so, but she didn't want to argue it.

"Well, I like you anyway," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled and leaned toward her. "Good to know," he said when she met him for the kiss she knew he intended to give.

When he sat back, she asked a question. "Can I stay here tonight?"

His thumb brushed along the line of her mouth. He watched it.

"You know the answer to that."

She did.

"Earlier…" she breathed and his gaze flickered up to hers "… thank you."

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, blue eyes holding hers with a grave intensity.

"You deserved better, Cuddy."

Those words made her heart ache again. She set her tea aside and laid down, resting her head in House's lap. She drew her knees up tight to her body, feeling cold.

"It was so wrong, House," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut. "I didn't want _him_."

A very familiar throw blanket was draped across her, and a large, warm hand was laid on her shoulder. It caressed her gently, slid down along her waist to her hip.

"I know," he said then murmured softly. "Sleep, Cuddy. I'll wake you when it's time."

To her surprise, she did.


	74. Chapter 74

**Part 74**

The lab was ice cold — colder than it felt the last time Lisa had been here with House.

She was shivering with it. Or nerves. Or both.

"Relax," House told her as he released the tourniquet and watched the vial fill with her blood.

She wasn't normally squeamish, but she couldn't look. So she looked at him. He appeared the epitome of calm, even though she knew a part of him was worried, about her.

"It's going to be okay, Cuddy," he told her when he glanced up. "No matter what the results are."

She nodded and continued to watch him when he switched out the vials, filling a second.

Once that was done, he placed a cotton ball in the bend of her elbow and told her to hold it. She did, keeping pressure as he took the vials over to the centrifuge. He seated them in the carousel, closed the lid and adjusted the settings on the instrument.

If she wasn't so scared out of her mind, she'd probably have asked him to talk her through the testing process. But she didn't have to ask. He told her anyway, distracting her with the science. It helped some.

The results helped more.

Lisa shuddered with relief when House announced, "You're in the clear."

"Thank God."

"If in the unlikely event you miss your period, we'll need to test again," he said then, tempering Lisa's relief but not totally dispelling it.

"So two more weeks of waiting," she sighed.

"Yeah, but you're fine," he said with a confidence she took hope in. "It's been long enough to be detectable. And I ran it twice."

Sliding off the stool and tossing the cotton ball in the trash, she walked up to House and wrapped her arms around him.

She didn't say anything, just held onto him.

"Cuddy," he said after a minute and she heard something in his voice that her looking up at him in worry. "Do you want me to run an STD panel?"

Oh God, she hadn't even thought about that. She swallowed hard. There was really only one answer to the question. Especially if she remained sexually active with House. She wouldn't have her stupidity endanger him.

"Yes," she said meekly.

"I'll need a swab. It may be best if you see your gynecologist."

She shook her head. "No, you do it."

"Cuddy—"

"Do you know how?" she cut him off.

"Yes."

"Then I want you to do it. Please."

He looked as if he might say no, but he conceded with a soft "okay" and she felt relief again.


	75. Chapter 75

**Part 75**

It had been awkward.

It was one thing for him to be _down there_ doing very intimate things. It had been quite another for her to be in stirrups in an exam room while he took clandestine swabs of her lady parts.

But he'd done it with a professionalism that she admired. And appreciated. It had made it less awkward than it could have been.

Once he was done, she'd dressed and they went back to the lab.

"It'll take some time to run these," he told her as he set up the samples. She watched him make out labels with a false name, Lady McBreast, and put himself down as the doctor.

"Won't someone notice that," she said of both the implausible and unsubtle alias, and his being the physician of record.

"Doubt it," he replied. "My colleagues aren't very proactive. Unless someone puts it on their worklist, they don't touch it. I'll finish them up tomorrow."

"Not tonight?"

"I can do most of them tonight, but I need to do cultures on a couple," he said then handed her a familiar-looking plastic cup.

"You want me to pee in a cup for you now?" she teased, a bit of a smile emerging.

"Romantic, aren't I?" he said with a flash of his eyebrows.

"Utterly," she shot back as she headed for the door.

"I'll need more blood when you get back."

"Vampire," she snarked.

Lisa made her way to the restroom down the hall. No one paid her any attention since she was wearing another pilfered lab coat.

When she came back, House was looking through the microscope. Another kit was sitting out on the table as was well. She stayed out of the way and let him work. He prepped the cultures first then checked off the other tests one by one, telling her the results immediately. The steady stream of negatives was music to her ears and substantially improved her mood.

It was nearly 3 a.m. by the time they returned to his place. She was exhausted but was pretty sure she couldn't sleep. Thinking a hot shower might help, she headed straight toward his bedroom. She caught him watching her when she began stripping down.

The clinical look of earlier was gone. His expression was now one of appreciation, which _she_ appreciated considering they'd been checking out her sexual health all night. It had to have been weird for him running STD tests on a woman he'd just had sex with.

"Did it weird you out?" she asked as she took off her bra.

"_Those_ never weird me out," he said.

She threw the bra at his head. He caught it without taking his eyes off her breasts.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"_Those_ never weird me out either," he said, looking at her sex then tilting his head to look at her ass.

"You're impossible," she said as she let her panties drop to the floor.

"I'm something," he said, rising and coming toward her. His arousal was obvious.

"How can you possibly want sex after tonight?" she asked him as he stripped off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Because you're hot," he said, meeting her gaze. "And you're fine."

He pulled the zipper down.

"Then why all the tests?"

"So you'll stop worrying," he said as he toed off his boots rather ungracefully.

"House," she said, holding a hand up and out as he neared.

He didn't stop though, just moved closer, even as her palm came into contact with his chest. He was so warm. His skin smooth.

"Every test has come back negative, Cuddy, and Little Greg will wear a raincoat," he said and she had to laugh.

"Little Greg will wear a raincoat?"

"Yep. Unless you have an objection to having an orgasm or two," he teased as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

God, he was…

"I'm tired, House," she said, her last line of rational defense, which he broke right through.

"Okay, one orgasm," he conceded, "It'll help you sleep. Which you won't do for a while without one."

Lisa shook her head in wonder.

"No other man would be get within arms reach of me right now if they knew what tests were pending, you do know that, right?"

He just grinned and walked her toward the bathroom.

"Yep. That means you're all mine."


	76. Chapter 76

**Part 76**

Lisa couldn't sleep despite the orgasm House had generously provided.

He, however, was sound asleep beside her, and she was watching him. He looked so vulnerable at rest, in a way that made her heart soften even more toward him.

She couldn't believe what he'd done for her.

When she'd seen him in the coffee shop, she'd been so afraid to let him know what she'd done and then, when he'd figured it out, that he'd reject her. But he hadn't.

He'd welcomed her instead, with open arms. He'd made love to her the way he had from the start, twice, and was diligently making sure her health hadn't been compromised in her indiscretion. He'd even been worried that she'd been harmed. But he hadn't said a negative word or expressed a negative feeling about her, the situation, or any potential fallout. He'd just been supportive.

In the shower, she'd asked if it bothered him that she'd been with someone else or if he was jealous. Either would have been an entirely natural reaction for most men. But House wasn't most men.

He'd been entirely nonjudgmental in his response, saying simply, "You were alone and lonely, Cuddy."

Logic, reason, and understanding without patronization. And he'd meant it. Which had reassured her of his feelings more than a declaration or display of jealousy ever could have. Because she had been alone, uncommitted to anyone and not knowing when or if he'd be back. And she had been lonely, very lonely.

Lisa still wished she hadn't done it, but she could move past it in time. Quicker thanks to House's welcoming her back into his life without hesitation.

"You are a rare man, Greg House," Lisa whispered.

"I'm a man trying to sleep."

Lisa startled then smiled. She could have sworn he was asleep. She pinched his nipple in response, which earned a mildly disgruntled "ow."

"That's for scaring me," she said.

"Well, if we're going to play that way…"

Lisa was pulled across his body before she could register what he was doing. She giggled when he gave her ass a swat.

"That's for keeping me awake," he said, grinning as she wiggled herself into a more comfortable position atop him.

"You're an ass," she said through her own smile.

"You have an ass," he countered, eyes bright and flashing even in the darkness.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat or two or three at realizing that the last time she'd smiled this brightly, laughed this freely, and felt this happy was that glorious weekend in October.

"I really have missed you, House," she said, breathlessly.

"How much?" he asked.

Grinning, Cuddy threw the covers off them and slid down his naked body.

"This much," she said before taking him into her mouth.


	77. Chapter 77

**Part 77**

"Good thing it's Saturday because there's no way you'd make it to class."

Lisa Cuddy laughed deep in her throat at the observation. She was currently trapped in the tub by Greg House. He was laying back between her legs, his back to her chest, his head on her shoulder. She hadn't slept a wink.

"I could make it but I'd just fall asleep since I didn't get any last night," she teased, kissing his shoulder.

"Oh, you _got some_. Just not sleep," House countered, holding up a bar of soap.

Lisa smiled and nipped at his neck as she took the soap and started washing his chest.

Noting the contrast between the white lather of the soap and his skin, she ventured a query about where he'd been in the last couple months. "You spent a lot of time in the sun," she said softly. "Were you in the Bahamas the whole time?"

He tensed slightly at the question, telling her to tread carefully, lest she spoil the morning's playful mood.

"Most of it," he replied.

"What's it like being in an island paradise every day?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Hot," he said, relaxing again. "Lots of blue. Skies, water, drinks with little umbrellas and straws."

"What did you do?"

"Slept. Laid around on the beach. Slept. Played golf. Slept."

"I'm sensing a pattern," she said as she handed him back the soap and gently scooped water up to rinse his chest. "Did you work somewhere?"

"Did a little bartending. I make some mean rum _cock_tails."

Lisa smiled. "You are so lewd."

"Yeah, but you like it," he said and the indictment was truthful.

"I have no idea why."

"Because beneath that beautiful exterior and hidden behind that exceptional intelligence, Lisa Cuddy, is a wonderfully indecent sense of humor that has been just waiting to come out and play. You just needed the right playmate," he said proudly.

_And he's my playmate_, she thought with delight.

"Did you see any sharks?" she asked, redirecting the conversation again.

"Why do you think I didn't mention swimming?" he said, adding, "I've seen _Jaws_."

Lisa shivered. "That movie scared the crap out of me."

"You and the rest of the world. It did for the ocean what _Psycho_ did for showers," he said then observed, "By the way, we're in a shower. Well, in the tub. But we took a shower earlier. Did you feel just the slightest bit creeped out?"

Lisa smiled. The last thing that'd been on her mind earlier was the potential of a mother-hating, knife-wielding killer lurking on the other side of the shower curtain.

"I was kind of preoccupied, as you well know." she said, remembering how he'd dressed up Little Greg in his "raincoat" then proceeded to screw her brains out against the shower wall.

"Yeah, I don't remember thinking about it either," he said playfully. "In fact, I don't remember thinking much at all. I'm pretty much reduced to a Neanderthal when you're naked."

She'd noticed that and told him so.

"Speaking of which," he responded. "Little Greg is sort of in charge at the moment and is demanding to see your boobies."

"Little Greg is demanding?"

"He has a thing for breasts," he said then conceded, "Okay, all parts of you, but the fact your nipples are boring holes in my back has something to do with it, I'm pretty sure."

Greg House was a chatterbox, Lisa decided. She wondered if it was a byproduct of his _crowded _brain.

"Well, unless you've developed eyes in the back of your head, it's going to require us switching positions or getting out," she pointed out.

He picked up her hands from where they rested on his chest and looked them over.

"Pruning. Let's get out," he said. "You can make me breakfast naked."

"You pretty much want me naked all the time," she accused as he pushed himself up out of the water.

He turned and looked down at her. Little Greg was a misnomer.

"Only an idiot wouldn't want to look at those works of art all the time."

Lisa cocked her jaw and smirked. "Get out of the tub, House."

"Okay," he said and stepped out. He held out his hand to her once she was on her feet and guided her out of the tub. He pulled her to him. She thought he might make another joke, but the softening of his expression, the way he was looking at her…

"I've missed you, Cuddy," he said softly.

Lisa laid her hand on his chest and caressed him gently.

"I know."


	78. Chapter 78

**Part 78**

"I'm not going to be around much."

Lisa had expected as much but it still saddened her to hear it. Fourth-year med students lives were easier than third-year, supposedly, but the year would be focused on gaining their desired residency. And House was looking at three specialties.

"What's your schedule like?" she asked, looking up from her breakfast. They'd ended up going down to the diner. She'd ordered a fruit bowl while he was feasting on a omelet loaded with what looked like everything in the kitchen — and bacon on the side.

"Sub-I in Internal Medicine at St. Joseph's. Electives in Infectious Diseases, Hematology, Critical Care," he said. "And I'll be working more."

Lisa watched him carefully as he listed those things off and she could tell he was irritated with most of it. Of course, having to repeat a year of medical school was bound to be downright infuriating for anyone, much less someone of his intelligence. She wished he would tell her what happened.

His eyes were on hers suddenly.

"You want to know why I'm repeating," he said, instantly reading her with an uncanny accuracy that still surprised her.

She didn't bother to deny it. "If I didn't want to know, I'm pretty sure you would find me boring."

His eyes sparked with humor and flared with that little bit of pride that always showed up when she did or said something that pleased him.

"You are not boring," he said then sobered. He looked around at the other patrons before returning his attention to her. "We'll talk. But not here."

Lisa felt a weight lift from her at his agreeing to talk with her. Why he appeared to be concerned about others overhearing anything he might say, confused her though. But she didn't dwell on it. She was certain she'd figure it out when they talk. So she bided her time until they finished their meal and went back upstairs to his apartment.

They sat on the couch at opposite ends, facing each other for several minutes before he dropped a bombshell.

"I was expelled from Hopkins."

Lisa was shocked. And worried when she watched shame take him over. His face, his eyes, his posture. It was no wonder he hadn't wanted to discuss it in public.

Propping her elbow on the back of the couch, she leaned her head against her loosely fisted hand and summoned her voice.

"What happened?" she asked.

The shame increased impossibly more when he answered that question, looking away as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I cheated."

Lisa's shock became outright disbelief. Housecheated? It made no sense. He certainly didn't need to. He was too damned smart, and he didn't just memorize things but knew and understood those things. So…

Confounded, Lisa asked him why.

"I'm a screwup, Cuddy," he said, his eyes still averted. "I do things. Stupid things. Sometimes I get away with them. Sometimes I ruin … everything."

His voice trailed off and she could see him starting to shut down. That prompted her to move closer to him. He looked up at her when she her knees touched his, eyes searching hers quickly, looking for what she suspected was condemnation or reproach. Probably both. But she could summon neither, not when he sitting there so expectant, almost as if he wanted it. And damned sure not after last night.

Lisa shook her head gently and reached for his hands. She locked their fingers and gave them a squeeze.

"Do you know why you do it?" she sincerely wanted to know.

"It happens when I get bored or angry or when I'm…"

His voice tailed off again and he looked like there was more he would say but whatever _that_ was, _really_ frightened him.

He shook his head then, swallowed hard. "Given enough time, I always screw things up, Cuddy."

Lisa's broke her heart at hearing the resignation and defeat in his voice, and seeing it in his eyes. _This goes deeper than cheating on a test,_ she thought. That may have temporarily derailed his career and wounded his pride but the other was potentially pathological behavior, according to her psychology class. Not that she had complete faith in textbooks, but she had no doubt that what House was telling her was true. And that truth terrified him.

Not knowing what to say, Lisa offered him comfort instead, guiding his arms around her as she moved into his lap. He looked up at her and the sense of childlike wonder on his man's face took her breath away.

"It's okay," she told him as took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.


	79. Chapter 79

**Part 79**

Lisa Cuddy had to stop herself from laughing every time she looked up at Greg House.

He was sitting on the couch while she sat in the floor, on the opposite side of the coffee table. They were playing poker. Strip poker. And she'd improved her skills at the game after reading a book on it during the fall, and some lessons from cousins during the Thanksgiving holiday break.

She'd improved enough that after House lost his third hand, he'd taken a "bathroom break" and come back wearing a green military jacket, a mesh-backed trucker's hat and sunglasses, and a cigar clenched between his teeth, claiming it was cold and bright in the room. And he needed a smoke.

He looked like a doofus, sitting there now in only his athletic socks, baggy boxers, the cheesy hat and aviator-style sunglasses. She'd lay odds he'd claim the smoldering cigar as wardrobe if he lost another hand to her. Especially since his whole goal was to get her naked.

As for herself, Lisa was down to her bra, panties and socks, after donning her gloves and coat to balance out his additions. Her increasing state of undress probably explained his decreasing luck, especially since she'd done a veritable strip tease every time she took something off.

"Quit stalling, House. Are you in or out?" she prodded as he shuffled the cards around in his hand.

He paused and took the cigar from between his teeth, balancing it between the index and middle fingers of his right hand. He used the tip of his middle finger to pull the sunglasses down just enough for him to peer over them at her.

"Worried?" he asked arrogantly.

She grinned. "Nope."

He stared at her a moment more before scowling and laying down his hand. "Fold."

It'd been the wrong move and he knew it the moment she started laughing.

"You bluffed me," he scowled.

"Yep," she said, turning over the dismal cards in her hand.

He grumbled like a kid while she regathered the cards. "Lose something, House."

He did. But not what she expected.

She looked up at him when he stood and shoved his boxers off. Little Greg was clearly happy.

So much for her plan to distract him

"That's not fair," she whined.

"That's your problem," he said sat back down on the couch — but not before throwing his jacket over the spot.

_Thank God._

Next hand, she upped the ante when she lost and ditched her bra, slingshotting it at his head. Dumbfounded that she'd gone for that and not one of her socks, the undergarment blocked his view for several seconds.

Once he snatched it off and his gaze settled on her breasts, he was done for. He played horribly as she made sure to move in ways that made them bounce or lift, and the cool air of the room was doing wonders for her nipples. He was practically drooling.

She had him down to just the stupid trucker hat when she went in for the kill, which had been remarkably easy. She didn't think he'd even looked at his hand because she'd set her cards aside, crossed her arms over her body, beneath her breasts, lifting them just the slightest bit as she ran her hands over her upper arms as if cold.

It was completely unfair, but he folded like, well, a house of cards, dropping his hand on the table after her first bet with a lust-saturated "fold."

Then he was tossing the hat across the room and shoving the coffee table aside with his foot, ordering her to "Get over here for your reward."

"Getting you naked before me is my prize," she said as she looked at him, flush and incredibly aroused. "You said I _sucked_ at poker, remember?"

"You _suck_ at something, but it's not poker," he countered, a gleam in his eye. He just loved sexual innuendo.

"Well, I could suck you, but that'd be more your reward," she said, diving in headfirst and watching his eyes blaze brighter with the challenge.

"You have nipples. Really hard nipples. I could suck those," he said, a hint of desperation creeping into that lovely baritone.

Lisa rose up on her knees and inched toward him. Feeling empowered, she grasped her breasts and heard him mutter something under his breath about her "trying to kill" him.

"Just the nipples?" she asked.

The look he gave her was smoldering and excited on more than just a physical level. This is why she was addicted to sex with him. The verbal and mental foreplay was as good as the physical. Her body was _already_ ready for him.

"Get up here and find out," he challenged.

She smiled as she placed her hands on his knees and pushed herself up slowly, leaning toward him as she did.

"Get Little Greg a raincoat."


	80. Chapter 80

**Part 80**

"You've improved your game. Do I need to send out thank you cards to anyone?" House asked as he shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

He was completely nonchalant despite the fact he was sitting naked at the dining table while she had re-dressed in her usual attire for his place.

Lisa smirked at him, her own spoon dangling from her hand, above her bowl of ice cream.

"My cousins Daniel and Mark."

He gave her a mock scowl of disgust. "You played strip poker with your cousins?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

He smirked over his raised spoon. "That's your fault. And your boobies. I'm pretty sure I couldn't hold this spoon if you were still topless. By the way, why are you dressed?"

"Because you said your roommate was coming by for a quick shower," she said, snagging a spoonful of ice cream. "Which makes the better question, 'Why aren't you dressed?'"

"Male squirrel monkeys."

"What?" Lisa laughed.

"Male squirrel monkeys display their erect penises to signal their dominant position in the social group," he said as if he were narrating a nature special on TV, "and to warn off predators."

Lisa shook her head, amused. "So either your roommate's a predator or you are establishing social dominance in your living arrangement? I'm assuming the latter because I have lady parts and let you play with them."

"Pretty much."

Leaning, Lisa looked to gauge the present state of arousal. "You need to get working on the erect part," she told him.

"Wanna help?"

She knew he was going to say that. "I'm not giving you a hand job when he could walk in at any moment."

House pushed out his bottom lip in a feigned pout. He cocked his head and gave her sad puppy eyes. "Please?"

"No," Lisa laughed, blushing at the thought of it.

His expression immediately changed, shifting into one of eagerness.

"Flash me then."

"What?"

"Show me your breasts."

"You want to risk being an idiot when he gets here?" Lisa asked, pointing out a potential flaw in his plan.

He paused a second as if thinking, then made another request.

"Show me your ass then. My brain works overtime when I see it."

Lisa snorted. "On what? Higher math?"

"Close. Physics," House replied with a grin. "When you walk, your ass is an inspired presentation of the Laws of Motion."

"You're incorrigible, and an ass," Lisa said, shaking her head at him but still smiling.

"Come on, Cuddy, give me a peek," he pleaded putting the sad face on again. "I would say a _little_ one but—"

"If you want to see _anything_ in the near future, you'll shut up now."

He made a show of drawing his pinched thumb and forefinger across is mouth as if sealing a zipper.

Lisa had to laugh at that. She set her spoon down and stood slowly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said under her breath as she turned her back to him and gently took hold of the waistband of her "party pants," as he dubbed them.

"You'd better be paying attention because this is going to be quick," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

The warning had been unnecessary. He was utterly rapt.

She giggled and pulled the pants down just enough…

"You are _so awesome_."


	81. Chapter 81

**Part 81**

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

After a night of no sleep and a morning of both candor and fun, Lisa had snuggled up with House in his bed, the drapes closed against the afternoon sunlight in hopes they could get in a little rest.

"How did you know I'm not?" Lisa asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm like the Six Million Dollar Man," he replied. "I can hear you _not_ sleeping."

"That was the Bionic Woman," Lisa corrected with a smirk. "The Six Million Dollar Man had the eye."

He sighed, just a hint of irritation evident. He was clearly tired.

"Fine, Bionic Woman. Now what is rattling around in that brain of yours?"

Cuddy hesitated before saying softly, "I don't want to upset you."

House sighed again and she felt him move. She looked up to see him running his hand over his face.

"Cuddy, I appreciate that, but you can't always walk on eggshells with me," he told her. "Besides, I've told you the worst thing. So ask."

Feeling somewhat chastised, which she didn't like, she asked bluntly, "Did they kick you out here, too? When they found out about Hopkins?"

"Yeah. I was only here provisionally," he answered without the emotional upheaval she'd feared the question might stir. "They let me reapply for med school. And I'm lucky they agreed to do that."

"Then repeating the year is punitive."

"Yeah. Have to prove myself worthy," he murmured and it was a pained admission.

"You're worthy," she told him because she firmly believed it. She had no professional experience or knowledge on which to base that belief, but there was something very special about Greg House. Time would reveal how he would apply that to medicine, and she couldn't wait to find out.

His eyes met hers. "You're the only one who thinks that these days."

"Well, you keep telling me I'm intelligent," she said, smiling up at him.

He predictably smirked.

"You're a lot of things. Right now, you're cute but annoying."

She scowled at him. "Annoying?"

"Yes, I need sleep, woman, and you're keeping me awake," he said, returning her scowl playfully.

"Big baby," she countered.

"_Tired _man," he shot back and sounded every bit as tired as he stressed.

She smiled at him again, this time in apology. "I'm sorry."

He rolled then closed his eyes in response and settled his head back into the pillow. His arm tightened around her, drawing her closer.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Cuddy."

"Okay," Lisa said softly as she nuzzled into his chest and waited for sleep to come.

It didn't take long.


	82. Chapter 82

**Part 82**

The diner below House's apartment was open 24 hours, and it's where they found themselves at 1 a.m. after returning from the hospital.

They were celebrating the negative results of her other tests with burgers and milkshakes.

"I can't wait for Spring," Lisa said after taking a sip of her milkshake. "I need to start running again or this stuff is gonna stick around."

"You'll be fine. You have a high metabolism," House told her before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

He wasn't wrong, but healthy habits started early could last a lifetime.

As she ate, Lisa found herself thinking on the fact that their lives were about to change drastically from what they'd been early last fall.

His assuming an actual fourth-year medical student's life, along with her own class load and activities of the pre-med honor society she'd joined were going to definitely affect how much free time they'd have to spend together.

Lisa didn't like that.

Despite her nerves and health scares and his academic bombshells, the weekend had been great. They'd picked up where they'd left off in some ways — the playful banter, the games, the intimacy — which made her dread the impending changes.

She liked being with him and around him. But it was selfish to want things to not change, or to go back to the way they were.

He had lost a year of his career plans and was clearly determined to get back on track. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to reapply for med school. And she was just getting started.

The disparity in their ages hadn't really meant that much until now.

She suspected he would be leaving at the end of the year, unless he matched as a resident here at the university hospital. But Lisa didn't think that'd happen. With his perfect MCAT, if he took high honors in his repeat year, the more prestigious institutions would be after him. She wanted that for him and yet, selfishly, didn't want him to leave because she loved him.

He still made her heart skip a beat with a look. He still took her breath away with the slightest touch or gentle kiss. He could make her body come apart under him with his, just by saying her name or looking at her with desirous affection. Just the thought of all those things, sitting here in a practically deserted, greasy-spoon diner made her lightheaded and happy.

Surely they could hang on to some things, even with the looming changes, she thought.

"Will you still be able to run at night with me sometimes?" she asked, opening the dialogue on the subject.

At her question, his eyes met hers. She saw that he shared her feelings on the subject. Longing and sadness. She saw both in him and they broke her heart.

He struck a gentle tone when he answered.

"It may take a few weeks for me to figure things out with the Sub-I and work. I won't know until then," he said.

Lisa picked up a fry and twirled it in her ketchup. She knew she looked every bit the pouty teenager with the action.

"I don't want us to lose touch, House," she said as she stared at her food. "The last couple of months—"

"I'm here, Cuddy," he cut her off. "But I can't make promises. I screw up this time and it's over. I'm out of medicine."

She nodded in understanding — because she did understand — but her appetite vanished with it. She dropped the fry and picked up her napkin. The urge to cry was a strong one as she wiped her fingers and mouth.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said then and climbed out of the booth. House caught her by the arm when she reached into her pocket for _her_ keys. She paused and let him extract her hand. He placed his keys in her palm.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Lisa started to debate on what to do but he ended any internal struggle that would have manifested with one word and a vulnerable look.

"Please."


	83. Chapter 83

**Part 83**

The flow of hot water over Lisa's head muted the world outside the shower, but not her thoughts. She wished it would.

As she shed silent tears she realized she was acting like some sort of lovesick fool, as if House was _dumping_ her.

Her brain knew he wasn't. They weren't promised to one another any more now than they had been in the fall. And even if they were, the situation would still be the same.

He had a lot to do and she had no right to ask him to stop. And he was actually probably doing her a favor by not promising her something he couldn't give. Of course, convincing her heart of any of it was the problem.

It wanted him. It wanted _more_. It should be more and might have been if things had gone differently for him in the fall. But that whole scenario was a rabbit hole.

If he hadn't cheated at Hopkins he wouldn't have been at Michigan at all. If Hopkins hadn't expelled him, he wouldn't have come back to Michigan. If Michigan hadn't kicked him out in the fall, they wouldn't have lost the last two months — and yet who knew what that time would have been like. And if Michigan hadn't let him come back, she might never have seen him again.

That she owed his presence in her life to a poor academic decision was surreal. That she was going to see less of him as he cleaned up the mess he'd made with that choice was heart-rending.

He wasn't leaving. He wasn't cheating. He wasn't even shutting her out of his life.

He was just a student on a career track, like her, with the goal of joining a profession that demanded a great amount of personal sacrifice for the good of others. She couldn't condemn him for that, much as a part of her wished she could, not when she didn't want to give up her own aspirations.

She hated all of it at the moment, though.

When he'd asked her to stay by giving her his keys, what she'd felt had been indescribably bittersweet. She'd rejoiced in being wanted and yet she'd ached dreadfully with the knowledge that after this weekend she didn't know when she'd see him again.

All she wanted was to kiss him and touch him and hold him tight. She wanted to be held and told everything was going to be okay.

Which is exactly what she received when he eased into the shower with her.

Lisa turned when she heard the curtain rings slide against the shower rod. He stood at the opposite end of the tub, looking like he felt as bad as she did. He also looked afraid to touch her, but she addressed that immediately by reaching for his hand.

He came to her then and drew her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, held her as the hot water caressed her back.

Her head resting against his chest, Lisa hugged him to her tightly until the need to kiss him drove her to look up at him.

Blue eyes, intense with so many feelings, caught hers then shut slowly when he leaned down and met her need.

She whimpered at the first grazing touch of his mouth to hers. She melted when breathy kisses became soft, lingering ones, lips smacking softly with each brief parting. She whispered his name when he turned her and pressed her back to the tile.

"Okay?" he asked, clearly seeking to make sure she wanted what he did.

She nodded without hesitation and was quickly lifted up. She locked her legs around his waist and dissolved under his kisses, each one longer and deeper. He stole her breath away. He took that _something_ from her and she felt it given back.

She gasped when he abandoned her mouth and told her to put him in her. She reached for him, her heart racing when she realized it was just him. No condom. She didn't want to finish without him inside her.

"Condom," she told him. "I need _you_."

He set her back on her feet and shut off the water. They were still wet when they fell into his bed. She helped him put on the condom then guided him inside her.

"Yes," she whispered to him, hands sliding over his chest when he pushed himself up and watched her.

He moved slowly, working himself inside her in long, smooth strokes. It felt divine but it was looking up at him and seeing his eyes, the intense blend of want and need and love that made her feel the truly beautiful things.

And yet it was absolute agony when she thought…

"Don't," he whispered. "I need _you_."

"House," she trembled, his plea rending her somewhere deep inside. Her own words coming back to her in haunting fashion.

She gave voice to a plea of her own.

"Make me come."

He did.


	84. Chapter 84

**Part 84**

Lisa's breaths came in visible puffs on the cold air.

She'd given up waiting for Spring to resume night runs. Although she'd never really kept to a regular schedule for the activity, she'd been every night for the last week — nearly two weeks since she'd last seen House.

The reason was simple: She couldn't sleep.

Insomnia had become a companion more so now than it had been when he'd left in October. Then, she'd known he was gone and possibly wouldn't be back. Now, she knew he was here, somewhere in Ann Arbor, but not when she'd see him again.

It was driving her insane. Which is why she'd started running nightly. The exercise usually exhausted her enough to sleep, which she wouldn't do otherwise and she refused to resort to sleeping pills.

House would tell her she needed an orgasm. By her count, he owed her fifty at least, especially since he was the reason she wasn't sleeping and because she hadn't heard from him. It was completely unfair to lay it all on him, but she didn't feel like being fair at the moment. She missed the arrogant, adorable ass.

As she trudged through the snow in her recently acquired, waterproof trainers, Lisa tried to turn her thoughts to an upcoming biology exam. She was pretty sure she had it down, despite not getting an adequate amount of rest. It was a subject she had always enjoyed, enough to read books outside the classroom, and excelled at. She loved the lab especially.

_Lab. _

_Damn it. _

_House. _

_One completely innocuous word goes through my brain and I'm right back at him._

If Lisa didn't think someone would call security, or she'd alert security, she'd stop in her tracks and scream to the top of her lungs.

_The man is like a disease. An infectious one, like those really rare ones that he finds cool._

With a groan, Lisa picked up her pace but was careful of her footing, her eyes on the ground, constantly scanning ahead. It wouldn't do to fall and break something.

Making a turn, Lisa neared the fountain on the North Campus. She hadn't intended to come this way, but her obsessive thoughts of House had apparently directed her toward a place she would forever associate with him.

Lisa slowed to a walk when she approached the courtyard that housed the reflecting pool and fountain. The water was off, of course, the pool filled with a bed of untouched snow that glowed in the light from the path lamps.

Memories flooding her, Lisa made her way over to where he'd sat on the retaining wall when he kissed her the first time. The kiss had been so delicate, hardly anything at all, but it had changed everything in her young life.

Without making a conscious choice to do so, Lisa reached out and cleared away the snow until she was touching the concrete with her gloved hands. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, which was threatening to hitch with oncoming tears.

She failed miserably. She was still drawing air in and out rapidly. Her heart was still pounding. Tears were imminent, which wasn't a good thing with the temperature.

Lisa counted off two quick breaths then opened her eyes, pushed back from the wall and headed out of the courtyard, toward her dorm.

She started running again.


	85. Chapter 85

**Part 85**

"Hey, Lisa, there's a call for you."

Lisa groaned at the announcement. It was time for the weekly "What have you achieved this week, Lisa?" interrogation from her mother. The thought of leaving behind her studying for that conversation made her want to stab herself in the eye with an unsharpened No. 2 pencil.

She resisted the impulse, though, barely, and got up from her desk. The blonde co-ed standing in the doorway pointed down the hall to the phone. "It's that one," she said.

"Thanks, Donna," Lisa said then headed down to pick up the handset that was perched atop the phone. The picture of herself standing at the end of a wooden plank and looking down into the water where a great white shark circled came to mind. She was prime bait, too.

Pushing up the sleeves of her oversize sweater then picking up the handset, Lisa sighed and spoke into the receiver.

"Hi, mom."

_"__Funny, last time I looked I had a penis."_

Lisa's poor mood dissipated in an instant. _House._

"I seem to recall you having one of those," she smiled. It was the first genuine one in weeks.

_"__Let me check,"_ he said and she laughed, knowing he probably was looking. _"Yep, still there,"_ he said after a couple seconds.

"Good to know," she smirked. And it was good to know.

_"__So, has Aunt Flo paid you a visit?"_

"What?"

_"__Are you taking Carrie to the prom?"_

"What?"

_"__Am I stuttering?"_

"No."

_"__All right, one more strike and you're officially boring."_

"House, what the hell—"

_"__Has Miss Scarlett come home to Tara?"_

Scarlett. Red. Carrie. Blood. Aunt Flo.

"Oh, God," Lisa groaned even as she broke out into a grin. She was getting odd looks from a couple people in the hall but she didn't care, not when House kept going.

_"__Is that a good 'Oh, God' or a bad one? Or is it a _really, really_ good one? If you know what I mean."_

"You're insane, you do know that, right?"

_"__Answer the question, Party Pants."_

"It's a good one, Mr. Euphemism," she said. "And the answer to your _colorful _questions is 'yes'."

She'd started her period yesterday, much to her relief. And annoyance. The cramps had been awful today. Midol was making a dent, though.

_"__Fatigue. That explains the slow uptake. Feeling cranky, I'll bet."_

Lisa scowled even though he couldn't see her. She was cranky, now. "You're an ass."

_"__Cranky. Check."_

Irritated, she responded, "I always call you an ass. Because you're usually _being_ an ass. How is that a symptom of cranky?"

_"__You're growling more than usual."_

"I don't growl."

_"__Oh yeah, you do. Especially when I have my tongue in the fun place."_

Lisa felt her fun place express an interest at just the mention… It had been weeks.

"You jerk."

_"__Feeling frisky?"_

"How can I be cranky and … _that_?" she deflected but not saying the other word since someone was passing by.

_"__It's a scientific fact that some women get crazy hot when—"_

"Shut up, House."

_"__Hey, you're the one who wants to be an endocrinologist. I'm just wondering if your fun places are feeling funny."_

Lisa shut her eyes and leaned her brow against the cool wall beside the phone. He was being so playful and it made her heart ache. And it made her smile. And, yeah, it was making her _feel funny_.

"Yes," she said softly into the receiver, unable to disguise the longing in her voice.

_"__Are you dressed?"_

"House, I'm in the hallway of my dorm."

She could hear his smirk when he replied, _"I wasn't asking if you were naked and doing naughty things in the dark, Cuddy. So let me rephrase. Are you _appropriately_ dressed to have coffee?"_

"With you?" she asked hopefully, her heart picking up its pace at just the thought…

_"__No, Juan Valdez,"_ he snarked on an exaggerated sigh of irritation. _"Yes, me, Cuddy."_

Lisa didn't care that he was being an ass. "Yes," she replied.

_"__I'll be there in twenty."_


	86. Chapter 86

**Part 86**

Lisa was bent over, zipping up her boot when someone wolf-whistled from the doorway.

"That's just … wow."

She straighten and looked over to see House standing there, smirking.

"I would say you were an ass…"

"But you'd be repeating yourself. Again."

"Something like that," she said, cocking her jaw with an amused smile. "I thought you said twenty."

He shrugged. "I lied. I was hoping to catch you naked."

"I told you I was already dressed," she said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Care to try again?"

"I was closer than you assumed," he said then leaned backward, popping his head out the door and looking both directions down the hall before straightening himself and saying a stage whisper, "Pack a bag."

Without even knowing why he wanted her to pack, Lisa's body voted "do it". So did her heart. Her brain, however…

"House, it's Wednesday, I have classes. I can't just…"

He shushed her. "It's not for a month. Just overnight or just tonight. I promise to have you back in time for classes."

Lisa looked at him, confused. Had his invitation to coffee implied something more and she'd missed it. Or had it evolved since he called?

"I'm not sure I understand."

House approached her, leaving the doorway. She held his gaze as his eyes searched hers.

"I think maybe I'm the one who misunderstood," he said softly. "I thought you might be interested in taking care of those _funny_ feelings."

Lisa smiled coyly.

"I'm not opposed to going with you," she told him, her tone just as soft. "But with…" she gestured to her lower belly and groin. "I just didn't think that… Well, it's just…"

He smiled dotingly. "It's not the plague, Cuddy."

"It's still fairly disgusting," she countered with a frown.

"You're hurting. I have a cure," he said. "Or at least something that will help."

Lisa snorted. "If you have the cure to cramps, all the women in the world are going to line up at your doorstep to _personally_ thank you."

He grinned then. "It's not me. It's a treatment based on the basics of female biology. Orgasms cause the uterine walls to contract and shed—"

Lisa grimaced. "Please don't go into details. Just _dealing_ with it is enough."

"So let me help."

"You just want—" she started to accuse him of selfish motivations but he didn't let her finish.

"To help. Although getting to see you naked is a bonus," he told her. "But this isn't about me. I'll even keep Little Greg out of sight. Although I should warn you, he's going to protest."

Lisa shook her head at him, in wonder. "I've never even considered that a man would want me when—"

"That's because they're idiots. There's nothing wrong with it, Cuddy," he cut her off. "But I won't do anything you don't want. And if you don't want to do anything—"

"I didn't say that," she cut him off in turn. "It's just a surprise. The boys—"

"I'm no boy," he said needlessly, his tone pure sensually. "But it's your choice, Cuddy. We can just sleep, if that's what you want."

She definitely wanted that. The other, she wasn't so sure about, despite the appeal of ending the gnawing in her womb. But sleeping with him…

"Give me a few minutes?"


	87. Chapter 87

**Part 87**

Lisa was snuggled into the corner of House's couch, his throw blanket around her and a mug of warm milk in hand. She'd smiled when he'd given it to her.

"Is this your way of _greasing the wheels_?"

He'd given her look of mock offense. "The calcium relieves muscle tension."

He was now sitting beside her at an angle, a hand on her knee as she sipped the milk. He was drinking something from a mug of his own. But it smelled like liquor. She asked him what it was.

"Whiskey."

"Is that what you gave me the night my dad died?" she asked, sadness encroaching at the mention of her father.

"Yeah," he said and looked toward the television. He had the volume turned down so low she could barely make out the dialogue. "You doing okay with that?" he asked.

She was touched by the question. "I miss him," she confessed. "The holidays weren't the same without him. Julia cried a lot."

"Julia?" He was looking at her again.

"My sister," she explained.

"How old?"

"Sixteen."

He nodded before his attention returned to the TV. She watched him watch it, or rather, watched him stare at it. He was no more paying attention to it than she was. It was just a flickering of light in the room and a murmur of sound.

"Where's your roommate?" she asked.

"Asleep," he replied. "He just finished thirty-six on. He won't be up until late tomorrow."

His roommate, Chris, was short with dark hair, a third-year student that House took on to split costs. House had told her he'd prefer the place to himself but considering how little he'd be home, he hadn't wanted to bear the full financial burden. It meant he wouldn't have to work as much in addition to his academic load.

House went silent again and she nursed her milk quietly, just enjoying being in his presence. She loved how his thumb was idly caressing her knee. It was silly how that little contact made her feel better than she had all day.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"You okay?"

She nodded at the soft question but didn't say anything. His hand moved from her knee and slipped under the blanket. She smiled when he took hold of one of her feet and pulled it to his lap. She watched him through hooded eyes when he began a gentle massage. He had set his mug on the coffee table.

"You're awfully attentive," she said softly as she cuddled the warm mug to her chest.

He didn't look up from what he was doing when he responded on a low breath, "I've missed you."

"How much?" she asked and watched the corner of his mouth turn up just the slightest bit.

"Enough to give you a foot massage."

Lisa hummed in amusement. She felt so at peace. After two weeks of emotional and physical frustration, it was more than welcome. So were his attentions.

"Tell me how you would do it," she whispered, suddenly curious as to what he would do if she decided to let him _treat _her condition.

His eyes settled on hers. He gave her a gentle smile.

"You would have a choice," his voice was rasping soft.

"Tell me," she prodded, matching his tone.

"Bed or shower," he said. "My hand or—"

"Little Greg," she cut in.

He gave a little nod then asked, "Have you ever masturbated during your period?"

She blushed at the question but answered it with a shake of her head.

"You'll be more sensitive."

Lisa looked at him a moment and asked the question that came to mind. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

His gaze flickered and his mouth fell into a smooth line.

"You should ask what you really want to know," he told her, so she did.

"Have you done it before?"

"Once, several years ago. But she grew self-conscious before we got very far," he answered directly and she felt the sting of jealousy. It was idiotic and irrational, but she felt it anyway. He saw it and shook his head, his little smile returning.

"You haven't even consented and yet you're jealous."

He was amused, but Lisa saw that he wasn't being insensitive. In fact, his gaze remained on hers the entire time, communicating understanding. When he reached for her other foot under the blanket, she let him take it and begin to massage it like the first.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"It shouldn't," he replied without commenting on her deflection away from her jealousy. Or the fact she really was considering consenting.

Lisa wasn't sure why she was. If it was jealousy or curiosity … or the way he was looking at her and the gentleness of his touch. The latter were always difficult to resist.

_It's probably those_, she mused.

"The point is to make you feel good, Cuddy. During and after," he told her and she felt a flush of warmth. "If it doesn't, I'll stop."

And she knew he would. He was completely respectful of her wishes when it came to her body. Which was an aphrodisiac for her.

"The shower would be easier," she said, her voice thready.

"Less messy," he corrected. "But sex is messy."

It was, to varying degrees. But she already felt messy and there were times she felt downright gross.

"I would want to shower first," she confessed.

"Understandable," he said softly as he slid his hands up along her legs, under the blanket, to her hips. He gently massaged his thumbs around the curve of them and she let out a low moan at how good it felt. She'd known tension gathered in the muscles around the joints, just like in her lower back, but she hadn't realized how much until he began coaxing it away.

Lisa watched him as he watched her. She wondered what other things he knew that would ease her body, what he'd be willing to provide. She asked him.

In answer, he moved his hands from beneath the blanket and took the mug from her. He set it aside then stood and held out his hand.

"Come with me."

She went.


	88. Chapter 88

**Part 88**

Lisa's hands were curled around House's upper arms while his fingers tenderly caressed her sex. Her eyes were closed and she was leaned back against the tile wall as her breaths came thready and soft.

She'd been so nervous when he'd first stepped into the shower with her. She shouldn't have been. They'd showered together before. But this time he'd technically waited while she showered, until she'd felt _clean_. Then he'd joined her.

Initially, she'd been so self-conscious that he'd stressed that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I know," she'd told him. "But I want to."

He'd nodded. "You want to put a stop to this at any point, you tell me."

Her tremulous "okay" had been greeted with an instruction to look at him. He'd then proceeded to reassure her that _nothing_ about her turned him off.

"It's just a part of what you are and I like what you are," he'd whispered as his hand gently cupped her sex. "I like this part of you, Cuddy. I like touching you here. I like being inside you. I like feeling you get wet for me."

His words had been both balm and impetus. She'd eased and desire had moved gradually to the fore when he'd begun and increased his ministrations.

He was hovering close now, his left arm bracing her lower back while he kissed her softly between continued whispers of encouragement. He was telling her she was beautiful and how good she felt.

Every now and then he'd duck down and kiss one of her breasts, or both. But his right hand remained stationed between her thighs, a pair of fingers gently working her toward orgasm.

God, he was being so careful with her, making her dizzy with want and affection.

"Does it feel good?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Yes," she breathed because it did feel good. He'd been right about her being more sensitive.

"Look at me," he whispered for the second time of the night and she did. His blue eyes had turned dusky with want but his expression remained one of marked tenderness.

Her heart trembled. And he reached deeper inside her and found _that_ spot that sent her arousal to a new level.

His gaze flared brightly when her hands clamped down hard on him and her legs trembled.

Then she tensed when she felt…

She was instantly mortified and instinctively started to close her eyes and legs. But he stopped her with two words.

"It's okay," he said in a tone that kept her eyes on him. "Do you feel where I'm touching you?"

She nodded and he kept talking to her while his eyes remained locked on hers. She knew he was trying to bring her focus back to where he wanted it, where she wanted and needed it. So she listened, letting his voice and words seduce her.

"I was the first man to touch you here," he asserted as he rubbed inside her.

"Yes," she gasped as pleasure blossomed beneath his fingertips. It spread outward through her womb and the power of his words pushed it to the very edges of her.

His gaze flared again. His eyes scanned over her face as he continued the touch, driving her further away from thought, toward pleasure.

"Your eyes get so dark when you're aroused. Your lips are fuller," he observed then whispered low, "I like seeing you like this, Lisa Cuddy. Hungry and needy with desire, for me."

He leaned a little closer, murmured deep, "I like feeling you tighten on me, how your body wants to pull me deeper into you. Like now."

And her body was doing exactly that and she wanted it. She helped it along, clenching around him of her own choice and it visibly excited him.

"Yeah. That's it," he coaxed and worked her steadily harder and quicker. "That's it."

No longer reticent, she moved into his touch and pride exploded across his face.

"You are going to come so hard for me," he declared then ground the heel of his hand against her cleft until she shattered.


	89. Chapter 89

**Part 89**

Lisa let out a deep groan as House pressed his thumbs into the tight muscles at the base of her spine.

"Hurt?"

"Feels good," she told him then sighed happily, "Everything feels good."

"That was the point, remember?" he whispered against her skin when he bowed and pressed a kissed between her shoulder blades.

Lisa smiled. "Yes, and you made it very well."

He'd made it several times. In the shower. Then in his bed. With an extensive massage to the muscles around her hips and pelvis, then her ass — which she had never thought about doing much less imagined how good it would feel. Now he was working on her lower back, sitting astride her thighs.

She could feel his arousal but he made no move to address it. Albeit, she noted it had subsided off and on while he took care of her.

_It's a nice thing, being taken care of_, she mused as he spanned her lower back with both hands. He swept his thumbs away from her spine, seemingly taking the tension with the action.

"You should get your massage license," she sighed when he pressed the heels of his hands into the muscles at the top of her butt and pushed outward. More tension left her body.

She heard his smile when he responded.

"I'm kind of picky about who I see, much less touch, naked."

Lisa snorted. "What about the porn?"

"Threw it out."

She started to lift her head and shift so she could look around and see him, but he swatted her on the ass. "Lay down, woman. You're messing up my work."

Lisa giggled. He was growing fascinated with smacking her on the ass. It was playful and cute but it also had a side effect she wasn't quite ready to admit.

"And yes, I threw it out. I don't need it when I have you," he told her and there was an honesty in his words.

"You mean that," she noted.

"Yep. I'm always honest about porn."

Lisa laughed. "You're the silliest man I've ever met, Greg House."

"You are the _hottest_ woman I've ever met, Lisa Cuddy," he countered.

Lisa snorted again. "Right."

His hands stilled and he leaned forward again. She felt the heat of his chest hovering just over her back. His fingers boldly stroked up her sides and eased under her to palm her breasts

"I meant that," he chastised.

Warm kisses followed his words, moving from her shoulder to her neck. They were soft and slow and punctuating by little flicks of his tongue.

"Believe me, Cuddy," he whispered when he brushed his lips against her ear. "Men want you on sight. Women are jealous of the attention you get. I get hard at just the thought of you. And you're only going to get sexier over time. When you fully grasp who you are and the power you possess, you will be a force to be reckoned with, in bed and everywhere else."

"You think very—" she began but he shushed her softly.

"I don't think, I know," he breathed.

Then he was sitting up and putting his hands to work again on her back, while she lay there absorbing the praise he presented as prophesy.

It was a powerful thing to be desired and declared desirable by a man as intelligent and sexually confident as House.

Lisa vowed to not to let it go to her head … _too much_.


	90. Chapter 90

**Part 90**

When Lisa returned from the bathroom, she saw that House had prepared the bed for them. He was sitting on the side but rose when she shut out the light behind her.

His watched her with a quiet sort of intensity, desire lurking in the brightness of his eyes. She felt more confident now than she had earlier, anxiety hardly present as all when she went to him.

He was as naked as she, his desire jutting out from his body in a display of eagerness. He really did want her.

Stepping up to him, she took him in hand boldly and looked up to see him slowly close his eyes. He looked so vulnerable when he did that.

Leaning in, she trailed kisses across his chest. From his collarbone down to one of his nipples. She gently tongued it and he threaded his hands into her hair and whispered her name. He let her do the same to the other then tilted her head back, bowed and gave her a slow, sensual kiss.

She gently caressed his erection while their mouths melded again and again, deeper each time. She welcomed the caress of his tongue to hers, the sweeping of his thumbs across her cheekbones. His breaths came in warm puffs against her skin. The scent of him filled her nostrils. The sounds they made were soft but infinitely erotic — low moans, the smacks and pops of their mouths parting only to meet again.

"House," she protested when he eased his kiss. She opened her eyes and the look he gave her quelled her disapproval. He wanted her. Now.

She watched him reach for the condom on the nightstand. After he opened the packet, she took it and, with a growing deftness, sheathed him, slowly, making it a caress as much as a perfunctory act. He liked it, his arousal growing in her hands.

Without a word then, he helped her position herself on the bed. Towels draped over a pillow lifted her hips at an angle to reduce any mess. For only a moment, she felt self-consciousness rear its head — when he parted her legs to make room for him — but seeing him look at her with both desire and wonder stopped it in its tracks.

He caressed her first and she shut her eyes and pressed her head back against the bed at the feel of his fingers sliding inside her. He coaxed her slowly, bringing forth more of what they needed. She moaned softly and grasped her breasts.

"Keep doing that," he commanded on a growl and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Lust was making an intense showing as he watched her caress herself. He matched her rhythm, bringing her almost to the brink before he slipped his fingers from her.

He used the small and towel next to her hip to clean then grasped his erection and eased gently inside her.

"God," she exhaled, eyes falling shut at being steadily filled with him. Her hands left her breasts and reached for him when she felt him lean forward, sliding fully in. She curled her fingers around his arms then slid them under and up to grasp onto his back. She instinctively went to wrap her legs around him but he stayed her.

"Keep them open," he whispered.

She looked at him.

"It will be better with the pillow," he told her.

She nodded and did as he asked, instead meeting his thrusts with small rolls of her hips. He felt great and told him so.

He smiled down at her then lowered to kiss her again. He liked kissing and she liked it, too, with him. She could drown in the swell of what he made her feel when his lips caressed hers, when she felt his want and love. And there was love in how they had sex. It was never really without that. They didn't have to say the words to know.

Lisa moved her hands over his back, caressing him as they kissed. She swept them from his shoulders to his hips, down over his ass. She lightly raked her nails against his skin on ascent and felt him shudder from the sensation. She felt his shudder inside her and was fuller.

His mouth left hers and captured her left breast. He suckled her as he worked himself in and out of her below. She grasped his head and held him to her, fingers tangling in his hair. He let her guide him to her other breast, then back, and then up along her neck and to claim her mouth once more.

"Come with me," he rasped into her and his words sent a raging heat through her. It settled into her flesh, where they were joined, where his fingers had returned to coax her along with him. She went.

He was close. Urgency was overtaking him, and her, as he desperately sought to take her with him. That he wanted it so much… That he wanted _her_ so much…

Lisa gasped then quaked under him and he followed her into bliss with a deep groan of her name.


	91. Chapter 91

**Part 91**

"Do you want to stay?"

House had asked the question in the wake of their climaxes and yet she knew he hadn't been asking her what she wanted so much as indicating what he desired. Maybe even needed.

She'd wanted and needed the same, which is why she'd told him "yes." And now she was spooned with him under the covers of his bed, feeling both better and enlightened about herself, and him.

Lisa's heart trembled at the memory of him thanking her so quietly after they'd showered, eaten a snack, and gone to bed. She'd thanked him, too. He'd given her a special gift tonight, although she was certain that the impact of it would only grow over time.

Time.

It was something they did not have in abundance and Lisa felt her heart sink in knowing this night might be the last time she saw him for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He bought his mouth beside her ear. "Liar," he accused on an affectionate whisper.

She came clean. "When will I see you again?"

"If you turn over, you'll see me right now," he said playfully.

Lisa had to smile, at least a little. Still, she whispered his name in a plea for a serious answer.

"Turn over," he said then, his tone somber.

She did and lay her head back on his arm, which served as her pillow. She met his gaze and saw what she felt.

"The Sub-I is only a few more weeks. I'll have a week off before I begin a second," he told her. "Right now, I have no days off. I'm in class during the day, working at night when I'm not on call for the Sub-I."

Lisa felt her heart sinking lower. For an additional reason.

"You need some downtime, House," she said softly.

"Which is why I took tonight off," he said, his voice just a soft as hers. "I wasn't sure I could get someone to cover for me, which is why I didn't tell you."

Lisa smiled a little, her heart skipping a beat at knowing that the moment he had free time, he came to find her.

"What about that week?"

"I'm working that out," he said. "I'm trying to get a couple days off."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yeah. Get me your schedule and I'll see if I can match up with you," he told her. He paused a moment then brought his hand to gently caress her cheek. His skin was warm against hers. "I would promise you if—"

"I know," she cut him off, turned her head and kissed his palm. It was a curse that she understood.

Sometimes life just sucked.

"Did you set the alarm?" she asked, her eyes fixing on his mouth.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Lisa moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. She lingered and was drawn into a series of kisses that filled her with a longing that had nothing to do with sex.

Her mouth slipping from his, she settled and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He let her, a hand cradling her to him.

They slept.


	92. Chapter 92

**Part 92**

After her night with House, Lisa threw herself into her studies and the activities of the honor society. She allowed herself no downtime except sleep and nightly runs.

Citing the winter weather, her roommate told her she was crazy but Lisa didn't care. She needed the distraction. She needed the time away from everyone and everything else. It was the only time she consciously let herself think on House. Which is why, she invariably ended up at the North Campus fountain every night. It's where she caught her breath and lingered a few minutes before completing the final leg of her run.

Her day usually began with a cup of yogurt and a tea at Percolate. Then it was off to classes. There was an honor society meeting each week on Tuesdays that she was required to attend as a pledge. On Saturdays, there were fund-raisers and community service activities that she had to complete.

It was enough to keep her busy most of the time and she had even managed to make a couple of friends, Mary and Christy, along the way.

Well, they were more like acquaintances. Lisa had never really had friends the way some people do — bosom buddies for life with weekly sleepovers, pinky swears and best friends jewelry. They were nice enough girls, though. They were both pre-med, so they were similarly focused on academics. Though not as obsessive as Lisa, something they had pointed out on day.

"You're headed for burnout, Lisa," Christy had said one evening at Percolate, where she and Mary had found Lisa buried in a stack of books.

Lisa hadn't told them why she was there, that she was secretly hoping House might come looking for her, and that her heart broke a little when he hadn't.

That night, she'd made a choice to do something different and quit wallowing. She'd put aside her books and talked with the girls about things like fashion and movies. Not a bit of it was important and she'd found herself smiling and laughing when they had a _Sixteen Candles_ quote-a-thon. Then the talk had turned to guys and she'd gone silent, and they'd noticed.

"Rumor has it that you're seeing someone," Mary had said, looking directly at her, clearly wanting a confirmation and denial.

"Why is that?" Lisa had asked.

"Your roommate mentioned a tall, older guy with a motorcycle," Christy had responded.

Melissa was a gossip, Lisa had learned in the last six months.

"I'd rather not talk about him," Lisa had replied aloud while internally, she'd responded differently. _I'd rather talk with him._

Her response had caused the two girls, a redhead and a brunette, to exchange a look.

Christy had given her a little smile of understanding while Mary had commented, "You've got it bad."

Lisa hadn't denied it. But she hadn't confirmed it. At least not aloud. Her heart'd had no problem declaring its feelings on the matter of Greg House. It had ached at the memory of more carefree days.

"He's fourth year," Lisa had said and no more, and they wisely hadn't pressed on the subject of her love life.

Until today.

No, today, they'd decided to introduce her to John Turner, another pre-med student whom they'd dragged with them to Percolate, along with their respective paramours.

She was forced to make small talk with him because he was clearly interested in her. He wouldn't shut up and she felt trapped as his incessant talking reminded her of House and his penchant for bantering.

It wasn't that John wasn't nice or intelligent — because he was both those things — but that he _wasn't_ House. John wasn't _that_ intelligent and, to her annoyance, he was talking to her like an 18-year-old, which House had _never_ done.

The man had ruined her, she realized. She'd said he would and he had.

Because here she was sitting next to a good-looking guy who could carry on a decent conversation and she was completely unable to muster up the slightest interest in him. He would never measure up. It would probably be years before he could even register on her radar as potential dating material.

Lisa was convinced she would literally have to manufacture her feelings to have a relationship with him, even a friendship, and there was something deeply heartbreaking about that discovery. And yet it made her realize how lucky she was to know what the real thing was.

That's when she decided she needed to be somewhere else. And it wasn't at a coffee bar with casual friends and a potential suitor.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Lisa said, rising suddenly.

Christy and Mary looked at her with concern as she tugged on her coat.

She just shook her head at them, grabbed her bag and left.

She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she'd figure it out.


	93. Chapter 93

**Part 93**

"Is he here?"

Lisa asked as soon as the door to House's apartment opened and she saw his roommate. He sleepily nodded and stepped back to let her in. He pointed toward House's bedroom.

"He just got in," he said. "He looked pretty beat."

"Thank you," she said softly and made her way over to the door to House's room.

She opened it slowly and her heart lifted when she heard the shower running. She debated on surprising him by joining him or waiting for him in his bed.

Impatience decided for her.

She shut the door behind her and undressed, folding her clothes and laying them atop his dresser. She set her boots beside it then entered the bathroom.

Her heart was racing as she neared the tub. She couldn't wait to see him and touch him and kiss him. She didn't even care if they had sex. She just wanted to be in his presence.

With trembling hands, she touched the edge of the shower curtain and slowly pulled it open enough to see him.

He had his hands braced on the wall beneath the shower head and was letting the water beat down over his head and back.

When she eased the curtain wider, he turned and opened his eyes, the sound of the rings sliding along the rod alerting him. He was tense, then not when he realized it was her.

Happiness visibly blended with his exhaustion.

Lisa stepped into the shower with him and watched him run his hand over his face, wiping away the excess water.

"Am I hallucinating?" he asked when she neared.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

That made him smile. He touched her face gently, eyes grazing over her features and fixing on her mouth. She moved closer still when his hand cupped the back of her head and drew her into a kiss.

It was sweet and soft and communicated the same longing she felt. She shared hers with him, deepening their connection while her hands staked claim to his body, pressing into the muscles of his back. He possessed hers with sweeping caresses and a strong embrace.

It was perfect and she wanted more. She wanted to give him more.

Easing her mouth from his, she looked at him but a moment before she gripped his hips and lowered to her knees. He helped her, bracing her with gentle hands on her elbows.

She closed her eyes when she gave him her full attention, licking and kissing and caressing his erection. She heard him say her name and felt his hand come to rest on her head.

When she took him in, he groaned and she heard the shower rings clank against the rod. She looked up and saw he'd fisted the fabric with his free hand and was watching her.

The love she saw there… The gratitude…

Lisa closed her eyes again and gave him what he needed, slowly, steadily, until he was spilling.

And she didn't pull away.


	94. Chapter 94

**Part 94**

He was so tired, Lisa realized as she watched him step out of the shower. She noticed a tremor in his hand when he took the towel she held out to him.

"You need to eat?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll go downstairs and get you something," she said but he caught her hand before she could go.

"There's some peanut butter and bread in the kitchen."

"Okay," she said softly and left him to get dressed. She quickly located her "party pants" in his dresser and pulled on one of his tees.

His roommate was watching television when she came out but he paid her no attention as she made her way to the kitchen.

Lisa was so glad she'd found House here. She hadn't been sure she would, even though calls to St. Joseph's and the university hospitals had told her he wasn't at either of them. He could just as easily have been at the library or somewhere she wouldn't know to look. But he was here. Exhausted and hungry, but here. And she was with him.

Sandwich made, Lisa returned to his bedroom with it and a glass of milk and found House sprawled across the bed on his stomach, naked.

She smiled at tenderly at the sight and an innate need to take care of him filled her.

"House," she said.

He didn't stir. _Asleep already._

Setting the food on the bedside table, Lisa leaned over and laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. She said his name again.

"Go to sleep, Cuddy," he mumbled this time.

"House, you need to eat something," she told him.

"Later."

"No, you have the shakes," she told him. "At least drink the milk."

"Not a doctor yet, Cuddy, can't write prescriptions," he grumbled as he started to sit up.

"No, but I know what low blood sugar is and that you'll feel worse if you don't eat now," she said, handing him the milk after he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He took the glass and drank it in deep swallows. Then belched. She smiled at the petulant look he gave her. "Happy?"

"Classy. Think you could try a bite or two of the sandwich?" she asked by way of answer.

He held out his hand and she traded the sandwich for the glass. He took a bite and chewed slowly between twisting his head side to side, a classic move to relieve neck tension.

She would help him with that once he finished eating. In the meantime, she went over to the dresser and snagged him a pair of boxers. She laid them on the bed beside him and went to get him some water. The peanut butter was going to require it.

When she came back, he was standing and pulling up the boxers. The sandwich was gone. She gave him the water and told him to go brush his teeth.

He scowled at her grumpily. "You are aware that I'm twenty-seven, right?"

"Yes, you're also a zombie right now," she countered.

He didn't disagree or complain any further. He just did as she'd told him and came back and went straight to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep now, Mommy," he said as he laid down.

She smirked and watched him virtually face plant himself into the rumpled covers. He bounced once before the mattress absorbed his weight. He yanked a pillow under his head, wallowed into it and stilled.

Cuddy moved onto the bed with him then, straddling his waist.

"What are y—"

"Shut up," she told him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He groaned when she pressed her thumbs into the knot of muscles at the top of his spine but didn't say another word as she worked the tension from his shoulders, neck, and back. She felt him relax under her touch and eventually, he went slack with sleep.

Her heart fluttered when he did that. It made her happy to know she'd helped him find sleep, hopefully a more restful one than he would have had otherwise.

Carefully, Lisa exited the bed and sat on the floor beside it. His face was turned toward her and she watched him sleep for a while, wondering how this evening could have turned out if she hadn't followed her heart.

Most likely it would have ended with an awkward goodbye and her trudging to her car, praying that John didn't follow her and try to ask her out. Then she would have just gone back to the dorm and studied until she was ready to run.

But she was here instead, watching House sleep peacefully. Everything around her quiet and still. She could hear only his breaths and her own, and the low murmur of the TV from the other room.

She thought about earlier in the shower, how she'd done something she hadn't known she would ever do. And it had seemed the most natural thing in the world. She'd found an unexpected joy it and would do it again for him in a heartbeat.

She couldn't give him her virginity, but he had been her first for so many other things and she liked that. No matter where life took them after this year, she would always remember those firsts with him. Nothing would ever change those things.

At her thoughts settled on the situation they were both facing in the future, she leaned her head against the side of the bed and sighed with resigned sadness.

"Cuddy?"

The soft whisper drew her attention back to the bed's occupant.

"Still here," she replied, matching his tone.

"You staying?"

She smiled seeing his eyes were still closed.

"If you want," she told him.

"I want."

"Okay," she said softly. "Alarm set?"

He nodded and she went around to the other side of the bed and lay with him.

They slept.


	95. Chapter 95

**Part 95**

A surprisingly refreshed Greg House kissed Lisa Cuddy sweetly on the sidewalk outside his apartment building.

He'd only slept about four hours, but he'd woken energized enough to spend some quality time between her thighs, his mouth bringing her to a quick orgasm. It hadn't been necessary and she'd told him so and that he'd be late, but he'd done it any way. Not that she was complaining. She liked when he did that.

"I've got to go," he said when he pulled his lips away from hers.

"I know," she said, smiling up at him.

He kissed her one more time then headed toward a beat up old car parked in front of his bike. "That's new," she said.

He looked at her funny. "This thing is a fossil. Makes yours look like showroom material."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I needed something for the snow," he said. "Bike's too dangerous."

She was glad to hear he wasn't taking chances. She suspected he'd been hitching rides.

Watching him head for the driver's side of his car, she did the same and unlocked the door. As she did, she considered asking him if he'd found some time for them next week but refrained. He was cutting it too close on getting to work on time.

"Hey, Cuddy." Lisa looked up to see him looking at her, his expression tender. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Be careful."

"You, too, Party Pants," he said then ducked inside his car. She did the same and drove back to her dorm after watching him head toward the hospital.

Melissa was still awake when she entered their room around midnight.

"Mary and Christy came by to check on you," she said as Lisa dropped her bag by her desk and shrugged out of her coat and draped it over the back of the chair. "They said you ditched them _and John Turner_ at Percolate."

"I had somewhere else I needed to be," Lisa said but offered no details as she set out her bedclothes.

"You're not running tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Nope," Lisa replied as she set her toiletries bag and towel on the bed, too. She felt content enough to shower and fall asleep without tiring herself out. Assuming Melissa would shut up and go to sleep herself. "Shower then bed."

"Somebody got lucky," Melissa said.

The words came out in a sing-song voice that made Lisa want to hurl something at the girl. It was like kids on the playground singing "Lisa and _whoever_ sitting in a tree."

God, she hated that.

Lisa looked over at her roommate as she gathered up her things to take to the shower. "Are you going to bed soon?" she asked, knowing it sounded rude but not caring.

Melissa looked crestfallen, realizing she wasn't going to get any more gossip fodder. "Yeah, just have to finish this chapter."

Lisa nodded and headed to the showers. If Melissa hadn't been awake, she probably would have just gone to bed. She'd have preferred it, but if she'd stayed, it would have been _Twenty Questions_, the infuriating and uncomfortable version, a variation of what her mother liked to play, and it would have ruined Lisa's good mood.

No, she wanted to lay down and sleep out of peace and not exhaustion. So she was in the showers alone, sitting on a bench in the dark and waiting out Melissa.

Predictably, Lisa's thoughts were on House and the evening and how right it had all felt. Which is why she hadn't donned her sleep shirt, but still wore his t-shirt. It held lingering traces of his scent and she wanted it around her as she slept.

He'd smirked at her when he'd caught her pulling her sweatshirt on over the Def Leppard tee. "Should you be getting counseling for kleptomania?" he'd teased.

"You like it," she accused and he'd agreed with a lecherous grin.

Pulling the collar up, she took a deep breath and sighed. Then she smiled at herself for mooning over a guy's shirt.

She definitely had it bad. Still.


	96. Chapter 96

**Part 96**

John Turner would not get out of her life.

He wasn't a pest, but he had been everywhere she went the last four days, thanks to Mary and Christy, with whom she was starting to get royally irritated.

Lisa had tried hiding out in the library, but they'd found her there and formed an impromptu study group. The last three days, they'd been at Percolate by the time she arrived, which meant she'd had choose between scurrying away quickly and hoping they hadn't seen her, or sucking it up for a half-hour minimum of pleasantries.

Now she was stuck with him as a partner making posters for the honor society fundraiser tomorrow afternoon. If suggesting he purchase a vat of pink glitter to accent the sign would have run him off, she would have made it.

She wondered if Mary and Christy had told him she was interested in him. She wondered if Melissa had shared her accurate diagnosis of the reason for Lisa's change in nightly routine Monday. Surely they wouldn't try to hook her up with a guy if she was involved, even with a rarely available fourth year? Or maybe they would? If so, she was going to need to do some serious reevaluation of their friendship.

Once the sign was done, Lisa climbed the ladder to hang it. Chivalrously, John volunteered to make sure it remained steady. It wasn't an unappreciated move until she realized that when she reached over to place the far tack, her shirt gaped open at the bottom, giving him a view straight up beneath. And she couldn't do anything about it without risking a topple.

"Damn it," she grumbled and pressed the tack in.

She descended the ladder again and jerked when a pair of hands grasped her waist.

"I can get down on my own," she said sharply and was unceremoniously released. Which put her slightly off balance. She gripped the ladder hard to steady herself.

"You sure about that?"

_House._

"You ass," she said without even looking at him, her heart beating a new rhythm.

When she turned around, she found him looking smug and comfortable as ever in his jeans, motorcycle boots, and leather jacket. He also looked delicious and she wondered if she'd licked her lips at the thought. She thought maybe she had when she watched him raise an eyebrow slightly.

She scowled at him in annoyance, which unfortunately, John took wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him toward House, probably to defend her, but she headed him off by stepping up to House herself.

"Kiss me," she said low under her breath, praying to God John didn't hear her but that House did and would comply without question.

She needed have worried about House. He was kissing her within seconds, like he did in private, effectively spinning her world off its axis. And marking his territory, she realized when his tongue slid into her mouth and he lifted her up on her toes.

There was _no way_ John would miss that, or Christy and Mary, if they were looking on. Especially not when Lisa kissed House back, thought fading at the feel of him against her, the smell of him saturating her breaths, the taste of him.

"Wow," she said, smiling up at him when he set her on her feet and slowly eased his mouth from hers. "That was unexpected."

"You asked for it," he reminded her on a raspy whisper, blue eyes flashing with fiendish delight.

"I did," she said, feeling rather proud with herself.

He looked up at the sign she'd just hung. "What time's the hoedown tomorrow?"

"Eleven," she answered, loving that he still hadn't let go of her.

"Free after?" he asked, eyes moving around the room.

She felt giddy at what his question inferred. "Yes," she told him.

"Cool. I've got tonight, and the weekend free," he told her, eyes finding hers once more. "Think you might want to hang out with a cranky, sleep-deprived fourth-year who likes to make you orgasm. A lot."

_That_ had not been said as quietly and Lisa blushed profusely even as she smiled.

"What do you think?" she challenged and received a pat of approval on her ass.

"Bitchin'," House replied then leaned down by her ear. "Leave the rest of the hanging to me. Frat boy _does not_ get another look at the girls."

Lisa laughed and was kissed again.


	97. Chapter 97

**Part 97**

John vanished.

Lisa had no idea where he'd gone or even when he'd left. She hadn't bothered to look either, instead she'd carried posters to House and let him move the ladder and hang them in various places around the student union.

Once that was done, he lay down on the carpeted floor beside her as she sorted through a box of coupons donated by local businesses.

"Some idiot removed the rubber bands on these," she complained as he tucked his hands under his head and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"Idiots abound," he pointed out needlessly.

"Unfortunately," she snarked under her breath.

"So, Romeo?"

Lisa snorted. "John. He's been foisted at me for nearly a week now."

"And getting nowhere," House observed and she snuck a look at him. His eyes were closed but he looked inordinately pleased.

"He's nice, but he's not my type."

"Well, not every man can be tall, arrogant and an ass. And get away with it."

"You forgot lewd."

"And genius."

"I never forget that. And neither do you," she told him.

"He's your girlfriends' idea."

"Yeah," Lisa answered, her eyes seeking out said girlfriends. They were on the other side of the room, looking her direction. They quickly looked away. "They're afraid I'm going to burn out and need a distraction."

"He's not distracting you the way they intended."

Lisa looked to see House watching at her.

"No. If I wanted that sort of thing, I wouldn't have left home. My mother would have gladly had a 'nice Jewish boy' over for dinner every Sunday."

He looked at her for several moments before asking a question she wasn't sure she had an answer to.

"Would you be interested if I wasn't around?"

"I don't know," she said honestly.

He absorbed her answer without offense but he smiled when she confessed, "I did plan to party when I got here but I met this guy in the bookstore who sort of took me out of circulation before I could start."

"I think that was the other way around, Party Pants," he said, a gleam in his eye.

She smirked. "Semantics."

"The devil's in the details," he countered.

"You're an atheist," she threw back, feeling that familiar rush of excitement that came with engaging him.

"It's an idiom."

"You're an idiot."

"I thought I was a genius," he grinned.

"You are living proof that the two are not mutually exclusive," she snarked.

"I'm living proof of a lot of things."

"Yes, that it's possible to have an ego the size of Jupiter and still walk upright."

"Are you sure that's my ego you're talking about?"

"Well, you're the one who named him 'Little'."

"Little _Greg_," he said with a feigned look of horror.

Lisa laughed. "I don't buy for a second that you're insecure about _that_."

"And why's that?"

"Male squirrel monkeys," she said with a straight face then smiled when he winked at her and grinned.

"Touché, Cuddy. Touché."


	98. Chapter 98

**Part 98**

Lisa Cuddy was floating on air.

The soft kiss Greg House was giving her made her feel like she was going to take flight. Only his hand cradling her jaw and the one holding hers seemed to be keeping her feet on the ground.

She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes when he finally eased away.

"I'll see you in a while," he told her and she nodded and watched him head to his car. He would be back to pick her up at her dorm later for supper. And fun.

"No burnout for you, Cuddy. Fun is on the menu tonight," he'd said when he'd walked her outside the student union, hand-in-hand.

"What are we going to do?" she'd asked.

"It's a secret," he'd said playfully then grown serious when he stopped and faced her. He'd looked at her for several moments then he'd kissed her.

Her heart fluttering and her toes still curled from that kiss, Lisa's eyes moved over his lean form appreciatively as he walked away. He was so sexy and confident and he wanted her. Still.

She was eighteen so that knowledge always went straight to her head, her heart, and the rest of her. She entertained that it would probably do the same thing even if she was fifty.

God, she was happy. She had him for the weekend, excluding tomorrow's fundraiser. A weekend. It was more than she'd expected with his schedule and hers. Time had never really meant quite so much to her as it did now, every second precious.

Once he was in his car and backing out of the parking space, Lisa went back inside to help the others finish the setup. She would have preferred to left with House, but there were things she still had to do if she hoped to join the honor society.

As she'd expected, within a few minutes, Christy and Mary were making themselves at home on the floor beside her, where she was banding up the sorted stacks of coupons. That was the other reason she hadn't wanted to come back in.

"When you said you didn't want to talk about him we thought…"

Lisa looked up at Christy. "That I was available?"

She nodded. "But that's clearly not true."

Giving her a little smile, Lisa went back to her assigned task. "Fourth-years don't have a lot of free time," she said and left it at that.

"He's hot." That was Mary.

"He's a lot of things," Lisa said under her breath. It would be a mistake to classify House as one thing.

"He's _definitely_ into you," Christy said.

Lisa didn't engage with that observation, much to the brunette's irritation. She heard the young woman sigh before she tried again.

"How'd you meet him?"

As she bundled another stack of coupons with a rubber band, Lisa debated on whether or not to answer.

Their curiosity was entirely natural but she didn't want to spark a girlie gab session that she had no interest in participating in. And she didn't want anything she might say to become grist for the campus rumor mill. But she knew they wouldn't let it go without an answer. So she gave them one. A vague one.

"He helped me with my books."

It was true and probably conjured all sorts of romantic nonsense in their brains. The image of a young boy carrying a pretty girl's books to the school bus for her came to Lisa's mind. It made her smile because Greg House was no boy, and he'd never carried her books, technically. Although he'd tossed her over his shoulder once.

The duo apparently interpreted her smile as a sign of her being besotted and not amused — when it was actually both — because they were making soft little sighs.

Lisa might have laughed at them if she didn't make those same little sounds when she thought about House. Not all the time, but she'd caught herself doing it more than once.

"Will he be here tomorrow?" Mary asked.

Setting the completed bundle in the box and reaching for the next stack, Lisa shook her head. "I don't know," she said but wouldn't be surprised either way. It probably depended on whether or not it interested him. Her presence would might be enough of an incentive, or not. She'd like to think so.

When neither of the girls said anything more, Lisa looked up at them. Mary was biting her lip and staring at Christy who was staring at Lisa in a way that indicated she wanted to ask more.

Lisa hoped Christy wouldn't. She didn't want to talk about what she shared with House. It wasn't a secret but there was only so much she was willing to say at this point, possibly ever. Because it was _theirs_ and it was special and it wasn't anyone else's business. Which prompted Lisa to nip things in the bud before either girl could ask anything else.

"If you're wanting details, I'm not going to give them," she said plainly. "I care about him and he cares about me. That's all I'm going to say."

Christy seemed to understand and accept her response but Mary blurted out on a whisper of awe, "You love him."

_Yes!_

Lisa wanted to shout it aloud with the joy she felt at someone recognizing it, but she didn't. She just looked at Mary a moment then went back to finishing up with the coupons, asking them if her and Christy if they would help.

They did.


	99. Chapter 99

**Part 99**

Lisa laughed out loud. She couldn't help it.

House was standing by his car, wearing a thick fake mustache and a tacky fur vest.

"Oh. My. God," she said as she came to a stop in the courtyard in front of her dorm.

"Come on, Cuddy. It's '60s night at Alpha Delta Phi," he shouted then ducked back into the car and brought out a long, black wig. For her.

Other students were whooping in approval at House and giving him a thumbs up.

"I _am not_ dressing like Cher," she said and heard laughter from around her.

He laid the wig on the top of the car and went back in for something else.

_Dear God. _

Another fur vest and a headband.

She was shaking her head. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," he said, grinning ear to ear as he set the vest and headband with the wig.

He reached back into the car again and she cringed at the thought of what he might pull out next. But instead of another bit of costume, he turned on the radio.

Loud.

The tambourine laced _I've Got You Babe_ began blaring from his junker of a car and he hopped onto the hood and started lip syncing. To the amusement of everyone heading out for their own Friday night fun.

"You're insane," she shouted at him over the music, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

In addition to being the smartest, sexiest, most arrogant man she'd ever met, he was the biggest goofball on the planet. And she loved his silly ass.

She resumed walking, unable to stay away, even for the sake of pride.

"Okay, but I'm not singing," she said as she approached the car.

"That's okay. I can do both parts," he said with a grin and began to lip sync both Sonny and Cher's lyrics. He even pretended to flip long hair that he didn't have.

"Oh God," she said under her breath. "Get down you idiot and give me the stuff."

He did, still miming along with the song as he slid them across the roof of the car.

She bundled them in her arms and got into the front seat.

He turned the music down to a tolerable level for the interior of the car and put on his seatbelt.

"This is so cheesy," she said as she pulled down the visor. But it wasn't horrible. There was a part of her that loved it. His spontaneity brought with it an infectious joy.

"You couldn't think of better costumes?" she said, straightening the wig then struggling to put on the insipid headband.

"Would you rather be Garfunkel to my Simon?" House quipped.

"God, no," she said, giggling at the thought. Then she pointed out that they were the wrong characters for their heights.

"You want the mustache?"

She shot him a look and shrugged out of her coat and into the horrible fur vest. She started laughing as she did.

"This is so, so bad."

"Nope," he said then reached into the backseat and pulled out a pair of tambourines.

He gave them a shake and grinned fiendishly.

"_Now_ it's bad."


	100. Chapter 100

**Part 100**

Lisa danced.

Despite the terrible-looking wig and mustache and the matching fur vests, she was having the time of her life with Greg House. He was totally into everything going on around them. He was dancing with her and still lip syncing to the songs he knew.

She watched him in wonder, loving seeing him so carefree. Exuberant would be the best word to describe him and yet he remained alert. He had shot hard looks at a couple guys who were looking her over like she was a fresh piece of meat. And backed her up whenever someone didn't accept her refusal of dances and drinks.

"She said 'no', idiot," was how he'd met those challenges and they'd backed down and away, leaving her to continue to enjoy herself.

When she did decide she wanted something to drink, she told House she wanted a beer. He didn't make a comment about her being underage but he gave her a word of caution instead.

"That's not a good idea. No bottles or cans," he'd pointed out. "Open drinks are dangerous."

God, she hadn't thought of that. And she should have. It was basic safety: _Don't drink out of a container you didn't open yourself — or that wasn't opened by someone you implicitly trust._

House. Lisa was incredibly grateful he was _thinking _because she hadn't been. Just like she hadn't been in Vegas, and that could have landed her in serious trouble beyond making her feel awful about herself, even an unplanned pregnancy. Her inexperience was showing.

"What's wrong?"

At his question, Lisa realized she'd stopped dancing. "Can we get some air?" she asked.

He nodded in response and ushered her out of the frat house and onto the lawn, not stopping until they were beyond the crowds.

"What happened in there?"

"I just realized how incredibly stupid I was being," she told him honestly, placing a hand on her stomach as she drew in the cold night air.

He frowned. "You were having a good time. That's not stupid."

"About the beer," she explained.

He shook his head. "You were trusting me, Cuddy. You weren't being stupid. Being stupid would have been blindly accepting a drink anyone else offered you."

For all his silliness, House could be staggeringly logical and rational. He always managed to pull her off the ledge before she got very far out the window. She liked that he did that.

Giving him a little smile, Lisa stepped close to him and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes before asking her a question.

"You wanna go find some fun somewhere else?"

She nodded and the fur from his vest tickled her nose. Which made her giggle.

Drawing back, she met his gaze. "We look completely ridiculous, you know?"

"That's part of the fun, Cuddy," he grinned and took hold of her hand.

"Can Little Greg even breathe in those?" she teased him as they started walking toward the car. He wasn't wearing jeans like her, but the virtually skin-tight trousers of the era.

"He's a penis. He doesn't breathe. You'll learn that in A&P," House threw back.

"Ass," she snarked.

There was a pause. Just a heartbeat. Then a question asked softly as the snow crunched beneath their feet.

"Is that an offer?"


	101. Chapter 101

**Part 101**

A static sort of hum had filled Lisa's head at House's question and lingered.

It had not abated in the drive to her dorm and it persisted even though she was alone, packing a bag to take with her to his place for the weekend.

No one had ever asked her about _that_ kind of sex before. And he hadn't even directly asked. It'd seemed as if he hadn't expected to do so, as if it was something he'd been thinking about and it just kind of came out at that moment.

He'd said no more about it, though. Silence had reigned once they were the car but it hadn't been an awkward one, just … anticipatory.

_No, that isn't the right word, but it was something like that._

Lisa tucked her toiletries into her bag and zipped it closed. She sat on the side of her bed then and stared across the room. She was thankful Melissa wasn't around. She needed a few moments to…

"You don't have to go with me."

The statement came from the door. House stood there. The mustache and vest were gone. It was just him in his leather jacket — and those tight pants.

She smiled at him. "It's not that."

He came over and sat beside her. He took her hand and their fingers laced loosely.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked softly.

She looked at him. He was staring at the floor.

"No," she said and it was the truth.

His gaze came up to meet hers. He seemed surprised. Considering her initial reaction to the thought of having sex while she was menstruating, she couldn't really blame him. And, to be honest, if it were anyone other than him, she would have been uncomfortable at the suggestion of _this_. But it was him and she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Is it something you want?" she asked him, her voice so, so soft even to her own ears.

He searched her eyes and she could tell he wasn't sure if he should answer truthfully. Which told her the answer.

"It's okay to say it," she assured him and found it strange that the tables seemed to have turned between them in the last twenty minutes. He was usually the one reassuring her.

"Yeah," he said with a little nod of his head.

There was something in his manner that made her wonder…

"You've never…?" she breathed in the space between them.

He shook his head and looked down. Not ashamed but shy.

_Oh God. _

She would be _his_ first for this, and he hers. And that realization did something to her. It made her…

Reaching, Lisa touched his cheek, fingers skimming from his temple down to his jaw. The caress drew his eyes back to her, revealing an incredible amount of vulnerability.

"We'll talk about it?" she whispered and watched him nod.

"Yeah," he said then leaned and met her for a kiss.


	102. Chapter 102

**Part 102**

They didn't go back to his place right away.

Sensing House wanted some distance from the intensity of the conversation they'd had at her dorm, she'd agreed to a detour when he said he wanted to show her something.

Lisa felt the need for some distance, too. Not to avoid the subject but to take time to prepare herself for _the talk_, which she expected to be both candid and delicate, for both of them.

House had been consistently frank with her about sex. But this was new territory for him, too, so his usual confidence in himself wasn't there. His knowledge of the act, she suspected was related to what he knew from the pornography he'd seen and watched. But she thought that was probably balanced with his medical knowledge. She expected their conversion would include both those things, and maybe more.

To be honest, Lisa had no idea how to even begin to discuss something she'd never really thought about doing. She knew nothing about it beyond what's implied by what people call it. But—

"Stop analyzing it," House said softly as he drove slowly through the snow-plowed streets of Ann Arbor.

"Do you always know what I'm thinking?" she asked, finding herself smiling as her gaze turned to him. He was watching the road but she saw a smirk.

"Not always. But you are sometimes predictable."

She was slightly offended. "Predictable?"

"I sort of dropped a bombshell on you," he said as he came to a stop at a red light. He looked over at her. "I'd be worried if you weren't thinking about it."

He had a point.

When the light turned green, he drove again and she looked around. They were in an area of town she hadn't been. She pretty much kept to the campus and the route to his new place.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please tell me I don't have to put the wig and that vest back on," she said with a grimace.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

It was but…

"I had fun," she confessed.

"Then my mission is accomplished," he said smugly as he turned the car onto a different road. "And this will be the encore."

She saw a sign for a park. An arboretum. She'd heard some students talk about there being one but she'd never been.

There were a few cars in the parking lot House pulled into. Some had the engines running and the windows were fogged up. One of them was _moving _in a rhythmic motion.

She found herself smiling. "Are we gonna make out?"

He let out a little laugh as he parked in a space away from the _occupied_ vehicles.

"Come on, Cuddy," he said as he exited the car.

She followed him when he went around and opened the trunk. She looked at what was inside and frowned. There were a pair of large discs with rope handles on either side.

He grabbed them both up, tucked them under one arm then closed the trunk.

"What are those?"

"You'll see," he said and marched off into the park, following was appeared to be a path based on the lamps marking the way. When he reached an area that had a fairly steep slope on the right, he stopped.

When he dropped one of the discs on the path, then put the other just on off the side, toward the slope, she figured out what it was.

"Sledding," she said, smiling when she watch him plant himself in the center of the disc.

"Yep," he said then pulled his gloves on tight, planted his hands in the snow and pushed off once, twice then grab the handles.

She laughed at seeing him take off down the hill, spinning and sliding into the shadows.

She readied her gloves, grabbed the other disc and followed.


	103. Chapter 103

**Part 103**

Lisa's arms and legs were locked around House as he staggered up the stairs to his apartment. He was kissing her the whole way, awkwardly, laughing when he bumped into the wall with his shoulder.

"You should put me down," she said with little conviction when he paused and panted with amusement, "Nope."

Her bag dangling from her right hand, Lisa tangled her left into his hair and kissed him quick and hard.

"You're an idiot," she giggled and held on as he continued the ascent. She nipped at his ear when he playfully told her it was a good thing she had the bag behind him to even out the weight of her ass.

The trip down the hall was smoother, but still stop-and-start as he occasionally paused to pin her against the wall and kiss her deeply. Then they would be off again.

At the door, he fumbled to hold her against the jamb and get his keys out of his jacket pocket.

When it came to unlocking it, she took over and successfully let them into the place. He kicked the door shut once they were inside and she held onto her bag until they entered his bedroom. She dropped it as soon as they were across the threshold and sank both hands into his hair and kissed him the way he'd been kissing her in the hall.

He moaned and stumbled to the bed where he stood for several minutes, kissing her back before putting her down onto her feet.

Hands were removing clothing then.

Gloves, jackets and hats were shed. Boots and socks doffed without an ounce of grace and with lots of smiles and laughter. But things grew intense when the rest of their garments were dropped to the floor, revealing skin that needed to be touched and kissed.

Lisa sucked at his chest, here and there while he palmed her breasts and thumbed her nipples. She took hold of his erection and stroked him the way she knew he liked — until he was pulling her hand away, picking her up, and laying her across the bed.

He stood over her, donning a condom, eyes ablaze with lust as she spread her legs and touched her breasts the way he had been.

He was swearing under his breath. A four-letter word that most people freaked out about hearing. She thought it was hot.

"Hurry up," she told him and watched him do just that.

He captured her mouth as he lay atop her, body immediately moving against hers in a prelude of what was to come. Feeling his sex pressed and sliding against hers made her want him even more.

"Now," she breathed into him. "Do it now."

He didn't have to be asked or told again.

He held himself up on one elbow while he reached down, positioned himself then pushed home.

"God, yes," she gasped and clutched at his shoulders. She told him she wanted it fast and hard and he obliged, his hips rhythmically slamming against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and held on as he drove them both across the bed a little at a time.

It was good. Really good. She felt sexy, like she was being devoured.

His kisses were hotter and wetter, sloppy almost. His skin grew slick, like hers, and she relished the slide of his chest against hers. Her nipples were aching. Her womb was drawing at him, wanting him deeper still.

She was lost in him. All she wanted was more and more and more.

And he gave it, until her head was hanging over the opposite side of the bed and she was coming hard.

And he didn't stop until she came again.

That time he was with her.


	104. Chapter 104

**Part 104**

Lisa couldn't keep her hands off him. She was touching him, fingers skimming over whatever part of him she could reach.

Currently, he was sitting up on the side of the bed and preparing to go to the diner and get them some food. His position left the expanse of his back exposed and she was exploring it as she knelt behind him. He shivered when she ran her fingers over his ribs and she watched goosebumps rise.

Smiling, she pressed her lips to the top of his spine then bit at him.

"Easy, woman. I'm going to feed you."

Lisa wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck, thinking about an alternative way he could feed her. She felt positively naughty at the thought and whispered it in his ear.

"You're have a dirty mind, Lisa Cuddy. I like it," he said playfully and she released him as he stood.

When he turned to the side, she was infinitely pleased to see that he was aroused. Not quite fully, but she suspected it wouldn't take much to get him there. She didn't try, though, just watched as he headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Lisa briefly considered following him and luring him into the shower but chose instead to lay back down on her side and strike a sexy pose. And wait.

He came to a dead halt when he came back out and saw her playing with a nipple.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" he asked, eyes seeking out hers.

She shook her head. "Just giving you food for thought, for while you're downstairs," she said coyly.

"Even as an atheist, the last few minutes have forced me to consider the possibility that you are evil," he accused then fished her _party pants_ out of the drawer and tossed them to her. A t-shirt came flying her direction next, making her laugh.

"Is that a complaint?" she challenged as he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats.

He looked at her with a grin. "Hell, no."

"I didn't think so," she said with a smile.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Lisa pulled on the garments he'd given her then rose to sort through the tangle of their clothes to find his jacket. She handed it to him after he put on socks and shoes.

He kissed her in thanks. It was a sweet, familiar peck on the lips that made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll be back in a few," he said, blue eyes bright with happiness.

"Okay," she said and watched him go.

She felt … breathless.


	105. Chapter 105

**Part 105**

The sex had been hot and passionate, a slaking of lust and want for each other.

Supper had been cozy and comfortable in the kitchen, a partaking of sustenance with a side order of their usual banter.

The mood transitioned once more afterward, to a quiet contentment as they nestled together on the couch to watch an old movie.

Lisa lay in the embrace of House's body as they reclined slightly. His chin was propped atop her head, which rested high against his chest. The volume had been turned up enough to hear without waking House's roommate who was sleeping in the next room over.

"Do you think he heard us?" Lisa asked during the next commercial break.

House sounded amused when he answered. "I doubt it. He sleeps with earplugs. The couple above his room fight a lot. Loudly," he said, then asked a question of his own, "Does it embarrass you to think he had?"

She shrugged, not really sure. "I didn't think about it at the time," she said then smiled. "We didn't even shut the bedroom door."

"And you weren't quiet," House said, moving to nuzzle the side of her head. "But even if he did hear us, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," she said softly. And she did know. She didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed at how much she liked sex, with House.

"I like hearing you," he whispered, lips touching the rim of her ear. "It's sexy."

He slid his hands along her arms and linked their fingers as he spoke. Lisa felt completely content in that moment, safe in a way she didn't think she'd ever felt. Safe enough to…

"Tell me what you know," she said, her voice low and quiet.

She wasn't surprised when he followed the change in the conversation's direction.

"The basics," he answered, kissing the side of her head. His breath warmed her scalp. "It'll take time. You'll need control. Lots and lots of lube."

The last one was said with a bit of humor, but she could tell he was nervous. There was something in his voice. And the fact he kissed her again after saying it. It was if he was trying to reassure her, and himself. And afraid she'd reject the possibility out of hand if he revealed too much.

"Did you see it in your magazines?" she asked.

"Yeah and…" His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath then and she knew he was considering something. She understood the nervousness behind the gesture when he spoke again, his voice infinitely soft. "Do you want to see?"

Lisa held her breath when she replied. "You're asking me to look at porn with you?"

"Yeah. Just enough to see."

She couldn't deny the little thrill that came with the thought of the forbidden but she'd never been interested in looking at it. Even now, she found herself hesitant.

"Is it…?" she didn't know how to finish the question, but his answer that followed addressed whatever it was.

"It's not the same as real sex," he whispered. "It's _designed_ to be visually provocative and incite lust to the extreme. There are no _higher_ emotions attached."

"But you like it?" she asked.

"I don't know that _like_ is the word I'd use," he said softly and she heard honesty in that response. "It serves a purpose."

"For when you're alone?"

"And need a distraction," he added.

"A single point of focus for when your brain gets _crowded_?"

She felt him smile.

"That's one way to look at it," he said then confessed, "And sometimes I just need to … take care of things quickly."

He hugged her tighter to him.

"You know that an intimate connection is not always a part of sex. Sometimes it's not even desired with a partner. When that's the case, I turn to the magazines, videos."

She sensed there was more he wanted to say but didn't. But Lisa understood what he was telling her. She hadn't wanted an intimate connection with her father's friend. That had been curiosity, same as with two boys with whom she'd made out in high school. Her first, however, she'd really liked him and wanted a connection but he'd not wanted it with her.

House was the first she'd actually felt that with and it was being mutually sustained it. It might have been strange to think it, but she honestly was glad that her first hadn't wanted _this_. She liked that it was with House.

"You threw yours out," she said softly, her thoughts returning to his earlier question in regards to her wanting to look at porn involving the act they were considering.

"It's easily enough obtained," he said. "But you don't have to see any of it, Cuddy."

"Let me think about it," she told him, not sure she wanted to see it, but not wanting to dismissing it out of hand. If he'd brought it up, she believed he thought it would be … helpful.

"Okay," he breathed and craned to kiss her cheek.

They went back to watching the movie.


	106. Chapter 106

**Part 106**

Her teeth brushed and _party pants_ discarded, Lisa climbed under the covers of House's bed and waited for him to join her.

The movie had been so-so, but they'd finished it and were now ready to get some sleep.

House would be taking her to the fundraiser in the morning, something she wished she could get out of since he had the weekend free. But it was a requirement of her joining the honor society of pre-med students, something she really wanted to do.

Lisa smiled happily when House came out of the bathroom and shut off the light behind him. She sighed when he slid into bed behind her and spooned her. He liked cuddling. Just like he liked holding hands and kissing. It was sweet.

"You set the alarm?"

"Yes," she smiled as he nuzzled his head against hers.

He was quiet then and she shut her eyes. She was close to drifting off when he said something.

"We don't have to do it," he whispered. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," he replied. "I just don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't," she said softly then confessed that she was somewhat anxious but also curious. "I'd heard of it, but never really thought about it before. I don't know if I'd like it or not."

"Me either," he admitted.

"But you want to try," she said, voicing the 'but' she sensed he didn't want to say.

"Yeah, but only if you want to. We both have to agree," he said. "And if you say 'no' before or during, then it stops there. If you don't like it, we don't do it again."

Lisa appreciated his understanding, his continued respecting of her wishes, and his not pressuring her. She had never really felt pressured to have sex of any sort from anyone, but she knew some girls felt like that had to give in or risk losing their boyfriends. Lisa didn't feel like that with House, but he was proactive and had reassured her from the start. His care for her made her more inclined to try what he wanted.

"Thank you," she whispered, covering his hand where it rested on her belly.

She felt him smile, the muscles of his cheek bunching against hers.

"I should thank you for even considering it," he said softly.

"I trust you, House," she told him. If she didn't, she _wouldn't_ consider it at all.

"I know," he told her then tugged her impossibly closer to him. "Let's get some sleep so I can take you to that wiener sale in the morning."

"Wiener sale?" Lisa laughed. "Is that the best you've got?"

"I'm tired. I'm sure I'll have something better by morning."

"I look forward to hearing it," she smiled.

"Me, too," he replied.

They quieted then and sleep found them.


	107. Chapter 107

**Part 107**

"All done, Honey Buns?"

Lisa Cuddy smiled at Greg House when she exited the student union after helping cleanup from the fundraiser. He'd stuck around for a while before ducking out and saying he needed to run an errand. Now he was back to pick her up.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand when he held it out to her.

"Later, Lisa!"

Lisa looked over and gave a little wave with her free hand to a smiling Mary and Christy

"Your girlfriends finally leaving you alone?" House said as they walked toward his car.

"Yes, you successfully convinced them to not shove random guys my direction," she smiled up at him.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to go all male squirrel monkey on them," he teased, eyes sparkling.

"You'll land yourself in jail if you do that," she shot back.

"Unless they like the view."

Lisa tried to playful push him with her shoulder, but he was too big. She had no effect, other than netting a smug expression.

"Nice try, Cuddy," he smirked as he stepped up and opened the car door for her.

When he settled into the driver's seat, she asked him his errand went. She was curious since he hadn't told her where he was going. He picked up on it of course.

"You just want to know what I did," he said as he cranked the engine.

She gave him a long-suffering look. He just smiled and reached to the backseat.

"If you have those tambourines and that hideous vest, I'm getting out," she told him.

"You'll like this," he declared.

And she did.


	108. Chapter 108

**Part 108**

Lisa Cuddy wasn't much into sporting events but she was enjoying the liveliness of the people around her as they cheered on the Wolverines lacrosse team

She proudly wore House's surprise — his jersey — as he sat beside her, more intent, watching the game through player's eyes. She'd been so excited when he'd brought it out of the backseat and asked her to put it on and told her they were going to the game.

It was so pathetic really. She was like those girls in high school who wore their boyfriend's jersey to pep rallies. But she was proud to wear it for House. But she was also concerned about him.

Whenever she asked a question about the game, he would explain things to her but overall, he was looking on with a measure of envy. And frustration when one of his former teammates missed a score or there was a mistake or penalty.

Lisa caught his hand in hers at the end of the first quarter when they sat down, infinitely glad the game was being played indoors, otherwise the metal bleachers would have been dreadfully cold. He was still watching the players move around on the field, switching ends. He looked almost pained.

"You miss it," she observed.

Blue eyes found hers. She saw the longing in them. He tucked his chin a moment then looked back at the field.

"No time for this any more," he said.

Lisa wished she could ease him. Last night he had been content, despite the moments of anxiety they'd both felt during their decidedly delicate discussion of anal sex. They'd slept peacefully through the night and he'd woken her this morning with soft kisses, but no more than that, just holding her until the absolutely had to get up and get dressed. She'd loved it and she knew he had, too.

As the second half of the game began, Lisa found herself watching him more than the game. He seemed to grow more bothered as the action wore on. Enough so that at the third quarter break, she asked him if he wanted to leave.

He nodded. They left and ended up at a bowling alley. The pair of them rented shoes and balls, which spawned several innuendos as she went to pick one of the latter.

"You like big ones, Cuddy," he'd told her when she went to the rack of smaller ones.

"I have to be able to lift it, House," she'd said with a roll of her eyes.

"I have a blue one," he'd announced when she joined him at their lane with a red ball.

"Shouldn't you have a pair then?" she'd snarked back.

He'd winked and pointed his finger at her. "Oh, you're good."

"You're perverted," she'd told him as he set up the game.

He seemed in better spirits now.

They were into the seventh frame and he had a string of Xs, indicating strikes on most of them. Hers didn't look so hot, but she'd started improving on the third frame. There was no way to catch up unless something distracted him. Which gave her an idea.

She put his jersey back on when it was her turn. He eyed her both appreciatively and shrewdly. He knew exactly what she was doing — which could help or hurt her plan. She added a little extra hip action to her walk when she prepared for her next frame. He wouldn't be able to resist that display, she knew. He loved looking at her and she loved that he did.

Unfortunately, it didn't improve her game. And neither did the long sleeves of the jersey, which hadn't taken into account. When her first attempt ended up in the gutter, House couldn't resist a jibe.

"Better get the ball rolling … _in the lane_."

"Shut up," she said, shooting him a bemused look as she rolled up the sleeves. Her second attempt went better. She manage to get nine pins. He, of course, managed another strike. And that was pretty much how the rest of the game went, though she did sneak in one more strike before they turned in their shoes.

House threw his arm possessively around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

"Food, Cuddy," he said looking down at her.

"I take it you need some?" she smiled up at him.

"Yep. I'm thinking—"

"Pizza?"

"Nope."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Nope."

"Spaghetti?"

"Nope."

"Please don't tell me hot dogs or chili dogs," she said, waiting for the inevitable innuendo.

"Had your fill of wieners today, huh?"

"You could say that."

"What's your position on corn dogs?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her jaw to keep from smiling.

"Okay, nothing involving oblong, cylindrical foods from meat byproducts," he smirked.

Lisa grimaced at the description.

"Then I'm officially out of ideas. That's like all your food groups that don't involve sweets," she said and loved watching his eyes sparkle.

"Surf and turf."

"Wow. That's pricey," she said, knowing he was on a budget and she had some spending money, but not enough to eat like that very often.

She knew he saw her concerns when he told it was okay. "I worked some extra hours," he said. "How are you fixed for dressy casual?"

"We need to go to my dorm."

He opened the car door for her, for the second time of the day.

"Dorm it is," he said with a smile.


	109. Chapter 109

**Part 109**

House hadn't called it a date but it was one — or as close to one as they'd ever had, considering they'd never defined what they were together.

Friends? Yes, they were that.

Lovers? Most definitely.

Boyfriend and girlfriend? It's what most people would _try_ to label them. But in some ways Lisa felt the label would be misapplied in regards to them.

They just _were_. And it's what they had to be since neither of them was in a place to commit to something more.

Lisa wished there could be more, that they could afford to explore the possibility of a future together. But it just wasn't realistic — unless one or both of them was willing to walk away from their education and career paths.

The clock was ticking on their time together. So she had to content herself with the fact that she had him for the rest of the night and tomorrow. And the remainder of the year, whenever they could steal moments to be together, having fun, loving each other, and making love.

It wasn't how she'd pictured her first love being. It certainly wasn't the norm, but somehow it suited them.

Lisa's mother would no doubt call her a harlot or slut for engaging in a relationship with a man a decade her senior without some sort of _socially proper_ designation. But that's not what she was — and House would undoubtedly be pissed if anyone called her that.

And socially proper designation or not, what she shared with House was special. She might only be eighteen, but she knew enough to know they weren't in a casual fling, even if it might look that way. Even if they had to keep their feelings for one another in check.

Compartmentalization. That's what her psychology textbook had defined it as, even though not an exact fit. They were consciously doing it and their subconsciouses were helping it along.

Lisa didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. But at least she wasn't moping around all the time, like she had been in the fall. But then again, House's presence probably had something to do with it. She wasn't alone in the boat. He was manning his oar, as it were — and she smiled at the wasted innuendo considering he wasn't privy to her internal metaphor.

He was sitting across from her virtually massacring the steak on this plate, almost as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Are we in a rush?" she asked, amused.

He looked at her oddly as he chewed.

"You're eating like your food's going to get up and leave," she told him. "It's a marathon, not a sprint."

He nodded and slowed down his chewing. When he swallowed the bite in his mouth, he apologized. He looked … chastised.

"It's okay," she told him, smiling gently. "Just thought you might actually like to _enjoy_ the taste of what you're eating."

He smiled a little and she watched him take more time to cut out his next bite, and in a smaller portion.

"Thank you," she said before he could put it in his mouth. "For this," she said, looking around them. "It's very nice."

She noticed that he was _almost_ blushing. The tips of his ears had reddened.

"You're welcome," he replied then resumed eating.

She did the same and they talked every now and then about nothing things, but mostly enjoyed the meal quietly.

Around them, were diners of all ages, though mostly older than them. She caught snippets of conversations here and there about children, work, home life. There was at least one couple fighting, their words and tones clipped with tension.

"He's had an affair."

The observation brought her attention back to House.

"You can hear them?"

He shook his head.

"Her body language says it all. See how she's turned partially away from him and yet always looking him in the eye?"

Lisa glanced over and then back to House.

"She's completely closed off and is making him squirm. He's betrayed her."

Lisa could see that but…

"How do you know for sure it's an affair? It could be over money."

"It could be, but it's not," he replied then explained, "He's tried to touch her hand several times. She's pulled it away every time."

That made sense. If someone had betrayed her like that, the last thing she'd want is for them to touch her. Just the thought of it… The emotions it was bound to stir… The exposure to very real health dangers that infidelity could propose… It was…

"I don't have multiple partners, Cuddy."

Lisa met House's gaze, startled that he'd divined her thoughts. She shouldn't have been, though. He'd been doing it since the day they met. He'd diagnosed people he didn't even know from across the room. She suspected she wasn't even a challenge at this distance.

"I know," she said, recovering.

Lisa had no proof of it, but there was something about him that screamed he would never cheat when he was with someone. He obviously knew the health consequences of sleeping around — how he'd been with her after her New Year's stupidity was proof enough of that — but there was more to it than the clinical aspect.

He'd been hurt, tremendously. He had never said how he had been hurt or by whom. He'd said only that his life hadn't always been happy. She didn't know if that unhappiness was rooted in someone's having betrayed him that way, or in some other way. She wished he would tell her, but knew that would only happen when he was ready.

"And, for the record, I've never been worried about that," she told him.

She watched his gaze flicker with a bizarre blend of happiness and discomfort. It's as she'd given him the highest praise but that he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. She wondered at that, given his intelligence — and arrogance. Was it humility or something else?

"You find me interesting," he said then and she smiled.

"I do," she confessed. "You're a man of many mysteries."

"Not as many as you probably think," he said then said, gaze flaring brightly with mischief, "But I like how it makes me sound like a globe-trotting, totally cool super spy."

"Move over James Bond," she quipped.

He smirked.

"Yes, Miss Moneypenny," he said in an attempt to sound like Sean Connery.

Lisa winced and shook her head.

"God, don't do that again."

"House, Gregory House," he said, clearly unable to resist driving her nuts with another bad impression.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"On one condition."

"What's that?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"That I get to use my _license to thrill_. On you. Tonight," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Okay," she said with a laugh and told him to finish his supper.

He did. And she finished her own.


	110. Chapter 110

**Part 110**

Lisa hummed low and deep then laughed when Greg House climbed up her body, his face wet with her.

"You really enjoy that," she said, reaching up to touch him, her fingers trailing through the slickness along his jaw

"I'm not the only one," he grinned then sucked her fingers into his mouth when she offered them.

She hummed again and repeated the action twice more before slipping her hand behind his head and drawing him down so she could taste herself, on him.

He _really_ liked that. His mouth capturing hers from time to time so that they could share her. It was infinitely erotic and had her whispering for him.

"I want Little Greg. Now."

He smiled against her mouth. He continued to kiss her while he blindly reached for the bedside table. She laughed softly and they parted long enough for him to get his fingers on the foil packet that was just barely within reach.

He rose up onto his knees and donned the condom. She watched him and he looked at her, still smiling.

"I like sex with you," he told her then came forward and slipped quick and easy inside her, making her breath catch.

"I couldn't tell," she said, her voice thready as she laughed breathlessly.

"Do you require another demonstration?"

She smiled. "You've already proved it, but I won't say 'no' to another."

"Of course, you have an amazing appetite for sex," he said, holding himself up on his arms and slowly working himself in and out of her.

"Whose fault is that?" she accused.

"Are you saying it's mine?" he asked, clearly loving the idea that it was.

"Well, it's not mine, wholly," she said, bringing her legs up around his waist as he picked up the pace a little.

"You all but flashed me in class," he threw back. "What did you expect me to do? I'm a guy."

Lisa shook her head against the pillow. "You're a man," she said. "And that's exciting."

"So it's an age thing?" he asked, pausing to shift for a better angle.

Her answer was lost when he rejoined them, pushing deeper. He looked amused.

"I know you have an answer for that," he said as he pumped her with clearly calculated strokes. "You gonna share or has the cat got your tongue?"

"The _cat_ has Little Greg," she managed and watched him laugh. Then, she panted, "It's an 'I'm not interested in boys' thing."

"You like playing games with me," he said, eyes watching her.

"I like you," she replied. "And you're fun, in bed and out. I like that."

"Are you having fun right now?"

"Rhetorical question. You know the answer."

He brought his hips back to hers quickly, suddenly and she gasped at the sudden fullness.

"Yeah, I do," he said smugly.

If she didn't like what he was doing, she probably would have scowled at him. Instead she arched her back and pursued him as he pulled away, moaning as she did.

"So sexy," he murmured and she watched him look down to where they were joined. "That's a beautiful sight," he whispered when he pushed back into her.

His words sent a rush of heat through her. It coiled and pooled in her womb and sex.

"House," she breathed, "It's time to shut up."

"Yeah," he whispered and continued to watch their physical connection.

It steadily fed her need and want of him.

After a time, she reached for his hands, which he'd brought to rest on her inner thighs, holding her open for him. He glanced up when her fingers touched his. He let her take his hands in hers and guide him up to her.

When she released them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled at him. He lowered to press his chest to hers and kissed her. Slow and soft and deep, just like his sex was moving in hers now.

They melded above and below, finding that perfect rhythm that filled her with a fluttering excitement of the flesh, and heart.

She loved him and kissed him with that affection, until he was working his arms under her, cradling her head in one hand and bracing her lower back in the other. He held her to him even as he let his weight press her further into the bed. His mouth trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. Then he was whispering hoarsely in her ear.

"I need you, Cuddy."

He kissed the sensitive skin just below and behind the appendage.

"I need you to come for me."

He was moving faster and harder and she was moving with him, her body responding on instinct.

She was aware of the sounds of sex, of herself mewling and moaning with pleasure and want. She was aware of his harsh breaths and groans blasting hot across the skin of her neck, into her hair.

"I need to feel you," he beseeched harshly then and she heard the genuine want in it.

She was drowning in it and welcomed the submerging, going under with an elongated moan of his name.

In moments, he was with her.


	111. Chapter 111

**Part 111**

Sounds coming from the living area of House's apartment woke Lisa.

The first thing she registered after what woke her was that House wasn't in bed. The sounds themselves … _video game_, she mused.

Glancing at the bedside clock, the glowing crimson numbers showed it as 2:15 in the morning. They'd gone to bed around ten, which was early for them, but they hadn't been asleep long enough to explain why he was up.

Curious, Lisa rose and slipped on her _party pants_ and went out into living area. He was on the couch with his roommate and they were playing that game with the little jumping guys, mushrooms and turtles — Mario Brothers.

A couple open bottles of beer were set on the coffee table and his roommate, whom she'd seen him interact with very little, was wearing scrubs and looked bone tired.

"Hey," she said softly, announcing her presence.

"Did we wake you?" Chris asked.

"It's okay," she said, which House followed up with, "She just missed me." He looked over his shoulder at her then. "Isn't that right, Honey Buns?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Jackass."

Chris cracked a little smile at that, she noted. House just grinned as usual then went back to the game. Something about Chris drew her attention again. He didn't just look exhausted, he looked … empty.

"Has something happened?" she asked and his gaze snapped to her.

Beside him, House stated without missing a single button press, "She reads people well."

Lisa flushed at the compliment. She'd always thought so, until she'd met House, who could dissect people with a glance. She was a rank amateur in comparison.

"Lost a patient," Chris said solemnly.

Not knowing what to say, Lisa laid a hand on his shoulder briefly then wandered to the kitchen.

Death. It was an inescapable part of the human condition. It was a part of the profession she'd chosen. That Chris and House had chosen. Even her father, who'd fallen prey to it last October.

It'd been almost four months now, she realized as she opened the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself. She didn't drink, not really, hadn't since she'd met House, other than the night her dad died.

The fridge door still open, Lisa stared at the bottle in her hand and debated on whether or not she really wanted it.

She hadn't come into the kitchen for anything really. She just hadn't known what to say about Chris' patient. If she should say anything. If he'd want to talk about it. If—

"Would you rather have something else?"

The question was asked softly by House. She hadn't heard him approach.

"I don't know," she told him truthfully, eyes still on the bottle. "I don't know if I even want this."

House gently took it from her fingers and she didn't protest when he set it back on the shelf in the fridge. She just watched and then looked up at him and asked a question that was suddenly on her tongue.

"How do you handle it when a patient dies?"


	112. Chapter 112

**Part 112**

"They'll tell you all sorts of crap in classes," House said and his voice had a cynical edge.

"And most of it is useless," Chris chimed in. "It's better than nothing, I guess, but when confronted with the reality of someone dying, literally in your hands…"

"It's worse than useless," House declared. Cynicism again but somehow different this time.

"Yeah," Chris said then took a swig of his beer.

Sitting in the floor, across from the two men on the couch, Lisa assessed them.

House was older, and clearly more experienced, if only by a couple years. He'd been through the gauntlet that Chris was now running. He had a detachment that Chris did not. The younger man was taking it pretty hard, judging by the way he was putting away another beer.

"Even worse is the advice they give you on telling relatives," Chris said as he popped the top off the bottle. "Hold their hand. Look them in the eye. Speak softly." He took another drink, swallowed. "Maybe it gets better over time."

"There's no way _nice_ way to deliver the news of death," House said and Cuddy caught his gaze. "It is what it is. No amount of handholding and speaking softly can change the reality that someone they care about is gone."

"Greg here's a fan of 'yank the band-aid off' approach. Tell 'em and be done with it," Chris said, glancing at Cuddy before taking another drink.

"I think it's pointless to delay the news by any means," House replied. "The faster and more direct you tell them, the less painful it is for you, and them, in the long run."

Lisa wasn't sure. Both approaches had merit, but she thought an amalgam of them might be better.

"I'm sure everyone has to find what works for them, and have more than one approach. Not everyone is the same, doctor or patient, or relative," she said.

House gave her a little bit of a smile. "Diplomatic."

Chris threw his just-drained beer bottle across the room, where it clattered without breaking. Lisa saw tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and got up and left. She watched him disappear into this bedroom.

"The patient was a six-year-old girl," House said as the door closed behind Chris.

Looking back to him, Lisa saw that his detachment remained in place. Was that clinical training or something else? She was't certain but she suspected it was both, that it had something to do with the other things he hid.

One thing she could knew for certain was what she felt for Chris, and the family of the little girl.

"You can't get caught up in their emotions, or your own," House said, watching her. He'd seen where her thoughts and feelings had headed.

"So, feel nothing?" she asked, challenging him and that remoteness that suddenly bothered her.

He shook his head and she watched that shield fall away from him, as much as it ever did.

"But you don't need to hold their hand. That's for priests, rabbis, and family," he stated plainly. "You can't get mired in their grief or your own feelings about it. There are more patients, more families, more death."

"And my dad? That night when I came here, did you feel nothing?"

"Your personal loss was not the same and you know it," he said. He looked perturbed now, bordering on angry, and she really couldn't blame him. She'd just insulted him.

"You came here because you didn't want to be alone. You came where you knew you would be safe and because you'd lost the most important man in your life. I was not his doctor, or yours, but someone who … cares about you."

Lisa felt the sting of tears. It was as close as he'd come to saying he loved her.

Now he was getting up from the couch and setting his bottle on the coffee table. He came around to her then and she watched the anger melt away. He held out his hand to her and she took it. Once she was on her feet, he bent and picked her up.

He kissed her shoulder when she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his. He carried her back to bed.

It was only after he was inside her again that he spoke. And it was a whisper in her ear as he moved with her.

"I felt for you."


	113. Chapter 113

**Part 113**

Lisa Cuddy might have been the only student at the University of Michigan who was _not_ looking forward to Spring Break.

One would think after three solid weeks of classes, pledge activities for the honor society, exams, papers, research, studying and more studying, that she'd have welcomed a break. Any break. But going home to Trenton to see her mother sounded about as much of a break as a leg fracture was pleasant.

She did not want to do it, even though she loved her mother and sister.

Mary and Christy were joining a bunch of others in the annual spring-breaker invasion of Fort Lauderdale and Daytona. Lisa had thought about joining them, but she couldn't trade in the ticket her mother sent her. The flights from Detroit to those destinations were literally booked solid for the weekend. Lisa was pretty sure that her mother had sent the ticket to her at the last minute to prevent that possibility.

So it was Trenton or sit alone in her dorm for a week, which would be preferable if House was going to be around. But he was neck deep into his second Sub-I of the semester, and he had a third planned after that.

His ambition seemed to match her own. She was already setting her class schedule for the summer term, determined to graduate early, and with honors.

Her grades were there. She was getting things done, even if she sometimes felt overwhelmed by it all. Her social life was restricted to honor society meetings and events, and coffee with Christy and Mary a few times a week. She hadn't seen House since their surprise weekend — and that had been nearly three weeks ago.

Lisa had called him last night to let him know she was going home for Spring Break, but she'd had to leave the message with his roommate Chris. House had been on-call and she hadn't heard from him despite the message. Her flight out was in the morning, so she still had hopes he'd at least call.

It was silly, but she didn't want to just leave without at least talking to him for a couple minutes, to see how he was doing, to just hear his voice. She needed a dose of his teasing banter before she was subjected to a week of her mother's harping.

God, she _did not_ want to go home.

Looking at the stack of books on her desk, Lisa's eyes fastened on the MCAT prep one. She picked it up and put it in her bag. She thought it was her best line of defense when it came to her needing time to herself. Her mother was always on her about her future. A great MCAT score would pave the way for medical school admission, which would please her mother to no end — she hoped. At the very least, she couldn't argue with Lisa's need to study.

"Seriously, Lisa? You're going to study on Spring Break?"

The question came from Melissa who was waiting for a ride to the airport. She was sitting on her bed across the room, apparently watching Lisa's every move.

"The sooner you prep for the MCAT, the better," she said.

"Tall, dark and handsome tell you that?"

That teasing tone was like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"No, common sense told me that. Along with my academic advisor and, oh, I don't know, years of statistics that show studying early leads to better scores," Lisa said as she zipped her bag up.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off."

Lisa turned and sat on her bed. She looked at Melissa and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just not looking forward to seeing _my mother_."

"Gotta be better than sitting around here, looking at these boring walls," Melissa said, gesturing to the room with her hands.

"I'm not so sure," Lisa said honestly.

"Is she mean or something?" Melissa asked.

"I wouldn't say she's mean," Lisa said because she didn't think her mother was but, "She just _constantly_ rides me to do better."

"Your grades get any better and you'll be teaching classes by the fall," Melissa said with a smile. Lisa knew she was trying to cheer her up a little and she appreciated the effort.

"What about your folks?" she asked Melissa and suddenly realized she'd spent little time getting to know the girl she shared a room with.

"Boring," Melissa said with a shrug. "That's why I'm going to Florida. The idea of spending a whole week in nowhere Iowa watching my dad read the paper and my mom knit… No thanks. Beaches and hot guys are a _way_ better option."

Lisa agreed with that, except she was interested in only one _hot guy_.

"Come on, Melissa, we're going," one of the other girls in the dorm all but squealed from the doorway of their room.

Lisa watched her roommate hop up and grab her bag.

"See you later," Melissa said, giving Lisa a pitying look before heading out with the others.

Lisa went over and shut the door, only to have something block it from closing completely. She opened it enough to see a sight for sore eyes: a grinning Greg House.

"So you up for beaches and hot guys?"

Lisa smiled at the sight of two plane tickets in the hand that had blocked her door.

"Where are we going?"

"Presumptuous, aren't we?"

"You wouldn't be here, with them, if you didn't have a plan that included me," she said with the arrogance she usually heard from him.

His eyes sparkled. "Do you have a passport?"

She shook her head. "It's in Trenton."

"Copy of your birth certificate?"

That she did have. "Yes."

"Then repack for warm weather. But make it fast, we have just enough time to make the flight."

"Where are we going? Besides someplace warm?" she repeated as she dumped her bag out on the bed.

"Surprise," he said while she repacked her book, undergarments and toiletries then shoved in the few warm weather garments she had — a couple pair of shorts, some short-sleeved shirts. She dug out her birth certificate and shoved it into her purse.

Turning, she saw House tuck the tickets into his jacket pocket before she could get a closer look at their destination.

"Not even a hint?" she asked when he took her bag and she locked the door to her room.

"Nope," he replied, grabbing hold of her hand.

"I have to call my mother," she told him.

"You can do it from the airport."

When they were buckling themselves into the car, she asked one more time.

"Still not going to tell me? I'm going to find out at the airport anyway."

He just smirked and started the car.

"Nope, still a surprise."

"You're infuriating, you know that?" she said, giving him a look of annoyance that she really didn't feel. She was too excited about the mystery and at seeing him to even think about being truly irritated.

"Don't worry, Cuddy," he said as he put the car in drive. "You're gonna love it."

"I'm trusting you on that," she countered.

"Good."


	114. Chapter 114

**Part 114**

Lisa Cuddy stepped out of the airport into late-afternoon sunshine and warm air.

"Oh my God, this is heaven," she said as she shut her eyes and turned her face into the breeze.

After four months of nothing but chilly and cold temperatures, half of it in snow, it _was_ a paradise. Literally and figuratively.

_I love you for this, House._

He had bought them tickets to the Bahamas. His pathology Sub-I had come to an unexpected end with the death of the primary professor in a car crash. Since they were three weeks in and on the doorstep of Spring Break, the students were dismissed for the week. He had gotten out of work, too, just so they could go have fun some place warm.

Lisa felt bad about the professor but was so relieved to be here and not Trenton.

"Told you, you'd like it."

Lisa looked over at him, said under her breath. "You are so getting a blow job."

He laughed and led her to one of the cabs waiting for passengers. He gave the driver the address of their hotel. They would be staying where he bartended in the fall. He had arranged to work some in exchange for a lower rate on the room, which was already low since it was the offseason. He'd managed to sell her ticket to Trenton — she didn't want to know to whom or how — so she could have money to pick up a bathing suit and sunscreen, and to bolster their food budget.

Her mother had not been happy to find out she wasn't coming. Lisa had assured her that everything was fine, though, and that she was with a trusted friend and would be safe. She'd also promised to study, which had seemed to take an edge off her mother's anger.

Lisa hadn't told her it was a guy, though, knowing she would have utterly lost it. And Lisa didn't want to spend the entire week feeling guilty. She'd figure out how to pay her mother back for the ticket, in case that would be an issue. But for now, Lisa just wanted to relax and home was not relaxing for her. Laying on a beach, however, sounded divine.

Once they were checked into their room, Lisa was off to shop. House told her where to go and to stick to the shops he recommended.

"Some of these places will gouge tourists," he'd told her then went to talk to the hotel management about a schedule of shifts.

When she returned, he wasn't in their room, so she set about getting ready for the beach. She hand-washed and thoroughly rinsed the suit, wishing she had access to a washer. She took the two pieces outside to dry, laying them over a towel that she'd draped over the railing.

House saw it when he came back.

"If that's what you're wearing to the beach," he said, gesturing over his shoulder to her suit, "I need to find a cricket bat to beat off the droolers."

Lisa just smiled at him. "I'm assuming you brought trunks with you."

"Yep," he replied then told her, "I have to work now. But I'll be off at nine. You going to the beach?"

"Gotta let my suit dry first."

"The pool's open, too," he said as he stripped out of his jeans and shirt. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the hotel logo. Sneakers replaced his boots. He kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd be back later.

"Or you can find me at the bar. By the pool," he said with a smirk then left as quickly as he'd returned.

Lisa smiled and followed him to the door. She watched him go, a man on a mission, singularly focused. It was a trait she admired in him. It was one she thought they shared in some ways.

While her suit dried, Lisa decided to leave the room door open to let in the warm, salty air. She lay back on the bed then and picked up her MCAT prep book. A bit of studying would help pass the time until her bikini dried. Then it would be off to the beach for an evening stroll.

"Or the pool," she whispered with a smile then began to read.


	115. Chapter 115

**Part 115**

"I am by no means complaining, but why here and not Lauderdale or Daytona?"

Lisa asked the question as she sat at the bar where House was serving drinks to a handful of customers. He had fixed her a coconut daiquiri, light on the rum at her request. He'd even put a little pink umbrella in it for her, which she was currently twirling between her fingertips.

"Do you see a horde of half-naked college students drinking themselves stupid on cheap beer?"

She smiled. "No."

He just grinned and went back to the other end of the bar and took a drink order from another patron. She looked at her MCAT book again and read while he was away.

After her suit had dried, she'd thought about going for a walk, but with the sun setting, she'd decided to wait and maybe take a stroll with House once he was off. In the meantime, she was sticking to studying and enjoying the environment.

It was so nice to sit outside and not fear freezing a body part off. And the drink was good, filling her with a pleasant inner warmth while also remaining cool. It was an interesting effect.

_I'm going to have to ask him to make me one of his famed Bahama Mamas_, she mused as she took another sip.

"You gonna study the whole time?"

House was approaching her again.

"No," she said. "But I did promise my mother. It helped stop the yelling."

He scowled. "She yelled at you?"

"Well, she doesn't yell so much as _kvetch_. She just wants me to feel guilty for not doing what she wants," Lisa said with a shrug.

He didn't like that answer. She could tell.

"You're an adult, Cuddy. It's your life to live."

"I know," she told him, "Which is why I'm here and not freezing my ass off in Trenton."

"Do you think it's possible to really freeze _that_ off?" he teased. "I mean, Mother Nature would _really _have her work cut out for her on that front."

"Don't you mean _back_?" she volleyed, enjoying moving the conversation away from her mother.

He made a show of leaning over the bar to take in her bikini-clad form. "Oh yeah," he said then shook his head and muttered, "Wow."

"You gonna take a dip?" he asked then, nodding toward the pool.

She raised on the stool and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Will you be able to work if I'm _wet_?"

He shot her a pained look when she pulled back. "Woman, you are totally evil," he complained then smiled, "And I like it."

"In that case," she began, closing up her book and hopping off the stool, "I think I'll go try out the water."

She did and it was nice, still deliciously warm from the day's sun.

After swimming around a bit, she grabbed one of the complimentary floats and stretched out on it to capture what remained of the rays. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle lapping of the pool overlaying the sound of the breeze and the heavier thrum of the ocean.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was being kissed — on the bottom of her foot. Her instinct was to pull back, but she didn't when she opened her eyes and saw it was House. He was in the water.

"Do you really think I'd let someone do that to you when I was within sight?" he teased.

"I think you'd be more likely to neuter them," she said, smiling gently at him.

"Oh yeah," he smirked.

"Finished for the night?"

"Yep. Wanna take a walk?"

She nodded and he helped her off the raft. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She'd have preferred not to but the air was just cool enough to make her want it.

Once on the sand, Lisa clasped House's hand. It was a beautiful night. The stars were so clear and bright. Some night fishing birds were diving into the surf here and there. A few other people were out walking, too, their conversations caught and carried away by the wind. She wondered if they were sharing secrets.

"Thank you for this, House," Lisa said softly. "Just the thought of going to Trenton…"

"I rarely go home," he said, prompting her to look at him. His gaze was on the sand. "I'm not really wanted there."

God, the pain in those words. Lisa squeezed his hand.

"You're wanted here."

"I know," he said, a corner of his mouth curling up.

And it stayed that way as he laced their fingers and they walked on, at the edge of the waves.


	116. Chapter 116

"So this is where you were through the holidays?"

They were in the pool again. She was on her stomach on the float while he held onto the end. Her hands were on his arms, caressing him as he moved them both around the pool.

"Yeah. Not bad, huh?"

"Not at all," she said softly.

"Wait until you get a good look in the daytime," he said. "Blue sky. Blue water."

Lisa turned her head and prompted her chin in the little pillow at the raft's end. "Blue eyes," she said softly.

He made a point of looking over her face then locking his gaze on hers when he whispered, "Yeah."

Lisa smiled at him. "What do you work tomorrow?"

"Same as today," he said.

She hummed and laid her head back down, resumed her caress of his arms. "It's quiet," she noted.

"It's late," he said. "And I'm hungry."

His words reminded her that she hadn't eaten since the peanut snack they'd had on the plane. She turned her head and looked at him again.

"Me, too. What are our options?"

"We'll pick up some things at the market tomorrow to have in the little refrigerator in the room," he said then smirked. "For now, we raid the kitchen."

The look on his face reminded her of the first time he'd snuck her to the lab at the university hospital.

"Is that something we _should_ be doing?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said enigmatically.

His "maybe" was a "no, we shouldn't" but it didn't stop him from sneaking her into the resort kitchen and them making a couple sandwiches and heading back to their room.

"You are inducting me into a life of crime," she giggled when they reached the room and closed the door.

He grinned. "It's all a part of my master plan."

"Oh really?" she teased then giggled again when he reached into the pockets of his shorts and extracted a pair of bananas.

"I'm going to take over the world," he declared.

She snorted. "With bananas?"

"And my male squirrel monkey compatriots," he said, eyes flashing bright. "Between these," he said, twirling the bananas in his hands like pistols, "and our erect penises, we'll be invincible."

"Or laughable."

He threw her a feigned pout. "You wouldn't laugh at Little Greg, would you?"

"Never," she smiled then held out her hand. "Gimme."

He grinned and tossed her one of the fruits. She caught it then sat on the bed, next to the nightstand where they'd sat the sandwiches. She swapped the banana for the sandwich and took a bite, watching House mirror her actions.

"Would you think me ridiculously romantic if I said I want to see the sunrise?" she asked him. It was a thought that'd been rattling around in her brain off and on during the afternoon.

"It's beautiful here," he said by way of answer.

"I've never been to a place like this," she confessed. "We mainly vacationed in the Northeast. Connecticut. Maine. Once or twice in Canada. I spent several weeks in New York one summer with an aunt. But I've never been to an island paradise, even though I've always wanted to," she said, smiling at him. "And France. I've always wanted to go to France."

"You'll make it one day," he told her as if it were a truth set in stone.

"You always say things like that," she said, shaking her head in wonder. "With so much faith in me and certainty about my future."

"And you want to know why," he said.

"Yes."

"Because I see you," he said, his voice soft. "You're intelligent and driven. Right now, you're partially distracted, by me. But you are definitely going places, Lisa Cuddy. I'd bet _my_ future on it."

"That might be a bit dramatic, don't you think?" she said with a little smile.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "You're a sure thing."

And he was completely serious.


	117. Chapter 117

**Part 117**

It was the middle of the night and Lisa Cuddy couldn't sleep.

She had been asleep earlier, as lay next to Greg House, but she'd been unable to drift back off after returning from the bathroom. That normally wasn't a problem for her when she was with him but it was right now and she didn't know why. Other than her thoughts had turned to what he'd said to her earlier.

Why he had so much faith in her, she really didn't understand, even though he'd told her why. What did he really see in her that made him so sure?

Intelligence and drive could only carry a person so far, and Lisa had sometimes wondered if the latter was just autopilot from high school and her mother's hounding. Not always, just sometimes. She really did want to be a doctor. The seeds for that had been planted when she'd been twelve, _before_ her mother had started cracking the proverbial whip.

Was it strength? He had told her once that she was strong. He'd also said she was kind and compassionate. Those were definitely assets, but how did they translate into the level of success he seemed to think she would achieve.

It was like a puzzle and he knew what it looked like but she didn't. She just had the pieces. Or some of them at least.

One thing she wasn't confused about was his assertion that she was distracted by him. That was definitely true. The degree varied on any given day but she couldn't deny it. He was very distracting. But not in a bad way.

Her studies remained a priority and his focus on his own helped keep her on task, and being with him made her feel things she'd never felt before.

For one, she felt like a woman, not a girl. She'd mistaken the attention of her father's friend as that but that'd proved a girl's understanding of sexual attraction to and from an older man. It ultimately had nothing actually to do with her.

With House, it was different. It was real and it was an amazing feeling. He made her feel more than indiscriminately attractive to the opposite sex. He made her feel sexy, sensual, and desired, by him, _specifically for herself_. That was an indescribably powerful thing to feel. It sometimes took her breath away.

Earlier, she'd had him quivering and begging for her to give him what he needed. And she had, in what he'd deemed "mind-blowing" fashion. She'd loved that and how he'd thanked her in return, with his hands and mouth.

The sex was out of this world. Not that she had a lot of experience to compare it to, but she honestly couldn't imagine it being any better. Playful. Passionate. Tender. Loving. Hungry. It was always one of those things or a combination of them. She sometimes cried from the strength of what he made her feel when he made love to her. He was always tender whenever that happened. Then he'd be silly again and make her smile.

She loved that playful side of him. He was like a little boy in a man's body, with a man's mind and a man's confidence and desire. He loved to play and so did she, whether it was sledding, snowball fights, playing video games, or matching wits and words.

She wondered what a woman his age would think of that side of him. She wondered if they'd appreciate how he could be both and never lose sight of the man.

Lisa never forgot him. He was always there. He was there now, as he slept.

Eyes moving over him laying in the other bed, she was glad they'd left the window open to let the sea breeze in. He was laying atop the covers, naked as the day he was born. Shadows and moonlight cast him in stark relief, revealing the contours of his body that were lost in full light.

He was beautiful. And he was hers for this time.

That thought had her moving to him, over him and kissing him awake.

He didn't question the attention, just accepted it, and they made love quietly to the rhythm of the distant surf.


	118. Chapter 118

**Part 118**

For the last three days, Lisa had been enjoying the sun and sand of the Bahamas.

Every morning, she'd woken early and gone for a run. House went with her on Saturday, but he slept in yesterday. Today he was with her again and they were heading down the beach at an easy pace.

The salt stung the sensitive lining of her nostrils and she could smell it and taste it in the back of her throat. It was different but not unpleasant.

She loved the sound of their footsteps on the sand, striking in perfect sync, and the buffeting of the breeze in her ears.

To combat the brightness of the rising sun, she'd bought a pair of sunglasses. The golden glow was simply breathtaking as it spread across the sky, banishing the indigo of dawn and eclipsing the stars.

Breathtaking was one word to describe it. But she was sure there were others, possibly better ones.

Lisa wondered what House was thinking as they ran toward what had become their turnaround point — a large palm that grew in a great bow, out and away from the vegetation that edged the beach.

They had spent most of the night talking once again about their desire to try _alternative_ sex. Lisa still had trouble calling it what most people did. She wasn't sure why, other than it just sounded weird in her mind, so she hadn't even tried to say it aloud.

He knew what she was talking about, of course, which made things easier. And he was continuing to reassure her that it was purely her choice in regards to both viewing the pornographic material that had caught his attention, as well as engaging in the act itself.

She could tell his interest was growing, however, with each question she asked. Still, he seemed to be keeping his hope in check. She knew he feared pressuring her into something she didn't want, or was at least uncertain of.

But she was growing less uncertain. Her trust in him was a huge factor in that. And so was her love. It wasn't in her to deny him really. She would cave immediately if he outright asked her for it, which was probably why he hadn't.

When they reached the tree, Lisa suggested they stop and enjoy the view for a few minutes. He agreed and they both sat on the lengthy bend in the palm. It gave a little under their weight but not much.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sea before she finally broached the subject of her thoughts and, as always, he picked them up immediately.

"I think I'd like to see," she said softly, her gaze turning to him.

He didn't look at her when he asked, "Today?"

Lisa didn't miss the hint of blossoming hope in his voice.

"Yes."

At her answer, he looked at her. His eyes search hers, looking for signs of any discomfort or uncertainty on her part.

"I want to see," she said to reassure him. She didn't know if it would scare her or entice her but she felt it was the next step if they were going to try.

"Okay," he said softly then held out his hand.

She slipped her fingers into his palm and gave him a smile.

When he tugged, she hopped down and moved to stand between his legs. She was hit with a wave of deja vu, flashing back to the first time she'd stood like this with him, when they'd shared their first kiss. And changed her perception of so many things.

He was kissing her now, gently, his hands resting on her hips, and she melted into the press of his lips to hers. She laid her hands on his bare chest, loving the feel of his sun-warmed skin against her own.

When his mouth eased from hers, she opened her eyes slowly and found him smiling.

"Race you back?" he proposed, a mischievous glint in his gaze.

"With your long legs that'd hardly be fair," she said then had a wicked thought — and acted on it.

Flashing him a grin, she shoved him over the back of the tree, planting him ass first in the sand. She took off running then, laughing when he shouted from behind her, "Oh, it's so on, Cuddy!"

She didn't have to look back to know he was smiling ear to ear, because she was doing the same.

_God, he's fun!_


	119. Chapter 119

**Part 119**

"No, House. Don't."

Lisa had her back to the pool, looking for a way to get past House, who suddenly looked more physically imposing than he ever had. His eyes were ablaze with excitement. He was going for payback, wanting to dump her fully clothed into the pool.

Admittedly her protest was mostly for show. She couldn't stop grinning or laughing long enough for him or anyone else to take her seriously. And she had it coming. But she had to put up a fight, because he'd love it. She was loving it.

"Time to pay the piper, Cuddy."

She held a hand out at him, palm facing him and arm straightened. And that was the opening he'd been waiting for her.

He rushed her before she could speak and caught her up in his arms. She kicked and laughed and tried to simultaneous hold onto him and get free. He chuckled as she did and his grin was bordering on sinister when he walked to the edge of the pool.

"Hold your breath," he told her and she had no choice but to obey because instead of tossing her in, he jumped in with her.

She laughed loudly when they surfaced.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, but I'm your kind of crazy," he smirked.

He had her there.

Grabbing his face, Lisa kissed him hard and quick, stunning him enough for her to wriggle free from his embrace and swim toward the stairs.

She climbed out quickly, dripping head to toe. Her shoes were _squishy_. Her hair an utter mess and her top — hid nothing.

"Oh God," she gasped and quickly pulled the practically transparent material away from her chest.

"That's a good look on you," House said happily.

Lisa wanted to glare at him but she just couldn't. He was lucky that the few people poolside weren't paying them any attention because she let the material go, waited for him to gape then stuck her tongue out at him and ran for their room.

She reached it before he did and doubled over with laughter when she heard him _sloshing_ up the steps.

"Waterlogged?" she asked when he stepped into the doorway.

He didn't say a word, just came into the room, shut the door behind him and stalked directly to her. Her laughter died and she tried to catch her breath when she saw the lust banked in his blue gaze.

"Are you wet _everywhere_?" he asked as he loomed over her.

"Probably," she said, her eyes drifting down to see…

"Let's find out," he said, laying a hand on her belly and slipping it beneath the waistband of her shorts. And her panties.

Lisa gasped and grabbed hold of his upper arms when he touched her sex.

"That's not water," he murmured low, eyes on hers.

It wasn't. She shook her head, not the least bit bashful to admit it. Her body was warming with a heat that had nothing to do with the sun.

He wrapped his left arm around her back while his right hand played her with a deliberate sensuality. Every little move of his fingers seemed precise, calculated and yet oh so gentle. She gasped and moaned and hummed. She held tighter to his arms as he steadily walked her back to the wall.

He kissed her then, his hand cupping her sex and holding her while his tongue plundered her mouth. There were times his sexuality overwhelmed her and now was one of them, but he wouldn't have it. He nipped at her lip and whispered to her.

"You know what you want, Cuddy. Don't shy away from it. Take it."

Emboldened, she did, her hand covering his and pressing him tighter to her. Full-on lust seized her as she began rocking into his palm.

"Yeah, there she is," he encouraged and pressed his hand tighter to her, "Beautiful, sexy, bold, _powerful_."

His words unleashed her and everything she felt, for him, love and lust and joy. She ravished him with an unprecedented hunger and he ravished her in turn. He devoured everything she gave him and gave back with equal ferocity, until they collapsed in a sweaty, panting mass on the bed they'd slept in last night.

He was the first to laugh, when he caught his breath, and she soon joined him.

"That was crazy," she said as they untangled and stretched out on their backs.

"That was _amazing_," he corrected as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Although I could possibly be certified as insane for wrangling a wildcat. I think I may be bleeding somewhere."

Lisa briefly thought to be concerned, but shoved the thought aside. It was his own fault, she mused, and giggled again.

"Want me to get a band-aid?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll live," he said and she could _feel_ him smirk when he continued, "Besides fresh welts, you in a bikini, with me. People will—"

"Know we had sex," Lisa groaned, anticipating future embarrassment.

He just laughed at her reaction.

"Do you honestly think it's a secret?" he asked as he softened the blow of his laughter with a kiss to the top of her head.

"No," she answered truthfully. But it was damned cold in Michigan. Winter clothing hid all sorts of things in all the areas that were exposed in warmer climes. She knew she'd marked him and he had probably marked her. When they went out everyone would see and maybe think that she was…

"Stop worrying about it," he said. "And don't be embarrassed that you like sex, or that you're great at it."

"I'm not embarrassed," she said.

"You're anticipating _being_ embarrassed," he countered. "And it's ruining the afterglow."

"It's just—" she started, wanting to explain her concerns, again, over how women were perceived versus men when to came to sex. But he cut her off.

"Just what," he said in irritation, "We've had this conversation already, twice. Why does it matter what anyone else thinks? Especially here, where no one knows you? We know what it is, and it's not shameful or wrong."

"I know, but—"

"There is no but," he said and sat up suddenly, dumping her head off his shoulder.

She watched as he grabbed their wet clothes and threw them into the bathroom, toward the tub. Then he was pulling fresh clothes out of his bag — and quickly putting them on.

"House."

"I need some air," he said as he picked up his shoes and headed out. "Come find me when you're done worrying about being embarrassed to be with me."

He closed the door quietly behind him but it resounded in the room and in her heart as if it had been slammed.

Stunned, Lisa closed her eyes and tried to make sense of what had just happened.


	120. Chapter 120

**Part 120**

Lisa found House at the bar where he usually served drinks.

He wasn't working today so he was putting them back. She saw three empty shot glasses in front of him and he was motioning for another. She didn't know what his tolerance for liquor was, but he had to be headed toward a hell of a buzz or straight out intoxication.

It was a bit of a shock to see him drinking, like that. He had never done much of it around her, a beer every now and then, a whiskey once, and she'd always gotten the impression that he didn't drink all that often anyway. Certainly not to excess. But maybe she'd been wrong. He looked like a pro right now.

And that made her feel awful. She'd hurt him. They'd had a wonderful morning and she'd ruined it with ridiculous worries about her _image_ in a place no one knew her and whom she'd never see again in her life. She'd been an idiot and it was the first thing she said when she approached him.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are," he said without looking at her then washed down another shot. "Smart people are always the worst idiots."

His tone was sharper than she'd expected. It hurt.

"Sit down, Cuddy," he said, motioning to the stool beside him.

She sat and he ordered her a drink.

"You've got some catching up to do," he said as he took the bottle from the bartender and filled his own glass.

"House," she said softly, wanting him to stop. This territory was entirely unfamiliar for her, with him, with anyone.

"I'm not even close to being done," he said, still refusing to look at her.

That scared her. He always looked at her.

Finding her courage, she gently laid her hand on his forearm, preventing him from picking up the shot glass again. He looked down at where she was touching him.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm used to being never quite good enough."

With those words, in that moment, Lisa realized she was seeing the side of himself he hid, the hurt part of him. Her reaction earlier had flushed it out into the open.

And there was so much pain. And self-loathing. And she was suddenly angry. But not at him.

"Whoever filled your head with that nonsense is an idiot," she snapped and snatched the shot glass from his hand.

He finally looked at her when she did that and watched her as she downed the potent liquid in one gulp, like he had. It burned all the way to her stomach, nearly taking her breath away, but she tapped the glass firmly against the bar and waited for him to refill it. He did and she slugged it back again.

He wouldn't refill it again, but pushed the daiquiri the bartender had prepared toward her instead. She picked it up.

"Sip it or you'll get a brain freeze," he cautioned and she did as he advised.

She set the glass back on the bar then and met his gaze. He looked…

"How buzzed are you?" she asked.

"I'm not, sadly," he said, looking back to the bar where the four empty shot glasses sat. "Usually takes five to start and you drank the last two."

With that information, Lisa didn't know what to make of his current state. He seemed disconnected.

"You don't need this, House," she said and earned a glare, re-engaging him. She didn't look away, thinking what he actually needed right now was for her to be the bold and powerful woman he'd called her earlier.

"This isn't what you need," she repeated and watched his mask falter. His eyes searched hers in a pained sort of confusion.

"Why do you care?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"You know why," she said, not flinching. "And this," she said, motioning to the bottle of whiskey and empty glasses, "is not going to make you feel better."

"And you know, in your all 18 years of wisdom, what will?"

She absorbed the insult and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "So you can either sit here with your whiskey and keep pushing me away, or you can come with me."

"Not afraid to be seen with me now?"

He all but sneered that and it pissed her off. He was still shoving her away and she wanted to scream.

Instead, not giving a damn that they were in public, she snapped, "It was never about _you_, you narcissistic ass."

He flinched at that.

"You made it about you," she accused him. "Just like I made the other about me."

He stared at her a moment then said dryly, "We're both a couple of idiots."

Relieved, Lisa let a little smile arise.

"Apparently."

Her voice was gentler now and she watched his expression ease. He gave her a little nod then paid the bartender and hopped off the stool. He held his hand out to her, timidly. But she was not timid in taking it. She clasped it firmly and laced their fingers.

"Come on," she said softly and led him away from the bar.


	121. Chapter 121

**Part 121**

"You sure you're not impaired?"

Lisa was looking at House when she asked the question and he gave her a frown.

"Do you think I'd do this with you if I was?"

She shook her head. No, he wouldn't endanger her.

When she'd suggested their outing he'd brightened and then told her what he needed to do to get alcohol out his system. A healthy intake of protein for breakfast, along with orange juice and water, a lengthy nap, and then walk to town to rent the blue motorbike he was now sitting on, engine running.

"Then get on, woman," he said.

She smiled, slipped on the backpack with their beach gear then hopped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he pulled it out and headed toward another part of the island.

It was so weird being on the left side of the road but it didn't seem to bother him at all, thankfully. The motorbike was also different. It was smaller than the one he had in Michigan and a lot less powerful but it was still fun as it zipped through traffic and along the little roads. They didn't have to wear helmets here, so they weren't.

"We won't be going that fast," House had told her but offered to rent one for her. She'd declined and was glad she had. The rush of wind and steady heat of the sun was an experience in and of itself.

Lisa felt bad about their argument earlier. It was the first they'd had. The first substantial one she'd ever had with anyone other than her mother. And those didn't really compare to this one. Lisa was nervous about it and felt guilty that things were now somewhat awkward. He seemed a bit anxious, too. She didn't know if they should talk about it or not. This was way out of her experience. She figured she'd follow his lead, and her instincts regarding him. Despite being caught off guard this morning, she did read him fairly well.

"It's just up here," she heard him say.

"Where is it we're going?" she asked as he turned them off the roadway and onto a sandy lane.

"You'll see," he said, typically cryptic but with a less enthusiasm than he usually expressed when surprising her with something.

Lisa didn't like that and sought to reassure him that as weird as things were right now, she was still with him. She did so by pressing closer to him and easing one hand up to caress his chest. Tension left him at just that little bit, which made her feel better.

As they rounded a curve, Lisa's ears caught the sounds of people — laughter and cheers — and the path opened up into an area filled with other motorbikes, bicycles, dune buggies, and a couple small cars like the islanders tended to drive.

When he parked she got a good look at what he'd brought her to and smiled: a beach volleyball party. There were people playing and others looking on, sitting under umbrellas and palms, cold drinks in hand. Beyond the net and sand court was more sand and water, blue, shallow and clear.

"Have you ever played?" he asked as he shut off the engine and pushed the kickstand down.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand and letting him brace her as she got off the bike. "But never on sand."

"Just more work on the legs," he said as he dismounted the bike and took the backpack from her. "Wanna be my partner?"

Lisa looked away from the activity on the beach and up to him. She was delighted he'd asked and gave him a big smile.

"I'd love to."

He smiled, too, blue eyes regaining some of their familiar spark.

"Cool."


	122. Chapter 122

**Part 122**

House worked the net like a pro.

Lisa set up shots and he would drive them home, using his size and lacrosse skills to make up for her deficiencies at the sport. It was impressive and she could see that some of his opponents were surprised.

She was worried about one thing, though. He was sweating to the point his shirt was soaked and the other guys were shirtless, wearing only swim trunks, even she was in only her bikini. She was afraid he was keeping it on because of her, and earlier. So, when they took their next break for water, she told him to lose it.

He looked at her, wary.

"It's okay," she told him. "You'll feel better."

He nodded but didn't seem entirely sure. Which prompted her to grab the hem of the damp garment and started pulling it up his body.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

With her answer, he took hold of it and pulled it the rest of the way off. His relief was immediate and clearly visible.

"Sunscreen," he said before downing some more water.

She grabbed the bottle and slathered his back, getting her first really good look at the "damage" she'd done. It wasn't bad. No welts, just small scratches where she'd clawed at him. She had built them up in her mind when he'd talked about it. Now she felt _really_ stupid.

"I'm sorry," she said softly when he turned around. She didn't meet his gaze when she said it or when she began rubbing sunscreen on his chest.

He didn't force her to while she smoothed it down his arms. But she had to look when she reapplied it to his neck and face. Those blue eyes watched her tenderly. In that way that took her breath away.

"It's okay," he told her then took the sunscreen bottle from her and tossed it over with their bag. It was going to be covered in sand but he clearly didn't care, so she couldn't be bothered. "Let's go kick some ass."

Lisa smiled and he smiled in return. They used his t-shirt to wipe down their hands then headed back to the match where the others waited.

House carried them through the end of the game with even more ease than before. She didn't know if the change was owed to the removal of the shirt or the dissipation of awkwardness between them. Both could be classified as hinderances to performance.

As the heat of the day took firm hold, people began venturing into the water. Lisa was hesitant, but House encouraged her to go with him.

"I thought you didn't swim while you were here," she said as they headed toward the area that was sort of divided from the greater body of the ocean by a horseshoe shaped sandbar. The sand was so white.

"I never said anything about wading," he smiled.

He hadn't.

"Okay," she said and let him take her hand.

The water was nice.

Lisa had yet to get in it since they'd arrived and now she regretted that she hadn't. But her regrets were short-lived when she saw a fish swimming beneath the surface. It wasn't a scary looking one, but she looked out at the deeper water beyond and knew there were scary ones out there.

"Duh-duh."

It was said low in her ear and sent a chill down her spine.

"You jerk," she said but didn't take her eyes off the water. Until House let go of her hand. Then she was looking over to see him wading deeper, making her realize she'd stopped walking.

"Don't worry, Cuddy," he said. "I'll distract the shark so you can save that gorgeous ass of yours. The world should not be deprived of such art."

Lisa laughed and shook her head at him. He was ridiculous at times. She was so happy to see it again.

"Flatterer, she accused and watched him grin.

"Man of refined taste," he said then turned and slipped under the water.

She laughed.

His ego was definitely resilient.


	123. Chapter 123

**Part 123**

As the last rays of sunlight dissipated and twilight fell, Lisa and House sat on one of their towels along the stretch of beach in front of their hotel.

They'd returned a bit earlier, after spending the afternoon with a group of locals and other tourists playing volleyball and having a cookout. They were both tired, their energy zapped from the day's activity in the sun but she'd asked him to sit out on the sand with her for a while.

Neither of them had spoken of the morning's conflict beyond her apology and their exchanged looks of reconciliation at the volleyball match. She'd successfully pushed it from her thoughts for the rest of the day. Until now.

She did not feel anxious as she had earlier and she thought it was the same for him. They'd certainly worked their way back to more familiar territory as the day passed, but she wasn't wholly at ease at the moment. She wasn't sure if it was really over, or if there was something more that they should do to make things right. So she asked him.

"Do we talk about it?"

"We're okay," he said by way of an answer.

She was glad to hear that and the sincerity in his voice, but…

"But I know you need to hear more than that," he anticipated.

He looked at her. He did not appear irritated or annoyed. If anything, he seemed circumspect.

"I understand your concerns, Cuddy," he said. "And I am aware of the idiotic double standard women face."

"I know you do," she said. He wouldn't have kept his shirt on earlier if he didn't understand to at least some degree.

He nodded and gazed back out at the surf.

"I've never cared much about my reputation because I don't give a damn what people think of me. Most are judgmental hypocrites who don't care about truth or fairness, much less me."

There was something in that confession that troubled her. It echoed some of what he'd said earlier in the day and indicated a distinct lack of self-worth — something he'd clearly been taught. She wondered at that but he continued speaking before she could think about asking him further.

"But your reputation matters. It will always matter," he said, his voice just loud enough to reach her ears. "But you can't live your life based on other people's opinions. You'll never make everyone happy. You'll never have everyone's approval no matter what you say or do. You can do everything right and still not measure up to someone's ridiculous standards."

That was experience speaking, she realized, watching the tightening of the muscles in his jaw as he spoke.

"You matter, Cuddy," he said then. "I say outrageous things. I'm selfish and arrogant, and I have been known to be cruel. But you do matter."

He had been a measure of all those things today, and he was aware of it and that she knew it. She wondered if he was aware of something else, though.

"You matter, too," she said, her eyes still on him, her heart longing for him to know that he did _matter_ to her. Very much. He had changed her life. He loved her and she loved him.

At her words, he looked down at the sand between his feet a moment before he looked at her. When he did, she saw the glassiness of tears that he did not shed.

"Let's go inside."


	124. Chapter 124

**Part 124**

Lisa wasn't quite sure what to make of what she was looking at.

She hadn't expected to be looking at it at all after the day they'd had, and because she'd thought he'd have to go buy it. But he'd surprised her by pulling out the magazines from the bottom of his bag. He'd come prepared, something that'd made her smile and told her how committed he was to her _education_.

The images were provocative to say the least, but they were also _unreal_ — at least the people. The woman looked ridiculously sexualized, almost to the point of being a caricature, while the guy…

"Little Greg is by no means _little_, but if you came at me with _that_, I'd run," she said to House who laughed. He was sitting beside her, an arm around her as she leaned back against him, head on his shoulder.

"No, you wouldn't," he disagreed, "But you would run if anyone else came at you with it."

That was probably true.

"You really find this attractive?" she asked, curious as to what it was that appealed in general.

He'd explained the purpose of pornography, what he used it for, but she found neither of the people particularly sexy. And although she didn't find it or what he'd proposed repulsive, there was nothing in this image that she found _appealing _enough to look at it beyond just seeing what the act was.

"_Attractive_ generally implies an alluring beauty of some sort, so no," he said softly. "But it can be _motivational_ when it comes to getting off alone."

Lowering the magazine, Lisa looked over and down to see if he was…

"Doesn't appear to be _motivational_ right now," she said and he laughed again.

"I'm not alone," he said plainly then repeated it without a trace of amusement before confessing, "And I haven't found it motivational in a while."

_Oh. _Lisa trembled at those words. He had the damnedest way of saying the important things without using the expected words. Directly indirect is how she'd describe it, and it had a powerful effect on her.

"Does this discourage you?" he asked softly then and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that. It's just that _this_ does not arouse me," she explained because she didn't feel that.

At her words, House took the magazine from her, closed it up and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"Come here," he said then guided her to sit between his legs and lean back against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head against hers. She welcomed his surrounding warmth, the gentle press of his cheek to hers, and trembled when he whispered for her to close her eyes.

She did and he whispered again, telling her to not think about the people in the picture but about _them_ — connected that way. It had an effect and she answered affirmatively when he asked her if the thought of that aroused her.

"Yes," she said softly, confessing, "The thought of being with you always arouses me."

She felt him smile at that but he sought to clarify, "Even like that?"

"Yes," she told him because when she saw them in her mind's eye, like that, it wasn't the same as the picture. It was provocative in an entirely different way. It wasn't empty. It wasn't a caricature. There was a _rawness _to the imagery, yes, but it was underscored by their mutual trust, and what they felt for each other. And that ultimately made the decision for her.

"I want to try," she told him and felt a warmth flood her and heard his breath hitch.

"You're sure?"

Hope saturated his voice and he was practically breathless.

Lisa nodded and moaned softly when his body responded enthusiastically against her lower back. Want rushed to the fore, prompting her to ask a question.

"What do we do?"


	125. Chapter 125

**Part 125**

"Nothing tonight."

House surprisingly said the words without a hint of disappointment but Lisa felt disappointed — until he spoke again.

"Despite appearances, it is a _deliberate_ form of intercourse," he said softly, nuzzling and kissing her cheek. He was holding her more gently now than before, but somehow closer. "Your body needs to be ready and that will take time and we're both tired."

"It's been a long day," she agreed, although she would be up for a quickie if he wanted one. She told him that and earned a smile from him. She felt it against the rim of her ear.

"I need rest, woman," he whispered, soft and amused. "Falling asleep during sex is not flattering. To either partner."

Lisa laughed at the image of that. "Has that really happened?"

"To me, no. And I'd like to keep it that way," he said.

"What about Little Greg?" she asked. "He's still excited."

"He'll calm down," House replied and hugged her gently before easing his hold, indicating he was ready for her to move.

She did so, but looked over her shoulder at him once she was sitting on the side of the bed, a stray thought having occurred to her.

"Do we have too much sex?"

House's eyebrows raised and he smirked at the question. "Aren't you the woman who just offered me a quickie despite being tired?"

She smiled at him, said coyly, "Yes."

"Then I know you're not complaining," he teased.

"Definitely not," she agreed. "But I don't know what's _normal_. And we do have sex, a lot."

His smirk became a smile.

"There is no definable _normal_ when it comes to the quantity of sexual activity. Different people have different appetites," he answered. "We _both_ have big appetites for it."

That was true. At least it was for her, when it came to him.

"Sometimes I just want to be with you and it doesn't matter what we do together. But a lot of the time, I want you," she confessed.

"That's entirely mutual," he said softly then added, "And it's still new for us, too, Cuddy."

That was also true.

In some ways, Lisa felt like she'd known House her entire life but in reality, they'd only known each other since the previous fall. They'd spent two months getting to know one another then had that glorious weekend in late October before he left. Since his return, they'd had a couple more weekends, and now this week, but otherwise they only had stolen hours together here and there. And they usually had sex when they were together, though not always.

"I like sex with you," she said softly, her insides fluttering with affection and desire as she said the words.

"I couldn't tell," he teased.

Lisa smiled but turned toward him. She met and held his gaze, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"But it's not just sex," she said, feeling the rise of the emotions that so often drove their desire for one another. The sheer power of what they were together, even when it was primarily about lust, was not what most people, herself included, would call _just sex_. No, this was as specific lust, tied to him and him alone.

House's gaze flickered with understanding. He was looking at her with a tenderness that made her heart skip a beat.

"No, it's not."


	126. Chapter 126

**Part 126**

Despite House's assertions that he hadn't been swimming while he'd been in the Bahamas during the fall, he had in fact gone snorkeling. As he had with wading, he'd said it wasn't _technically_ swimming since he wore a mask and snorkel and looked at fish.

She'd rolled her eyes at him when said it but despite her fears of the scary forms of sea life, she'd chosen to go along with him for a guided, mid-morning dive with other tourists. And she was glad she had.

It was beautiful.

The water was crystal clear and the fish were brightly colored for the most part. She'd actually touched a ray a few minutes earlier and shortly after they'd entered the water, she'd been able to graze her fingers along the side of a curious dolphin.

House hadn't left her side, swimming with her and pointing out things here and there.

It was amazing, like a whole other world beneath the surface of the water, which muffled sound so that she had the sense of being in a beautiful, glass cocoon.

Once they were back aboard the boat, she found herself looking over the side, filled with a longing to return — or something close to it. She found House looking at her as the boat ventured back to harbor. He was smiling and she was smiling back. She thanked him over the sound of the running motor and wind.

"You're welcome," he replied and she didn't take her eyes off him until they were stepping onto the dock.

He took her hand once they were both securely on the slatted, wooden surface and they walked slowly back to the motorbike, which he'd paid to have the rest of the stay. Before they climbed aboard, House met her gaze once more.

"I have to work in a while, but we have about an hour if you want to go back to the room."

His expression was one of cautious eagerness, a strange combination, but after last night's decision it was expected. She wondered though at the amount of time they'd have.

"Will there be enough time?" she asked, since he'd indicated that it would take some. She didn't know how much _some_ was.

Her question made him smile. "Not for everything," he said softly. "It'll be in stages."

"So this would be the first stage?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she said and smiled when he hopped on the bike almost immediately.

She joined him and they headed back to the hotel.

Lisa welcomed the coolness of the room after being out in the heat of the sun. But she also welcomed the warmth of the water as she showered away the salt and sweat of the morning.

House joined her under the spray, and they washed each other gently but quickly, sharing kisses that continued when they exited the tub and dried each other off.

Lisa made herself comfortable on the bed at House's direction and watched him with bated breath as he got what they'd needed out of his bag. He dropped the items — a tube of lubricant and a couple of what looked like little condoms on the bed beside her.

When he knelt between her wide-spread thighs, he slid a condom on his erection. She bit her lip in anticipation of feeling him inside her. She loved that moment when his body first entered hers, the stretching to accommodating him. It was a delicious feeling that she never seemed to get enough of.

"Somebody's eager," she heard him say and looked up to see him watching her knowingly. "Bet you're already wet."

Feeling wanton and a little bit evil at the moment, Lisa reached down and checked herself for him. He groaned at the sight and quickly slid his finger alongside hers. They penetrated her together and she moaned at the sensation and sheer eroticism of the act.

"Feel good?" he asked needlessly but she nodded anyway.

"Let's make it feel even better," he said then and she let him pull her hand to touch his erection and encouraged her to guide him into her. He pushed in slowly and she let her fingers skim his length as he disappeared inside her sex.

"House," she breathed when he settled, her eyes drifting shut.

He made love to her then, slowly and deliberately. She would have worried about the time he was taking if she'd been able to think. But she wasn't thinking as the sensations rose and fell like the ocean waves, above an undercurrent that never ebbed.

When he stilled and his hands left her, she protested with a whimper. She opened her eyes and her breath left her when she saw him prepping the index finger on his right hand. The little condoms were exactly that.

"You're going to…"

"Only what you're comfortable with," he said, returning his full attention to her.

She shivered in an anxious sort of anticipation. His fingers had never looked larger in that moment and she wondered…

"Trust me?"

Lisa nodded.

Bowing, he kissed her knee then gently eased out of her.

"Turn over," he told her and she obeyed.

"Up on your knees," he directed again and she responded, suddenly feeling exposed. Then she felt pleasure as he slid back inside her, quick and deep. His left hand braced against her lower back as he thrust at a leisurely pace.

She lost herself in the rhythm, in the feel of him, and then she faltered when she felt his finger touch her where no one else ever had. She froze and she knew she'd clamped down on him when he groaned.

"Relax," he breathed softly to her. "I'm just going to touch you for now."

She held completely still as he did, her head resting on her fists, which had gripped the covers. He was whispering soothingly to her as he circled her opening, spreading the lubricant but nothing more.

"Easy. Just breathe," he told her and stroked the length of her back with his left hand. "Does it feel good?" he asked and could hear both trepidation and hope in the words.

Lisa nodded in response. It did feel good. His touch was gentle, but just firm enough to produce a sensation that was pleasurable. And very different.

"Want to try a little more?" he asked. Again hope and anxiety.

"Okay," she said, wanting to please him and curious to—

Lisa's thoughts vanished when she felt an unfamiliar pressure begin as the tip of his finger…

"Oh," she panted at the intrusion. She heard him groan and his erection twitched hard inside her.

"Cuddy," he breathed low and deep and just held still, hips and hands.

"Are you going to come?"

"Yeah," he answered and sounded both excited and irritated. "Just seeing—"

That was all he got out before she felt him orgasm. But he didn't abandon her.

His hand moved, reaching under with the other to grab her thighs and pull her up and into his thrusts as he moved hard and quick, almost frenzied.

She reached under and rubbed her cleft as he did and heard him groan again. She thrilled at knowing he'd realized what she was doing, and her desire increased exponentially as he continued to take her while she rubbed her sex

She came, too.


	127. Chapter 127

**Part 127**

"I'm sorry."

Those were the words House had spoken when he'd moved to the side of the bed. He'd been embarrassed, but there'd been no need. He'd clearly been overwhelmed and Lisa had been somewhat the same.

In all honesty, she was flattered that he'd lost control so quickly. He didn't do that very often. That's why she'd shut him up with a kiss when he'd started to apologize again and explain.

"I understand," she'd told him and gotten a shy smile out of him that had quickly become less shy when she'd said, "We'll do it again."

He was gone now, working down at the poolside bar, while she lay in bed contemplating what they had done.

Lisa found herself eager to try again. There were still a lot of unknowns, for both of them, but she was interested in taking things further. She wanted to know, too, and was glad she had him to explore it with, especially now that she understood exactly why they needed to take their time.

She certainly wouldn't have considered it with any of her past partners. She doubted any of them would have had the patience to be as careful as House was being, despite his own considerable eagerness. She couldn't imagine engaging in this particular act with someone she didn't love — and she loved him.

That thought on her mind, Lisa rose and took a quick shower to clean up. She then dressed in her bikini, slipped on her sandals, grabbed her MCAT study book and towel and headed for the beach.

She stopped by the bar on the way there to let House know where she was going and kissed him again before sauntering off with an exaggerated sway of her hips, just for him.

The sand was hot from the midday sun, making her glad she'd worn her sandals. She found a vacant pair of the hotel's beach lounging chairs and made herself comfortable in one of them, beneath the shade of the umbrella anchored in the sand behind it.

Lisa studied for a while, then put her book away to watch the water and the people around her.

There were others pairings of umbrella-shaded chairs and most of them were occupied. Some people were swimming. Some wading. Some were just walking along the beach. One man was teaching a boy how to fly a kite on the sea breeze while sun worshipers were laid out on towels, either face up or face down, baking in the bright light.

Lisa was definitely glad that House had chosen here instead of the traditional spring break locales in Florida. It was by no means a ghost town, but it wasn't teeming with drunken idiots either. It was peaceful and quiet, but there was fun to be found, too.

Closing her eyes, she let herself just absorb the sounds of beach life. They, along with the heat and comforting breeze, eventually lulled her into a light doze that held her until she felt something cool dripping on her tummy.

She awoke with a gasp and looked up to see House standing over her with a glass of water and a daiquiri.

"Compliments of the bartender," he said with a smirk.

Lisa smiled up at him despite the abrupt waking.

"Thank you," she said, taking the two glasses from him, one at a time. She drank the water first, after setting the fruity, rum concoction on the wide, wooden arm of the chair beside her.

"Taking a break?" she asked when he sat astride the end of the lounger. Her feet were nestled almost against his groin. Any closer and she'd be about to touch him with her toes, which is why he'd probably sat just out of reach, she mused.

"Yeah," he said, eyes moving from hers down to where she'd set the MCAT book. "How goes the studying?"

"It's going well," she said truthfully. She was reading and absorbing at her own pace, which was a good thing. That meant the information would stick.

He nodded and took her feet into his hands, thumbs massaging the balls of her feet while his other digits caressed the top.

"How are you feeling?" he asked then, his voice soft.

She smiled. "I'm fine."

He seemed shy again and looked down to where his hands were working. "You have a gorgeous ass," he said and she felt a thrill go through her.

"So you've told me," she teased. Because he had, repeatedly. Though she had to admit the compliment had a new layer now.

He smiled but didn't look up. "Thank you," he said then, with immense gratitude.

Lisa set her sunglasses and water glass aside then leaned forward and held her hands out to him. He took them, his eyes raising to meet hers.

"More tonight?" she said softly and watched him nod.

"More."

Her body responded to that single word.

Eyeing him with desire, Lisa moved again. She eased her hands from his and pushed herself forward until her legs were wrapped over his and their sexes were almost touching. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and look up at him.

"How much longer on your break?" she asked.

"Long enough to kiss you," he said, knowing what she wanted.

Lisa liked that.

"Good," she whispered and shut her eyes when his mouth touched hers.


	128. Chapter 128

**Part 128**

Kissing.

Lisa loved it with Greg House.

It was divine, something of a religious experience for her — and she wasn't religious. But the feel of his mouth brushing against hers, how he gently captured and tugged her lips, alternating between her top and bottom, made her want to pray prayers to someone or something.

Just because it felt so damned good. Just because he made her heart flutter and her body hum with a sensual excitement that she'd only ever felt with him.

She was feeling it now as he kissed her slow and soft.

They were on the beach and it was nighttime already. They had returned from a walk after he'd finished up work and decided to stay out a bit longer.

He was sitting in the lounger that she'd occupied earlier, only he was leaning back and she was astride him. She had her hands in his hair while his mouth claimed hers with lingering caresses of lips and tongue.

Hidden in the shadow of the umbrella and the wind stealing their sighs and the soft smack of their lips, people passed by them unaware of the building heat between them. Of her hand covering his substantial erection and stroking him through his shorts.

She wanted him in her mouth. But she dared not do it here. She was open to only so much exhibitionism. So she whispered into his mouth her desire. He trembled and his erection swelled impossibly more in her grip.

"Go up," he murmured, pulling his lips from hers. "I'll follow in a minute."

She nodded in understanding and left him to calm himself so he could make the journey without drawing unwanted attention.

She had undressed and was laying in the bed waiting for him by the time he joined her. He was revived to his previous state when his eye landed on her. It would have been comical if she weren't so hot for him.

Licking her lips, she rose up on her knees on the bed and told him to come to her. He did and she quickly relieved him of his shorts and underwear and took him into her mouth.

He groaned her name in response, the sound coming from somewhere deep in his chest. He sank a hand into her hair and guided her into the rhythm he wanted. He had never done that before but she had no objections. She loved that he wanted what she could give him. That he wanted it enough to take it, in a sense.

She let him without question, her lips around him, her tongue caressing, her hands gripping the shaft and cupping his sac. She felt the latter tighten in her palm and knew he was going to come. She wanted him to, very much and hummed with her desire.

He went over the edge in response and she milked his seed into her. It was sensual and powerful and she loved every moment, loved him.

When he slipped from the wet warmth of her mouth, she kissed her way up his torso, her tongue pausing to swirl around his nipples before she sucked them between her lips.

"Cuddy," he rasped and she kissed upward again, over his collarbones, to his neck, along his jaw to his chin then up to his welcoming mouth.

He kissed her deeper now, his hands holding her face then sliding down to cover her breasts. His thumbs bent her hardened nipples, swirled around them. When he covered them completely, she pressed into his palms with a moan of want.

She pulled her mouth from his and lay back on the bed. He bent over her and captured her right breast in his mouth. He sucked her deep, mouthed her, licked and nipped until she was writhing beneath him. She held his head to her, urging him to take more of her and he did, as much as he could. He stayed there until she guided him to the other.

Then he was descending her body and pressing his face in her sex. He nuzzled, lapped and suckled at her until she was bucking against him in release.

He paused to get the things from earlier from the nightstand then sank his tongue back into her.

"House," she gasped and spread her legs wider in response.

She heard him murmuring. "So good, Cuddy"

He paused again and she watched him prep his finger. His tongue returned to her sex when he began caressing her below. He was gentle and coaxing and she relaxed when he whispered against her, "Easy."

His fingertip was inside her again and he went still.

Lisa met his gaze across the plain of her belly and held it when he began gently stroking the digit inside her with breathtaking gentleness, going incrementally deeper with each penetration. She saw that he very much wanted this to be good for her.

And it was. Dramatically different but more pleasant than she would have imagined. But she thought maybe it was because it was him. Then she thought she might burst when he slid suddenly deeper.

"Oh God," she gasped in surprise.

"Okay?"

Closing her eyes, she took a moment to assess before answering. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. She felt a pressure that felt like she needed to—

"Push. It will open you up," House said softly, before she had a chance to freak out that she might embarrass herself.

She put her trust in him and did as he asked. And he slipped deeper still.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Good?" he asked.

"Not bad" was her reply.

She looked at him and saw him looking down. His expression was one of wonder and excitement.

"You?" she whispered, wondering what it felt like for him.

"Yeah," he nodded. Then he was burying his face in her sex again.

He stayed there until she was coming again.


	129. Chapter 129

**Part 129**

A sound woke Lisa.

She opened her eyes and saw House sitting on the opposite bed, dressing in the dark. The alarm clock indicated it was 2 a.m.

"House?" she said softly.

He looked up at her. His face was mostly in shadow, but she knew she'd surprised him.

"Gonna take a run," he said.

Lisa brought a hand up and wiped at her eye, asked, "Want some company?"

She really didn't feel like getting out of the bed for a run. She felt like she'd just gone off into the deeper phase of sleep. Which is probably why he'd chosen now to rise, she mused. Still, she'd wanted to make the offer.

His answer came after he'd tied his shoes, rose and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Go back to sleep, Cuddy. I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful," she told him as eased away, toward the door.

"Don't worry. I'm not having a rendezvous with Jaws," he teased, adding, "I won't be long."

With that, he was gone, leaving her alone in the room.

Lisa tried to go back to sleep but she didn't have much luck. She wasn't worried about him but her brain was awake and asking questions. Primarily, why was House having trouble sleeping?

It wasn't unusual for either of them really to occasionally have a bout of insomnia while together. And yet, he'd slept soundly every night they'd been here — until tonight. She wondered if it was just one of those nights, or if earlier had something to do with it. They'd definitely ventured into new territory and he'd been clearly delighted with it and her.

_Maybe he's just excited still_.

She was, enough to shiver at the thought of what they'd shared tonight. Something they'd only ever shared with each other. It had been … bonding.

He'd been so gentle after, taking care of her. He'd helped her clean up and offered her the reassurance she'd come to expect when it came to sex in ways that were considered taboo — or at least potentially messy or questionably hygienic.

"I felt like I might have…"

She'd not been able to say the actual words for the bodily function but he'd understood. He'd anticipated it even during the act.

"It would have been okay if you had. Messy but okay," he'd told her. "This is new, for both of us."

He'd then made some suggestions that he'd read about and she planned to follow them to reduce the chance of an embarrassing moment. Because no amount of reassurance would be able to pre-empt how mortified she'd be if it did happen. But he seemed to understand the precarious position she was in and she appreciated that more than she could relate to him.

Lisa gave him nearly an hour to return from his run before she went looking for him.

He was on the beach, sitting in the sand and staring out at the sea. The whitecaps of waves were clearly visible in the moonlight. So was he. She sat beside him.

He looked at her with worry, which she found ironic since she'd begun to worry about him.

"You've been gone an hour," she said softly.

He didn't scold her for worrying or offer an apology. But his worry dissipated as he continued to look at her.

"You didn't go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "Funny thing, I miss you when you're not in bed with me."

"That include your dorm?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Plus Melissa snores and you don't."

He smiled at that. "Good to know."

"Do I?" she asked.

"Like a freight train," he with an ever-widening grin. She knew he was full of crap whenever he smiled like that.

"You ass," she said, leaning over to bump her shoulder against his.

He did the same thing and nearly knocked her over into the sand. She giggled as she caught herself then dug into him again. He took the playful blow with a feigned "oomph."

"Faker," she accused.

"Lightweight. But only because you can't use that _huge_ ass while sitting down," he countered and she gave him an indignant look, which quickly melted into another smile.

If there was one insecurity House had put to rest for her, it was in regards to her fears that her ass was too big. And he'd done it, and continued to do it, in the most backward way imaginable — by calling it huge.

"And yet you still want it," she teased him and watched his eyes light up more. He loved when she bantered with him, no matter the subject.

"And you want me to want it," he said smugly.

"You know it makes sense that you like asses … because you _are_ an ass," she smiled.

"Ass. Singular. I'm not _into_ just any ass."

"Just my ass?"

"Yep."

Lisa laughed softly and he did the same. They leaned toward each other and shared a few gentle kisses before they each sat back and looked out at the ocean.

"It really is beautiful here," she observed. "Did you run a lot at night when you were here before?"

"Sometimes," came his voice from beside her.

They went quiet and Lisa just listened to the water until he spoke again.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she said, still looking at the sea.

"Why are you with me?"

It was asked out of a genuine desire to know. Lisa heard his confusion.

"You're interesting," she said, recalling that he'd called her that the first time they'd talked.

Seeing him move in her peripheral vision, she glanced over to find him looking at her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she knew that he wasn't looking for a declaration of affection.

"The better question, is 'why wouldn't I want to be?'," she began, borrowing another tactic from him. He didn't rise to the bait, so she forged ahead, giving him the honesty he so often gave her.

"I'm happy when I'm with you. You make me feel good about myself," she told him softly. "You make things fun and challenging. And you treat me like a woman, not a girl. Or just a piece of _ass_."

She smirked at the latter but asked seriously, "Why wouldn't I want to be with the man who gives me those things?"

He looked back at the water, but not before she saw his confusion become something else — frustration.

"You make me sound better than I am."

Lisa shook her head even though he wasn't looking at her. "I think you are a better man than you believe. Certainly a better man than whoever told you that you aren't."

He didn't say anything but his jaw tightened.

"You've treated me with care, House," she said softly. "You brought me here because you knew that I didn't want to be where I would be criticized and nagged to the point of insanity."

"My motives weren't entirely unselfish, Cuddy," he said, "I was hoping that away from Michigan and stresses that we would be able to … _try_."

"Surely you've realized I don't have a problem with that," she said. "In fact, your decision was incredibly considerate. You've been considerate, from the beginning. Most wouldn't have been, much less continue to be."

He frowned and even without seeing his full face, she could tell it was an intense one. He was struggling with something and she wanted to help him but wasn't sure how.

"Our coming here wasn't solely about that, was it?" she asked, hoping to prod him.

He shook his head.

"I'm happy when I'm with you," he confessed, his voice barely audible over the wind. His words made her smile.

"Then why are you making it about the other?" she asked tenderly. "Why are you punishing yourself? You're not a bad man, House. It's okay to be happy about _everything _we share here."

"Happiness doesn't last," he said, eyes on the sand now.

"It comes and goes and is not always _all-encompassing_," she said, watching him, "but that doesn't mean it _ends_ entirely, or forever."

He nodded but she couldn't tell if he was convinced. Someone had well and truly sold him a bill of goods around himself that he was having trouble overcoming. She could relate, but she didn't think her hurts ran quite as deep. Or weren't in the same class — or something like that.

After dusting the sand from her hand, she reached and touched his cheek, brushing the back of her knuckles across the whisker-roughened skin. The sensation made her shiver. Her touch apparently made him do the same.

"What do you say we go get some sleep?" she suggested.

"Okay," he said then rose and offered her his hand.

She let him pull her to her feet and they made their way back to their room for the night.


	130. Chapter 130

**Part 130**

"Give, Cuddy. Where are we going?"

Lisa cocked her jaw and smirked at House.

"It's a surprise," she said and earned a mock glare. She enjoyed that since he liked to use it on her so often.

"You know I've pretty much seen everything there is around here," he said as she tugged him along behind her toward the dock.

"I know, but even if you know what this is and you've done it before, I'm doing it for you now," she said and giggled when she realized she was _really_ talking like him now.

"Oh yeah, you _definitely_ do it for me," he said suggestively.

"And _to_ you," she tossed back then grinned over her shoulder at him. "Be a good boy now and let's go have fun."

"Fun, huh?"

"Yes," she said when they headed down the dock toward a ferry that would take them out to an outer island to a famed beach bar there.

While House had worked the midday shift at the hotel bar, Lisa had conducted a mission with the goal of finding something special to do with House tonight. With a little creative budgeting, she'd determined they would be able to enjoy the outing and still have enough funds to do a few little things until they left early Saturday.

Tonight, though, they were going to eat well on local cuisine and dance in the sand if she had her way. More importantly, though, she thought he'd enjoy it — at least being away from where he was working during what was supposed to be a vacation.

Turns out he did.

They ate themselves stupid on shrimp, lobster, and conch — Lisa had never had the latter before — while knocking back cocktails and beers.

They were pretty loose by the time they hit the "dance sand'. The lively island music was a delight, so different than the popular music in the States. It was celebratory and it made Lisa want to celebrate the sense of freedom she had discovered in the last half-year of her life.

Her father would be happy for her, she thought, and found herself wishing he had been able to meet House. She thought her dad would have liked him, if for no other reason than Lisa was happy with him.

She was happy now, seeing House smile at her then make a goofy look, just to make her laugh. And she did laugh. And she kissed him. And she took him by the hand and led him out onto the sand, away from the revelry and to an area the ferry driver had told her about. It was a bit away, and although not completely secluded, it was private enough for her to feel comfortable making out with him under the moonlight.

They groped and kissed slow and deep. She stripped off her t-shirt and lowered the top on her bikini, giving him access to her breasts. He took full advantage, caressing, kissing and licking until she was begging for more.

She wanted him here and now but he shook his head, smiling, "There are some places you _do not_ want sand."

Lisa laughed low and kissed him while boldly groping his crotch.

"Naughty, girl," he'd whispered into mouth, grinning the entire time. "Let's go."

Lisa would have given anything for a shadowed place somewhere on the ferry as it trolled back toward shore. She was dizzy with want — and liquor — and she wanted to jerk House off. She whispered it in his ear only to hear him groan and declare she'd drunk too much.

"I drank just enough to want to do you here, now," she breathed and tugged his earlobe with her teeth. "And I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Me either," he laughed as he discretely slipped a hand between them and palmed one of her breasts. He tortured her nipple through her shirt, just out of sight of the others aboard the boat. She felt scandalous and she didn't care, maybe for the first time in her life she didn't give a damn what anyone saw or thought. All she cared about was getting him inside her.

By the time they were through the door of their room, she'd stripped him of his shirt and her own, and was working on the button of his shorts. He was helping her with her clothing, too, but tried to slow her down. She would have none of it.

"I want to ride you till you come," she told him, looking up into his blue eyes as she grasped his erection. Lust reeled off him as she stroked him and whispered how badly she wanted him inside her. "It's like I'm empty and I need you to fill me up."

That swayed him to her side of the fence. He helped her divest them both of the remainder of their clothes and lay back on the bed. She mounted him, not even worrying about a condom. She needed him in her but he stopped her with strong hands.

"Get one," he said and she conceded, but only long enough to sheathe him in the latex. Then she sheathed him in her sex.

She bent and kissed him and he kissed her back, hands on her breasts again, then her ass, then her sex, stroking her cleft. With a moan, she sat up, planted her hands on his chest and rode him. Slow at first then faster and harder. Her breasts bounced with the effort while his fingers brushed across the aching tips from time to time.

When he sat up, she protested until she felt his newly moistened finger touching her between her cheeks. She slowed to match the rhythm he set, circling leisurely, pressing lightly until her body opened to him, of its own accord and she was feeling him in two places.

She stilled and cataloged that moment, her head falling back and her eyes drifting shut. She felt … _full_.

"House," she whispered and began moving again, concentrating on taking him, in both ways. Her moans were deep, her breaths shallow. Her body was on fire.

"That's good," he rasped and she nodded, the ability for speech lost for a moment as the sound of his voice called to her heart.

"I want you so much," she rasped, eventually, as her eyes sought him out again.

"Take what you want," he told her and she did, with a deliberateness that had him shuddering fiercely until he broke with a growling murmur of her name.


	131. Chapter 131

**Part 131**

Lisa Cuddy woke to the sight of Greg House walking buck naked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

She smiled as she checked him out. Which made her think about last night and how she'd been so determined to have him that she'd been okay with _doing him_ in public. The alcohol had definitely lowered her inhibitions. But she hadn't drank enough to be blank on the details or hungover. She remembered everything from last night unlike…

_No, don't think about that_, she scolded herself and let the sight of House's sex ferry her thoughts away from the New Year's nightmare.

"Objectifying me again?" House teased, which caused her to raise her eyes to meet his.

"Just Little Greg. He's cute," she said and watched House grimace.

"He _is not_ cute."

"Handsome?" she offered.

"Better," he smirked. "Although I think you called him beautiful once."

"No, I called _you_ beautiful," she smiled, and let her eyes move over his lean athlete's form, "And you are definitely that."

He scoffed. "I'm hardly beautiful."

"Yes, you are," she told him. "Maybe not in the way most people think of it, but you're perfect proportioned. Tall and muscled with blue eyes to die for, and a completely suckable bottom lip."

"Again with the objectifying," he smirked as he walked around to the side of the bed where she lay.

"I prefer the word _admiration_," she said before adding on a breath, "And you're sexy."

"I prefer _that_ word," he replied. His eyes roved over her face then, his expression softening when he asked, "How are you feeling?"

She knew what he was asking. They'd done a bit more experimenting after she'd satiated the majority of her need.

"I'm okay," she said.

"You haven't gotten out of bed yet," he pointed out.

She smiled and threw the covers aside. He did one of those cartoon double-takes that made her giggle, shaking his and widening his eyes ridiculously before letting out an exaggerated "wow."

"You act like you've never seen me before," she teased him.

"Oh, I've seen," he said, eyes bright when he met hers again. "I'm just in awe that I tapped that last night."

Lisa laughed. "I think, technically, that _I_ tapped _that_," she said, nodding to Little Greg.

She could tell that he loved that. His eyes became even brighter, his smile… well, it was heading toward lecherous.

"Not done being naughty, I see."

"You've corrupted me," she told him and batted her eyelashes at him. "I used to be this nice, innocent Jewish girl from New Jersey."

It wasn't really true. She hadn't been wholly knowledgeable, but she also hadn't been entirely innocent. Except maybe in love. And she was in love with the man standing in front of her. She wished they could say the words and embrace the potential of what they had between them.

A part of her wished they would have met later in her life, beyond medical school, for both of them. And yet, she wouldn't trade what they currently shared for anything because it was special and there was no guarantee they would find it then. They would be different people most likely, and she wanted what they were now.

He was a safe place for her. And she thought maybe she was a safe place for him. They needed the support and the love, the friendship and, yes, the silly bantering that delighted her mind and senses. The sex was glorious and a boon, especially here, in this beautiful and fun place that was warm and far away from the snow, books and lectures and, in his case, hospitals.

He let out a scoffing sound and sat on the other bed, where he'd laid out his clothes.

"I haven't corrupted you in any way you didn't want," he pointed out, draping the towel around his neck.

"True," she conceded then grinned mischievously. "I rather like it."

"Believe me, I know," he said with amusement as he reached for his swim trunks.

He had the day off again and he wanted to take her for a motorbike ride around town, then to another beach farther down the island. They had two days left in paradise but she wished they had more.

She was happier than she'd been in a very long time, even with the inevitabilities of the future on the near and distant horizons.

With a sigh of contentment, Lisa sat up and drew House's gaze. She smiled at him once more, ready to begin the day.


	132. Chapter 132

**Part 132**

House had snagged the blanket from the extra bed, rolled it and strapped it to the back of the motorbike before they ventured out.

It was now spread across the sand at a beach that was fairly remote. It wasn't a big one, much like the place where they'd spent playing volleyball a couple days ago, but it had one feature that the other place didn't: a small rock outcropping that contained a shallow cave. It separated the small beach from the longer stretch of sand on the other side.

So they had the place to themselves, except for sailboats making their way in and out of the harbor farther down. It was picturesque, but neither of them were looking at it right now.

House was on his back getting some sun. She was laying perpendicular to him, her head resting on his trunk-clad thigh so she wouldn't cause an odd spot in his tan. She suspected he might be asleep, but she was reading her MCAT book, sunglasses shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun.

A bit earlier, he'd discussed some of the study points with her and provided some insight into some situations she might face on the test. She appreciated both and fully expected to pick his brain more.

When she'd told him that, he'd had a smart ass comeback ready: "Leave it alone and let it heal, Cuddy." She'd giggled and told him to take a nap.

It was nearing lunchtime now, though, according to her stomach, so she woke him.

They retreated to the shade to eat — bananas and cheese and crackers. It was a strange meal, but she knew that it wasn't all that odd of a meal for a budget-conscious college student stateside. Here, it also kept rather well in the heat, so they wouldn't have to pack up and go into town just to eat.

"We should try tonight. If you still want to."

House was wearing his sunglasses now so Lisa couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was looking out at the sea, and not her. Sitting across from him on the blanket made it even easier for her to tell.

She agreed with him. If they were going to try while here then tonight was the night. With him having the day off, they could take whatever time was needed.

Even still, she felt herself anxious at the thought. A finger or two was one thing, more than that — and Little Greg was more than that — she just didn't know. Their _expanded_ explorations last night hadn't been terribly painful, but they hadn't been very comfortable either.

"We don't do anything you don't want," he reiterated, likely sensing and seeing her nervousness.

"I know," she said and gave him an appreciative smile.

He looked at her then, his gaze unmistakable once it was on her.

"Are you nervous, too?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said then softly, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Lisa looked at him a moment. "What makes you think I feel obligated?"

"You know what."

_Because you love me._ He didn't say the words, but that's what he meant.

"Yes," she said softly then asked him a different question altogether. "Why don't we just say it?"

"Because saying it comes with certain expectations," he said.

Lisa didn't disagree, but their expectations were already corralled.

"And we know what they are for us," she said and almost resented her ability to compartmentalize it so well. As an eighteen year old, she kept thinking it should be more difficult to rationalize the confines of her first love. _Shouldn't I be doodling "Mr. and Mrs. Greg House" or "Mrs. Lisa House" in the corners of notebooks, complete with a heart over the "i" in my first name?_

Instead of trying to answer that question, Lisa asked another, "The words scare you more than the feelings. Why?"

"Because anyone can say them, Cuddy. Not everyone means them," he said and Lisa couldn't argue with it. He was clearly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation was taking, but he continued it, "I prefer action over words."

"Actions can lie, too," she pointed out. "And inaction can speak just as loudly"

Her words startled him for some reason. She watched him look away, his attention suddenly on the sand.

"You do know, don't you? Really know?" Lisa asked, keeping her voice soft and understanding.

He nodded in response, slowly and only once.

"You?" he asked then, head lifting, eyes on her again, behind the lenses of his sunglasses.

Lisa smiled and her heart skipped a beat at the query.

"Yes."


	133. Chapter 133

**Part 133**

A somber Lisa Cuddy sat in Greg House's lap.

They'd tried. And she hadn't been able to…

"I can't, House," she'd whispered while shaking her head, a sheen of sweat on her skin and a pair of tears slipping from her eyes. Her voice had been filled with distress from the intensifying pain she'd felt as she tried to take him.

He'd stopped her immediately and she'd asked him to take control, to try once more. But the result had been no better, even after spending another hour getting her as relaxed again. He'd withdrawn at the first sign of discomfort, shed the condom then sat back against the headboard and pulled her into his arms.

Lisa had gone, in a daze, terribly afraid she'd disappointed him. He'd assured her she hadn't, but he'd had his own issues in the wake — namely guilt — and offered his apologies for hurting her.

"_You_ didn't hurt me. _It_ hurt," she'd told him, highlighting the difference. He'd been nothing but careful with her and she'd been as relaxed as she could be without getting plastered or being medicated. Which clearly put _that_ particular sex off the table and he said so as he held her now.

"We won't do that again," he breathed as he kissed her brow. She nodded in agreement and he then asked her if she was up to getting out of the room for a while, suggesting they maybe go down to the pool, have a drink, and spend some time in the water.

"Yes," she replied, thinking that it might be the distraction they both needed.

Rising, Lisa took a shower first, cleaning herself up. House hadn't offered to help, which she appreciated. She really wouldn't have been able to tell him no, and frankly, she wanted a bit of time alone to process. She suspected he need the same, although he did spend a few minutes cleaning himself up before leaving her to the bathroom.

When she emerged, she donned her bikini, which she'd rinsed out and dried earlier, and slipped on his t-shirt and grabbed her towel. He had his own towel in hand and waited for her by the door.

They walked toward the pool beneath the star-studded sky of mid evening. The underwater lights cast a otherworldly glow from the blue-bottomed basin, while the party lights strung around the area provided a more festive palette.

As they neared, House headed to the bar to order drinks while she secured a pair of lounge chairs for them. She sat at the foot of one and tried to take her mind off the mild discomfort she still felt by looking around at the handful of others enjoying the evening.

Lisa wondered what their lives were like wherever they came from. It was an idle thought but one that she shared with House when he returned. She wasn't sure why until he looked around and provided an assessment for her.

"The hot tub duo," he began, handing her a Bahama Mama, "are here to rekindle matrimonial bliss."

"What makes you say that?"

"Matching wedding bands," he said with a smirk before taking a swig of his beer.

Lisa found herself looking toward them, trying to make out-

"You can't see from here," he said, "But they're here every night. I've served them a few drinks. May have overheard some things."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, what about the others? Have you talked to any of them?"

He shook his head and smiled. She watched him look at the four people hanging along the pool side.

"Two couples," he said after a few moments. "Neither married. All Texans. Probably here on a joint vacation. The guy on the far right has had a motorcycle accident sometime within the last two years judging by the color of the road-rash scarring on his arm."

His assessment was clinical but held a prominent trace of gossipy delight.

"And the woman on the raft?" Lisa asked.

"Trophy wife of the lumberjack over there. He most likely has sleep apnea. Hear the occasional pause in his breaths?" he asked.

"Yes," Lisa said after a few moments.

"Textbook symptom," House replied, then added, "Oh, and her boobs are totally fake."

Lisa looked at him. He was already looking at her, smirking again. She scowled wondering how he knew and why he was looking at other women's breasts when he was with her.

"You asked me to look," he offered in his defense before she could question him. "And I'm not dead."

"You really look at other women when you're with me?" she asked, hardly happy with the possibility that he did. It was jealously, plain and simple, with a dose of wounded vanity thrown in. She'd never really thought about it before, or noticed that he did, but after tonight—

"I notice things, Cuddy. I don't ogle," he said with an earnestness that told her he was aware of the pending deterioration of her mood. He then grinned and looked her over. "Except you," he continued, "I _absolutely_ ogle you and _all_ your assets. Naked. Clothed. Half-naked. Half-clothed. Bikini-fied."

Lisa couldn't help but smile at him, loving his sincerity and silliness, and his timing. He kissed her in response, gentle and lingering, then eased back and met her gaze.

"You're the only woman I want to look at," he said softly and Lisa's heart fluttered wildly.

"Oh yeah?" she breathed.

He smiled. "Yeah."


	134. Chapter 134

**Part 134**

Lisa finished a length-wise lap of the pool, reaching it several strokes behind House, his size an obvious advantage — even though they hadn't been racing.

He was propped on the edge of the pool like the two couples earlier, catching his breath. She joined him. His feet reached the bottom, but hers did not.

They had the pool to themselves now, everyone else having turned in for the night. They'd waited for just that, enjoying their drinks and some coconut conch fritters while the others eventually departed and the bar closed.

"You okay?"

Lisa looked over at House. His expression was worried. They hadn't talked further about what'd happened earlier, in their room. She hadn't wanted to think about it, really. It hadn't been a scarring experience physically, or even mentally or emotionally, but it had definitely affected her in a way she couldn't wholly define.

To date, she and House had been perfectly compatible sexually. But in this they hadn't been. She knew it wasn't the end of the world, and it wasn't going to spell the end of _them_, but it was frustrating that they hadn't been able to make it work. They'd both been curious to find out, and now they knew.

Nodding, Lisa answered him with a soft "yes" even though she wasn't sure she was, at least not completely. And he saw through the half-truth. Guilt fell over him, prompting her to say his name.

"Don't do that. You didn't hurt me and it's not your fault," she told him.

"It's not yours either," he countered almost immediately.

Bless him, he'd take every ounce of fault on himself if she ever let him. Which made her determined to not let him.

"I'm just a bit … overwhelmed," she whispered.

"Underwhelmed might be a more accurate word," he said, his voice tender but the guilt still lingered.

"It's just not us," she said after a moment. And that was the truth of it, she supposed. If they were compatible in every other way, then it wasn't meant to be.

"No," he agreed, then moved away from the wall, but not far, just enough to move up behind her and surround her body with his. He propped his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for trying," he said, genuine gratitude in his voice now.

"I wanted to," she said softly. "I really wanted to give you that."

He kissed her cheek, just in front of her ear. "You did," he said, low and soft.

"Not all the way," she contradicted.

He kissed her again, whispered, "Maybe not physically, but in every other way."

Lisa loved hearing that. And feeling his erection beginning to rise and press against her ass. She flushed hot.

"I want to take you back to the room," he breathed, lips lightly tugging at her ear. "I want to taste you and be inside you. In the traditional fashion."

The last was said with a hint of amusement and it made her smile.

"Oh, you do?" she teased.

He eased his arms down and under hers, his hands finding her breasts and caressing them.

"I think I'd like to spend some time with the girls, too," he said softly. He rested one hand firmly against her sternum, pulling her back against his chest when he whispered, "I want to put Little Greg right here."

Lisa trembled at the desire she heard from him and the images that popped into her mind. If he was there then she could…

"I think we should go now," she said softly.

They went.


	135. Chapter 135

Apologies for the delay in posting this part. I've been a little swamped with work and had family distractions last week and weekend. I hope to pick up the pace again in the next few days.

For those wondering if there's a direction for this story, don't worry there is. I know some folks have expressed interest in seeing some specific things from the characters and some of those things are planned, some not. Those that are not are simply because they don't fit this time period of House and Cuddy's lives. This is young Huddy, before the trials and tribulations of the future. Rest assured that I plan to tie it to series canon and Making Amends.

For those disappointed in the unsuccessful _backdoor_ copulation, it's a reality that not everyone enjoys that act, or can attain it. I chose the non-cliche route, and it fits in with the mature version of their sex life in Making Amends.

* * *

**Part 135**

Lisa Cuddy smiled up at an ecstatic Greg House. His head was thrown back, his Adam's apple bobbing convulsively as he extolled the virtues of her breasts, which she was using to caress his erection.

"That's perfect. Absolutely amazing. You have _great_ breasts."

Suppressing a giggle, Lisa increased her efforts and was rewarded with a deep, elongated groan. It was so exciting to see him so excited. It made her feel sexy and powerful, and she loved it. It was a balm after earlier.

To up the ante, she bowed her head and kissed him.

"Woman, you're gonna—"

The rest of what he was going to say came out in a strangled moan when she took him into her mouth. He allowed that for only a few minutes before he was easing her back from him and looking at her with smoldering desire.

"You are getting too good at that," he said on a labored breath.

Lisa was flattered. "Complaining?"

"No way," he replied with a shake of his head. Then he was telling her to lay back on the bed.

She did and was rewarded with a long, slow, deep, intimate kiss … to her sex. He knelt and opened her and put his mouth to work, making her moan and groan and gasp hot things.

The disappointment of earlier burned away in the firestorm gathering in her flesh.

"Greg," she gasped when his fingers began to play and she felt him smile against her flesh. It was the first time she'd called him that — though she wouldn't know until later.

In this moment, all she knew was pleasure and hunger, his and hers. Then he was climbing up her body and felt it in the tried-and-true way, wrapping herself around him as he slid home.

_Home. Yes. That._

Lisa moved with him, their bodies dancing in a long loving. She was on the precipice for what seemed like hours as he gave himself to her again and again. She was drowning in sensation.

The easy glide in and out of her, of slick skin on slick skin. The gentle, rhythmic collision of his hips with hers. The muted sucking and snapping sounds from where they were joined. The abrading of her nipples against his chest. Their breaths. Her heartbeat. The heat and strength of him over her.

He was her world. And it's what she wanted.

He kissed her with the same leisurely-but-intense rhythm of their bodies, stealing her breath between their grunts, groans, and hums.

She felt dizzy. And wanted and needed.

"Please," she whimpered when he pulled his mouth from hers.

"Please what?" he rasped, eyes finding hers in the scant distance between them.

She pressed her fingers hard into the shifting muscles of his back.

"Make me come."

"You want to come?" he breathed, his voice low, compelling her to answer the rhetorical question.

"Yes," she panted. "Please, House."

His voice was strained. "You need it?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"Tell me," he compelled again, even as his eyes darkened further.

She reached for his ass and gripped him hard, following his movements, wanting him deeper and to come.

She hissed, "I need it … you need it."

"Yeah," he confessed and gave himself over to it.

He pounded into her, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other palming her head as his body flexed hard and faster.

He didn't stop until they both came.

Together.


	136. Chapter 136

**Part 136**

"You called me Greg," House said as he returned from disposing of the condom in the bathroom.

"Did I?"

He was smiling. "Yep."

"That's okay?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, sitting on the side of the bed where she lay, sated.

His eyes moved over her body slowly, head to toe and back again. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "I'm a lucky guy."

Lisa blushed despite the fact they'd just had amazing sex, again.

"You liked that, earlier," she observed when his eyes fixed on her breasts.

"Oh yeah," he said, eyes meeting hers. "That was great."

"I gathered," she mused. "I'd never thought of doing that."

"You enjoyed it," he observed. "It gives you control."

"Yes," she said softly. It definitely did that. "I like making you feel good."

"Good is an insufficient adjective for _that_. For any of it, really," he replied, his expression thoughtful.

"Great?" she offered.

"Try terrific, fantastic, stupendous, phenomenal… _awesome_."

The latter was said in an exaggerated fashion, making her laugh softly. He grinned and she noted there was something rather boyish about his happiness, even in relation to sex. It only added to his attractiveness, for her.

"I like those," she said then made room for him to lay down beside her.

"Come here," she said, holding her arms out to him.

The look of vulnerability and wonder that crossed his face when she did that made her heart flutter.

When he came to her, she guided him to lay his head on her breasts. He did, the burn of his whiskers making her nipples peak. He kissed the one closest to his mouth, then settled.

Lisa gently drew her fingers through his hair and he seemed to relax even further, but was not asleep. She wondered if…

"I need you, Cuddy."

The words were said so softly but filled with emotion. With love. He couldn't say _those_ three words, but he could express it in the form of need. Which meant more to her in some ways. He was not a man who needed people.

"I know," she whispered, her heart beating erratically when she confessed what she was feeling in the moment, "I don't want to go back."

She really didn't. The week had been peaceful overall, like now and she was didn't want to give it up.

"Me either … but careers await."

"I know," she sighed, "But it's so tempting…"

"Yeah," he sighed, too.

"Do you work tomorrow?" she asked.

"For a couple hours in the morning," he replied. "I told them I needed the evening off since we'd be leaving out early Saturday."

That was good. That meant they would have the rest of the day to themselves, to do whatever they wanted.

"Can we go riding?" she asked.

Lisa felt him smile. "You've really gotten over your fear of motorcycles."

"It might have something to do with having you between my thighs," she threw out playfully.

He laughed softly. "And the vibration."

"All that pent up power of man and machine," she said, giggling.

"So close to _Pleasureland_," he added in typically lewd fashion.

God, she loved him.

"I want to say the words," Lisa whispered without making a conscious decision to do so. He didn't pull away, but she felt him tense a little.

"Would that be okay?" she asked tentatively, nervous but not backing away from it now that she'd said something. But she added honestly, "I don't expect you to say it back."

A second, then two passed before he nodded just the slightest bit.

Her heart leapt at his assent. She ran her fingers through his hair, from his temple to his nape, trying to still the frantic organ at least a little.

"I love you," she exhaled softly after a moment and felt him tremble. Her body echoed the tremor. Then tears welled, when she felt one of his fall to her skin.

Though she would like to hear the words, she couldn't force them, and in all honesty, that delicate offering was better than a thousand "I love yous." It spoke volumes to her heart, about his heart.

Neither of them spoke again and she just held him. He relaxed in time and sleep followed, for both of them.

She dreamed happy dreams.


	137. Chapter 137

**Part 137**

At House's urging, Lisa held her arms high up in the air as they zipped along one of the island's outer roadways.

Well, one of her arms anyway, and not really all that high.

The thought of letting go of him completely was not one she was ready to entertain. She might not be afraid of motorcycles themselves any more, but not hanging onto the driver was something altogether different.

"Come on, Cuddy. Think of it as a roller coaster. Just for a minute," he encouraged then added loudly, "You can just hold me tighter with your thighs."

Lisa giggled in spite of herself. He was thoroughly enamored of her description of why motorcycles no longer scared her in general — and he had a point. Which prompted her to concede just to see what he would do when she tightened her thighs on his hips.

"That's it," he said and she could just imagine his grin. He loved when he could get her to do something she was afraid of.

"Just for a minute," she told him then slowly let go.

Easing her hold wasn't too scary but when it came to raising that arm to join the other…

She didn't feel completely insecure on the back of the bike, but she didn't feel entirely secure either. She was definitely thankful he knew how to handle the machinery and that they were on a straight stretch of road.

"Breathe, Cuddy."

She wondered how he knew she'd been holding her breath until she realized she'd pressed her chest to his back. She took a breath at his instruction and extended both her arms up, feeling a bit braver with their bodies in contact.

"Close your eyes," he said then.

"Are you insane?" she asked, considering panicking.

"Let yourself enjoy it," he said in reply. "Trust me."

Trusting him wasn't the problem and she told him that. "I don't like feeling out of control," she confessed.

"You're not in control now," he pointed out as he slowed the motorbike a bit.

"Now close your eyes," he directed again. "Stay close to me if it helps."

This time, the bike moving slower, she reluctantly closed her eyes. Not seeing didn't bring the vertigo she'd feared but an enhancement of her other senses: smell and touch, hearing.

She could feel the depth of penetration of the sun's warmth into her flesh. She could feel the variations in the air's caress as they drove and breezes buffeted them. The salt in the air seemed stronger. She could smell and taste it. And she could feel House, his broad back, the heat of him, his hips gripped between her thighs.

Lisa found herself smiling, the flutter of nervousness in her stomach, becoming a flutter of a different sort. He'd known it would, she thought and wrapped her arms around him again, her hands staking claim to his abdomen.

"Not so bad, was it?" he asked.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "No."

They found a place to stop for lunch near a marina. It was a little shack on the roadside that sold conch prepared in various ways. Lisa had gained a taste for it over the week and enjoyed trying it differently. She was so glad she didn't keep kosher.

Once they finished eating, they hopped back on the bike and drove a bit further before heading back toward town. They turned in the bike to the rental shop then spent the afternoon browsing throughout the open market and shops.

"You should get it for a souvenir," House told her when she was looking at a neon pink t-shirt that had Bahama Mama plastered across the chest in decorative writing.

Lisa laughed. "And I'm sure this is the one you'd choose for me," she said as she held it up against her, modeling it.

"Yep. Or this one," he said as he reached and lifted a hanger from a rack beside him. It was one of a woman in a bikini, just the body so that the wearer's head _was_ the head.

"Cheesy," she told him.

He hung it back up then held up another one. This one didn't even bother with the bikini top.

"No way," she replied.

He smirked and put it back. "That one's good," he said, looking again at the one she was holding. "But blue would be better on you."

Turning to the rack, Lisa picked out a blue one and an aqua one and held them up. He nodded to the blue. She took it over to the mirror and agreed. The light blue looked better with her coloring.

"Did you find something you want?" she asked, catching his reflection in the mirror. She smiled seeing that he was staring at her ass.

"Yep," he said, his gaze remaining on her behind.

She shook her head and turned quickly. His eyes found hers then, after lingering on her chest for a moment.

"I meant a shirt or something, you idiot," she said.

"Shot glass," he said with a smirk then went back to ogling her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you're twelve."

He looked down his body and she giggled.

"He's not small, but he's not_ twelve_," she said, adding, "I don't think you could walk if he was twelve."

"It would definitely prove prohibitive," he agreed with a smile.

Lisa blushed when she saw a woman pass behind House, looking amused as her gaze moved between them.

_Oh God._

Seeing her reaction, House looked over his shoulder at the woman, who quickly looked away. He grinned ear to ear when he looked back at Lisa.

"I think I'm more like seven or eight," he said, and not quietly.

Lisa groaned. He was incorrigible.


	138. Chapter 138

**Part 138**

Lisa and House sat in a pair of beach loungers and stared out at the crystal blue water as the sun set behind them.

He had moved the umbrellas so they could catch the last of the rays for the day. She was thankful, hoping to soak up as much of the sun's warmth as possible before they headed back to Michigan and its much cooler temperatures.

The breeze was nice. It caught the sounds of people talking and laughing and ferried them around on the air so that only little snippets could be made out clearly before they blew, quite literally, away.

The crash of the surf was the thing she thought she might miss the most, though. Even more than the warmth. There was something so calming about that endless rhythm of waves greeting the shore and retreating back to the bigger body of the sea only to return.

It also apparently made her think in poetic terms, she mused as she took a sip of the strawberry and rum concoction House had brought her from the bar.

_Or maybe it's the rum that's inspiring me to wax poetic._

Lisa smiled at the notion of her being poetic at all, rum or no rum. It wasn't her thing, really. But she supposed it was hard to not think in more lyrical terms when it came to her current surroundings. It was a kind of perfect, with imperfections, that she hadn't imagined existing.

"Thank you for this, House," Lisa found herself saying to the man beside her. "I know I told you before, but this has been really special."

"You're welcome, Cuddy."

Lisa looked over at him. He was completely relaxed back into the chair, his eyes closed. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"I would have been very much alone and unhappy in New Jersey," she told him. Because she would have been and returning to Michigan wouldn't have seemed as unpleasant as it did at this moment.

The thought of both those things had her reaching a hand out to him when he looked at her. He took it and urged her to come to him.

Lisa set her drink aside then eased onto the lounger with him, sitting between his legs as he dropped them over the sides. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against his chest.

They both resettled and she enjoyed just being close. It sometimes still surprised her that he liked the contact so much. Snuggling, cuddling, just holding her hand. He liked those things. She'd never seen him touch anyone else in the time they'd known each other — except for sports, but that wasn't the kind of contact she was talking about.

He'd told her, before leaving Michigan last fall, that she was his only friend. She believed it and that made her sad. Of course, she didn't have a lot of friends either, more acquaintances and classmates. He was her only real friend, too.

"You would have been alone, too," she observed softly.

His chin came to rest atop her head. "Yeah."

"What would you have done?" she asked, curious.

"Slept mostly," he replied.

Lisa didn't doubt that. With his class load and workload rest was always a priority. He probably needed more rest than he'd gotten here, although it hadn't seemed to bother him that he hadn't.

"Played your guitar?" she asked.

"And my games." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Am I getting predictable?"

"I never could have predicted you taking us here," Lisa smiled and felt him smile against her scalp.

"Can you predict what I'm going to do next?"

He sounded as if he was thinking of something along the lines of a prank.

"I can predict that so long as it doesn't involve me and a sudden reason to dislike sand or the water, that I'll probably be okay with it," she answered, cagily.

A warm puff of breath gave away his silent laugh.

"Why, Lisa Cuddy, do you really think I'd dump you in the sand, throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the ocean like an island caveman?"

Lisa laughed. "Yes."

"Sadly, you're right," he said then proceeded to do exactly that.

She giggled the whole way, when she probably should have been a little bit mad, especially about the sand part. But as he waded into the water, she couldn't have cared less. She wasn't going to spend their last hours in paradise angry. So she laughed and fought playfully with him, loving the sound of his laughter echoing across the waves.

It was full and deep and, she'd already learned, so very rare.


	139. Chapter 139

**Part 139**

Lisa looked down at her hand, which hung loosely at her side, when House stepped up behind her and skimmed his fingers across her palm, then laced them with hers.

After coming in from the beach, they had showered together, washing off the sand and seawater before dressing for bed. They'd packed their bags and laid out clothes for the morning then laid down for the night.

But Lisa hadn't been able to sleep.

Laying there, all she'd been able to think about was that they were leaving in the morning. In the dark, the thought of that seemed more ominous that it had during the day, and the day before. And definitely more ominous that it should have.

It's not like they were going to hell — although they did have to go through Detroit to get to Ann Arbor.

Leaning back against House, Lisa sighed softly and shut her eyes. She basked in the warmth of his body, the steady rise and fall of his chest while their other hands intertwined.

He didn't say anything and neither did she. Words were unnecessary at this point since they'd both already expressed their disappointment in the end of their time here, and aired their wishes that it didn't have to.

Lisa had no idea how long they stood like that, just together, but she would have gladly stayed forever.

But it wasn't possible.

After a time, House slipped his hands from hers and gently turned her to face him. Moonlight half-lit his features, the planes and angles of his face contrasting against the deep shadows that hid his eyes.

Fingertips grazed her cheeks. Palms cradled her jaw. Thumbs lightly stroked the line of her mouth.

Lisa shut her eyes when he bowed and relished the tender brushing of his lips to hers. She melted into the kisses that followed, slow and soft, lingering and leaving her breathless and filled with a fluttering warmth.

She eased her arms around him, touched the smooth skin of his back, felt the play of muscles as he embraced her in return.

Still not a word was spoken as he lifted her against him and kissed her deeper, making her tremble with desire, inside and out.

A heaviness settled into the most sensitive tissues of her body. Her nipples raised to aching points against his chest, the weave of her nightshirt — his t-shirt — abrading them in a way that made her ache for the soothing laps of his tongue.

As if he knew her need, he stripped the shirt from her frame with gentle hands, then grasped the back of her thighs and raised her up so that he could suckle at her breast.

Lisa exhaled sharply and locked her ankles at his back. One of her hands held his head to her, the other braced against the window frame as he pressed her against the cool glass.

Anyone walking by, anyone looking out their window could see her naked back, could see her ass being palmed in his broad hands.

She felt at once exposed and safe. She thought little on either as his mouth remained latched to her soft flesh, sucking, licking and kissing.

She gasped and moaned and hummed, and offered him her other breast when he released the first. Cupping her pliable flesh, she held it to his mouth and he moaned his approval as he took it in.

Lisa shut her eyes again and leaned her head back against the glass. She listened to him and them and the sea.

Then he was pulling her away from the window and carrying her to the bed. He laid her out before him and shucked his boxers. She sat up and took his erection in hand and mouth while he fumbled for a condom on the nightstand.

When he had it, she took it from him and sheathed him slowly and sensually, making him tremble.

She lay back then and opened her body to him, legs and arms splaying in welcome. He came to her as gently as it had began, with caresses and kisses, before pushing his erection deep in her. And he didn't even pause. He just kept moving, in and out of her, his body undulating against hers in the rhythm to the surf.

She couldn't hear it anymore, not over their breaths and the sounds of intimacy, but she knew it by heart after this last week. And she fell into it with him, her body moving with his, keeping time until they were both gasping and groaning in release.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and went back to bed, spooning beneath a sheet.

Sleep eventually claimed them both.


	140. Chapter 140

**Part 140**

Lisa sighed as she gazed out the car window at the drab landscape of Michigan.

Looking over at House, she noted his mood appeared to mirror hers as he drove them toward Ann Arbor and away from Detroit. God, the city had been horrible, grayer than gray, but this wasn't a whole lot better.

It looked exactly the same as it had when they'd left, lots of leafless trees, a palette of gray and brown, with only bits of green thrown in. The only blue was in the sky.

And House's eyes, she thought when he suddenly glanced at her.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Yes," Lisa nodded. She absolutely wanted to stay with him. The thought of giving up this dreary countryside for an equally dreary room, alone, was more than she could take today.

"We need to go by your dorm?"

They did. "I need to pick up some warmer clothes," she said.

"Bring your books, too. I'll make sure you're back for class on Monday."

Lisa smiled. He didn't want her to stay just tonight, but tomorrow, too. "Not ready to ditch me yet?" she teased.

"Nope," he smirked, his eyes back on the road now.

Turning in the seat, Lisa leaned back against the door and stretched her legs out across the bench, propping her socked feet on his thigh.

He cut her an amused look before moving his right hand from the wheel, down to rest atop them.

His thumb gently rubbed along the base of her toes and she sighed for an altogether different reason.

"That feels good," she told him. "I still think you should consider moonlighting as a masseuse.

"Only you get these magic fingers," he said, lifting his hand and flexing the digits in the air between them.

Lisa smiled and watched him turn on the radio and tune it into a station playing classic songs from the '60s and '70s. She giggled when he began singing along, recapturing her foot up and bringing it up to be his microphone for _The Piña Colada Song_.

"You're insane," she told him, which he took as a challenge. Of course.

His movements became even more exaggerated, and his facial expressions were hilarious. He went from serious to weary to sad to happy. He frowned and waggled his eyebrows, and swayed his head along with the chorus.

He was an idiot. And she loved all six-foot-two inches of him.

He entertained her the rest of the drive. She even sang along with him to the songs she knew. She suggested using Little Greg as _her_ microphone but he nixed that for fear of a traffic accident.

"I kinda forget to think when you do that," he told her and she just smiled.

"I'll remember that."

He gave her a playfully worried look then grinned lecherously. "You can sing him to sleep later."

"Kinda hard to sing when he's in my mouth, House."

He groaned. "Don't say that. You're getting him excited."

"Then what makes you think my _singing_ to him will help him sleep?" she said, grinning as she pointed out a flaw in his plan.

The look he gave her this time was one of mock irritation.

"It was a figure of speech, Miss Literal," he said, adding, "And for the record, you can _hum_ when he's in your mouth."

"You _really_ want a blow job," she accused.

"Duh," he said, a dumb expression dropping over his features.

A thought occurred to her as she looked at him. "Okay, I'll give you one," she said, "But I want you to do something for me."

"Has our sex life been reduced to bargaining already?"

Lisa shook her head, smiling. "I think you'll like this."

"Does it involve you and whipped cream?"

"No," she laughed.

"You and chocolate sauce?"

Giggling, Lisa asked, "Are you hinting that you want an ice cream sundae, too?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no," he replied. "Especially if I can eat it off you."

"You're cute but I'll pass on being a plate for incredibly cold food."

He looked disgusted. "Cute?"

"Yes. Cute," Lisa countered. "Now, do you want to know what it is or not?"

All pretense of offense vanished and he looked at her eagerly. "Tell."

Pulling her feet from his lap, Lisa turned and moved across the seat and whispered it into his ear.

When she pulled back, he glanced at her in wide-eyed wonder.

"Really?"

She nodded and gave him a coy smile. "I'm curious."

He grinned.

"Okay."


	141. Chapter 141

**Part 141**

House sat on Lisa's bed as she dumped her clothes from her trip out on the bedspread and repacked her bag with some of the clothes she'd left there a week earlier.

When he picked up a pair of her underwear from the pile, she found herself infinitely happy that they'd washed their things before leaving the Bahamas.

"I like this color on you," he said.

Lisa snorted as she took them from him and put them back in her bag. "You like _them_ off me."

"That's true," he said, eyes sparkling.

She felt his eyes on her while she moved to the closet and got out her favorite sweater. It was gray and oversized, almost as large as one of his shirts, and crazy comfortable to wear. He watched her fold it and put it in the bag before zipping it up.

Before she could move away to pack up her books, he caught hold of her hand and pulled her to him. She looked at him in question.

"Kiss me," he said softly.

She smiled and did just that, bowing to touch her lips to his, then capture the bottom and give it a little tug. He hummed when she did that. She looked at him and saw his eyes still closed.

"You okay?" she asked and watched a smile spread across his mouth before his eyes opened.

"Yeah," he said then looked at her shirt, "Bahama Mama."

Lisa kissed him again and then again when he kissed her back. His arms went around her and she felt him leaning backwards, bringing him with her to lay atop him. She tumbled the last few inches as she lost her footing and laughed when he laughed.

"Your place isn't that far," she whispered against his mouth when she felt that Little Greg was more than a little excited.

"Afraid of getting caught _in flagrante delicto_?" he asked before kissing her again.

"Your bed is more comfortable." Her answer was breathed into him.

"True," he murmured before palming her ass with his hands and pulling her hard against him. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. Blue eyes bore into hers. "I wanna be in you, Cuddy."

Lisa pushed her hips even closer to him and watched his eyes fall shut. "Let me pack my things," she told him. "Then we'll go to your place and you can have me any way you want."

"Woman," he groaned in protest but released her anyway. She kissed him again then climbed off the bed. She stood there a moment, looking down at him laying crosswise on her bed. His eyes were closed and his head almost touched the wall. His legs dangled off the side and she was standing between them. Little Greg was … not so little at the moment.

Reaching down, Lisa began unbuckling his belt. His eyes flew open and he watched her pop the button then unzip his jeans.

"Did you lock the door?"

Lisa smirked as she extracted his erection through the fly of his boxers. "Afraid of getting caught _in flagrante delicto_?"

He smiled but moaned. He was hard and getting harder.

"Lock the door, Cuddy," he commanded after she grazed her fingertips along his length a few times.

Lisa did as he asked then came back and took him in hand. Then her mouth, swiftly.

"Damn," he gasped and cupped the back of her neck.

He caressed her gently as she delighted him with lips and tongue, and very light grazes of her teeth. She took her time, suckling, then kissing and licking him from top to bottom. Her ears devoured the sounds of his pleasure. She relished the power he gave her with this act, his trust.

She hummed with her own pleasure when she took him in again and he shuddered. She did it again and he was warning her.

Opening her eyes, she peered up to see him looking at her. She held his gaze and hummed again and watched his orgasm take him, felt it and tasted him.

She shut her eyes and stayed with him until he was laying sated, trembling but petting her gently, fingertips skimming along her cheek to her jaw. She released him when he tipped her chin up.

"You're amazing," he told her.

She smiled and righted herself. She watched him tuck himself away then held her hands out to him. He caught her mouth in a hot kiss as soon as he was sitting upright, leaving her breathless when he suddenly pulled away upon hearing a key in the lock.

She smiled at him. "That was close," she said before moving to gather her books.

He grinned then stood and grabbed up the bag that held her clothes.

When the door opened, Lisa looked up to see her roommate's mouth hanging wide open at the sight of House. Behind a locked door, his presence could only really mean one thing, but Lisa didn't confirm or deny anything.

"I'll be back Monday," she informed Melissa.

Melissa's eyes widened when she looked at Lisa's shirt.

"You went to the Bahamas?!"

"Yep," Lisa replied then watched House pick up her book bag before she could. He headed toward the door and she watched Melissa step out of the way, still wide-eyed. He nodded to the young blonde then looked back over his shoulder.

"Come on, Cuddy. I'm starving."

His grin was mischievous. She followed him and laughed when she reached his side and he bent and whispered near her ear.

"I also have _lots_ of naughty things to do to you."


	142. Chapter 142

**Part 142**

"Open up."

Eyes shut, Lisa giggled and did as House asked, humming when the dark, savory flavor hit her tongue and exploded across her palate.

_Hot fudge._

"Thank you," she said, looking at him.

He was sitting next to her in the booth at the diner and they were sharing an ice cream sundae. He grinned at her then clattered the spoon around at the bottom of the glass, trying to capture the last traces of the chocolate.

"You could just ask for more," Lisa pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe _more_ chocolate."

He paused. "There is that," he said then resumed his mission.

"What about the cherries?" she asked.

The two unnaturally red, stemmed fruit were sitting on the edge of his plate, which held no trace of the burger and fries he'd wiped out a bit earlier. Her salad bowl was in similar shape. Nearly seven hours without eating had left them both with a tremendous appetite.

"Saving those for last," he said as he extracted the long-handled spoon from the glass. It held just a taste more of the chocolate. He looked at her. "Want it?"

She shook her head. "It's all yours," she told him even though a part of her really would like one more taste.

As usual, he picked up on that and offered a compromise. "We'll share it," he said then proceeded to lick it off the spoon then kiss her. She hummed into his mouth amused and not a little bit aroused as his tongue tangled briefly with hers.

"I think I like it better on you," he declared with a wink then set the glass and spoon aside.

He gently drew the plate closer to them and picked up one of the cherries by the stem. "Open up," he said again.

"Do I get to feed you yours?" she asked.

"Yep."

Lisa opened her mouth and let him set the cherry on the flat of her tongue. She held it there for a half-second before suggestively closing her lips around the stem.

"Minx," he whispered and tugged the stem free, letting her enjoy the fruit on its own.

Of course considering how it was prepared, it didn't really taste much like the actual fruit any more, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable.

Lisa reached for the second cherry and offered it to House, dangling it just above his tongue, then teased him by raising it a bit higher, just out of reach.

"Woman," he eventually growled and caught hold of her wrist and held it still. She watched as he flicked it with his tongue then cupped it on the tip and slowly rolled it off the stem and sucked it into his mouth. She watched, parts of her getting incredibly warm.

_No wonder it feels good when he…_

"Yes, I'm going to do exactly what you're thinking about."

The words were whispered, making her realize her mind had wandered while he chewed and swallowed the cherry. She flushed when she met his gaze. He looked hungry, for her.

He leaned closer to her, kissed her cheek gently then whispered in her ear, "I want you."

Blue eyes latched onto hers when he eased back. She saw desire and more there. She saw love and longing and need. She felt those things, too, and tenderness. She wanted…

"Will you give me a few minutes before coming up?"

He looked at her, curious as he fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She smiled at him then kissed him softly.

He eased out of the booth then and let her out. She touched his chest before drifting away, loving the warmth of him.

"How long?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Ten."

He nodded, hand catching hers as it began drifting away from him. He squeezed her fingers and her heart skipped a beat.

She wanted to tell him she loved him but she didn't say the words. She just looked at him with all the love she felt and watch him visibly tremble, felt it in the grip of his hand. His thumb brushed across his knuckles.

"Ten. Not a minute more," he murmured.

She nodded and went upstairs.


	143. Chapter 143

**Part 143**

After a quick run through the shower, Lisa donned the pair of underwear House had admired earlier at her dorm. And nothing else, thankful his roommate was out for the night.

She sought out his stereo then and looked though his albums for something that would fit her mood. The mood she wanted when he came to her.

Love was foremost on her mind. Love and a weightless sort of desire. She felt almost on the verge of tears with it, her heart was alive and aching with it.

This wouldn't be just sex.

She skipped the rock albums and others that just didn't fit and felt herself getting frustrated when she wasn't finding anything. Then her fingers came across a few classical albums, one of sonatas. Maybe not sexy in the sense most would think but definitely gentle and potentially sensual under the right circumstances.

Lisa slipped the record from the sleeve and carefully placed it on the turntable. She turned the unit on, but didn't start it just yet. She would wait until she heard him coming.

Feeling breathless, Lisa shut off all the lights in the room except the lamp on the far side of the bed. She wished she had candles, but settled for the earthen warmth of the brown lampshade.

She then went over by the stereo and waited. It wasn't a long wait.

Her heart leapt at the sound of the door opening and gooseflesh rose in anticipation of his finding her. Somehow she remembered to start the music. She was turning to face the door again when he entered the room and she forgot how to breath altogether.

His expression…

"Cuddy…"

It was a raspy whisper, barely audible but it reached down inside her and touched her in places she didn't even know existed. She trembled as she watched him shed his jacket and walk to her.

When he touched her, she was wound so tight she feared she might break into a million pieces. But she melted instead. Into his gaze and the caress of his palm to her cheek. Into the touch of his lips as they captured hers in a loving kiss. Into him when he wrapped his arms around her.

His hands and face were cool but his body was warm. She sought out his heat, hands pulling up his t-shirt and slipping beneath to caress the breadth of his back as his mouth tenderly plundered hers.

When he pulled away, she helped him strip off his shirt then, slowly, the remainder of his clothes. He knelt before her then, hands on her hips. He eased them around to cup her ass and drew her to him. He kissed her sex, through her panties, nuzzled and tongued her while her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her.

He moaned after a few moments and she knew he could taste her. She could feel that he'd worked…

Gently but rushed, he pulled her panties down and opened her to his mouth. She grasped his shoulders when he kissed and savored her.

When she wavered on her feet, he rose and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and moved over her. He kissed her and she tasted herself and then him.

He consumed her slowly, every inch of her body, with kisses and caresses, soft murmurs of her name, whispers of words she couldn't quite make out.

Then he was inside her, a condom donned quicker than she'd ever seen, and moving with the rhythm of the music playing. His fingers found hers and laced them as he guided her hands up to either side of her head.

Blue eyes watched her and she saw … love.

"House," she whispered and was silenced with a kiss, soft and lingering. And it gave way to more, drowning her in affection.

Lisa's heart rose high in her chest as she moved with him. She locked her legs around his waist and felt him go deeper. She moaned and pulled her mouth from his.

"Come with me," he whispered and pushed himself up.

"Yes."

Lisa wanted that and reached for it with him. Hands grasping his tight, she fell into his perfect time, gasping and moaning with him. All the way to the end.


	144. Chapter 144

**Part 144**

"That was beautiful."

Lisa whispered the words across the pillow to House. He was laying with her quietly in the wake of their lovemaking, eyes on hers. Each had an arm slung across the other.

"Yeah," he breathed.

The music was still playing in the background. He had restarted the record after a trip to the bathroom. The notes of the piano filled the air around them, so soft. She smiled when the next song began and his fingers moved across her spine in time to the notes.

"You play?"

"Mmm-hmmm," he hummed in reply then closed his eyes and continued to play against the vertebrae, pressure varying along with the notes. But only the middle and higher ones. The lower notes he waited out. The lazy rhythm created by grazing touches made her shiver and filled her with a fluttering lightness.

"You need a piano," she said softly.

"One day," he whispered, not missing a beat.

Lisa smiled and watched his expression. He looked much like he did when he played the guitar, only there was something more peaceful about him. She didn't think it was just the music selection.

"Lessons?" she asked.

"For a while," he said.

"How much is 'a while'?"

"About six months," he told her, eyes still closed, clenching a bit tighter during a more intense moment in the piece.

That's when she heard it. The fingers of his left hand tapping lightly on the other pillow. He was playing all the notes.

Music. She'd gathered it was an intrinsic part of his life. But it was more than that. It was a part of _him_.

When his hands finally stilled, he looked at her again. "What made you choose this?"

Smiling, Lisa confessed, "It fit what I was feeling better than Led Zepplin."

"It's delicate," he observed with a bit of a smile, "and sensuous."

"Yes."

"You are those things," he said, eyes searching hers. "And more."

"House," she breathed, feeling emotions well.

He touched her face then closed the distance to her, mouth claiming hers as he brought his body against hers again. She moaned at the contact, the feel of his skin sliding against hers. Of his warmth melding with her own.

Soft and slow, he kissed her. His lips tenderly caressed both of hers. His tongue stroked the seam of her mouth lightly then sought hers out when she opened to him.

A soft sigh of arousal escaped her when his fingers found a new place to play out the notes of the music. She parted her thighs and welcomed the gentle caress to her sex and inside her when he found her ready.

He drew back and watched her as he touched her. She didn't look away, let him see what she felt, how he affected her. His expression grew emotional and she saw…

"I'm going to miss you," he rasped.

Tears threatening, Lisa laid her fingers against his mouth and shook her head. "Don't."

She didn't want to think about the fact that real life was about to intrude again on this beautiful thing they had. She wanted to just feel, with him.

"Kiss me," she whispered as she curled her fingers around his nape. "Show me."

He did.


	145. Chapter 145

**Part 145**

Lisa woke early Sunday to the sight of House sitting at the foot of the bed, sliding the record she'd gotten out last night back into its sleeve.

She watched him quietly as he put it back in its place then looked through the others until he found something that interested him. She couldn't see what it was, so she just observed him as he looked at the cover then pulled the large disc out and placed it on the turntable.

He had turned the volume down so when he started it, the music was barely audible to her — another classical piece maybe. Closer, he could clearly hear better and she watched him as he listened.

His movements were slow as he set the sleeve aside then tilted his head back. From where she lay, she could see that his eyes were closed. She heard him let out a long, slow breath and with it he visibly relaxed. She hadn't noticed the tension in his posture until that moment, when it seemed to seep away — at least partially.

She knew why it was there. It was the same reason she felt restless despite being where she wanted to be, with who she wanted to be.

Tomorrow would be here far too soon for her liking, and his.

Their lovemaking last night had been tinged with the grief of knowing Monday would take them back to the insane schedules of their regular lives apart. And it was with them now.

For the most part, they were successful in keeping expectations and emotions in their realistic places. But sometimes it was difficult, and those times were becoming even harder as she fell deeper in love with him.

And she was falling deeper. She could not fool herself about that. And neither could he.

Love was so very present when they were together like last night, his and hers. Those times always broke some part of her inside, in a way that opened her up to loving him even more. Which she did, always.

Just thinking on it had her aching to be close to him. That ache had her speaking, whispering his name. He looked at her when she did.

She held out a hand and he came to her after turning the music up a bit. She held up the covers as he slipped back beneath, then intertwined her legs with his when he pulled her into his arms.

Closing her eyes, she tucked her head under his chin and basked in the feel of his body with hers, and the soft music he'd chosen. It was definitely another classical piece. She didn't know the composer and she didn't care. It was beautiful and matched her feelings at the moment.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Early," he breathed. "You should go back to sleep."

"You, too."

"Yeah."

But they didn't. They just lay for a while, until the need to touch and taste overwhelmed them both.

Kisses and caresses once begun, could not be stopped, only paced to communicate the things they could not say.

Lisa gasped when she took him inside her. She kissed him as she made love to him, holding his face in her hands as her mouth loved his. His hands moved over her back lightly, making her shiver and arch to take him deeper.

He cradled her to him and she buried her face in his neck. She kissed his skin, rubbed her cheek against the growing scruff along his jaw as he took him in and out of her.

The sheet was thrown aside at some point and she was under him, being gathered into his arms. She cried softly at the feel of him deeper still in her, moving slowly. She could feel him, just him, and it was the most perfect thing.

She wished he would not withdraw, wanting to feel him, but he did and spilled himself on her stomach, moaning her name as he stroked himself to completion. She watched his face as he did and was touched by the anguish that contorted his features.

"It's okay," she whispered, caressing his face with one hand and covering his hand with the other.

He looked at her when she helped him draw out the last and held her gaze as he intertwined their fingers and pulled them down…

Moaning softly at that first light, tandem touching, she shut her eyes and let him guide her to her own end.


	146. Chapter 146

**Part 146**

With the roadways clear of snow, they bundled up and took a ride on House's motorcycle.

As they traveled north, Lisa pressed herself tightly to him. She didn't try to tell herself it was because of the cold or wind or anything other than that she wanted to be as close as possible to him, for as long as possible.

The nocturne he'd played in the early morning hours filled her thoughts as he guided them through turn after turn. She wondered if he heard it, too. If he could still see her as clearly as she remembered him in the morning shadows.

Closing her eyes, she held him tighter then heard him over the wind asking her if she was okay.

"Yes," she shouted to him but he slowed the bike anyway and was soon pulling off into a picnic area.

"You didn't have to stop," she told him even as she dismounted the bike.

He didn't say anything as he pushed the kickstand down then dismounted, too. He hung both their helmets on the handlebar and pulled out a knit ski hat out of his pocket and put it on. She had already donned hers and took his hand when he held it out to her.

She kept her tongue as he walked with her into the park area. The ornamental and native taller trees were devoid of leaves, which were all across the ground. The evergreens sequestered a few little pockets of snow in their deeper shadows while ice edged the creek that ran through the center of the greenway.

House walked them to a little pedestrian bridge that crossed it and stopped there. He released her hand then and propped his forearms on the railing and looked down at the trickling water. She mirrored him and waited for him to speak. It took a while.

"We're drowning, Cuddy," he said softly, after many long minutes.

Lisa's heart clenched at hearing his words and his fear at the truth of them.

"I know," she replied, her breath visible in the air.

Since last night they had been so close to the line they'd mutually drawn in the proverbial sand. She'd even go so far as to say that they'd crossed it, and his words confirmed he felt the same. It's why they were both so … mournful.

Lisa watched him look out into the distance.

"Do you think we should end it?" he asked then, his voice so soft, laced with even more fear. And dripping with uncertainty.

The question almost caused her heart to stop. It definitely caused her breath to hitch. She was afraid, too, and she understood his uncertainty. But she didn't want to end it.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't want that. Do you?"

He visibly shivered and it wasn't because of the cold.

"No," he said just as softly as before. He looked at her then and confessed that he didn't know what to do. "I've never been with anyone like this," he told her.

A very selfish part of her loved that but it also made her nervous. He was the more experienced of them and if he didn't know what to do at this point, she definitely didn't. But they were clearly at a tipping point and they needed to find a way to ease back from the edge, or they were going to go over it in truly heartbreaking fashion.

"I never expected to find you here," he said then and she allowed herself a smile. "Me either," she told him and he smiled, just like she had.

He looked back out across the empty park but she thought there was lightening of his mood. Their mutual confession seemed to have eased him. It had eased her. She no longer felt suffocated with the fear that had risen so quickly, even the grief that had set in last night. Maybe it was just definitively knowing they were on the same page. And that they were in it — whatever they decided to let it be — together. She had always felt alone before him. And suspected he'd always been alone - something that broke her heart.

"We should do something tonight," she said and regained his gaze.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Surprise me."


	147. Chapter 147

**Part 147**

Lisa looked up at the big lighted sign then over at House.

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack," he said, grinning madly then pointed out, "You said to surprise you."

She had. And she was surprised.

_Laser tag. _

She'd heard of it, but she'd never played it. In fact, she was rather put off by the thought of guns, even fake ones, and it was her understanding she was expected to "shoot" her opponents in this game. But she couldn't deny being curious, especially when she saw other girls from the college coming out of the building laughing and talking about how much fun they'd had.

"One game," House said, apparently seeing her reluctance. "If you hate it, we'll go."

"Okay," she said and watched his eyes light up.

She couldn't help but smile at seeing his enthusiasm flare and happily followed him inside.

They bought their tickets and went into the prep room when their turn came. Seeing the others in their group of players, how many guys there were and how tall, she leaned toward House and whispered, "Do not let them put me on anyone else's team. I'm going to use you as a shield."

He just smirked at her.

When the time came to put on their gear, he helped her. She was glad, because she felt like an idiot as she put on the sensor pack. It was bulky and neon green and glowed in the black-lit room.

He handed her the "rifle" once she was buckled in. She watched how he held his and tried to match it. It was awkward but then again, she'd never held a gun of any sort before.

"Have you done this before?" she asked him.

"A couple times," he told her above the audible countdown. "Soon as we go in, go to the right. There are two levels. We'll go up."

Lisa nodded.

"Is it dark?"

"Darker than in here, but your eyes adjust quickly," he said.

He was right and she stayed right behind him as they and the other players flooded into what they called the arena. She stuck right behind him until they were on the second level, then he had her take the lead, while he watched her back.

"Just aim at anyone in orange and pull both triggers," he told her.

She did and damned near jumped out of her skin when she got hit from somewhere. The pack vibrated and she let out a startled, "Dammit!"

House shot the jerk who _shot_ her and she felt at least marginally vindicated. He protected both of them until she could _heal. _Then he took a hit and swore.

"My height isn't an advantage in this game," he told her then looked at her and grinned. "But your height is. Stay directly in front of my pack," he instructed. "You can be my shield."

Lisa rolled her eyes at him. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll get the hang of it," he said then put his back to hers again. "Go."

She went and felt him bumping against her every now and then. He was apparently really serious about her being his shield. As they crossed a bridge, she felt the need to duck and kinda did, just enough to keep her pack out of view. Someone came around the corner in front of her and she shot him and heard him swear.

She smiled and kept going, taking out two more guys before she took another hit. House finished off that guy, too, and she laughed when he took out two more who were moving on the floor below.

As the game went on, Lisa actually found herself enjoying it. She felt downright exhilarated when she managed to hit four of the orange players in a row. And she laughed when House got ambushed after she was hit again.

He grumbled his way to a power-up station, "You didn't stay in front of me."

"Sorry, I ducked out of instinct," she apologized and watched a smile eventually emerge to replace his scowl.

He shot her a look. "You're getting the hang of it."

She thought so, too, when the got back into the action. She was getting hit less and hitting more. And shielding House had it's advantages. He was able to take out more of the other team.

They were doing so well that Lisa was actually disappointed when the round ended.

"Wanna go again?" House asked as they stripped out of the game gear in the prep room.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. "But I need something to drink first."

He grinned. "What's your poison?"


	148. Chapter 148

**Part 148**

Lisa was still jazzed by the time they got back to House's place.

Four games. She'd played four with him and in the last one, she'd been amongst the top scorers — with the same points as House!

He'd been impressed and reminded her that he'd told her she was going to get good at it. "Never doubt my diagnosis, Cuddy," he'd said while he put on his helmet and climbed aboard his bike.

"Okay," she'd said with a smile then grasped his shoulders and swung up behind him.

On the drive to his apartment, she'd huddled against him for warmth. And because she'd wanted to be close. It hadn't been the same kind of need she'd felt earlier in the day, not as dire thanks to the evening's change of pace, but a need nonetheless.

And it remained one as they listened to music in his bedroom.

Wearing her oversize sweater and her _party pants_, she sat as close as possible to him at the foot of the bed and looked through his albums with him.

Lisa's musical knowledge was pretty much limited to whatever was played on the radio, Motown classics, early rock 'n' roll, and British invasion tunes — her mother was a closet Beatles fan.

Her father had been a classical music aficionado so she'd had a good deal of exposure to it. But she didn't know much about the blues and jazz artists House was showing her. She found she rather liked the selections he played to "broaden her musical horizons," as he called it.

When it came time for bed, he put on a song that was rather sexy and looked at her knowingly.

He caught her hand and brought it up to his face, encouraged her to caress his jaw.

"Is it enough yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "A little more. If that's okay."

He smiled. "Yeah."

She loved that he was indulging her curiosity and and letting his whiskers grow out a bit. They weren't very long yet, still fairly abrasive, which is why she wanted him to give it a little more time. As it lengthened, it should soften.

As she thought about time, Lisa realized she didn't know when she'd see him again and she didn't want to make out with Grizzly Adams when she saw him next. She told him and he laughed.

"I don't think that'd be a good look for me."

"No," she concurred with a laugh.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "I won't be a mountain man when you see me again. Unless I rent a costume. With a bushy beard. That'd cause quite a stir at your dorm."

"Please don't," she said, not putting it past him to do just that after the Sonny and Cher incident.

"I won't," he said and it was sincere.

"Good," she sighed with relief.

He held her hand to his cheek still and she continued her caress, drawing her thumb across the stubble there. He trembled a bit.

"It doesn't grow really fast, does it?" she observed.

"No," he replied with just the slightest shake of his head.

Lisa gave him a smile. She had noticed he usually only shaved every other day, unlike a guy she'd gone to high school with who would be clean shaven at first period, have five o'clock shadow at noon, and the beginnings of a beard by the time the final bell of the day rang. He'd also looked like a gorilla when he took his shirt off for gym class.

Lisa was infinitely happy that House wasn't like that. He had just a shock of brown, curly hair on his chest, not thick black hair over his entire torso.

House looked at her quizzically. "What was that look for?"

She told him about the guy and he shrugged and shot her an arrogant grin.

"Well, not all of us can be gorgeous."

She laughed at him. "Your ego knows no bounds."

"You kinda help with that," he accused as he leaned toward her.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered as he approached.

"Yeah," he replied then kissed her softly.

He didn't prolong it, but he did nuzzle his way down to her neck, his stubble leaving a warm burn in his wake. He kissed her just above the collar of her sweater and lingered there. She felt him just breathing her in between gentle grazes of his lips.

All the sensations caused her to shiver and she felt like her insides were filled with butterflies.

"You're making me feel funny," she told him and felt him smile.

"You always make me feel funny," he breathed against her neck.

Her eyes falling shut, Lisa turned her head and nuzzled him just like he was her. He smelled good, like his soap from the shower, and _him_.

"Do you want to…?" he whispered against the sensitive patch of skin just below and behind her ear.

"Yes," she told him, honestly.

"Good."

It was the last they spoke for a while.


	149. Chapter 149

**Part 149**

"He took you to the Bahamas?!"

Lisa had her nose buried in her biology textbook when the question was asked by Christy. She and Mary dropped into the chairs across from Lisa, who saw a nearby librarian cast a glance in their direction.

Her gaze falling on the young women on the other side of the dark wood table, Lisa was both irritated and amused. She was also surprised that they had just now found out, two weeks after she'd gotten back. Melissa had apparently held her tongue longer than usual, otherwise the duo would have approached her before now, at one of the honor society meetings.

"Yes," Lisa replied but offered no more information. She just wasn't comfortable talking about House with others, especially not when they were plugged into the campus gossip grapevine. It's why she never really talked to Melissa beyond cursory subjects.

"Was it crowded?" Mary asked.

"It was relatively busy, but not overly so," Lisa said. "We didn't stay on the main island."

"God, Lauderdale was complete insanity," Mary said before Christy tried to get the subject back to House.

"So, was it a surprise or did you plan it and just not let us know?" The redhead was smiling but Lisa saw something a bit darker behind the expression.

"Surprise," Lisa replied and watched Christy's response. "I was going home when he showed up with tickets."

And that was as much as she was going to say about House directly.

"Wow, all John did was make sure our room wasn't a dump," Mary said. "Tickets to the Bahamas … just _wow_."

"Benefits of an older boyfriend," Christy commented to her brunette sidekick. Mary in turn looked at her friend, the remark being a little on the catty side.

"I think he just cares a lot about her," Mary said, looking at Lisa. Her dreamy-eyed expression got a smile out of Lisa

"He's a good man," Lisa said.

"So do you put out for that?" Christy asked, not even bothering to hide how she felt. "Melissa said you did."

Lisa's smile vanished in an instant, anger rising fast enough to make her flush hot.

"What's your problem?" she said, her tone clipped.

"Well, in my experience, guys don't spring for luxury weekends in the Bahamas unless they're getting something in exchange," Christy said.

"As you said, that's your experience, not mine," Lisa replied, eyes narrowing. "And my private life is _none_ of your business."

She didn't bother to explain that she and House went there with just enough money to eat and pay the pro-rated hotel fee, and that he'd worked part of the time there. That wasn't any of Christy's damned business either. Or Melissa's or anyone else's. She was going to have to talk to her roommate.

Christy looked almost offended at Lisa's answer, which took a lot of nerve since she was the one asking the offensive questions.

"Considering the way he kissed and groped you at the student union, I'll take that as a 'yes'," Christy countered.

Lisa did not break eye contact with her attacker.

"You can take it however you want. I won't discuss it," she said sternly then added, "Now, if you're not interested in studying, you can take a hike. I have a paper to write."

Christy glared at her then walked off in a huff with a mumbled "bitch."

Lisa looked at Mary who was still at the table, gaping after Christy. She was clearly shocked at what had happened. When she looked back to Lisa, she offered an apology.

Shaking her head, Lisa told her it wasn't her fault.

"She got dumped in Lauderdale," Mary offered then. "Daniel hooked up with some girl from Georgia. There was a scene."

Jealousy and heartbreak. A recipe for mega-bitchiness.

Lisa sighed and sat back in her chair.

"She isn't usually like this," Mary said.

Her obvious bewilderment over the exchange was enough for Lisa to believe her. And she'd never seen that side of Christy herself — not that she'd spent a lot of time with her. Or Mary.

"I'm really sorry, Lisa," Mary said again. "I'll talk to her. There was no excuse for this."

"No, there wasn't," Lisa agreed then added, "But I don't blame you."

Mary looked relieved.

"We were just curious," she explained, getting all dreamy-eyed again. "It was such an amazingly romantic thing and we wanted to know if it was true."

Lisa stifled her amusement, wanting to be clear on the subject of House.

"I understand, but I don't talk about him, Mary," she said, her tone softer than before.

Mary just smiled and declared, "He really does care about you."

Lisa nodded, unable to help herself.

"Yes."


	150. Chapter 150

**Part 150**

Lisa took notes while her organic chemistry instructor answered a question from one of her fellow students. It was one of her favorite classes. She never left it frustrated and was never bored. The just was just plain interesting to her.

But as the professor wrote on the board today, Lisa's attention strayed from his in-progress diagram to someone entering the room through the door behind the lectern. It was a middle-aged man, wearing one a blue parka over a gray sweater and white button down. The knot of a red tie was just visible and a university logo on the front of his jacket.

He approached the professor and interrupted him. Lisa and the rest of the class watched them talk in hushed tones for a few moments. Then the professor looked out at the auditorium … and directly at her.

"Miss Cuddy."

Lisa suddenly had a bad feeling. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or the way the other man was looking at her, or both, but she sensed something was wrong.

"Miss Cuddy," the parka-wearing newcomer addressed her. "Would you come with me please?"

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Lisa packed her things in her book bag and went down the stairs toward the man. Her concerns only grew when she got a closer look at the his expression.

All she could think about was her mother and her sister, and that she needed to find House because if they had tracked her down to a class, it couldn't be good.

"What's happened?" she asked the moment they were in the hall.

"Do you know Greg House?"

_House! _

Lisa's heart nearly stopped beating. She felt faint, but she managed to nod.

"Mr. House has been in an accident and he has you listed as his next of kin," the man told her.

The telling news of her being his next of kin would sink in later. All she could think about at the moment was his condition.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

It was a stupid question, the latter. He wasn't okay or the man wouldn't be there.

"I don't know his condition, but he is at the university hospital," the man told her. "I'll drive you there."

Lisa nodded again and followed him out of the building and to the car. The drive to the hospital was not a long one but it felt like an eternity. They seemed to catch every red light, get behind the slowest vehicles.

She was a nervous wreck by the time they were pulling into the facility's parking lot. She asked the man to drop her at the entrance. He did and told her he'd join her after he parked.

Lisa didn't care if he did or didn't. The only man she was concerned with was the one she loved. He was hurt and she needed to know if he was okay. Her heart was racing and so were her lungs but she didn't let her fear paralyze her. She focused on her sole goal: Getting to House.

Bag thrown over her shoulder, Lisa went straight to the admit desk and inquired about House. They directed her to a room the fourth floor. She took the elevator and watched the numbers change as it rose.

During the ride, she reasoned inwardly that he must be okay, or at least stable, if he was in a room and not in surgery, ICU, or the emergency room. But she didn't know that for sure. The room could mean other things and the possibility of it being one of those things had her stomach churning to the point she feared she might get sick.

Lisa startled when the bell alerted her to the lift's arrival at the fourth floor but she quickly exited and followed the room number signs along the way. The door to House's room was open so she went straight in. She came to a halt, though, once her eyes landed on him.

He was alive, reclined in the bed, a bandage crossing his brow, covering his left ear, and one on his left hand. He was also on oxygen. But the steady beat of the monitor and rise and fall of his chest told her he was alive.

"House," she breathed with a measure of relief and eased further into the room, dropping her bag in the first chair along the path to his bedside.

Closer now, she could see that through the open neck of the gown that his ribs were likely taped. She also saw a bruise forming around his left eye. She reached and touched his face gently. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her.

"Hey," he rasped, a corner of his mouth turning up in a lazy sort of smile. He appeared medicated.

"Hey," she whispered and stroked his cheek again with the backs of her fingers. "What happened?"

"They said someone hit me," he told her.

"You don't remember?" she asked, worried.

"Not uncommon with a concussion," he said, his eyes locking on hers. "It's not bad. No bleed."

Lisa felt tears welling, relief still present but worry not put fully to rest. "Were you on your bike?"

"In the car," he said. "Driver hit me dead center between the doors."

Inwardly, Lisa cringed but was glad he wasn't on his motorcycle when it happened. He probably would have been…

"Your hand and ribs?" Lisa asked, shaking away the images that had started to form in her mind.

"Nothing broken. Just cuts and bruises. Deep bruises. Cops said I was lucky. If the driver had been going faster, I might not be here," he said and she saw a shadow of something fall across his gaze.

"Don't say that," she chided. She didn't want to hear that. Ever.

"I told them not to call you, but since I couldn't remember the accident, they thought I needed someone" he said.

Lisa scowled and scolded him outright. "I'm glad they did. And from the look of you, I'd say you do need someone, idiot."

The first of her tears slipped free but she wiped it away when she saw the man from the school step just inside the room. She had no idea what his name was.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Thank you for bringing me."

He nodded but asked to speak to her in the hall.

Lisa looked at House. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time going," he said as she walked away. "I like the view."

She could hear his smile and that lightened her heart. In the hall, the man introduced himself as William Field, an assistant to the dean.

"The dean's office will alert your instructors to the situation. They will be providing you with any information you need for missed classes for the remainder of the week," he said. "If you need more time, you'll be required to make further arrangements with your instructors directly. You can contact your academic advisor if necessary."

Lisa nodded her understanding. School, honestly, had been the last thing on her mind the minute the professor, then Mr. Field, had called her name. When he'd told her it was House, nothing had mattered but getting to here.

"Thank you," she said to the man, truly appreciative that they had gone to such lengths.

The man gave her a tight smile. "I hope he's okay," he said politely with a little nod of his head toward House's room.

Lisa looked over her shoulder to the doorway.

"Me, too."


	151. Chapter 151

**Part 151**

Lisa had talked to House only twice in the last two-and-a-half weeks. And she'd seen him just once, on his lunch break at his job one night.

She'd surprised him by bringing him a cheeseburger and fries from the diner below his apartment. He'd looked exhausted but he'd insisted on walking her to her car after he ate. He'd kissed her soft and slow before telling her to go get some rest — but she'd gone for a run to exhaust herself instead.

Each contact had been treasured, not knowing when the next would be or what form it would take. Lisa had hoped to maybe find him sometime over the weekend and them maybe do something, even if it was only a meal, or a tryst, or God, just sleep together. She certainly hadn't expected to see him today, especially not like this.

Curled up in a chair beside his hospital bed, Lisa watched him sleep the sleep of the medicated. His features were blank, not gentle and peaceful like in regular sleep. It was a difference she noticed when he drifted back off after the assistant dean departed.

That had been several hours ago and a nurse had been coming by about every half-hour to check his vitals. She'd woken him at each check-in to make sure he was still cognitive of his surroundings and able to retain information.

He had gone back off to sleep each time, fairly quickly, after catching her gaze and winking. She'd simply smiled at him when he'd done that.

Lisa was so glad he was okay. She didn't know what she would have done if things had been worse. If he'd…

_No._ She wouldn't think about that. He was here and she was with him. Anything else was needless speculation.

But she did think about it and it terrified her when she did. She just couldn't imagine a world without him in it. Without him in her life in some fashion. And yet that's what they were facing, within the year probably. Him elsewhere, doing his internship and residency, while she was here essentially just getting started with her college education.

Knowing that made this moment more precious, made her realize exactly how each moment beyond this one would be even more so.

She had really missed him. The phone calls had been nice, touching base, hearing his voice and knowing he was okay, if tired. The lunchtime surprise had been fun, too. He'd been taken aback by her appearance in virtually the middle of the night but he had enjoyed it. They'd staked out the doctor's lounge that he always stole her a lab coat from and just sat and talked as he ate.

She had been wondering when they could be alone again, with the time to make love or just plain bang each other's brains out. He was a tender, intense, and fun lover. She missed the closeness of sex with him, the connection it afforded them to express their feelings for each other.

She loved him and she wanted to show him that. She always wanted to show him that, however she could. But sex was, undeniably, their preferred method of communication for that particular emotion.

Her last weekend with him, at the end of Spring Break, had been something special. They'd been completely wrapped up in each other, more than ever before, and they'd nearly gone under with it.

There was a part of her Lisa that wanted to do just that, to forget about her future career and just love him. But her desire to be a doctor was a strong one. She wanted to make a difference in people's lives, through medicine. She'd wanted it since she'd first watched her father work with his patients and learned that it was a calling more than a career, which is why she hated even calling it that. It was more important than that.

"Medicine is not about money," her father had told her when she'd first informed him she wanted to be a doctor — at the ripe age of twelve. "It's about people with runny noses and blisters, and people who are scared and looking to you for help and answers," he'd said.

Lisa believed House knew that.

He had never once mentioned the lucrative financial compensation doctors often enjoyed and that some of her classmates frequently mentioned. He had only indicated he wanted to be the man to find the answers to complex medical puzzles. She liked that about him and thought his professional goal an interesting one.

Most med students chose specialities like being a cardiovascular surgeon, pathologist, pediatrician or obstetrician or endocrinologist. Some even chose more than one speciality, usually closely related. But House was going for three and yet he wanted to be something more than those things, something that would require him to understand the entirety of the human body and all its intricacies, not just one system or another, and beyond even that of the textbook internist. And he wanted to understand the various symptoms caused by any number of diseases and conditions — even the most exotic and rare.

Lisa didn't know where that would take him professionally but with his intelligence, eidetic memory, and uncanny observational skills, she thought he might just make a name for himself. And that wasn't _just_ her love for him talking.

No, that was extrapolated from what she'd learned in her effort to find out more about him after their initial bookstore encounter and the time she'd spent with him since.

He was methodical and constantly filling his brain with information. He read more medical journals than she'd seen her father ever read — the stack in his bedroom corner kept growing. And he was always looking at that humongous book of infectious diseases, mentally cataloguing the information, filing it away for future use.

All that would help someone someday, she thought, if he stayed the course in his education. Which is why it was important that Lisa keep her focus where it had to be, and he do the same.

She didn't know which of them was better at it. They seemed to take turns in who took them closer to the edge. But they were in it together, for as long as they could have it.

A movement out of the corner of her eye, prompted Lisa to look toward the door to his room. A doctor had entered. He was tall, but not as tall as House, and had thick black hair and wore glasses too big for his face. He came over to her and held out his hand.

"You're Miss Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yes," she said rising to meet him.

"Dr. Braden," he introduced himself then nodded over toward the bed. "Mr. House is a fortunate man."

"How bad is his concussion?" she asked, addressing her primary concern about his condition.

"Mild," the doctor replied. "I don't say this often, but it's a good thing he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. The paramedics said he would have been in far worse shape if he'd been secured in the driver's seat."

Lisa swallowed the rising lump in her throat and looked back over at House. "His ear?"

"Lacerations, but we'll evaluate his hearing again before we release him."

"When will that be?" she asked.

"We want to monitor him for twenty-four hours, and will do a CT scan in a while to check again for any sort of bleed," the doctor informed her. "If he's stable through the night and the scans are clear then we'll send him home. Will you be staying with him?"

Lisa nodded. There was no doubt of that. His roommate wasn't around much and she would do whatever he needed.

"You'll want to watch him for any symptoms, particularly in the first forty-eight hours after release, but beyond that as well. They can sometimes manifest weeks later," he told her.

"Uncharacteristic drowsiness, irritability, constant or worsening headaches—" he began before she took over listing off the symptoms.

"Vomiting, nausea, slurred speech, cognitive impairment, fatigue, tinnitus, unequal pupils—"

"You're a medical student?" the doctor asked, interrupted her litany.

"Premed," she replied, meeting his gaze. "But my father was a doctor and House told me what to look for. He's ready to go home."

"Well, he's going to have to wait," the doctor said. "He will probably be fine, but we didn't want to take any chances and release him too soon."

"Thank you," Lisa said.

The doctor smiled. "We have him on something for the pain right now, but when he goes home, nothing but Tylenol, no aspirin or other NSAIDs."

Lisa nodded her understanding. House had told her the same thing between check-ins with the nurses.

The doctor looked at her quizzically. "He told you that, too, didn't he?"

Lisa smiled. "Yes."

"I haven't had a chance to work with him, but the staff around here are torn between admiring him and wanting to strangle him," the doctor said. "He's definitely smarter than our average med students, and according to some, our attendings."

Not surprised to hear that, Lisa looked back at House.

"He's brilliant. And determined," she said softly.

The doctor gave a little, soft laugh then sighed in a signal that he would be leaving.

"Let the nurses know if notice any changes," he said. "They know how to reach me."

"Okay," Lisa said then went back over to the chair and resumed watching House sleep.


	152. Chapter 152

**Part 152**

"Lisa?"

Lisa woke at the whisper of her name and the gentle shake of her shoulder. She looked up to see House's roommate, Chris. He was smiling at her.

"I brought him some things," he said, handing her bag. "It's a change of clothes and his boots. Toothpaste and toothbrush. Figured he could use them."

Glancing toward the window, Lisa noted it was evening. She looked at the clock above House's bed. The time showed it was just after seven.

"Thank you," she said as she set the bag beside her chair. "He'll appreciate it."

"I heard what happened," he said, glancing briefly toward the bed. "Have you eaten?" he asked then.

Lisa did the same. "No," she said softly then asked, "Will you be able to drive us to his place tomorrow?"

"I asked but can't get out of rounds without knowing exactly what time he'd be leaving," he said. "Your car at the university?"

Meeting his gaze, she told him it was.

"I'll take you to get it if you want. It shouldn't take more than a half-hour and I have some time before I begin my shift."

Lisa appreciated the offer. And took him up on it.

"I need to let him know I'm going," she told Chris. "I don't want him to wake up and find me gone."

"Let the nurses know, too."

That was a good idea, she thought as she rose and went over to House's bedside. His memory seemed to be okay so far but if for some reason he shouldn't recall what she was about to tell him, it would be good for someone else to be able to do so.

Touching House's cheek as she had earlier she said his name softly. He stirred and looked at her. "Chris is taking me to get my car so we'll have a way to get you home tomorrow," she said softly.

"Okay," he told her then looked at Chris. "Mitts to yourself, junior. She's mine."

Chris laughed. "Understood."

"I'll be back soon," she told House with a smile then leaned in and kissed him lightly.

His eyes were sharp when she pulled back. "Drive safe."

She caressed him again and promised him she would.

As they went down to Chris' car, she asked him how House had been over the last few weeks.

"Exhausted. He goes at a pace even I can't keep up with," he said honestly, adding, "He doesn't sleep much."

Lisa frowned. She had suspected as much. But admittedly, Chris may not have the whole picture due to his own hectic schedule.

"He misses you, mostly, I think," Chris said as he opened the passenger door for her.

Lisa looked at him when he slid into the driver's seat. "He talks about me?" she asked.

Chris smirked as he put the keys in he ignition and cranked the car. "I didn't say that," he said, casting an amused look her direction before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the space. "But when I see him, he always has that token out."

"Token?" she asked, confused.

"From the laser tag place," Chris said. "He's always playing with it, rolling it across his knuckles while he's reading or watching television, even eating. It's kinda irritating," he said with a little laugh.

Lisa smiled. She had forgotten that they'd played arcade games between rounds.

"If he knows it irritates you, he's liable to do it more," she told Chris.

"Yeah, I noticed that about him," Chris said.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence and she thanked him when he dropped her off at her car. He waited until she'd started it up before leaving.

Lisa swung by her dorm on the way back to the hospital. She packed a bag for herself, and gathered up her other books. She felt Melissa's eyes on her as she moved about the room.

"You okay? I heard they pulled you out of class."

"House has been in an accident. He's in the hospital," she said, trusting her roommate with the information. She'd talked to her after the incident in the library with Christy, and Melissa had agreed to keep her mouth shut about Lisa's private life, no matter what she saw or heard or suspected. "I'll be staying with him for a few days, maybe longer. I don't know," Lisa continued.

"Is he okay?" Melissa asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The doctors say he should be, but he's going to need some help for a while."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Lisa gave Melissa a look of gratitude at seeing that the question was a genuine.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Will you let me know if you do?"

Lisa nodded as she shouldered the bag with her clothing and toiletries then picked up her laundry bag, which she'd put her books in. She then set both down and went back over to her desk.

She pulled out a notepad and wrote down House's phone number. She walked over to Melissa solemnly.

"I'm trusting you with this," she said, holding Melissa's gaze. "This is his home number. Only use it if you absolutely need to reach me. I'll be with him at the university hospital tonight. Room 4012."

Melissa took the paper from her and looked touched at Lisa's trust.

"And if your mother calls?"

Oh God. Lisa hadn't even thought about that. Her mother always called on Wednesday nights. Tomorrow was Wednesday.

"I'll call her instead," Lisa decided aloud. "She'll be worried at first, then thrilled that I took the initiative. If it's an emergency…"

"I'll call you."

Lisa sighed in relief.

"Thank you. And I appreciate your discretion."

"Sure," Melissa said.

Lisa smiled at her then gathered up her bags again and headed down to her car.


	153. Chapter 153

**Part 153**

The nurses were changing the dressings on House's cuts when Lisa returned to the hospital.

The ones on his ear didn't look too bad, but she knew from experience that any injury to the head, even a superficial one tended to bleed profusely. The old bandages in the plastic bin sitting in House's lap were enough to prove that.

Lisa saw him wince when the nurse cleaned the wound with an antiseptic. He looked like he wanted to say something not very nice, but he held his tongue and scowled instead.

Easing closer to the bed but staying out of the way of the nurses, she took a look at the injury to his hand. That looked worse than his ear in some ways. It was a peppering of gouges and what looked like shallow lacerations. They were scattered over the backs of his hand and fingers and stopped just above his wrist — he'd had his jacket on but not his gloves, she surmised. Only a couple of them had stitches, but he'd clearly suffered more than those injuries. There were burns, too, which he hadn't told her about.

"How bad?" she asked. "The burns?"

"They won't scar," he told her and it irritated her that he thought she was concerned about cosmetics.

"That's not what I asked," she said, catching his gaze.

He looked a her a moment before giving her the answer she actually wanted. "Second degree," he said and she thanked him.

He hissed as the second nurse tended his hand, applying a salve to the burns after she'd carefully cleaned the cuts.

"This will numb you for a while," the nurse told him.

"I know," he snapped but the nurse just kept working, ignoring him and addressing Lisa instead.

"Come over here, honey," she said sweetly. "I'll show you how we do this. He may need some help for a few days."

House said he didn't need help but she told him to shut up. "Stop being an ass."

Lisa saw the nurse stifle a smile before she started providing instructions. Lisa listened carefully and nodded as they went along. She glanced up at House and saw him watching her, a faint smile on his mouth. For all his being a jerk…

Once the nurse was finished, she had Lisa glove up and showed her how to wrap the bandage the best way. It was fairly simple and she could have managed it herself without instruction, but she appreciated it all the same.

The other nurse showed her how to to bandage his ear as well. When up and about, she said he could use one that just covered his ear. She showed Lisa that first then how to wrap the bandage around his head to hold the first in place during the night.

As she watched, her eyes noted that he had some fine lacerations to his cheekbone and temple, and also to his scalp, above and behind his ear.

"And those?" she said, pointing them out.

"Just keep them clean," the nurse said.

"What is it?" House asked.

"You have some superficial lacerations to your scalp and cheek," the nurse informed him.

He frowned.

"They're very small," Lisa told him. "I couldn't see them until I was over here in the light."

He grunted his understanding and she noted his irritation hadn't waned. He clearly didn't like all the attention, even though it was necessary.

Once the nurses finished, they left the room and he visibly relaxed.

"How do your ribs feel?" she asked.

He shifted in the bed and winced. "Sore," he assessed then settled back with a deep sigh.

"Did they feed you anything?"

He shook his head. "They promised me Jell-O. But that hasn't appeared yet. They don't want me eating anything heavy."

"I'll go find out what I can do to speed that along," she said but he stopped by catching her hand before she could move away.

"You don't have to do this," he said, eyes holding hers.

She wondered why he said that. She knew she didn't have to do anything, but she wanted to help. His statement made her wonder if _he_ wanted her to help. More than anything, though, she felt like she was being tested. That bothered her but it didn't deter her from responding to him based on how she felt about the situation.

"I know I don't, but I am going to," she said softly. "You need me here. I want to be here. Now let me go find you something to eat."

He looked down shyly at her response and gave a little nod.

She kissed his cheek then went to find the Jell-O he'd been promised.


	154. Chapter 154

**Part 154**

"Do you always do that?"

House looked up from his Jell-O.

"Do what?"

"Test people's loyalty," she said as she sat next to him on the bed

Guilt fell over him in the blink of an eye. He looked like a kid who'd been caught stealing from his mother's purse.

"Cuddy—" he began but she cut him off by saying his name.

He started to look away but she reached and touched him gently. He just looked at her, a silent plea written in the features of his face for her to not push the subject. She acquiesced, knowing now was not the time or place, and reassured him instead.

"I'm here," she said softly and repeated what she'd told him earlier, "I want to be here."

His gaze remained on her and she saw relief slowly seeping into the blue depths. She looked away from him briefly as she trailed her fingers very lightly across the fine cuts on his cheek.

"And I know you want me here, no matter what you say," she continued, eyes finding his again. "You wouldn't have named me your next of kin if you didn't."

His gaze flickered but he said nothing.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, curious. She would have thought it would be his parents, or some other family member. Not her.

His answer was both a simple and profound one.

"I trust you."

Lisa smiled at him, brought her hand down and rested it very lightly on his chest. She told him that the dean had made arrangements for her instructors to provide what she needed to keep up with her classes.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me for the rest of the week," she said and got a smile out of him.

"And the weekend?" he asked, hope clear in his voice.

"And the weekend," she answered.

"Did you eat?" he asked then.

"I had a salad earlier," she said, not telling him that it had been at lunch. Frankly she wasn't hungry, even though her nerves had settled. She distracted him from any potential discussion by telling him that Chris had brought him some things to wear home. "He brought your toothbrush, too," she said.

"He must have heard through the hospital grapevine," House commented on the news then finished off his Jell-O.

"There's not enough in these," he complained with a frown as he set the plastic spoon and cup on the table tray beside the bed.

"I can see if I can get you another one," she offered but he declined.

"They won't let me have it right now," he said. "Concussion is just serious enough for them to take precautions."

"Did they do the CT scan while I was out?"

"Yeah. Saw nothing."

"That's good," she said, observed, "You seem like you're feeling a little better."

"Better is relative. I'm more alert," he said. "I asked them to take me off the Vicodin."

"Hurting more?"

"Feeling it now," he clarified. "Not bad, but it'll settle in tomorrow. Probably more sore and stiff than anything. Pain when I move about. The burns and ribs will be the worst"

Lisa didn't doubt his diagnosis and told him so.

He smiled brightly at that and she mirrored the expression, then watched his gaze gentle.

"I've missed you, Cuddy," he said softly.

Her heart fluttering, Lisa sought out his right hand with her left.

"I've missed you, too."


	155. Chapter 155

**Part 155**

Getting House out of the hospital and down to Lisa's car had been relatively easy.

Getting him out of her car and into his apartment had been infinitely more difficult.

Elevator and wheelchair vs. flight of stairs — stairs would never win that matchup with bruised ribs involved.

House had been in pain and grouched the whole way up, trying her patience. It wasn't that she hadn't understood his predicament, because she had and did. But all the complaining had been a waste of energy that would have been better used to focus on making the journey.

But Lisa had held her tongue and assisted him as best she could, despite the difficulty the differences in sizes presented, and the obvious frustration that spawned.

Thankfully, he'd calmed rather quickly once they were inside his apartment. He'd settled on the couch and been completely compliant as she helped him out of his jacket and sweat-dampened button down. He hadn't let her touch the t-shirt, though.

"I need some time before I try that," he'd said of lifting his arms.

She'd given him an understanding smile in response then fixed him a glass of water and given him a Tylenol before going back down to the car. It took two trips, but she'd then brought up his bag and hers. He'd apologized for not being able to help but she'd given him a long-suffering look and told him it was okay.

He was asleep now, laying on the sofa, the throw blanket across him. It wasn't large enough to cover him fully. His arms were tucked beneath, but his socked feet stuck out the other end, which is why Lisa had chosen to sit there and put them in her lap while she read ahead in her chemistry textbook. She took jotted down important key points on the notepad she had propped on the arm of the couch.

When lunchtime eventually rolled around, Lisa extracted herself from her studies and from beneath House's feet. She checked out the kitchen and as usual, there was nothing that could be actually cooked up into a relatively healthy meal. A trip to the market was in order so she woke him and told him she was going to pick up some things. He suggested the diner instead to keep her from having to go somewhere but she argued that it would be more affordable in the long run to cook, and healthier.

"Okay, but I would you get me a sandwich for now, before you go?" he asked.

She nodded and took his bag to him when he gestured to it. He pulled his wallet out from inside and extracted a number of bills and handed them to her. "Use that for the groceries, too."

"Any requests?" she asked.

"I liked your soup," he said and that made her smile.

"Okay," she said.

After going down to the diner and getting House a sandwich, Lisa went to the market. It was early enough in the evening to not be a complete zoo, so she was able to get in and out fairly quickly. She picked up the ingredients for the vegetable soup, as well as the makings for salads and breakfast, hamburgers and sandwiches, and some milk and sodas.

When she returned to his place, he was no longer on the couch. She called out to him and heard him reply from the bedroom.

"I'm okay," he said but sounded intensely frustrated, again.

Lisa set the bag with the cold items in the refrigerator then sought him out. She sighed when she found him sitting on the side of the bed, trying to get undressed.

He'd managed to get his jeans off, even his socks somehow, but his t-shirt was bunched about halfway up his chest, his right hand white-knuckling the fabric as he tried to pull it up and off without the use of his bandaged left. He was visibly angry, making her hesitant to interfere, but the prospect of him hurting himself further had her braving his ire and moving forward.

She took hold of the material and helped him, and took over when he surrendered it to her completely. She helped him extract one arm, then the other before pulling the garment off over his head, carefully, to prevent dislodging the bandage over his ear. It was the reverse procedure they'd taken this morning in getting him dressed at the hospital.

Lisa let him remove the elastic bandages around his chest himself. It was something he could do without stressing his ribs, but she could tell from watching that he'd need help putting them back on.

She was afraid she'd have to fight him on that, and anything else he needed help with, and she didn't want to fight. So she asked him flat out what he wanted her to do.

"Nothing," he snapped then sighed almost immediately and spoke in a conciliatory tone, "I just want to wash up."

"Okay," she said softly but not timidly. Her feelings weren't hurt and she wasn't really afraid, but she was uncertain of how much help he needed at the moment. She told him that.

"I can do some things for myself," he said, looking up at her.

"I know," she said then sat beside him. "But when you need help, I need you to tell me, House. I don't like walking on eggshells with this because I don't want to frustrate you but I don't leave you in need either. I also don't want you to hurt yourself further because you're afraid to trust me to help with those things."

"I trust you, Cuddy," he reiterated what he'd said at the hospital yesterday. He began rolling the bandages. "This just isn't easy for me."

"Having your independence curtailed isn't easy for anyone, House," she said then added honestly, "I don't think I'd handle it well either. But don't let pride or fear of the current limits on your self-sufficiency stop you from accepting the help you need, when you need it."

"I don't want pity," he said then, causing Lisa to shake her head in bewilderment.

"That's good, because I'm not offering any," she told him, not bothering to conceal her exasperation.

He looked at her.

"What I am offering, however, is what you need. An extra pair of hands to help you with the things your body won't let you do without further injury," she continued. "That's perfectly logical and practical, neither of which anyone would even remotely associate with pity."

He held her gaze a heartbeat before he looked away and nodded once.

Lisa touched his uninjured had.

"I care about you, you idiot," she said softly.

He smirked at that and she took it as a good sign.

"Now, what do you need?" she asked.

He told her.


	156. Chapter 156

**Part 156**

Lisa laughed at House.

"You're such an ass," she said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

He'd asked for a sponge bath, and she'd agreed, if for no other reason than to try to draw out his playful side. And it was working so far. He kept trying to get her to take her top off. His right hand was currently caressing her thigh. His left, still bandaged, was touching her gingerly. He was seated on the toilet.

"Come on, Cuddy," he begged with the most ridiculous pout she'd ever seen. His eyes were sparkling with his special brand of mischief. "Have mercy on an injured guy. Show him the girls."

"By that logic, I should be at the hospital and flashing all the male patients," she teased him back.

"Nuh-uh, these are mine," he said as he leaned forward and kissed each of them through her shirt.

"And that's why I can't take it off," she told him. "This will never get finished and you're worked up enough as it is."

He sat back and looked up at her. "Party pooper."

"It's party _pants_, remember," she teased. "Now, let me finish and I'll feed you."

"Your boobies?"

He looked hopeful and silly.

"We'll see," she said as she placed squeezed his shoulders gently and ordered him to be still.

He did as she asked and let her finish washing his shoulders and back. She washed his arms then his chest. The bruising there was beginning to come to the surface and it looked pretty horrible.

"God, House," she whispered and kept her touch light as she washed the area. She heard him wince audibly a few times and she apologized each time.

"It's okay," he said softly, his mood having sobered some. "I need to ice it," he told her.

"I'll fix a pack when we're done," she said, looked up at him. "Do you want to lay down for a while or go back to the living room?"

"Living room," he said, catching her gaze. He gave her a smile. "If you're making that soup."

Lisa was flattered that he was still asking about the one thing she'd cooked for him. It hadn't been that great, but he apparently loved it.

"I'll make it," she said then wiped the soap from his chest with a bit more damp cloth. She hoped to hell she was doing it right.

"You're doing fine."

Lisa looked up to see House still smiling at her, making her realize that she'd said it aloud. She blushed.

"Thank you," he said, his right hand coming up to touch her cheek, just the fingertips. A look of wonder descended over his features. She wondered what caused that expression.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, she looked away and concentrated on washing the rest of him. When it came to his sex, he offered to take over for her.

"Don't trust me?" she asked.

"Don't trust me. Or Little Greg," he replied with a hint of a smile. "Gotta keep my blood pressure in check."

Lisa snorted. "And you think showing you my breasts will help with that goal?"

He tried to shrug but the gesture died out quickly and she watched pain cross his face. She hurt for him and gently pressed the soaped cloth in his hand.

"I'll go start the soup," she told him. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," he said.

Lisa paused at the door before leaving, watching him lay the cloth on his thigh then touch his left side, the center of his pain. He frowned as he assessed the purpling. He then picked up the rag again and went about cleaning his groin.

She left him to it and went to make them something to eat.


	157. Chapter 157

**Part 157**

"Forget the shirt."

Lisa put the t-shirt she'd just gotten out of House's dresser back in the drawer without a word. She was helping him get ready for bed. He was tired and uncomfortable and she didn't blame him for not wanting to wrestle the garment on.

He hadn't wanted to do it earlier either, after his sponge bath, and ended up wearing a zip hoodie around the apartment instead after they'd rewrapped his ribs. Ice packs and Tylenol had kept him relatively comfortable throughout the evening, so long as he didn't move around very much, but exhaustion was creeping in now.

"We need to change your dressings," she told him as he lowered to sit on the bed, groaning with the effort.

He cast a frown her direction but politely asked her to get the medical supplies the hospital had provided.

Lisa did, and brought the bathroom trash can with her. She followed the instructions the nurses had given her and he oversaw everything she did — except for his ear. He winced now and again as she cleaned those wounds, but she noted that the bleeding was very minor now.

"It should be," he said when she informed him. "In a couple more days, we can probably cut back on the _extreme_ bandaging."

Lisa smiled up at him. "I'll take your word for it. Since you're nearly a doctor."

He smirked and resumed watching her as she took care of his hand. She made sure she was very gentle when tending the burns. They looked painful and his breath caught a few times as she applied the cream to the most raw looking spots. The cuts on his hand and wrist looked a little better than yesterday, though.

"You're good at that," House noted when she began rewrapping his hand with gauze.

"Thank you," she said, taking pleasure in his praise and telling him, "My father let me practice sometimes. When I was hiding from my mother in his office."

"She's that bad, huh?"

"She can be relentless where my educational and career achievements are concerned," Lisa told him. "But she's not all that bad. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"Parents are—" he began, his tone almost grave, but she cut him off when she suddenly remembered that she hadn't called her mother.

"Oh God," she breathed, dread and panic rising almost instantly.

"What?" House asked, concerned.

"I forgot to call her," she said as she taped off the bandage on his hand. "She usually calls me on Wednesdays but I'm not at the dorm. She's probably freaking out, which means I'm going to have to listen to her complain for half an hour before she actually lets me talk."

Lisa's stomach sank as she spoke. God, she did not want to make that call, but it would be worse if she waited until tomorrow.

"I'm pretty sure she's already decided I'm out partying in the middle of the week. She's probably conjured a lurid scenario or two, which she'll be sure and share with me," she chattered nervously as she started packing away the medical supplies. "Anytime I can't take her call immediately, she feels the need to remind me how college boys just want to get girls drunk and have sex with them."

House let out a soft sound that might have been a laugh. She paused in what she was doing and looked at him. He was smiling, just a little.

"I take it you haven't told her about the _grown man_ who wants to have sex with you _all the time_. Who actually _does_ have sex with you whenever he can. Who _you_ jump at every opportunity," he teased gently in a clear attempt to offer her his brand of comfort.

She appreciated the effort and it helped some. But not as much as she would have liked.

"There's no way in hell I'd tell her," she told him without a second's pause. "She'd be on the first plane here to take me back to Trenton herself."

"Cuddy, you're an adult. You're here a full-ride scholarship. Legally she can't force you to go anywhere," he told her.

"I know, but she'd make one hell of a scene and I'd be forced to live in the aftermath of it," she said then shared with him an incident that had happened. "She did it at a graduation party with my classmates. She showed up, saw _a_ beer that one of the older guys had, and all but dragged me out of there by my ear, in front of everyone. I was mortified and felt like I'd done something wrong, even though I hadn't," Lisa said then sighed with a combination of exasperation and worry. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a parent who does things like that?"

She watched his gaze darken and his tone _was_ grave when he answered.

"Yes."

The weight of the world was in that one word. He looked away immediately after he said it and took over packing up the gauze and other things she'd used to take care of his wounds.

She just watched him, her heart aching at the pain she saw in him, at knowing it had nothing to do with his injuries from the car accident. No, this was a pain she'd seen in him before and he was trying very hard to bottle it back up after letting it peek out.

Lisa didn't try to stop him. She was learning that there were times she could and needed to push him on things, and that there were some things she needed to leave alone. This was one of the latter. She would just have to wait and let him tell her in his own time, when he was ready.

Until then, she could only offer him whatever comfort he would allow. A kiss usually worked so she bestowed one to his cheek, then lingered to brush her lips back and forth against the stubble he'd grown out for her. It was the first moment she'd had to assess it really and she found herself smiling.

"I like it," she whispered, knowing he would follow the change in subject. He always did. But just in case, she kissed him again.

The muscles of his cheek bunch beneath her lips and after a moment, he turned his head toward her. She eased back and meet his gaze. It had lightened again considerably and the pain had retreated.

"You missed the itchy stage," he said. "And the _really_ rough stage."

"It's almost soft," she said, bringing her fingers up and trailing them over the whiskers. When she repeated the action using just her fingernails, he shivered.

"That felt good," she observed.

He smiled and pressed into her touch.

"Yeah."


	158. Chapter 158

**Part 158**

Lisa had intended to talk to her mother out in the living room so that she wouldn't keep House from going to sleep. But he'd had other ideas about that and had her bring the phone to his room.

So now she was laying in bed, with him, and talking to her mother. It had the effect he'd intended. Instead of feeling intimidated and irritated, she was amused — and felt incredibly naughty, in a perfectly delightful way.

"No, I was not out having illicit sex with frat boys," she sighed even though she was actually smiling. She couldn't help it. House had chosen that moment to cop a feel, sliding his hand under her and cupping her ass cheek. "I'm helping a friend who was in a car accident."

_"__And exactly how are you helping?"_

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I'm watching for signs of a worsening concussion and changing bandages," she replied and reached down to grasp House's wrist as he continued to massage her ass.

Turning her head on the pillow she mouthed for him to stop. He just grinned, and continued. Which she'd pretty much expected.

Looking up at the ceiling again, she moved her hand and cupped his groin. She felt his body shake with silent laughter and fought her own. Her mother would lose it if she knew where Lisa was, not to mention what she was doing.

"I was going to call you earlier," Lisa continued, speaking into the receiver. "But I was studying, too, and lost track of time."

The mention of studying assuaged her mother a bit. Her tone changed from confrontational to something resembling cordial when she asked Lisa how her classes were going.

Inwardly, Lisa sighed in relief. The question signaled the end to the grilling portion of the call and the transition to the usual academic inquiries phase, which was usually brief, thankfully.

"They're going well," Lisa said, looking at House. "I'm almost finished with my biology paper."

House rolled his eyes now, making her smile. Again. Then he pinched her unexpectedly and she let out an audible "Ow."

_"__What happened?" _her mother immediately asked.

"I'm fine. I just grabbed something hot," Lisa replied, giving Little Greg a good grope so her reply wouldn't exactly be a lie.

He was laughing again, softly, but she shook her head at him when he moved his hand from under her and laid it on her thigh. She was wearing just a t-shirt and panties, so he had virtually all-access, if he wanted it. And if he started _that_, she would not be able to keep quiet.

_"__For heaven's sake, Lisa, use a potholder,"_ her mother responded and Lisa was delighted her mother had assumed she was in the kitchen and not in bed, with a man, facing the very real possibility of being felt up while on the call.

"I'm just tired," Lisa told her then added in a bid to end the call quicker, "I need to rest. It's been a long day."

For once, her mother actually listened and agreed. "It is late," she acknowledged.

"Yeah," Lisa said then yawned when she watched House suddenly faked one.

_You ass_, she mouthed at him, which only encouraged him to do it again. She loved that about him, most of the time. At the moment, she loved _him_ for doing it because another yawn was all her mother'd needed to hear to bring an end to the call.

_"__I'll call you next week?" _

It might have been phrased like a question, even sounded like one, but Lisa knew it wasn't.

"Okay," Lisa replied then wished her mother a goodnight.

As soon as the line dropped, Lisa settled the receiver back on the base of the phone and turned to set it on the bedside table. She then looked over at House, who was grinning to beat all. She matched the expression.

"You enjoyed that entirely too much," she accused.

"I always enjoy your _assets,_" he replied smugly.

She shook her head at him and sat up.

"This is where you're supposed to say 'you're an ass'," he said when she turned her back to him.

"I would just be saying what you already know," she said as she unplugged the phone from the wall. She wanted to take it out to the other room. Since she didn't have classes in the morning, last thing she wanted was an unexpected phone call to wake either of them.

"True, but I like hearing you say it," he countered.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him and tried, but failed, to say it with a straight face.

"You're an ass."

"Ah, that's better," he said and patted his stomach as if he'd just had a great meal.

A giggle bubbled up out of her. He was the strangest man sometimes. "You're insane," she said softly then stood and gathered up the phone.

"Hurry back, _party pants_," he said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm just going into the next room, House, not the next county."

"That's good news, because Little Greg misses you already" came his voice bedroom.

"Despite what happened a few minutes ago, Little Greg is not getting a workout tonight," she said when she returned to the room. "I like _him_ and Big Greg too much to take risks. Even if I'm horny thanks to the ass groping."

Lisa shut the door behind her, turned off the bedside lamp, and slipped under the covers with House.

"That was mutual groping. Your ass. My penis," he said as she settled on her side, looking at him and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

She smiled in the meantime.

"I like your penis," she said playfully and waited for the impending, completely feigned complaint that she was arousing him.

"That was just mean, Cuddy," he grumbled. "You know he gets excited when you talk about him."

Lisa snorted, teased, "Well, giving him a good grope kept me from lying to my mother."

A fake sniffle in the darkness. "I feel so used now."

Laughing, Lisa reached over and laid her hand on the right side of his chest. She caressed him through the bandage. She wanted to be closer to him but didn't want to hurt him. His sleeping on his side wasn't an option.

"You're silly, and strange, and sexy," she said softly.

"That's probably true, but I like the last one best," he said and she heard his smile. Then she heard his heart's desire when he said low and gentle, "Come over here. I won't break."

Lisa did as he asked, moving carefully so she wouldn't jostle him as she lay against his side. Not too close, but near enough to rest her head on his shoulder and for him to rest his hand possessively on her inner thigh. Normally, he'd put his arm under her head so she could use it as her pillow, but he was clearly comfortable and didn't want to disturb that.

Not exactly sure where to rest her own hand, Lisa kept it to the right side of his chest, although she really wanted to just fling her arm across him like usual.

They were quiet a few minutes and she felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just wish we could…"

"I know."

And she did. And not just because they hadn't had sex in weeks. But because she could have lost him yesterday. The thought she might never have had the chance to be with him again did not set well with her heart.

"I'm just thankful the accident wasn't worse," she whispered, turning her head just enough to kiss his warm skin. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, House."

He gently caressed her, his thumb sweeping slowly across the velvet-soft skin beneath near her sex.

"Me, too," he whispered then suggested, "Let's get some rest."

"Okay," she breathed and shut her eyes.

Sleep came quickly.


	159. Chapter 159

**Part 159**

Lisa rose before House and made breakfast. Eggs and bacon for him. Oatmeal and a banana for herself.

She wasn't surprised when the smell of the food roused him from the bed. She looked up as she was setting the table to see him moving slowly across the living room, his left arm held close to his side, as if he'd stiffened up in the night, which he probably had. He was rumpled from head to toe.

"Hungry?" she asked. It was a silly question, but he answered it anyway.

"Yeah."

"Do you want juice or milk?"

"Milk," he said, yawning and wincing as his chest expanded to draw in the deeper breath.

"Did you take something?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

She figured he had. He had also taken off the outer bandage on his head, leaving his only his ear covered in the white gauze. There was no sign of bleed through. She didn't ask about his left hand but figured it was as uncomfortable as his side. She thought maybe a bath would help with his ribs and suggested one.

"I can change the bandage on your hand after," she said as she poured him a glass of milk then set it on the table, and the carton beside it.

"Sounds good," he said, clearly still sleepy as another yawn overtook him.

He sat slowly and raised his right arm just as slowly to eat when she set his plate in front of him. He looked up at her and offered her a polite thank you. She smiled at him and kissed him good morning. His gaze was amused when she pulled away and went to bring her breakfast to the table.

After she sat across from him and began eating, she noticed he was watching her between bites of his own breakfast.

"What?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Why do you think you can't cook?"

She smiled at him. "Because I don't do it that often," she said. "This is probably the third actual meal I've cooked in my whole life. And this is just breakfast."

"It's still cooking," he said then looked down at his plate. "The eggs are just right. So is the bacon."

"I've seen you eat breakfast," she said, teasing, "I noticed how you like your eggs and bacon."

He smirked but was serious when he replied, "But you knew how to replicate what you saw, Cuddy. That's a skill."

Lisa hadn't thought of it that way.

"How about you, do you cook?"

A scoffing laugh was followed by "My father wouldn't hear of a man cooking. Unless it involved open flame and charcoal."

Lisa's mother didn't think men should be in the kitchen either — her kitchen at least. She would run Lisa's dad out if he even touched a pot. He had still managed to sneak and do it sometimes by waking up early and having breakfast ready by the time everyone else got up. Lisa had always liked that and the triumph she'd sensed from her dad when he'd succeeded. She really missed him.

"Doesn't mean you can't do it," she said to House, diverting her thoughts from her father.

He didn't argue but gave a valid reason why he didn't — his hectic schedule. It would be hers in a few years.

"Too tired to even try usually," he said. "Easier to just grab something somewhere, come home, and go to bed."

Lisa hummed in understanding. "Well, enjoy this because I have no idea how far my cooking abilities extend."

"You don't have to do it," he said, holding her gaze. "You're not here to do this."

"I know," she said. "But it's healthier and more cost effective. And I have an actual chance to learn in your kitchen."

"No chance in your mother's?" he asked while picking up a piece of bacon with his fingers.

"Oh no, my education and academic activities were the priority at home. My sister on the other hand is being groomed for marriage and childbearing," Lisa said, unable to keep the resentment out of her voice.

"You want that?" he asked as he chewed a bit of his bacon.

"Maybe. Someday. I don't know," she said, shrugging. "It's just a blatant difference in how we're treated. I'm pushed. She's nurtured."

House frowned. "Maybe you should tell your mother about me," he said. "Shock her and tell her I bang your brains out right before she calls every week."

Lisa couldn't help but smile at that. "I'd say she'd faint, but she's not the fainting type."

"No, from what I gather, she's the 'I'm going to take a meat cleaver to his testicles' type," he said, grinning.

"Highly likely," Lisa agreed then made a vow, "I promise to protect your testicles from my mother's wrath should she ever discover that you're banging my brains out."

"On behalf of my testicles, I thank you," he replied then went back to eating.


	160. Chapter 160

**Part 160**

"I need bubbles."

Lisa was sitting in the floor beside the tub while House took a bath. She cut a look at him when he made the declaration.

"How old are you?"

He looked offended. "Hey, bubbles are cool."

"Didn't say they weren't," she said, smiling. "But not many grown men ask for bubbles in their bath."

"And you know the bathing habits of how many grown men exactly?"

He had her there.

"Okay, so there aren't any commercials marketing bubble bath to men," she countered.

"That's because they're idiots," he replied. "The marketing people. And men."

Shifting her weight to her hip, Lisa propped her elbow on the rim of the tub and then her chin in her hand.

"Did you have them when you were a boy?" she asked.

"At my grandmother's," he replied then looked away from her, down at the water. That darkness was vying for release again. She could see it in his eyes, but she didn't say anything, even though she really wanted to ask him what was wrong.

"Mr. Bubble was always the best," Lisa said instead.

A corner of his mouth curled up a bit. He looked at her again. "Powder or liquid?"

"Both," she answered. "Did you ever make a foam beard?"

He smiled just a bit more. "Who didn't?"

"Me." But she had.

He eyed her, his gaze glinting with amusement. "Don't buy it."

"Why?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Because everyone did it," he said then added with a smile, "And you don't lie very well."

"Okay, I did it," she confessed. "Happy now?"

"I'd be happy if I had some bubbles," he said, his smile dissolving into a playful pout.

Lisa looked at him indulgently. He was terribly cute when he was like this. Even if the conversation was suggestive, he played like a child. There was a unique sort of innocence in it.

"Do you want me to go get some?"

It was a sincere offer. Silly as it might seem for a grown man to want a bubble bath, she would oblige him if it was something he really wanted. He looked surprised that she'd asked, though.

"You'd really go get it, wouldn't you?" he said after a moment.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because you want it," she said. And it was as simple as that.

He looked almost confused now. As if he couldn't understand that she would do something for him just because he wanted it. He never looked at her like that when she did things for him sexually, but other things…

"You're good to me," he said then.

"Why does that surprise you?" Lisa asked gently.

He shook his head but didn't provide a verbal answer. Whether he didn't know or didn't want to say anything, she couldn't tell. She suspected it might both. But she didn't push him for an answer. She just rose up on her knees, leaned over and kissed him gently.

Before she pulled away, she whispered against this mouth, softly and sincerely, "Do you want bubbles, Gregory House?"

"It's childish," he murmured.

"It's a fond memory," she contradicted as she drew back and met his gaze. "It is a fond one for me, too. And, for the record, I think it's perfectly okay to indulge your inner child from time to time. That's why I like going places and playing games with you. You make life interesting and fun."

"Interesting and fun, huh?" he said, a smirk emerging, "You may be the only person who's ever accused me of those at the same time."

"Then the other people you know are idiots," she said succinctly.

He grinned. "I like you, Lisa Cuddy."

"And bubble baths?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, challenging him to answer truthfully.

"Yeah."

Lisa smiled. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind taking one myself. I like showers but sometimes I just want to relax and soak, maybe read a book. Can't do that in the dorm. No tubs."

Mischief flared in his eyes.

"Problem is, bubbles in the bathwater mean I can't see you."

She smiled at him. "Were you planning on watching?

"It's my tub."

"Technically, it's the landlord's tub."

"Technically…" he began then looked up at the ceiling as if trying to figure out what to say next. After a few moments, he looked back at her. "I've got nothing."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Are you telling me I've actually rendered you speechless?!"

He looked amused. "It's been known to happen. Rarely."

Lisa believed that. The man could talk a blue streak when he had a mind to, and he always had something to say. Well, almost always, she mused.

"Is there a monument where my name should be engraved?" she teased.

He smirked. "No, but there is a celebration ritual."

"Was this ritual established in, say, the last five minutes?"

"Pretty much."

Lisa smiled.

"Looks like I'll be making a trip to the market later."

He grinned.

"Looks like."


	161. Chapter 161

**Part 161**

Lisa sat in the floor, her textbooks and notebooks spread across the coffee table as she studied — well, tried to study.

It was difficult to concentrate when there was stream of mindless crap coming from the television.

"I can't believe you watch that," she said, glancing over at the TV where actors were exchanging ludicrous dialogue punctuated with bursts of melodramatic music.

"I'm not supposed to watch anything that makes me think too hard."

Lisa snorted and looked at House. "That fits the bill. Although you are probably risking brain death."

He shot her a look of annoyance then went back to watching the TV. She looked and wanted to laugh at the ridiculous set. It was so obviously fake. The wall moved when the character closed the door. When they cut to a scene in a _park_ it was even worse — clearly not sunlight _or_ live plants.

Shaking her head, she looked back to her books and tried to pick up where she'd left off, although she wasn't sure she'd ever actually begun. She decided to shuffle through her various subjects until she found the perfect one to let her tune out the dubious _entertainment_ coming from the box in the corner.

Interestingly enough, it ended up being physics, the subject she'd once feared but that House had helped her conquer with a trip to roller skating rink. She found herself smiling as she thought about that day. It had been frustrating then fun. She'd enjoyed teaching him to skate. She thought they should do it again when he was recovered.

"What is going on in that brain of yours, Lisa Cuddy?"

Lisa looked up at the question. House was looking at her, not the television, and clearly amused.

"Physics," she said.

He just watched her. "That subject's going better for you?"

"Yes," she smiled then asked him how he was feeling.

"I need you to get something for me while you're out. Besides the bubble bath," he said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"A liniment to put on my ribs," he said. "There's one called Tiger Balm."

"Okay," she said then looked at the clock. More time had passed than she realized. She decided she should go now, before people started getting off work. She was still wearing her party pants and the shirt she'd slept in, so she also needed to change.

Getting to her feet, she asked if there was anything else. He just shook his head gently. After changing, she came out of the bedroom and went over and kissed him gently. He extended it to several and she hummed contentedly when they parted.

"I won't be long," she told him and headed out.

At the market again, Lisa found herself bemused at how strange the last forty-eight hours had been.

Outside of tending House's injuries, their interactions had been somewhat domestic. She'd shopped for groceries and made supper last night. They'd slept together. She'd made breakfast this morning and lunch. He'd watched television while she studied. They'd bickered, playfully, over his choice of entertainment, and now she was shopping again.

Usually, they'd had sex a couple times by now, eaten at the diner or somewhere else with equally unhealthy fare, played some sort of game, or gone out and found something fun to do.

They weren't reenacting _Ozzie and Harriet_ or _Happy Days_ but it was a different routine for them. But no matter how they spent their time, Lisa was just grateful to have it and that they were spending it in his home and not the hospital. And that she was not alone, grieving.

Lisa pushed that dark thought away, just as she had last night and sought out the two items she'd come for. The Mr. Bubble was easy to find. The Tiger Balm had necessitated a question to the pharmacist.

Once she had both in hand, she headed toward the checkout only to stop when a display caught her eye. She looked over the items in the bin and on impulse, selected one of each color, smiling.

As she resumed her journey to pay for the items, she giggled to herself. But not for long. An announcement over the store speakers put a quick end to her laughter and had her blushing instead.

"Attention, shoppers. Would Party Girl please pick up rubber gloves and a copy of this week's Soap Opera Digest for Bookstore Guy?"


	162. Chapter 162

**Part 162**

"Rubber gloves?"

Lisa stood by the couch and stared down at House. She had her jaw cocked, trying desperately to not smile as she held up the package of gloves in one hand and planted the other firmly on her hip.

"For the liniment," he said innocently, even though he looked like he might be the devil himself. His blue eyes were beaming bright with wicked glee.

"Right," she snorted.

"Trust me, you _do not_ want that stuff in your eyes," he said, his expression one of exaggerated truthfulness.

"Oh I believe you," she said as she dropped the package into his lap.

"You're such an ass," she said then and gave up trying not to smile.

When she'd heard the announcement in the store, her first reaction had been embarrassment. But that had faded quickly to amusement. It had been just _so_ House. Both the items and the manner of the request. He was … unique.

"The magazine?" he asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes and retrieved the periodical from the sack on the kitchen table. It held the other items she'd picked up, too, including her impulse buy, which she would show him later.

"You're really going to read it?" she asked as she returned.

"I haven't been able to watch in a while," he replied, smirking. "I need to get caught up on who's sleeping with who and what dastardly deeds have been committed to stop true love."

Lisa exchanged the magazine for the box of gloves. "I'm going to go take a bath."

"Can I watch?" he asked as she returned to the kitchen and grabbed the sack from the store.

"Blood pressure," she responded on the way by the couch.

She paused to kiss the top of his head then went to start her bath. She hid her surprise in her bag so that he wouldn't find it by accident. She stripped down then giggled when she put a cap of the bubble bath in the water and watched it foam.

_This is going to be fun._

"Wow. They're doing great things with plumbing these days."

Lisa couldn't say she was surprised that House had found his way to the bathroom. Righting herself, she cast him an amused look over her shoulder.

"You really know how to flatter a girl," she said.

He looked down her body then cocked his head. "There's nothing _flat_ about your ass. That thing is…"

"House. Blood pressure."

He pouted. "I kinda wanna go find that guy that ran into me and torture him in some manner that would violate the Hippocratic oath."

He wasn't the only one.

"You find him. I'll help," she said, suddenly feeling delightfully vengeful at the thought.

His eyes widened and he got a positively devilish gleam in his eye.

"You're hot when you're thinking evil thoughts," he said, stepping forward.

She would have taken a step back, but the tub was right behind her.

"House," she warned.

"Just a grope?" he petitioned and she couldn't help but smile. And she couldn't stop smiling when he carefully raised his right hand, wincing slightly, then wiggled his fingers as if he was going to play with her breasts.

When she shook her head, he cocked his and gave her the most pitiful, pleading look — like a sad puppy. "Please?"

She felt bad for him and she wanted him to do it. And he saw that she was on the verge of surrender because he managed to somehow look even more miserable.

"Just one," she said finally.

The sad face vanished in an instant. "Each one or do I have to pick a part?"

She laughed softly. "Each one," she said. "But you have to go back to the living room after."

He took a moment, apparently to think, which told her that he had intended to stay. Now he had a choice: Look or touch. Considering his situation, she figured touch would be best. If he stayed and watched her, even with the bubbles concealing her, he was going to get infinitely more aroused that he already was — and a quick glance down told her he was.

"Okay," he said after her visual assessment, prompting her to step up to him, all but putting her left breast in his hand.

"Cuddy," he whispered in response then tenderly cupped the soft mound, his thumb circling her nipple. He groaned when she let out a soft sound of arousal. "This is torture," he said, looking into her eyes when he touched the other.

"Yes," she agreed, her body heating exponentially when his hand smoothed down over her ribs to her waist, then around her hip to span the cheeks of her ass.

He pressed gently and she granted his request, closing the distance to let their bodies touch. There was something intensely hot about the fact only a few layers of soft fabric separated them. It was also agonizing.

Lisa leaned her head against his chest. Her hands came up and touched his shoulders, curled around them. He was breathing as hard as she was. She really wanted him.

"You need to go now," she told him even though it was the last thing she wanted to say.

"I know," he whispered and kissed her when she looked up at him. It was sweet and soft. His hand moved up to her lower back, caressing gently before he eased his mouth from hers.

He backed away then, leaving her longing for more. But she wasn't alone in that. His eyes testified to his own want. He did find a smile for her, though, and winked before he departed with a declaration.

"I'm going to go find the Yellow Pages. That guy's gotta be listed."


	163. Chapter 163

**Part 163**

They were kissing. A lot. But gently.

After her bath, she'd joined him in the living room. They had started out on opposite ends of the couch, each of them reading. Then he'd touched her foot and beckoned her to him. She'd gone, but only after he'd promised her that they would return to their separate corners again if he started hurting.

With great care, she had situated herself in his lap so that she could lean back against the arm of the couch and let it take the weight of her upper body. He still put his right arm around her, his fingers alternating between caressing her shoulder and cheek. His bandaged left rested lightly against her waist, possessively, while she stroked the scruff he'd grown out for her.

They talked softly between kisses. Nothing sexual. A lot of it about medicine. His ideas on things, hers. He offered some advice on some of her classes, and insight on some things that confused her. They talked movies and television, music and games, other pop culture, anything that wouldn't inflame their desire further than it already was from the contact.

It wasn't easy but it wasn't really difficult either. His ribs reminded them from time to time of the need to behave themselves. They managed and it honestly felt good to just be near him. He was warm and solid and intoxicating.

"I like this," she said when his lips grazed her cheek.

"Yeah," he breathed then kissed her mouth again.

The soft smack their lips made when they parted again made her heart flutter. She gently raked her nails through the whiskers along his jawline.

"I really do like it," she said, meeting his eyes. "It looks good on you."

"Does it make me look like a bad boy?" he asked, a lazy smile settling across the line of his mouth.

"Rugged," she replied. "Sensual. Enticing."

He raised his eyebrows slightly but she could tell he liked what he was hearing.

"All that?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, unwilling to break the contact with his thumb as it swept a delicate arc across her cheek.

"Want me to keep it?"

"Yes," she said. "So long as you like it, too."

"It seems strange," he said, his eyes drifting over her face. "But I kinda like it."

"You've never grown it out before?"

He shook his head. Knowing he'd done it just for her made Lisa feel special.

She caressed him again, slowly drawing her fingers along his jaw then down the line of his throat. "Thank you for doing it for me."

He just smiled and tugged her to him for another kiss and then another and another and another. Lisa hummed softly, wishing they could…

"You two should get a room."

Startled, Lisa pulled away from House to see Chris standing in the entry, smirking. She hadn't known he was coming home. But then again House hadn't said anything and she hadn't asked.

House offered Chris a simple "hey" in greeting then started to kiss her neck. But Lisa put the brakes on that. She wasn't interested in making out in front of House's roommate no matter how nice he was. It wasn't like in the Bahamas where she didn't know anyone. Plus she hadn't had three daiquiris.

Looking at House, she asked him if he was ready for supper. "I have stuff for cheeseburgers?"

He smiled, his eyes conveying his amusement at her dodge and deflection.

"Cheeseburgers," he said, teasing. "You're making me revisit my beliefs in a higher power, Cuddy."

She laughed softly and between the two of them, managed to get her out of his lap and onto her feet without causing him too much discomfort. The balm he'd requested appeared to be helping.

"Hungry?" Lisa asked Chris. She hadn't planned on cooking for him, but if she was cooking anyway, adding one more burger wouldn't put her out.

"A cheeseburger sounds great," he said and almost looked relieved. "We never cook around here," he said then looked at House. "Does she have a sister?"

"Too young for you," Lisa said, smiling at Chris when she passed him on the way to the kitchen.

"That's too bad," he replied.

"Lucky, actually, Cuddy's mother is a _shiksa_, converted," House responded then in a stage whisper, "If she ever shows up with a meat cleaver and asking for directions to my testicles, you don't know me."

"House!"


	164. Chapter 164

**Part 164**

"I think he cheats."

Lisa laughed at Chris when he shared his thoughts after laying down his cards. They were sitting with House in the living room, playing their third hand of poker and so far, House had won each hand.

"He just has a good poker face," Lisa said.

"Have you ever beat him?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah," House answered for her, straightening the cards in his hand. "She has secret weapons."

He glanced at her when he said it and she gave him a look of consternation. He was full of mischief today. First the store, then joking about her mother, and now alluding to her physical assets as 'secret weapons' in poker, which undoubtedly had Chris wondering, accurately, if they'd played the strip variety of the game. It was almost as if House was trying to see if he could get a rise out of her.

Chris cleared his throat and excused himself for a trip to the bathroom. After he was out of earshot, Lisa looked at House again.

"Stop being an ass," she chided.

He just gave her an innocent "who me?" look, which made her roll her eyes.

"He knows we have sex, Cuddy," he said in response to her exasperation.

"I know, but do you have to say things like _that_?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Did it embarrass you earlier, at the store?"

"Briefly," she told him truthfully.

"And about your mother?"

That hadn't embarrassed her, but it had been unexpected. That's what she told him.

"But mentioning that you are a sexy distraction during poker in front of someone who knows we have sex bothers you. Why?"

"Because he's thinking that we…"

House sighed.

"How is suspecting we played strip poker more revealing than knowing we have intercourse and go down on each other?"

Reflexively, Lisa glanced over her shoulder to make sure Chris hadn't come back. She heard House sigh again but it didn't deter her from answering truthfully.

"Because it's private," she said. "It's between us. Like the other."

His voice was gentle when he addressed her concerns. "I don't talk about you to him or anyone, much less any details of our sex life. That is private and between us. That you have great breasts and an amazing ass is not a secret. He'd have to be blind to not notice. And you know I notice. And they are distractions for me, clothed or unclothed. Trust me."

Lisa didn't know quite what to say to that. "I just don't want him to think… You remember that guy who returned your guitar."

"He isn't that guy," House said. "And he'd find himself out on his ass if he ever said or did anything that made you uncomfortable."

"House—"

"Stop worrying," he cut her off. "He knows you're a good girl, despite the fact you're with me. He admires you, actually, for putting up with my crap."

The latter was said with a smirk, but his next words were not sarcastic or amused. They were reassuring and said softly.

"You're safe here, Cuddy. You're appreciated for who you are, not what anyone thinks you might be."

Chris returned before she could respond so she continued playing the hand with House. And won.


	165. Chapter 165

**Part 165**

House wavered on his feet when he got up from the couch.

Lisa saw it out of the corner of her eye as she was straightening up the cards and chips from their poker night. But sitting on the floor, she couldn't offer him a steadying arm.

Thankfully, Chris had already risen and was closer. He stepped up to help but House refused assistance and in doing so, ended right back on the couch, hissing with pain.

Worry gripping her, Lisa left the mess from their card game and went over immediately. Chris moved away and she sat beside House on the couch and touched his brow. He had shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. His jaw was clenched tight.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Gonna need a few minutes," he said.

Lisa hurt for him, wished she could reach out and take away his pain. He would heal in time, but for now…

"Open your eyes, big guy," Chris said when he returned.

Lisa noted he had a penlight.

"Let me check your pupils," Chris continued.

"It's my ribs not my head," House said, opening his eyes only to scowl at his roommate.

"It's your ribs _now_," Chris replied. "What made you dizzy?"

His tone sharp, House asserted, "I wasn't dizzy. It's _my ribs_, you idiot."

"_You_ don't be an idiot," Lisa told House and he scowled at her, too. "Let him check," she said, undeterred.

"I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, mostly fine. It's my ribs, Cuddy. The pain threw me off balance."

"Either way, it won't hurt to let him check," she said, annoyance moving to the fore at his refusal to cooperate when they were only trying to help him.

Begrudgingly, House allowed it, but on his terms. "Let her do it," he said to Chris.

His roommate immediately surrendered the penlight to Lisa. House looked at her and she looked at him for instruction. She had seen her father do it but she was unclear on exactly what she would be looking for.

"Make sure they're equal in size and reactive to light," he told her.

Lisa did as he told her and Chris watched.

"They're good," the younger man said.

House looked up at him. "Told you."

Turning off the penlight, Lisa handed it back to Chris and thanked him.

Chris nodded and retreated again. At Lisa's behest he returned when House was ready to move again. He stood back out of the way but was poised to help if necessary. It wasn't, but Lisa was thankful for his presence.

Once she and House were sequestered in his room, she helped him out of the hoodie he'd worn and unwrapped his ribs. She frowned when she saw that the bruising had risen more to the surface. It looked godawful, a darker purple now with some yellowing areas at the outer edges of the main bruising.

"After we rewrap, I'll get some ice," she said.

He nodded and she went to the bathroom to run a sink full of hot water. She prepped two wash cloths — one damp with a little soap, one just damp — and grabbed a dry hand towel.

She knelt before him when she returned and cleaned away the residue of the balm. She then rinsed away the soap and dried his skin in preparation for the rewrap. She glanced up up at him as she finished up and saw that his eyes were closed, his jaw clenched.

"How bad is it really?" she asked softly.

"Not good," he said. "But it'll get better when I lay down."

With that thought in mind, Lisa picked up the elastic bandage and the cloths and towels and put them in the hamper. She came back to him with a clean bandage and as quickly and as carefully as possible, she had him bound again, comfortably. She handed him a Tylenol and he draw swallowed it before getting into bed. She still needed to redress his hand and ear, but she could do that while he was laying down.

It was painful watching him situate himself on the mattress. She wished she could help but this part was one only he could manage. Her interference would only cause him more pain. Still, she waited until he had settled before going to get the ice.

Chris was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk when she came out.

"How is he?"

"In pain," she said as she fished a pair of plastic storage bags out of the cabinet where she'd put them. Chris opened the freezer for her and she felt his eyes on her as she filled the bag with ice.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It looks horrible," Lisa told him, casting a look at him over his shoulder. "It makes me wonder how he's moving at all."

"They still have him on Tylenol only?"

"Yes."

"He may need something more," Chris said.

Lisa thought that might be true. "I'll ask him about it."

Chris closed up the freezer after she'd finished up the second bag. She wished him a good night.

"Let me know if you guys need anything," he said. "I'll be here until 4."

Lisa thanked him and returned to House's room, shutting the door behind her.


	166. Chapter 166

**Part 166**

Lisa took House by the doctor's office. He wasn't too happy about it, but the pain had not lessened in the night and he wanted some relief. He hadn't slept well and, consequently, neither had she.

It had been a rough trip down the stairs to the car, but they'd made it without incident and now they were heading back to the car, a prescription for Vicodin in hand. The doctor had told him he could take it only when he needed it, that he wasn't on a dosing schedule — just to not exceed the amount in the directions.

House took one as soon as they had it filled, dry swallowing it like he had the Tylenol last night.

"How do you do that?" she asked. "It would be stuck in my throat for a week if I tried."

"You hurt bad enough and have no liquid, you'll do it," he said with certainty. "And it wouldn't stick for a week. It'd dissolve by then."

"Okay, Mr. Literal," she teased and rolled her eyes. She cranked the car, asked, "Do we need to get anything while we're out?"

"Food," he said. "My stomach will thank you."

"The diner or somewhere else?"

"Diner's fine."

Lisa drove there and they settled into the nearest free booth. As they ate, Lisa asked him a question.

"Why does it bother you so much to need help? I mean, I understand that it's frustrating when you can't do what you normally do, but you don't seem to want it even though your need for it is temporary."

"I don't rely on others," he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. It was a type that her father had liked — a Reuben — although House liked his cold and without pickles.

"You're letting me help," she pointed out.

"You're different," he said then took a sip of his soda. "You don't see me as helpless, but as needing help."

"I'm glad but, House, I don't think Chris—"

"Chris wants to play doctor," he cut her off.

Lisa shook her head. "I think that's unfair. He—"

"Immediately went for a penlight and wanted to do an exam," House accused, blue eyes stormy.

"If I'd known what to do, I probably would have done the same," Lisa told him honestly. "And you know that his concern was not unwarranted. You have a concussion and your ribs are practically the color of an eggplant."

"You will know, one day. You're already learning," House replied and she saw it as a deflection.

Looking at him, she debated on whether or not to push the issue. She didn't want to upset him when he needed to rest. She was also afraid that if he was upset enough, he might do something rash that would aggravate his injuries. Getting up too fast was at the top of the list after last night.

In the end, she decided to let it go for now, but the discussion remained in her thoughts throughout the rest of the day. Her mind was continually drawn back to the issue of helplessness.

She could extrapolate from his answer at the diner that he didn't like to be seen as helpless, which she could link to his intense dislike of the possibility of anyone pitying him. But there was something more to it, not in what others thought or saw, but something that their thinking and seeing made him feel.

_He doesn't want to be reminded of his helplessness_, she thought.

That would explain why he insisted he could do things for himself, even though he clearly couldn't do some of them right now. Why he resented even the nurses helping him, the wheelchair at the hospital, Chris' attempts to help steady him last night, and even some of her own efforts to take care of him.

The root of that lay somewhere in that dark, hurt-filled place he guarded so fiercely. Lisa was certain of it, which made her glad she hadn't tried to get more out of him at lunch. She thought the pain lurking in those shadows was worse than what he was feeling physically right now. And she believed he needed control of when the source of it was brought into the light.

She could give him that, understanding the very real need human beings had for a sense of control in their lives — in situations monumental, inconsequential, and everything in between.

For self-driven and self-sufficient people, being reliant on someone else or being without power, even in the short term, could be suffocating and lead to a feeling of being trapped.

Lisa doubted her struggles could even compare with House's but she had struggled, in her own way, while trapped at home during high school. Lisa had already been ambitious and studious. She hadn't needed her mother to incessantly push her, still didn't. Which is the primary reason her acceptance to Michigan come as a huge relief.

Moving away from Trenton and out on her own had freed her in so many ways. She had sole say in what classes she took, what social activities she got involved in, and who her friends were — or weren't. She just had to endure a weekly interrogation now instead of daily, so she could pursue her career without constant prying or pressure.

_And_, she smiled to herself, _I can sleep with the man I love and there's nothing my mother can do about it._

That was the thought foremost on Lisa's mind when she exited the bathroom and shut off the light behind her.

House was already in bed. She'd changed the dressings on his ear and hand, and wrapped his ribs in a freshly cleaned bandage before he'd laid down. She was surprised, but also happy, to find him awake. It was selfish, romantic, and bordering on silly but she wanted to kiss him and tell him "good night" before they went to sleep.

Sliding under the covers, she sidled up against him and gave him that soft kiss. Then she rested her head on his shoulder like she had the last two nights. His hand found its usual place on her inner thigh and she loved that. It was so intimate without being sexual.

Shutting her eyes, Lisa whispered softly, "Good night, House."

She heard his smile when he replied.

"Good night, Cuddy."


	167. Chapter 167

Apologies for the delay in posting this part. Life sometimes gets in the way, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to all who have commented. I know I have been remiss in extending my gratitude for your reading and taking the time to leave feedback. To the Guest commenter who always shares her insights into the story subtext, I say a special thank you. It's gratifying as a writer to hear/read that the subtleties of character and story development are making it through. I must say, though, that you are better at writing the analysis than I!

GregsAreBest (GAB) and JLCH: Thank you, ladies, for your beta-reading services! Your insight and feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**Part 167**

House was napping while Lisa folded the laundry.

She glanced over at his sleeping form in the bed and couldn't help but smile. He had actually rested last night. The Vicodin had eased his pain enough for him to go off into a deeper sleep. He'd woken earlier and eaten breakfast, watched some cartoons, then said he was going to nap.

While he slept, she'd managed to complete her coursework and then decided to tackle the laundry. The hamper had been full and the washer and dryer were downstairs, at the back of the building. There was no way he'd be able to make that journey carrying a laundry bag, much less do all the lifting and bending required as part of the task. So she was taking care of things. It's why she was here, to help.

Lisa wondered what House would have done if she wasn't here, how he would have managed the task. She wondered if he'd have contacted his mother. Lisa wasn't sure. He didn't talk about her, or his father, very much. She had the impression that he was distant from them — and not just physically. It made her sad for him. But she knew it wasn't uncommon. Some families were like that.

Lisa was sort of like that with her mother, but she couldn't imagine not calling her if she was sick or hurt. Her mother would come, of course, and take care of her. Or take her back to Trenton to care for her there. Lisa wasn't sure how she felt about either scenario. She'd appreciate help for sure, but being back in close quarters with her mother daily…

Yeah, she definitely wasn't sure. _Maybe it's that way for House._

Sighing, Lisa went back to folding the clothes. She put away his things in the appropriate drawers. She'd only had cause to be in two of them before, so when she'd opened the others, she had been delighted to find them organized. It made her task of putting things away the easier — it was clear where things went.

Once finished, she hung the empty bag on the hook behind the bathroom door then made her way over to sit on the side of the bed, by House. He stirred when she laid her hand on his chest. He covered it with his and opened his eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked. He asked the time in response and she told him it was just after one o'clock.

"Yeah," he said. She rose and let him maneuver himself into a sitting position, then to his feet. He did so with a fraction of the pain he'd felt before. He frowned when he looked around the room, though.

"You cleaned," he noted. He didn't seem irritated or angry, but he was _something_.

"I just straightened up," she said because that's really all she'd done. It hadn't been a mess, just needed a little _alignment —_ like a deck of shuffled cards — of his medical journals, books, albums, shoes. The laundry had been the most work, and it hadn't been that much.

"Everything's still where it was," she assured him, knowing that would be something that'd concern her if someone had tidied her things.

He looked at her. "You didn't have to do that, Cuddy."

She didn't say anything, just smiled, pushed up onto her toes, and kissed him. He returned the gentle press of her lips and followed her when she lowered, kissing her several more times.

"That was nice," she whispered, looking up at him again.

"Yeah," he breathed and gave her a little smile. Then it was gradually replaced with a look of desirous affection. "I want you."

"I want you, too," she said, her heart fluttering at hearing the longing in his voice. It called to her own, for him.

"You haven't asked how long."

"It's not because I haven't wondered," she told him honestly. "I just didn't want to seem … _insensitive_."

That earned her a smile again. "Be insensitive."

She smiled, too. "How long?"

"We can try tonight, if you want," he said softly.

"Your ribs?"

His smile became a smirk. "The Vicodin helps but you'll have to do the work."

Lisa laughed softly. "What about the concussion?"

"So long as there's no dizziness or headaches," he replied.

She looked at him a moment. "You asked the doctor, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he confessed, still smirking. "I wanted a _second_ opinion. I pretty sure my judgement is impaired due to your proximity and near nakedness at night. Little Greg has very _strong_ opinions on the subject."

"Not _just_ Little Greg," she said, smiling gently. Reaching, she brushed the backs of her fingers along his whiskered cheek. "The doctor was really okay with it?"

"Since there've been no further symptoms and it's been nearly five days," House replied. "He just said to take it slow and avoid anything too strenuous. Which is why you'll have to do the work."

Fingertips grazing his bottom lip, her eyes following their path, Lisa whispered, "I want to try. But if you're in pain, I won't enjoy it," she paused and looked up into his eyes, "We stop, okay? If you're hurting or you feel—"

"Yes," he said, cutting her off. "We'll be careful."

"Okay," Lisa replied and felt her body respond to the possibility of being with him, as soon as tonight. It was tempered though by the reality of his situation. They would be careful. _She_ would be careful.

"House…"

Lisa wanted to tell him she loved him but … she didn't have to. He already knew and told her so, holding her gaze.

"I know."

"Tonight?" she breathed.

"Yeah," he said then bowed and kissed her again.


	168. Chapter 168

**Part 168**

Lisa was nervous.

It was silly. She and House had been lovers long enough for that to not be an issue, unless they were trying something _really_ new or kinky. But with his injuries and the potential of causing him pain, or worse, she found herself anxious. And House knew it.

"We don't have to," he said, easing up behind her in the bathroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth. She met his gaze in the mirror above the sink and set aside her toothbrush.

"I want to," she said. "I'm just afraid of hurting you."

He smiled just a little and slipped his right arm around her, splayed his hand across her stomach. He held her as he stepped even closer to her. She felt his arousal, hard against the rise of her ass. She flushed then took a thready breath when he bowed and nuzzled her neck. A gentle grazing of his lips against her skin made her tremble and melted away some of her nerves. His next words helped even more.

"We'll go slow," he breathed. "I promise I'll let you know if we need to stop."

The vow came as she covered his hand with hers. She caressed the backs of his fingers and palm, up to his wrist. He rested his left hand, bandaged though it was, at her waist.

She looked at it and she knew he'd seen where her gaze had wandered when he whispered with amusement, "I've never done it one-handed before."

Lisa smiled and found his blue eyes in the mirror again.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not as much." It was an honest answer.

Lisa reached down to touch the outer fingers of that hand. They were wrapped, partially, but they were uninjured. She was careful to avoid where she knew the burns were. She would miss both his hands on her. But she'd take one of his hands over none — or anyone else's.

Feeling better about things, aroused from his touch and soft words, and his steady, heated gaze, Lisa eased his hands away from her then turned. She leaned back against the counter and grasped the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it slowly up and off.

House took it from her and dropped it to the floor even as his gaze devoured the sight of her breasts. Under his visual attention, her nipples tightened into aching buttons. She could feel the heaviness of desire gathering in the pebbled caps, and settling in her sex. He could possess her with a look and when he touched her…

"Yes," she breathed at the light grazing of his fingertips around her left breast, circling to her nipple. She shivered head to toe, a lightness filling her even as the apex of her body seemed to grow heavier still. He did the same with his left hand, using his ring and little fingers and somehow the clumsiness of it made her even hotter for him.

Lisa watched his eyes as he took her in, saw when he thought about taking them into his mouth.

"Step back," she whispered. He did and she used the space to pull herself up onto the counter. When she spread her legs, he came back to her, at just the right height for him to nurse. And he did, one then the other, while his hands rested on her knees.

Lisa touched him as he suckled. She drew her fingers through his hair. One hand cradled him to her while the other moved over his upper back in a smoothing caress.

She shut her eyes and basked in the feel of him and in what he was making her feel. He was so good with his mouth. His tongue could be delicate or insistent. At the moment, it was both, making her hunger for more.

And he gave it, his right hand sliding up her thigh to brush against her sex. The material of her panties did not take away from the power of that first touch, the jolt it sent through her body. Or the ones that followed when he caressed her in time with the lazy laps and swirls of his tongue.

"God, I've missed you," she breathed into his hair.

He responded by ascending to capture her mouth, hot breath grazing her skin. She tightened her grip in his hair, parted her lips to his questing tongue. He moaned into her and cupped her sex, just holding her as he concentrated on stealing her breath.

Then he was pulling way and whispering, "Bed."

She followed him to the bedroom, around to his side of the bed. She undressed him slowly, kissing him here and there. When he sat, she knelt and caressed his face and shoulders, her hands gliding along the length of his arms. She took his erection into her hands. He was hot and hard, silken and all hers.

She looked at him but a moment, to see if he intended to stop her, then bowed and delighted him with her mouth. She worked him with lips and tongue. He rasped her name and held her to him, his hand corralling the back of her head, firm but not forceful. She gave him what he wanted, until he was ready for her.

"Come on," he breathed, drawing her away. He lay back slowly and she shed her panties and sheathed him. Then she moved astride him.

Without pause, she took him in hand again and watched pleasure cascade over his features at her touch. His eyes had darkened with his want of her but communicated both affection and reverence.

Holding him with one hand, she braced herself on the other and lowered to kiss him again. She loved his mouth. She loved his taste and how he seemed to tell her everything he felt with each tender, capturing caress of his lips to hers.

When she sat up again, her breaths were coming hard and fast. He was flush but holding fast. He touched her thigh, then her sex, caressing and making her gasp. Then he was covering her hand with his.

Lisa's heart lifted high in her chest, love and want colliding because she knew what that meant, what he was requesting. She gave it to him without delaying, shifting and taking him into her, slowly.

She shut her eyes when she settled, the feeling of fullness after so many weeks apart, after she could have lost him…

"House," she said his name in a breath that suddenly fled her lungs.

Tears formed when she looked down to see him watching her. He knew, too. He felt it, too. She knew he did when he moved his hand, reaching up to touch her face.

She turned her head to kiss his fingertips then laid her hand very lightly over where his heart lay, beneath the elastic bandages and bruised tissues. When she moved it away, she caught his hand in hers and laced their fingers.

She took her time and brought them both release.


	169. Chapter 169

**Part 169**

At House's request, Lisa didn't put her night clothes back on when she took care of his ribs and hand. His ear had healed enough to no longer need a bandage.

As she wrapped the gauze around his hand, she felt his eyes on her. She glanced up to see him looking at her breasts. She smiled.

"I can't tell if you're a breast or ass man," she said and sensed his amusement, heard it when he spoke.

"I'm a leg man."

Lisa snorted.

"I am," he protested in a way that said he clearly wasn't. "I just get distracted by your breasts and ass."

Amused, she glanced up at him again, snarked, "Right."

He grinned. "Actually, I'm an equal-opportunity body part man. I like all your bits."

That sounded more like the truth. And it was flattering.

"That's good," she said, looking back to where she was working. "Because the feeling is mutual."

"Right. Because car accident victims in mummy attire are at the top of your list of turn-ons."

His tone was anything but the playful one he usually struck during these sorts of exchanges, prompting Lisa to look up at him. He was looking at his hand then looked down at his chest, a frown creasing his brow, his gaze critical.

"Do you really think it bothers me?" she asked, recalling his answer at the hospital when she'd asked about his burns. "Because it doesn't," she said when he looked up at her.

Her answer didn't seem to soothe whatever worry he was harboring. His frown remained but his eyes projected insecurity now.

"_You_ are the turn on," she told him, addressing the latter because it was the most important. And because it was the truth. _He_ turned her on.

"I don't care if you're clothed or unclothed, if you're wrapped in gauze or sitting in a bubble bath, or if you're perfectly healthy or battered and bruised," she continued. "_You_ do it for me, House."

Her answer got a smirk out of him, the last few words causing the expression to slowly slide across his mouth and crook one corner.

"You have a way with words, Cuddy," he said. "Although, technically, you _did_ me."

Lisa just smiled at him as she taped off the end of the gauze and gently rested his hand back on his stomach. She packed away the medical things into the box he kept them in and set it on the floor.

The moment it was out of the way, he urged her to get into bed with him. She did, shutting off the lamp before crawling carefully over him to her side. She felt a little thrill when he managed to stretch his right arm out for her in welcome. She snuggled against his side happily.

It was peaceful laying in the dark with him, close and content after their lovemaking. It had been different tonight. They'd taken intentional care, more than before, but the deliberate nature of it had not diminished the beauty of what they'd shared.

She loved being with him. It wasn't just sex, which made her so glad he'd waited back in the fall until she fully understood that.

With a soft hum, Lisa turned her head and kissed his shoulder.

"Happy?"

Lisa heard the word rumble through his body.

"Yes," she said. "You?"

"Yeah."

A little thrill went through Lisa when House brought his hand up and caressed her shoulder. He always did that when she lay as she was now, skimming his fingers round her shoulder joint, and up and down her upper arm. But this was the first time he'd done it since being hurt. He was a little slower about it than usual, but he'd done it, was doing it. She shivered under the light, so-welcome touch.

"That feels nice," she told him. "I like when you touch me like that."

"I know," he replied, his voice so soft in the dark. A paused then, softer still, "I want to do other things."

Arousal. Lisa felt it. His tone wasn't suggestive but it might as well have been.

"Tell me."

His body shook with silent laughter.

"The same things you want," he said, then teased, "You want to test drive my beard."

It was Lisa's turn to laugh. She did want to do that. She was curious as to how it would feel. She told him so.

"You might not like it," he said. "It's a little rough."

Feeling naughty, she replied, "Who knows, I might like it a little rough."

She felt his surprise as much as heard it when he spoke. "Really?"

"You've been a little rough before," she said, "Remember the jersey incident. I didn't mind that."

"That wasn't rough," he said and she heard his smile. "That was _athletic_."

Laughing, Lisa caressed his belly. "That was lust," she corrected.

"That was _a lot_ of lust," he confessed. "I wanted to do you forever like that."

"I felt _taken_," she said, her body warming at the memory and her tone confessional when she continued, "You were so … _powerful_. I really liked that."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll remember that," he said and she heard how much he liked what she'd told him. His voice got substantially deeper and softer when he was both aroused and proud. "But you'd better watch the sex talk because Little Greg is getting a little excited," he warned.

Again feeling naughty, Lisa moved her hand from his belly, eased it slowly downward on her way to…

"You're playing with fire, Lisa Cuddy," House said but made no move to stop her.

She covered him with her hand and smiled. "He's more than _getting_ excited. He _is_ excited."

"It's all your fault."

Lisa laughed softly then slipped from beneath his arm, moving deftly down his body. She looked up at House as she swung astride his thighs.

"Let me take care of that then," she said and took him into hand. Then her mouth.

She tended him diligently and lovingly until he came.


	170. Chapter 170

**Part 170**

"Hey!"

Lisa giggled from the bathroom doorway as House shot her a look from the tub. Just moments ago, he'd settled in for a soak and she'd stepped out into the bedroom to fetch the items that she'd bought at the market a few days earlier.

She'd just tossed one of them into the water, splashing bubbles as high up as his chin. The little, pale green duck disappeared in the foam. The second one, powder blue, landed much like the first. The third, the traditional yellow one, he caught and grinned when he got a look at it.

"I couldn't resist when I saw them," she confessed as she moved back into the room.

"Appropriate," he replied.

Lisa watched him clear a path in the soap to set the duck in the water and give it a push. It didn't get far before the bubbles eclipsed it, but she enjoyed seeing him play with it. And it was nice to see him smiling again after the pain he'd experienced as he maneuvered into the bath. Plus the awkwardness of having a plastic bag taped over his left hand.

Easing over to the side of the tub, Lisa bent and kissed the top of his head as he gathered the ducks and set them on the rim of the basin.

"Relax," she said softly.

He looked up at her when she drew back. His blue eyes beckoned her back, so she kissed him, pressing her lips to his, several more. She eased away then, to let him enjoy his soak. Neither of them said a word, but she felt his eyes on her while she departed the bathroom.

If he was healthy, she'd have gone back and gotten in the tub with him. Or she'd have dragged him out to the bed. But she resisted what temptation remained by going out to the living room.

Her eyes landed on her book bag sitting next to the coffee table and she frowned. She would be going back to classes tomorrow since House was getting around well enough in the apartment, for the most part. She would make sure that he had food within reach and call him at lunch to check on him, and planned on coming back in the evening to change the dressing on his hand and wrap his ribs.

The former he would be able to take care of himself fairly soon, she thought. He was moving better so he could probably handle the gauze and other things without too much hinderance from his ribs. But she didn't want to leave him without help if he needed it. And he did still need it with his ribs.

Lisa was happy he was getting better but when he reached the point he could handle things on his own, she knew that he'd ease back into his regular schedule.

She was not looking forward to that, to things going back to the way they were. She had missed him in the weeks before his accident and she had liked being here, despite the reason for her presence. Being with him… she felt so many different, good things. It was always hard to give that up. She dreaded when he would graduate and head off to residency. They would both be alone then, a thought that saddened her beyond anything she'd ever known.

Pushing that thought away before the emotion could settle in, Lisa headed over to the coffee table. She picked up the few books sitting out and put them in her bag. She packed away her notebooks as well. She had no desire to study today.

Once her school things were situated, Lisa went over to the window and looked out for a good while. She remembered doing something similar, several times, when she'd been at his old place, back in the fall.

The weather was changing, she noted. It was warmer now. All traces of snow were gone and patches of green grass were beginning to emerge. Soon the trees would be budding out in blooms and leaves.

She was ready for Spring even though it marked the passage of time she would rather selfishly keep. Summer wouldn't be far behind it. She'd signed up for classes then, too, but planned to make a short trip home between semesters.

After ditching her mother and sister for Spring Break, she felt she owed them the time. But if House was able to do something… Well, she'd figure things out then.

One thing she wouldn't do is take him with her to Trenton. What she had with him, she didn't want her mother in. Maybe one day she would tell her about House, but not now. This time was theirs and it meant something and Lisa felt the need to protect it from anyone who would try to diminish it or make it out to be something sordid.

Yes, they had sex. Lots of sex. But there was more. There was companionship and friendship — which she considered separate things — and there was definitely love and trust, and a genuine care for one another that even went beyond all of those things combined.

Whatever the future held for them both, this time would be something she would always cherish. He was her first love and he was making it a very memorable one. And she was committed to making more memories with him in what time they did have.

Hearing him call out to her, Lisa smiled. She suspected he was ready to get out of the tub. He could do it on his own, but it was safer for him to have a helping hand nearby, just in case.

She headed that way to be that helping hand — and to kiss him again.

She liked his kisses.


	171. Chapter 171

**Part 171**

Rain was coming down in heavy sheets, bringing an end to a week of warmer temperatures, beautiful blue skies, and fluffy white clouds in Ann Arbor.

The precipitation had started just before dawn — light but unwelcome after the weeklong reprieve from cold and gray — and grown heavier throughout the day.

Lisa Cuddy was drenched as a result. Her umbrella had been stolen, or mistakenly taken, by another student in the crush to get out of the classroom, leaving her no choice but to make a mad dash from the building to the parking lot.

Now she was sitting in her idling car, heat on full blast to help defog the windows and combat the chill of being soaked to the bone. It wasn't _that_ cold out, but the rain was, leaving her shivering as a result.

"Come on you piece of crap," she muttered to her car as she watch the haze slowly dissipate on the windshield.

Raising her arm, she cleared an uneven circle in the fog on her side window, using the sleeve of her sweater, which she tugged up over the heel of her hand and past her jacket cuff. She sighed seeing that students with newer cars were already pulling out of spaces and driving away, windows completely clear.

Silently, Lisa reminded herself to be thankful for what she had. Which was more than most, she realized when she caught sight of a pair of her classmates fighting to keep their umbrella over them — and intact — under the barrage of rain and brisk wind.

Rolling down her window a crack, she called out to the two girls and offered them a ride. They exchanged a look between themselves before turning around and heading toward Lisa's car at a veritable run.

Lisa leaned across her seat to unlock the passenger door. It opened almost immediately and a dripping hand reached around the post to unlock the back door.

Sitting back, Lisa watched the girls climb into the car, both effusive in their thanks before they could even shut the doors.

"You're welcome," she said in reply and mentally summoned their names as they settled._ Beth and Donna._ She didn't know their last names.

"It'll be warmer here in a minute," she told them.

From the back, Beth said, "Anything's better than out there."

"Yeah, I thought Winter was over," Donna chimed in. She had an accent that Lisa would peg as from somewhere in the South, while Beth sounded like Lisa's Aunt Margo, a born-and-bred New Yorker.

"This isn't winter, honey," Beth said. "This is just cold-ass rain."

Lisa wasn't so sure about the _not winter_ part. The line of seasonal changes in northern climes could be blurred sometimes, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she asked if they needed to get to another class or where she needed to drop them off.

"Dorm," Beth answered for both of them as Lisa put the car in drive. "Gotta ditch these wet clothes and get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Lisa asked as she backed carefully out of the space. She wasn't all that interested but thought she'd be polite.

"She has a hot date," Donna said in a sing-song voice.

Lisa hated that but since it wasn't directed at her…

"Billy's taking me skating," Beth expounded, a note of irritation behind the words. She apparently didn't like the sing-song thing either. "I'd hardly call that hot."

Of course, the mention of skating turned Lisa's thoughts to House. It was inevitable. She hadn't seen him much in the last couple weeks. She'd spent most of the next week after his accident at his place and had checked on him on and off the week after that as he began resuming his normal schedule. This week he was back on track so she hadn't seen him at all.

Lisa missed him and welcomed the surfacing of memories from that Saturday afternoon they'd spent together at the local rink. It hadn't been _hot_, but it had been educational and…

"Romantic," she found herself saying aloud.

"What?" Beth asked.

Lisa glanced up at her in the rear view mirror. "It can be romantic," she said and saw Beth shrug before she turned her full attention to the road.

"I haven't been since Maria Toralini's thirteenth birthday party," Beth said. "And that was a bunch of screaming girls. I don't know how it'll go with a guy."

"It was his idea, I take it?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea why, though. I don't even know if he can skate."

"Maybe he just assumed you would like it," Donna said.

"Probably," Beth said and Lisa heard the girl's disconnection from the conversation.

Silence fell and Lisa didn't bother to puncture it as she drove slowly toward the dorms. Instead, she focused her attention on other traffic and the puddles that had gathered around flooded drains, making sure she didn't hit them too fast.

Beth and Donna both pointed out their dorm when they neared it. It was several buildings down from Lisa's. She pulled into the lot and dropped them off. They thanked her for the ride and told her that they should all go out sometime for coffee or something.

"Sure," Lisa said even though she wasn't sure she wanted to commit to any time with them. They were nice enough, but she didn't like committing to time with anyone other than House. She had enough with classes and studying and the frequent honor society functions.

Once Beth and Donna were out of the car and running toward the entrance to their dorm, Lisa drove to her own. She was further soaked by the time she ducked into the building. And she had begun shivering and her teeth nearly chattering in the time it took her to reach her room.

The door was open so she walked to her desk, dropped her book bag beside it, then sought out her towel and a change of clothes. She thought a hot shower would warm her up quicker than anything. But she was wrong.

She had assumed that Melissa was in the room since the door was open. But it wasn't Melissa sitting on the bed opposite her own. It was the man she'd just been thinking of. He looked amused that she'd just noticed him.

"Distracted?"

"Cold," she said.

He rose and came over to where she stood by her open closet. She shivered for a whole new reason when he shut the door to the room and locked it. That meant…

"I can warm you up," he suggested with a knowing smile.

Lisa dropped her towel and toiletries bag, and the clothing she had intended to don after a shower, and reached for him. He met her, mouth slanting over hers in a kiss so hot that it pushed the chill from her bones even as he began stripping her of her clothes.

She moaned at the feel of his hands on her skin. They were scorching and possessive, like his kiss. She wanted him to touch her everywhere with those hands and fingers … _and his mouth_.

As if hearing her thoughts, he blistered his way down her throat to the collar of her sweater. He eased back then and stripped the sodden garment up and off. It dropped to the floor with everything else, wherever that was. She stripped off her bra while his fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She braced her hands on his shoulders when he knelt and divested her of them and her drenched shoes and socks.

She felt both cold and hot, then nothing but hot when he picked her up and laid her out on her bed. The old springs creaked beneath the passable mattress and she knew that whoever was on the other side of the wall from her, if they were in, was going to hear what she and House were about to do.

She didn't care.

Taking his face in her hands, she drew him into a kiss then released him so that he could undress. He did it faster than she'd ever seen. She thrilled to see there was no trace of the bruising from his accident. Her eyes sought out his hand, too, when he put on the condom, and she saw no scarring. He'd said it wouldn't.

Lisa parted her legs as he stepped out of his boxers, more than ready for him, but he didn't come to her right away. He went over to her desk instead, grabbed the chair there, and jammed it under the doorknob.

She would have giggled if she weren't so eager for him. She wanted him inside her so much she could hardly see straight. But she didn't complain when he chose to bury his face in her sex first.

"Oh God," she gasped as his tongue unfurled against her, dragging slowly over her then probing deliberately, and thrusting deep. And his scruff … Jesus, that was perfect. The prickling caress sent her desire skyrocketing. She reached for his head and held him to her and he took the hint. He rubbed his chin and jaw against her. "Yes, that," she panted and felt him smile before he kissed and licked her to orgasm.

He was inside her before she could come down from the blissful high. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on as he took her. There was no other word to describe the way his body moved against and in hers. In how his kissed her when his mouth captured hers again. He possessed her entirely, eclipsed everything outside of the space their bodies occupied.

His lips, teeth, and tongue ravaged her mouth and neck. He bit at her shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand when she cried out. But he didn't stop. He just took and took and took. And she gave herself up to him and the passion and need, and came again, rasping his name against his palm.


	172. Chapter 172

Short but sweet ... I mean **_hot_**!

* * *

**Part 172**

Lisa smiled down at her lover as she lay atop him. His hands were brushing the still-damp tangles of her hair back from her face. He was smiling, too.

"Warmer now?"

"Oh yes," Lisa laughed softly.

She was definitely warmer. Her body was still flush even though their breathing had returned to a normal rate. She blamed that on continued proximity.

He was a sexy man, his body hard and lithe and _so much_ bigger than hers. And his hands and mouth were capable of scandalous things. As for the scruff, she was really, really liking it.

Lisa hummed with the memory of how that had felt just a short bit ago. She touched her fingertips to his cheek and slowly moved them over the crisp stubble along his right cheek, trailing down to skim the line of his jaw to his chin.

"Want me to keep it?"

She saw in his eyes that he already knew the answer, but she humored him with an anything-but-coy batting of her eyelashes and a breathy "please."

His eyes flared with obvious delight at her playfulness. Then his expression softened with affection and desire. He cradled her face in his palms and drew his thumbs across her cheeks in a tandem caress.

"I want you again, Cuddy," he whispered, gaze darkening and holding hers.

Desire just sated rekindled in the blink of an eye. They hadn't been able to do this when they'd been together last. Just enjoy things. Their hunger for each other had been banked against pain and prudence. But they could do it now. She wanted him, too. But not here.

"Let's go to your place," she breathed then kissed him, whispering, "I want to be loud."

He didn't need any further convincing. A searing kiss later and he was telling her to pack a bag. She did and they dressed and headed to his place.

They were barely behind the door of his bedroom before they were on each other, hands grasping and caressing, lips capturing and tongues tasting.

Lisa couldn't get to his skin fast enough, practically popping the buttons of his over-shirt to get to his t-shirt beneath, and then his chest.

He groaned when she mouthed one of his nipples, sucking and licking. Before she could move to the other, his fingers sank into her hair and drew her back up and into another kiss.

She lost her will to breathe when he murmured her name and something about needing to be inside her _right now_. She wanted that, too.

God, did she want that.

With his help, her clothing was shed again, along with his own. She crawled onto the bed and waited on hands and knees for him to sheathe his erection. She watched him over her shoulder, shivering in anticipation of being penetrated, of feeling him behind her, above her, around her, unrestrained.

And then he was there, on the bed with her and sinking deep. He stilled but she wanted none of that. She wanted him to just _do_ what he did earlier, but this way, and told him so.

He did, taking them both to that beautiful oblivion again with body-jarring strokes that made them both gasp and groan and come.

This time he did not muffle her cry of pleasure.

Nor did he stifle his own.


	173. Chapter 173

**Part 173**

Lisa lay in House's bed listening to the rain. The room was relatively dark save the light coming from the stereo. House had put on a record before going to down to the diner to get them supper.

That's where he was now, while she thought of him and the last few hours. She should be writing her composition paper, but she couldn't be bothered to think beyond how wonderfully intoxicating it felt to desired and consumed with it.

_God, I've missed sex with him_, she mused then laughed softly, thinking she should probably get up and at least put a t-shirt and her _party pants_ on. He was bringing her a salad and it was not an eat-in-bed food.

Rising, Lisa did just that and met him in the kitchen when he came back. He handed off the sodas to her then set the food on the table. His hair was wet, the cuffs of his jeans and boots, too, but the rest of him was dry, she noted as he shed his jacket.

She watched the muscles in his arms move as he hung the leather garment on the hook just inside the door. A towel had been placed below it to catch the rainwater. His boots were set to the side of it.

He smiled when he caught her staring at him. But she couldn't help herself. He looked so damned good she wanted to give him a blow job right where he stood.

"You've got that look again," he noted and she smiled.

"You're sexy," she shrugged then set their for out on the table. He joined her there, sitting next to her instead of across from her, where he usually sat. She wondered why until he began reaching out and touching her from time to time. Little caresses to her knee and breast. She enjoyed the attention and glanced at him a few times and smiled, but when he touched her cheek, she caught his blue gaze and held it, wondering what was behind his desire for contact.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Just making sure you're really here."

His response was said just as softly as hers had been.

"Why would you think I'm not?"

He didn't answer that question, but tucked a lock hair behind her ear. That prompted her to ask another question.

"Do you dream of me?"

A pause. Then, softer still, "I always dream of you."

Oh, that confession did things to her heart.

"Do we make love in your dreams?" she asked, matching the gentleness of his voice.

"Yes."

Lisa felt the blossoming warmth of loving desire. Her insides quivered with a gentle anticipation. The stark lust of earlier was gone now. It had been enjoyable but _this_, she would always crave more. She loved the closeness that came with it. She loved what it meant, to both of them, when it was more than sex.

"I want that tonight," she confessed, catching his hand with hers before it could drift away.

His gaze flickered and she saw he wanted the same. The love in those blue eyes was unmistakable. So was the heat of his longing for her.

They finished the rest of their meal quietly, neither of them really speaking again until they were sitting on the couch, watching some television program. As usual, it was really nothing more than background noise for Lisa. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the evening's events. One thought particular came to mind and she voiced it.

"How did you get into my dorm room?"

She raised her head from House's shoulder and watched him to see his reaction to the question. It was, predictably, amused. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Trade secret," he said, his eyes still on the television, even if his attention was on her.

"Trade secret? Are you a cat burglar?" she teased.

He looked at her then, eyes sparkling as they grazed from her face down her body, his head tilting forward so he could look at…

"Jerk," she muttered and pinched his thigh.

"Ow," he exclaimed. It was feigned, but she smoothed her hand over the spot she'd just _maimed_ in comfort.

"Seriously, how'd you get in?"

"Credit card," he said after a moment. "Actually, it was my driver's license, but same principle. Sturdy, flat object between the door and jamb with just the right amount of pressure and movement and you're in someone's underwear drawer in a matter of seconds."

"You went through my underwear drawer?"

"Yep, good, old-fashioned panty raid."

Lisa supposed she could be upset about that, but to be honest, it wasn't. For one thing, he'd seen her naked and _removed_ her underwear from her body more times than she could count. For another, it was House and he liked doing things to engage her.

"Well, if you were looking for nudie magazines or sex toys, it was a waste of time, as you know. So what _were_ you looking for? Or have you developed a fetish for my undergarments?"

"I wanted to see if you had any thongs," he said with a surprisingly straight face as he picked up a couple fries and shoved them into his mouth.

"Thongs? Are you serious? From 600 miles away, my mother would know if I even looked at a pair," Lisa snarked.

"She has thong-sense?"

"What?"

"Like Spider-Man had spider-sense," he explained grabbing up more fries and dipping the ends into ketchup.

"I think she has Jewish mother-sense," Lisa countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's test that out," House replied, looking fiendish all of a sudden.

Lisa raised her eyebrows as she felt the stirrings of naughtiness at seeing _his_ sense of mischief kick in. And the obvious _other kind_ of excitement flare bright.

"You want me to go buy a thong?" she clarified.

"_Thongs_. Plural," he grinned again. "Your ass would look great in them."

Lisa looked at him but a moment before she was grinning, too.

"Okay."


	174. Chapter 174

Apologies again for the delay in posting. Been incredibly BUSY the last couple of weeks. Still have a lot on my plate to get done, but I promise I haven't forgotten the story :) Hope you all enjoy this part...

* * *

**Part 174**

"You do realize I'll never be able to take them home on the off-chance my mother decides to do the laundry instead of leaving it to the housekeeper."

Lisa made the declaration as she moved from beside House to straddle his lap. He moved his feet from the coffee table as she settled on his thighs.

"All her fears of my being a slut would be confirmed in her mind," she said, laying her hands-on his chest.

"You're not a slut, Cuddy," he asserted even as she slid her hands downward only to slide them back up, beneath the hem of his t-shirt.

"I know, but I hate it when she acts like that's what I'm going to become, or that I already am," she confessed as circled her thumbs over his nipples. "She's my mother. You'd think she'd have more faith in … oh, I don't know, how she raised me. And the fact I've never given her reason to believe I would become a trollop at the drop of a hat."

"You can be _my_ trollop," House suggested with a little smile when he leaned his head back against the cushions and settled his hands on her thighs.

Lisa couldn't help but mirror the expression. She was amused by his words but also touched by his gentle tone. He knew this was a sensitive subject for her. She was beginning to get over some of it, but where her mother was concerned … that was harder to square away emotionally.

"I think I'd rather be your _lover_. More intimate," she suggested.

His eyes held hers when he said softly, "More accurate."

Lisa trembled and warmed. She was flooded by that unique lightness of being that came when her heart was roused in conjunction with her physical desire for him. It was always stirred with him, to some degree.

"Yes," she said softly. Her hands abandoned his chest for his face. She skimmed her fingers across his cheeks, enjoying the prickle of his whiskers. She caught his gaze again. "You coming to see me today … that was a nice surprise."

"I swapped shifts," he murmured, his hands smoothing over her party pants and up to her waist. He slipped them just beneath her tee and caressed her lower back. "Needed a break."

His tone was surprisingly serious. She saw something in him that she hadn't noticed since she'd found him in her dorm room: an exhaustion, but not physical.

"You okay?" she asked, remembering his need to reassure himself of her presence.

"Yeah." His blue eyes were hooded when he then confessed, "Just too much…"

"In here?" she asked and grazed her fingers across his brow when his voice trailed off.

He didn't reply directly to her question but his answer was confirmation enough.

"You make it better," he murmured, almost as if he were embarrassed to confess it.

"Sex as a distraction," Lisa whispered with a little knowing smile, recalling he had said it sometimes helped.

"No," he said, his voice firm yet remaining soft. Then it was infinitely soft, and so was his gaze when he corrected her assumption, "_You_ make it better."

Connection. Not distraction.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. Other than the few times they'd clashed, he'd consistently been a place of peace for her. Just being near him, like this evening, was enough to ease the frustrations she sometimes had with college life. She hadn't thought about any of it since he'd brought her here. That she could do something similar for him… She wanted to tell him she loved him but chose to show him instead.

With a whisper of his name, Lisa lovingly took his face into her hands, leaned forward and kissed his brow. She then pressed her own to his, brushing her nose alongside his before drawing back to look at him. She stared into his blue eyes for several long moments, seeing so many things, some she could not name, but foremost on display was love and remarkable vulnerability.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, smoothing her hands down along the line of his neck to rest on his chest once more. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

There was a pause, then quietly, "I want to look at you."

Lisa had no qualms about meeting his desire. She wanted to, here and now, but her gaze invariably flickered toward the front door.

"He's on tonight."

House's quiet, confident reassurance was enough for her. She looked back to him and caught the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it slowly up and off. She dropped it onto the couch beside them. She hadn't bothered with a bra when she'd dressed earlier, so her breasts were already free and he was looking at them. His gaze was a mixture of intensity and gentleness. It was strange and she'd never seen another person look out of their eyes the way he did. Certainly not at her.

Astride him, she just watched him look at her, her heart beating faster than normal, her insides fluttering with further-kindling desire. It spread not just from her sex, but her heart. His fingers were gently kneading her lower back. Then they were moving around and up her body. His thumbs hooked under her breasts before he swept his palms and fingers over the slope, in a tandem, squeezing caress of the soft mounds.

"House," she whispered and he looked up at her again.

"The rest," he breathed, his hands drifting away.

Desire sending shivers down her spine, she eased out of his lap with her help and easily pushed the too-big sweats from her hips.

"Cuddy." It was a delicate whisper of awe. And more.

She kicked the garment aside then turned slowly so that he could see her back and bottom. She trembled the entire time. When she was facing him again, his attention wasn't on her body but her face, his blue eyes lit with love.

He held his hands out to her and she took them and let him guide her back onto the couch with him. She settled in his lap then leaned forward and kissed him. Soft and slow, with the love she felt for him. He returned each caress of her lips, his hands sweeping up over the length of her back, so lightly that she quivered.

Then his arms were around her, one across her back, one higher, his hand spanning the back of her head as he turned and laid her back across the couch.

Memories flooded her as she recalled the first time he'd done that very same move. She'd wanted to have sex with him then and he'd shown her it would be more than anything she'd ever experienced, and that she wasn't ready.

She was ready now, though, and welcomed the deepening of his kiss, how each stroke of his tongue and press of his lips pulled her love for him further to the surface. She let it come. She didn't fight it. She met him kiss for kiss, caress for caress. She held his head as he kissed his way from her mouth down to her breasts. She arched at feeling his erection pressed against her inner thigh, restrained by clothing but there and growing. She wanted him. She needed him and told him so.

He came back up to her then and kissed her again, mouth claiming hers with abandon and she gave him what he wanted, her unrestrained response. She protested when he moved away and stood, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he bent and swept her up into his arms.

She kissed his neck and worried her fingers through his hair, caressing his nape as he carried her to the bed. He laid her there and shed his clothing before moving over her. She moaned at the feel of his sex against hers.

Outside the thunder rolled. Rain pattered against the window and sill and lightning illuminated the room in brief flashes through the part in the curtains. The storm, Lisa realized, would be the accompaniment for their lovemaking, not music. Or the sea as it had been on Spring Break.

Lisa whispered his name again and was kissed with the loving passion he banked most of the time. And she didn't hold back from him. She cried out when he slid inside her, no condom, just him. Her heart slammed into her ribs and she wrapped herself around him fully. He sat up and she sent an arm down his back, her fingers pressing into the muscles as he looked up at her and stroked inside her.

She moved with him. He felt so good and she felt tears well at the sight of his love for her. God, it has been too long since they'd done _this_, she thought. Her heart was hammering away, her body thrumming deep with want. She ached for him and for his seed. She wanted it inside her. More than she'd wanted it before. And she rode him with the goal of having it. And he knew it and begged her to stop.

"It's okay," she rasped in his ear. "Let me feel you. Please."

His hands gripped her hips hard and he pleaded with her to stop, as if he didn't have the will beyond words.

"You need to stop, Cuddy," he was telling her, rasping it against her neck, pleading, "We can't."

Her body was lost in the rhythm. Her senses were filled with him. Her heart was actively engaged and her mind lost — almost.

She stopped when he finally found whatever it was he needed to stop her physically. He lifted her up and off him and she came back to herself when he laid her back and kissed her, murmuring tear-tight apologies into her. She kissed him back, her hands cradling his face as they had in the living room, whispering apologies of her own. Anguish flowed between them as much as love and his erection still raged, wet with her, nestled against her sex.

"Get one," she told him and he did, and sheathed himself. He did not delay in rejoining their bodies and she welcomed him inside her again, shuddering as their eyes met in the darkness.

"I need you," he whispered and her heart broke open.

_His I love you. _

Tears slipping from the corners of her eyes, Lisa drew him down into a kiss, whispering, "I know."


	175. Chapter 175

**Part 175**

Lisa couldn't sleep.

With the storm, which had tapered to just rain, and House in bed with her, she should have been sleeping soundly. But she wasn't. Instead, she was sitting on the couch in the living room, nursing a glass of water and wishing … so many things. That the drink was a stronger one. That she was stronger. That she didn't have to choose between her head and her heart.

They were on that edge again, she and House. And she wanted so badly to fall over it and take him with her. It was natural. It was selfish. But she wanted it and him, and to know what it felt like. The desire was so strong, still. He'd made her come twice and yet _that_ want had gone unmet. It made her ache. It would ebb, eventually, but it was intensely present with her at the moment.

The room smelled of them. The scent had been so strong in the bedroom that she'd had to leave for fear she might take what she wanted from him while sleep muddled his mind. She didn't know what was wrong with her. That would be tantamount to…

"Hey."

Lisa startled at the soft greeting. She looked up to see House exiting the bedroom. She sat at her usual end of the couch. He wore just a pair of boxers while she'd re-donned her clothing from earlier. Her womb contracted at the sight of him, wanting…

"Hey," she said as she blinked against the welling of unwanted tears.

He didn't sit with her right away but went to the kitchen and milled around without turning on the light. When he did finally join her, he was carrying two tumblers of his whiskey. He swapped one of them out for the water glass, which he then set on the coffee table. He settled onto the cushions beside her, close enough for her to tuck her toes under his thigh. The simple contact made her tremble.

He took a sip of the dark, amber liquid before meeting her gaze. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him since he'd sat.

"We need to talk."

She agreed even though she preferred action to talking on this subject. The primal part of her was definitely making itself known.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling the need take the initiative. "I lost my head."

"It's okay," he said.

"No, it's not," she rebelled against the notion. She hadn't wanted to stop, even when he'd begged her to. "You told me 'no' and I didn't want to listen. I just _wanted_," she said, a tear winning freedom.

"There's nothing wrong with what you want or _wanting _it," he said softly.

She shook her head. "I was virtually _raping_ you," she protested. It wasn't quite that bad, but she had been on the verge of taking what she wanted, without his full consent.

House looked at her in shock then frowned, but not in displeasure.

"You think I didn't want it, too?" he asked, his voice heavily steeped in the anguish of earlier. It matched what she felt. "You think I'm not sitting here thinking about it still? Wanting to burying myself deep in you and filling you full?"

Lisa was filled with _something_ at the starkness of his words and what they meant. She held her breath when he set his whiskey aside and moved closer to her. She clutched her tumbler to her chest when he took hold of her left ankle and wrapped her leg around his hip.

He didn't move atop her, but he touched her, his hand moving back along the length of her leg to her hip. He paused there, confessed, "I think about that every time I'm inside you."

His gazed moved downward when he spoke, over her body, and stopped at her… He laid his hand on her stomach and moved it lower, just above her womb and pressed. Her body responded and she went into overdrive with thoughts and feelings that were better left alone considering their situation. But she couldn't help it. She was on the cusp of nineteen and in love with a man nearly a decade older than her and she wanted to risk her education and future career for the sole sake of feeling him come inside her.

God, he had to know what he was doing by touching her there. He had to be thinking the same things she was. She was certain of it when he took her glass from her and set it beside his own, then eased down until he was laying his head above where his hand had been.

"There's so much in the balance," he said softly, curling an arm under her leg and reaching up to grip her waist.

"I know but I don't know how to stop wanting it," she confessed then. "Just the thought of it… I've never wanted it before. And I don't want it to be with someone else."

He trembled against her.

"I know," he rasped then murmured, "But I'm the last guy in the world who should be a parent."

The somberness of his last words prompted Lisa to touch him. She laid one hand on his head while the other covered his at her waist. Did he know what saying those kinds of things did to her? How they made her love him all the more? How they made her increasingly want to free him from that resurgent internal torment that always made him think the worst of himself?

They were quiet for a while, just laying like that until he asked an unexpected question.

"Will you stay with me for a few days?"

Lisa wasn't so sure how to answer that. She wanted to stay but wondered if they were courting trouble considering how close to the edge they were again.

"I can't miss any classes," she said and it was the truth. She'd missed quite a bit while he was injured and finals were coming up.

"I know. Just come here after," he said. "Sleep with me."

Her heart fluttering, she asked, "Sleep or sex?"

"Either or both," he said, nuzzling against her, "I just need you here, Cuddy."

God help me, she thought, feeling him breathe a warm kiss through her clothing. Between that gesture and her heart, she only had one answer. But she didn't give it right away.

"Is it wise, considering tonight?" she asked, hating herself for doing it.

"No," he conceded then moved again. This time he came up to lean over her. His hip pressed securely against her sex and she felt his erection against the back of her thigh. She silently relished it and when his hand captured her breast and thumbed her nipple until it stood tall and proud and aching against the fabric covering it.

"But I'm tired of missing you," he then said and his words eradicated any pretense of objection she could have to giving him what'd he asked. In what she, admittedly, wanted and needed, too. Especially after tonight.

"Me, too," she confessed and he rightfully took it as her assent.

He kissed her gently then whispered softly, "Let's go back to bed."

Lisa nodded. They went.


	176. Chapter 176

**Part 176**

Lisa Cuddy emerged from her final class of the day into warm sunlight and a temperate breeze that still carried the clean scent of nearly two days of rain.

It smelled great, prompting her to take a deep breath as she stared up at the sky and the few clouds that trailed the end of the front that had moved across the region.

"Daydreaming?"

Tearing her gaze away from the blue expanse above her, Lisa looked down into blue eyes. Not House's, unfortunately. But Melissa's, her roommate.

"It's just nice to see the sky," Lisa replied and walked forward. It had still been overcast when House dropped her off at class this morning.

"I take it the tall guy is feeling better since you weren't in last night?"

The question was said with a smile that was more mature than Lisa had gotten in the past. Their sit-down after the Bahamas trip had changed their relationship and continued to do so.

Lisa no longer felt she couldn't mention House at all, which was a relief. While she remained closed-lipped about him in most ways, she could at least answer the current question without worrying about even _that_ being thrown to the rumor mill for speculation.

"Yes, he's well," Lisa replied as Melissa fell into step with her.

"Mind if I hitch a ride back to the dorm?" she asked.

"I would be glad to except the tall guy is my ride," Lisa replied, smiling when she caught sight of House standing next to his motorcycle. He looked really good in his leather jacket and blue jeans, hair mussed from the helmet, that delicious scruff…

"Oh God, he looks hot," came Melissa's voice from beside her.

Lisa laughed and glanced over at her roommate. The girl wasn't drooling like she had the first time she'd seen House but she was wide-eyed.

Of course, Lisa couldn't condemn her for either. Those had been her first reactions to House, too. She had different ones now, though, especially when she hadn't seen him in a while. _Or even when I've seen him recently_, she mused as memories of yesterday and this morning surfaced. Her heart trembled when she thought about how he'd woken her and when she thought about the emotionally intense moments they'd shared in the night.

Her gaze returning to him, she found him watching her, his smile sensual and beckoning, as if he were remembering the same things. She thought he might be. There was something in how—

"I take it you won't be back tonight," Melissa said, interrupting Lisa's thoughts.

"No, I'm going to be at his place for a few days," Lisa replied, loving the sight of House readying her helmet for her. She was ready to put it on and ride away with him.

"I have _so_ got to get me one of those," she heard Melissa say under her breath as they neared him.

House heard her. "Can't. One of a kind." he said, cocking his head and grinning with only half-feigned conceit.

"A one-of-a-kind _ass_," Lisa snarked then told Melissa to ignore him.

"Come on, Cuddy, you expect her to ignore this?" he said, gesturing to himself then said, frowning, "She's only human."

Lisa rolled her eyes and shoved her book bag in his direction. He gave her the helmet in exchange and she pulled it on, tucked her hair inside. When he started digging around in her bag, she asked him what he was doing.

"Looking for… _these_," he said as he pulled out her sunglasses. She shook her head at him when he handed them to her. "What? You're future's so bright," he countered.

Melissa snickered and excused herself with a highly amused "see you later."

Lisa wished her a good evening and looked back at House. "You just can't help it, can you?"

"Help what?"

She took her bag from him and slipped the strap over her head to sling it across her body, positioning the bag against her lower back.

"You stand there, looking unbelievably sexy and then you say something so cheesy it should come in a rind."

He smirked. "_Unbelievably sexy…_ I like that."

"And of course, that's what you take from it," she said in faux exasperation as she watched him turn. He glanced at her while he put on his helmet.

"Did you expect anything different?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile, which got a bright grin out of him.

"Get on, House," she ordered. "I want to ride."

"Okay," he said as he mounted the bike. "But for the record, it's _unbelievably hot_ when you say that."

"Why do you think I said it?" she volleyed and watched his eyes flare brighter before he shielded them with his sunglasses.

"You are a naughty woman, Lisa Cuddy," he declared and she felt a surge of pride and delight.

She loved playing _their_ game.


	177. Chapter 177

**Part 177**

It seemed strange to go to bed alone in House's apartment, Lisa thought as she rinsed her toothbrush and set it in the cup next to the sink.

He had left for his part-time job at the university hospital just a while ago, after a short nap. His shift at the pathology lab would be until 2 a.m. When it ended, he would come back home and get some more sleep before taking her to the campus then going to St. Joseph's for his Sub-I rounds.

She'd been surprised to find he'd halved his nap time to come get her after class and was planning to cut it again to take her back to school. If she'd known, she would have driven herself. When she'd told him that, he'd just kissed her and told her he was going to lay down.

While he'd napped, she'd worked on her final papers for several of her classes. She'd offered to fix him something to eat when he'd gotten up, but he'd told her he'd pick up something at the diner on the way out and eat it at work.

He'd kissed her goodbye, in the kitchen, and she'd found herself smiling in the wake of his departure. And she was smiling again as she shut off the light in the bathroom and made her way over to the bed in the dark.

The memory of that utterly domestic peck on the lips was a fond one. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her like that but it always delighted her when he did. The ordinariness was so different than the passion that usually fueled even their softest of kisses. And Lisa found she rather liked it. It meant they were closer than they had been, and that sex wasn't the only thing between them, even if that was a major component in their relationship.

As she slipped beneath the covers, she was again hit by the strangeness of his absence. Other than the night her father had died, she'd always slept in this bed with House.

Once settled on her back, she found herself keenly aware of his scent captured in the bedding. She turned her head and looked over at his empty pillow. She was touching it before she realized what she was doing, grazing the backs of her knuckles back and forth against the fabric. If he were here, she'd be on her side, her hand resting on his chest or belly. He liked when she snuggled. She liked the sense of belonging it gave her. Not sexually, but the general connection to someone.

She suspected it was odd that she'd never really felt that before him. Her father had accepted her without out question, but even with him she hadn't felt a link, at least not all the time. It definitely wasn't something she had with her mother, even though Lisa loved her. Julia was in her own little world most of the time and irritatingly doted upon by their mother. She was being raised in a completely opposite manner and that had created a distance between them, which left Lisa feeling like the odd one out. She felt it stronger now that her father was gone.

But she was accepted here, and wanted here, by House. He didn't try to change or mould her into something he envisioned. He didn't push but he encouraged and challenged her. He hadn't asked her to change a thing about herself.

_Well, that's not exactly true,_ she mused, smiling.

Yesterday he'd suggested she change her underwear style to thongs, which she'd never worn before. Of course, she would be, soon as she could go shopping. She was curious to know if they would make her feel sexier than she did even in her bikini-styled panties. And she wanted to see his reaction. She just prayed it wouldn't accent the size of her ass, too much. It was a silly concern considering that House saw her naked, a lot, but it was clear that insecurity still had roots somewhere.

Resting her hand on House's pillow, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered if she'd be able to fall asleep without him here. She missed his warmth and his presence. Like she missed her father's, albeit in a completely different way.

She tried not to think too much on that loss. It's a big reason why she hadn't wanted to go home on Spring Break and why she was dreading the two-week break between the spring and summer semesters. There was no way she could avoid going to Trenton, not after ditching her mother and sister for a week in the Bahamas. She was anticipating a lecture of some sort, probably as soon as she was off the plane.

With a sigh, Lisa shut her eyes and tried not to think about that now. It was a free weeks away and she needed her focus here, on her GPA and setting her Summer class schedule.

Most of the people in her dorm were going home for the midyear break and she could, but she'd rather get her pre-med courses out of the way and apply for medical school early.

She wondered what House was doing for the summer. He had mentioned another Sub-I but he hadn't said anything about classes. As a fourth year, he had the luxury of not having to attend lectures. He could listen to recordings of them instead, at his convenience, and just turn in any required papers on time.

Lisa was ready for that day but she had a long way to go to get there. She would have to endure the crucible of the first three years of a lot of studying and hands-on learning and very little sleep. She'd heard stories about students who lived on caffeine and Twinkies. She thought she could do better than that in the sustenance department and supposed her experience with insomnia would come in handy.

She had a feeling her _old friend_ wouldn't visit her tonight since she was in House's bed. Even without him here she felt relaxed, not mentally and physically _wired_. She wasn't feeling the compulsion to take a long, hot shower or a lengthy run to tire herself out.

She hadn't been on a middle-of-the-night run since the weather had warmed actually. Even with car keys at the ready to fend off any potential attacker, she didn't feel safe now that the bitter cold was gone, the ground free of snow, and bushes barren of leaves. She was well aware those things wouldn't be hindrances to a really determined criminal but she'd felt comforted by them nonetheless.

Just like she felt comforted by the softness of the sheets around her and the gentle weight of the blanket against her body. And, God, the comfort of a real mattress, not a leftover from the torture chambers of the Spanish Inquisition. She wondered if she could talk to her mother about getting one to replace the piece of crap the school provided without inviting insinuation that she was having _company_ over.

Alone, in the dark, Lisa couldn't help the little snort that escaped her at the thought of her mother knowing where she was at this moment. The woman would have a conniption to be sure. Sometimes that thought scared Lisa and made her feel like a child. Other times, like now, she didn't care, for the most part.

Lisa still didn't want her mother to think she was a slut, but she also wasn't going to give up what she had with House to placate Arlene Cuddy. No, she would only give that up when she absolutely had to, because of the reality of their circumstances, not the special brand of hysteria her mother wielded.

With another sigh, Lisa turned onto her side and faced the doorway. She was ready for House to come home. But that wouldn't be for several more hours. She needed to sleep in the meantime and tried to focus on that and the good things of now and not the inevitable heartbreak that waited them both.

She thought about them last night and other times they'd spent together. She thought about how much fun they have together, and the lust and intense desire and passion they shared, the genuine care for each other, and the love.

_God, the love._

He looked at her with it. He touched her with it. She heard it in his voice. It was present when they played and even when they disagreed. It was a beautiful, unexpected gift and she treasured it.

With those things on her mind, she eventually drifted off peacefully and stirred only when a warm, solid body spooned hers and a strong arm came around her and cuddled her closer.

"House," she whispered in recognition and was kissed on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured in her ear. He settled then and she heard him take a slow, deep breath and exhale before sleep took her again.


	178. Chapter 178

**Part 178**

Lisa sat next to House in the doctor's lounge at the university hospital. He was on a break and eating a sandwich she'd brought him while they watched what passed for television at midnight: infomercials.

"There is no way that works as advertised," Lisa commented as she dug a chip out of her snack-sized bag.

"Why not? The science behind it is plausible," House replied, munching on a chip of his own.

"How do you know it really has anything to do with what they're selling, though?" she asked. "I mean, they could be just saying that."

"They have to pass at least some of sort of standards testings before they hawk them to people in the wee hours of the morning," House said.

Lisa snorted. "The bored and insomniacs with credit cards, you mean? And do you really think there's such a thing as truth in advertising?"

"I think there is _some_ truth in it," he said around the chips he'd just shoved into his mouth. He crunched down, chewing three times before continuing, "The product works as advertised, but they don't tell you that you can use it only five times before it breaks."

"That's probably true," Lisa said. "I've heard there's a whole channel on cable dedicated to this crap."

"You've never seen it?"

Lisa looked over at House. "My parents wouldn't get cable. Apparently HBO has too much sex."

House grinned and looked at her. "That's Skinemax. Or Cinemax, if you want to get technical."

Lisa's eyebrows raised.

"It's like porn?" she asked, hardly able to fathom seeing anything on a television beyond the regular network fare in which soft kisses were sometimes considered scandalous. Of course, the soaps that House watched were even worse than the evening programs. Actors would actually simulate sex, or the movements, beneath _huge_ piles of covers.

He shrugged. "A _light_ form of it."

"Like your soaps?"

"There's _lots_ of bare skin," he explained with a knowing look, "and lingering glimpses of breasts here and there. None of that _stupid_ bedding."

It amused Lisa that he was annoyed by the copious bedding of lovers on the daytime melodramas. It wasn't very realistic, although she thought it might be needed if they lived in the arctic.

Lisa watched House look into his chip bag and frown. Suspecting it was empty, she offered him the rest of hers. He looked up at her.

"I'm done with them," she said. And she was. She shouldn't have eaten what she had.

"You sure?" he asked and she saw him checking to see if she was telling him the truth. She'd noticed he worried about her eating, as if he thought she was going to starve, especially if she had just a salad for a meal. Which is what she'd had tonight.

"Yes, I'm full," she assured him.

"Thank you," he said as he took the bag.

He went back to watching the television and she watched him. He looked tired, but his mind was alert as ever. He hadn't sounded the slightest big exhausted during their conversation, although the subject had been anything but taxing. Of course, his overactive mind was the reason he'd asked her to stay with him for a few days.

Last night, they'd slept together and they would again tonight, after he clocked out. She'd been on her way to getting into bed when he'd called her at his apartment an hour ago. He'd asked her to bring him something to eat, although it had been a pretense to get her there, one he'd known she would accept without question. But she would have come anyway, even if he'd told her the truth — that he wanted her company.

The real reason behind his request became evident when upon her arrival, he told her he was done for the night, but he had to wait around until the end of his shift, which would be in a couple hours. They'd been holed up in the lounge since, eating and watching the mindless jabber on the TV, talking in spurts.

Suspecting he would grow bored with the television shortly, she asked him if there were any games around. Since he hadn't brought his big book of diseases with him, she figured he wasn't interested in reading studying.

"In the peds ward," he said and suddenly looked mischievous. She knew why when he suggested, "You up for a midnight raid, Cuddy?"

She smirked at him and debated the wisdom of following his lead. On one hand, he could get into trouble. On the other, he had that look that told her this would be a fun journey.

"What about the children?"

"It's the middle of the night. They're in their beds," he said then set his bag of chips next to their sodas, "And we'll take anything we borrow back before we go."

The last bit had her on board and she took hold of his extended hand, smiling when he pulled her up from the chair.

She followed his lead as they wend their ways through the maze of corridors, nodding at the people they passed. She grew solemn when they entered the pediatrics department. The atmosphere changed. She was suddenly aware of the very young patients in the rooms that flanked the hall. She looked in as they passed them and felt her heart grow heavy.

She'd been healthy her entire childhood, just the usual bouts with chicken pox and colds and flus, but nothing serious. Nothing like the boys and girls surrounding them, hooked to monitors and IVs and oxygen. She felt relieved when she saw some that weren't connected to medical devices, until she registered their bald heads.

By the time they reached the play room, she was downright depressed. And House saw it when he looked at her in the faint illumination that the hallway lights cast into the room. He apologized.

"I didn't think," he said.

"It's something I would have seen sooner or later," she said, trying for a circumspect tone and failing, miserably. She looked back over her shoulder and out into the hall. "Children shouldn't be sick like this," she whispered.

"Children shouldn't have to endure a lot of things."

There was a note of pain in House's voice that drew her gaze and attention back to him. She didn't press him, but she saw _that_ darkness, despite their dimly lit surroundings.

"Disease and death don't give a damn about age, or anything else. Neither do most people," he said. "It is what it is. Even if it's painful and cruel."

God, Lisa wanted to ask him from where his pain came. But she didn't. Because what he said was the truth. He projected intense gratitude when she didn't prod him. He stepped up to her and touched her cheek then kissed her gently.

"Let's find a game," he said when he pulled back.

She smiled up at him.

"Okay."


	179. Chapter 179

**Part 179**

House followed Lisa back to his place. She found herself keeping an eye on the single-light of the motorcycle in her rearview mirror, making sure he was still with her. She wasn't afraid that she'd lose him along the way but that someone might…

No. She wasn't going to think about that. There was no traffic out at this hour so there was no reason to worry. But even as she told herself, the thought remained in the back of her mind. It was strange that she didn't worry about it when she was riding on the back of the bike, and never had. Her fear had always been a generic one, but even that wasn't present any more.

_Maybe it's because I'm with him_, she considered when they parked in front of his building. She certainly wouldn't climb on one of them with anyone else.

Lisa shut off the engine of her car and got out. House had reached her by the time she had stepped out and shut the door. She looked up at him in surprise when he pinned her against the car. Hands on the roof, arms corralling her, and his body pressed to hers, he swooped in and kissed her.

Surprise vanished as Lisa flushed hot under the unexpected seduction — and it was a seduction. She put her hands on his waist then slid them up his back, under his jacket, and cocked her head to let him deepen the connection. He did the same and her body rose against his, despite being _trapped_ against the car.

Lisa felt his arousal and moaned. She curled her fingers into material of his t-shirt and tried to pull him closer. That's when he chose to release her mouth. Desire-darkened eyes gazed down at her. He was a little breathless and his lips were wet, like hers.

"Been wanting to do that all night," he confessed a smile emerging.

A smile tugged at Lisa's own lips. It was nearly three in the morning and they should be heading upstairs and going to bed — and sleeping. But sleep wasn't what was going to happen. And she was okay with that.

"You'd better make good on that," she told him, feeling saucy.

His eyes flickered bright with delight, then something else stirred in his blue gaze. He gave it voice.

"Play hooky with me tomorrow." It was said enthusiastically but was underscored by an unmistakable note of need. "We'll sleep in and then hop on the bike and ride."

The suggestion should have surprised her, but it didn't, not when she considered the lateness of the hour and especially after the last couple of days. They were both tired and he clearly still wanted her close. And she liked being close.

The idea of forgetting about everything for a day and just spending time together was so very tempting, the scenario he presented one that particularly appealed. It stirred fond memories of the early days of their relationship and the excursion they'd taken north last year, when the turning leaves had begun to fall.

That fondness coupled with the knowledge that her GPA was on track and that she'd worked ahead ahead in most of her classes made it all the more tempting. But tempting evolved into nigh unto irresistible when she considered that she'd never played hooky in her life and there was no one here to fuss at her if she did.

"Will it set you back?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wouldn't be interfering with his situation, which was radically different than hers.

"Let me worry about that" was his reply.

"House—" she began, worried, but he cut her off.

"It'll be okay," he told her, one of his hands moving to caress her cheek as he had earlier at the hospital. "Will you come with me?"

Lisa could not deny the gentle plea. "Where will we go?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile.

He kissed her in answer, mouth capturing hers in a slow, sensual caress. She hummed and followed him when he took a step back, sliding her hands around to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up and locked her legs around his waist. His lips continued to possess hers before he managed to murmur between kisses.

"Bed … first."

Lisa smiled against his mouth and was kissed once more before he turned his attention toward taking her there. She grazed her lips against his neck and played with the short hair at his nape while he navigated around the car and stepped up onto the sidewalk.

"Put me down," she told him when he fumbled to open the building's outer door.

"Not a chance" was his reply and she loved that he didn't sound winded when he ascended the stairs to the second floor. He paused, though, when she gently bit at his neck, just above the collar of his jacket.

With a soft groan, he turned his head toward her. She drew back enough to catch his gaze. Those blue eyes of his were brimming with want, of her. When they fixed on her mouth, she took the hint and kissed him. Lips caressed and tongues touched lightly then retreated. Then he was moving again, breathing, "Hold that thought."

She did, until they were inside his apartment and at the side of his bed. He didn't put her down right away and she didn't ask him, too. It was a powerful feeling to be held so securely, to be wrapped around him as he stood there kissing her as if nothing else mattered in the world.

Desire. Love. Trust.

Lisa felt those things as his mouth laid claim to hers in a intoxicating demonstration of restrained passion. Holding onto his shoulders, she forgot about everything but the softness of his lips and how they moved in perfect sync with her own. Of how he tasted and how hot and hard his body was against hers. The sheer strength of him was almost overwhelming. He want of her was, definitively.

She rasped his name against when he turned and pressed her against the wall. Their breaths were hot and humid between them, labored as he pressed his brow to hers.

"Tell me you want me," he exhaled, his nose grazing hers.

"I would have though that obvious," she panted.

He shook his head, his brow still touching hers. "Say it. Please."

Words in addition to action. It was something he needed to hear.

Taking his face in her hands, she drew him back and locked her gaze on his. "I want you," she said with absolute conviction.

With that, he slowly lowered her to her feet and began working on removing her clothes. She did the same with him, fingers trembling as she grasped his jacket then other garments and gradually divested him of all of them.

Once they were standing there, not a stitch of clothing beneath them and her back still to the wall, he moved closer, pressing his body against hers. Hot skin to hot skin. She felt his arousal, saw it in his eyes.

Instead of pouncing, though, his hands found hers and he laced their fingers. There was something about that simple, affectionate act that made her tremble head to toe. Her heart lifted in her chest and she inhaled quick and soft with the sensations flooding her.

Freeing her left hand, she reached up and touched his cheek with just her fingertips and she watched him take a slow breath. His eyes closed in an extended blink and seeing it made her feel _things_. He looked infinitely vulnerable and she saw a longing that encompassed so much more than the sex they were about to have.

It changed the mood of the moment, drifting away from deliberately erotic to something far more substantial, deeper and, God help them both, binding.

He wanted to make love. Really make love. And so did she.

Leaning in, Lisa kissed him once, softly, then eased from between him and the wall and led him to the bed.


	180. Chapter 180

**Part 180**

"House…"

It was a breath into him and it bore the weight of her affection. Her fingers clutched tight to his shoulders as he moved inside her. Her legs were around him and drawing him back to her with each languid advance and retreat.

The condom lay beside her on the bed, at the ready. But for now, just now, they were enjoying the feel of each other. And they were kissing. His hands held her face gently, his thumbs just touching her cheekbones while his lips leisurely captured then released her own, time and again.

She was breathless and keenly aware of the love that bound them, and a single fleeting thought crossed her mind: _The mechanics are the same but lovemaking is different than sex. _

Lisa had not known that before him. But she knew now and treasured every time they were like this — lost to emotion and sensations, to a tenderness that reached into her heart and touched her where no one else ever had.

Launching her hands over his back, Lisa caressed him and felt the stirring of muscles beneath his skin. She arched and moaned softly. He drew back and looked at her, his eyes hooded and dark in the lamplight.

Neither of them said a word as he moved his right hand up and gently smoothed her hair back from her brow. She saw nothing but love in his eyes when he cupped the crown of her head. And when he slid his other hand downward. The grazing of his fingertips along her throat made her quiver and a beautiful lightness spread through her body and soul when the digits moved on, following the line of her shoulder to the joint and around.

Lisa loosened her hold on him when he tugged at her upper arm. Her breath hitched when he turned his head and kissed the bend of her elbow then her inner wrist, and again when his hand found hers and their fingers laced. She let him guide their arms up slowly, bringing their clasped hands to rest beside her head. He stilled inside her and bowed to kiss the swell of her breast.

So reverent. He made her feel so precious. Like the most beautiful and special woman in the world. She told him and he whispered against her skin, "You are."

Touched, Lisa threaded her fingers into his hair and followed his descent. His breath burned a hot and humid path down to the aching peak. When he took it between his lips and tugged, she whimpered.

He shushed her in response and tightened his hold on her hand as he took her into his mouth and nursed. The connection anchored her as pleasure exploded across her mind and through her flesh. She arched again and grasped for his back, seeking to ground herself further as her body instinctively tried to pull him deeper into her.

He came back up and touched his lips to hers, murmuring, "Easy. Just breathe."

She tried to but he kept kissing her and his thumb was rubbing the side of hers. That simple, innocuous caress was as intimate and powerful as any he'd bestowed up until that moment. She thought she might come just from it and was shaken by the possibility. And she did not want to come alone.

"Condom," she whispered, hating herself for saying it but knowing it was necessary.

She wanted to cry when he pulled out of her. She felt a terrible emptiness and protested with an anguished sound. His fingers skimmed along the delicate skin of her forearm, commiserating with a soft "I know."

She knew he did. She could see it in his face. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to not reach out and touch his arm and stop him from picking up the foil packet that lay beside her. When his fingers touched it, she bit her lip, shut her eyes, and turned her head away.

"I know," he was saying again and she took solace in knowing he was still in this with her. That he understood.

Her body trembling, she waited for him then cried out softly when he eased back into her. The penetration was so gentle that tears instantly welled. She looked at him as he came down to her, aligning their bodies. He reached a hand down and touched her ankle, then trailed his fingers along the limb to her hip, then up along her side. He swept his thumb against the side of her breast before rounding her shoulder.

She caressed his arm and shoulder and neck. She touched his beloved face, fingertips then nails stirring his stubble. She felt him tremble and watched him blink again, like earlier. Awe filled her at seeing her affect on him.

He held still when she began moving under him, letting her take the lead. She drew him in and out of her, and used her internal muscles to caress him.

After a few moments, he gathered her to him, his arms sliding under her to bring her impossibly closer to him. Her breasts flattened against his chest, her nipples ached, her sex…

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly when he began moving with her. The condom changed the way things felt but did not diminish the rightness of being with him.

Her heart rejoicing, she drew him down into a loving kiss. She put everything she felt into the caress of her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held to him while she planted her heels in the mattress and lifted her hips to meet his.

He let out a shuddering breath. A grazing kiss to her cheek followed. Then more kisses, brushing downward to her neck, where he buried his face and groaned with pleasure. She echoed the sound, turning her face toward him. The rub of his whiskers burned her skin, an external companion to the heat spreading inside her.

It was a moment they'd shared before, but never quite so perfectly. A hand folding behind his neck, she whispered to him how much she wanted him, telling him that thoughts of him filled her dreams, waking and sleeping, and that she ached when she wasn't with him.

"I need you, House," she breathed, her voice hoarse with emotion when she pleaded, "Please come with me."

When he moved to look at her, she released him and let her arms fall back to the bed, hands beside her head. He accepted the unspoken invitation and covered them with his own. Fingers brushed fingers and clasped. Then he was pushing himself up and pinning her.

She surrendered control to him and watched him in wonder and want as he flexed above her. His body was a lithe symphony of strength and masculinity, the play of muscles and sinew harmonious and beautiful in the shadows and muted light from the bedside table.

If her hands had not been where she wanted them, locked with his, she would have run them over his chest and arms to just feel what she saw. Something compelled her to look down to see where they were joined and she thought she might die at the sight that greeted her. It was beautiful in a way she hadn't considered and whispered his name to let him know. But he already knew.

"Yes," he rasped and she looked up at him.

She saw need. And love. And other things. She felt them, too. In herself and from him. They sent her want of him spiraling higher and she pleaded with him for release from the exquisite torment.

"Please. With me."

A wordless groan escaped him as he gave himself up to her wishes, moving earnestly with a singular goal in mind. He loved her body with his as surely as she loved his heart with her own.

It was note perfect and overwhelming and ultimately shattered her under him. She cried out to him when she heard her name rasped with unmistakable rapture in the maelstrom.

He was with her.

And she was undeniably his.


	181. Chapter 181

**Part 181**

The weather was wonderful for a motorcycle ride. It was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Lisa found herself wanting to ditch her helmet to feel the wind better, even if it would make a mess of her hair. She'd loved the freedom of it when they'd been in the Bahamas, and she longed to experience it again. But it wasn't safe on the roads here, not with the traffic and the speed at which they were traveling.

They were heading west, toward Lake Michigan. They were going to spend the day at the beach. It wouldn't be the tropical getaway of Spring Break, but there was water, sand, and sunshine — and House. That was good enough for Lisa.

He'd told her all he needed was her, in a bikini. So they'd stopped by her dorm on the way out and picked it up, and a change of clothing suited to their destination. They were in a bag, with his things, strapped on the back of the bike. Between that bracing her behind and him in front if her, she felt secure on her seat. Secure enough to move her hands from around his waist and rest them on his hips.

The interstate would have been faster for the trip, but not nearly as enjoyable as the scenic route, as House called the state highway that cut across the southern part of the state and down into Indiana. Their destination was a state park on the south eastern shore of the lake.

Lisa was excited but a part of her would be happy to just ride all day with him in the sunshine, along the tree- and farm-lined road. They stopped a few times to stretch their legs and relieve their bladders. They ate lunch at a small drive-up burger place about halfway to the park, then rode on.

House talked little when they stopped, but he never missed an opportunity to kiss her before they put their helmets back on. At the burger joint, they'd gotten wolf-whistles from a couple of the diners when he pulled her up onto her toes and kissed her deeply. She'd blushed and he'd grinned before mounting the bike and telling her to get on.

It surprised her when he didn't go straight to the beach once they reached the park. Instead, he drove farther down the road to a little motel that had a view across the highway of the rolling waters of the lake.

He checked them in saying they would be using the room to change into their beach clothes but she noted he'd payed for the night, not for a few hours. And that was either for the sake of propriety or…

"You don't plan for us to go back to Ann Arbor tonight," she said as she set her helmet on the dresser and looked over at him. He looked "caught" but not necessarily guilty. He tossed their bag onto the bed then walked over and set his helmet beside hers.

"I don't want to, no. But we don't have to stay. It's just an option," he confessed when he turned his body toward her and set his hands on her waist.

"I didn't lure you here with a hidden agenda," he stressed, that devastating vulnerability making an appearance with the words. Her heart always responded to that. Always. But it was the fear she heard and saw that concerned her more. She laid her hand on his chest.

"You've never given me reason to think that," she said softly. And he hadn't. He liked to surprise her but he'd never set her up to take advantage of her. Honestly, all he had to do was ask and he knew it.

"I know you need to be away from _things_," she acknowledged the obvious reason for his choice. "And I know that you want me with you."

Lisa caressed him gently and offered him assurances.

"I'm not mad or upset. I'm not even all that surprised," she said with an affectionate smile. Her voice was even softer when she admitted her heart's desire. "I want to be with you, too … and you know it."

He looked down and away shyly. He was the least shy person she knew and yet also the shyest when it came to the deeply personal things. It was an interesting contradiction and not the only one with him.

He looked up again when her hand began ascending his chest, smoothing across the white fabric of his t-shirt. His gaze was open and curious, which made her feel at once amused and bold. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow while bringing her other hand up. She grasped the lapels of his jacket and began pushing it back and off his shoulders.

"Ever done it in Indiana?" she asked and watched his eyes flare bright like gemstones tossed into sunlight.

His voice was deep and raspy with awe when he answered.

"You are perfect, Lisa Cuddy."


	182. Chapter 182

**Part 182**

"You know instead of the mile-high club, we should join the 50-state club. Or the lower-48 club."

Lisa giggled. She and House had been stretched out on their beach towels in the sun for a while when he made the suggestion.

"How long have you been thinking about that?

"Since you asked if I'd 'done it in Indiana'," he said.

Still smiling, Lisa asked, "Even while we were _doing it_?"

"I'm impressed that _you think_ I can think while _doing it_."

"Oh, you think," she accused, "Because I think."

"Is it still considered thinking when your thoughts are largely reduced to the monosyllabic? And vocalizations to grunts and groans?"

"You don't think it is?"

"In a primitive form, a general processing of what you're feeling, physically, emotionally. Intellect involvement is questionable. Logic and reason are usually tossed to the wind."

Moving slowly onto her side, Lisa propped up on an elbow and looked at him. "But not immediately," she said, thinking that if they were completely beyond their faculties, neither of them would have the ability to stop in the middle of things so he could put on a condom.

He turned his head and looked at her through the mirrored lenses of his sunglasses. "Sometimes," he corrected. "But there's almost always a point of no return."

That she agreed with wholeheartedly. She'd passed it a few nights ago. Thankfully, or not, he hadn't.

A sound from the direction of the water drew Lisa's attention. She looked out to see a motorboat speeding by, pulling a skier. Something else caught her eye in the distance after the boaters had passed and she squinted to make it out. A haze on the horizon obscured it.

"Chicago."

Lisa looked over to see House propped up on both elbows and gazing out across the water.

"Wow, it's that close?" she asked, looking again and seeing the dark forms of the skyline take shape now that she knew what it was.

"Close is a relative term," he said, nodding. "That's across the water, a straight line. By bike, it'd be about an hour to downtown."

That was suspiciously specific number. She glanced at him, accused, "You mapped that out."

A corner of his mouth turned up. "I thought you might like to eat sometime this evening."

A day at a Lake Michigan beach. A roadside motel in Indiana in case they decided to not drive back tonight. Dinner in Chicago if she wanted it.

_I think I could get used to playing hooky_, she thought then said it aloud.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked, cocking his head and looking at her across his shoulder.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Ever been?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Only through the airport once."

"Deep dish or dogs?"

Foods the Windy City was famed for. "Which do you recommend?"

He grinned.

"Both."


	183. Chapter 183

**Part 183**

The temperature had dropped rapidly while they were in Chicago so the ride back to their Indiana motel was not a comfortable one. Although it wasn't anywhere near freezing, the wind off the lake and traveling in the open air combined to make for a cold, hour-long journey.

Lisa was thankful for their helmets and leather jackets. They helped cut some of the cold, as did House's body. He was taking the brunt of it but he didn't complain, not even after they got back to the motel.

He just shrugged his jacket off once they were in the room and sat and took off his boots and socks. She, on the other hand, complained that her teeth were on the verge of chattering and made a beeline for the bathroom. She immediately turned on the shower to let the water warm and only when it had, did she undress.

House joined her after she'd gotten in and stepped under the hot jets, easing up behind her and bring his warmth against her back.

"I didn't know it was going to do that," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you're not the weatherman," she said in reply and felt him smile, the muscles of his cheek bunching against hers. His stubble grazed deliciously against her skin.

"Midwestern weather is a fickle mistress, even to the weatherman," he said, making her smile. He kissed her cheek then and told her they'd check the weather report to see what the temperature was expected to be in the morning. "If it's too cool, we may have to wait until the afternoon to head back."

She leaned her head against his. "And if it's freezing?"

"We're not going anywhere," he said, tightening his arms around her. "Too long a ride for that. We'll both end up sick."

Lisa was glad he'd paid for the room but wondered if he had enough to cover another night, and the cost of food. She had a little money on her, but not much. Though she could always call her mother — but that would be opening Pandora's box in a _big_ way.

"Don't worry," he said when she asked him about the financial situation. "I won't let you starve or freeze to death."

"That's good to know," she smiled and relaxed back against him, letting both him and the water warm her. After a few minutes she swapped places with him so that he could warm up more. To help, she ran her hands over his chest and arms. She reached out of the shower to get the little soap bar from the counter. She unwrapped it and touched him again, lathering his body. He just watched her as she did, his gaze gentle, curious even.

"What?" she asked after a few moments.

"I sometimes wonder if you're real," he said in answer.

"Why would you think I'm not?" she asked, thinking it had nothing to do with his confession of a few days ago regarding dreams.

He just shook his head and took the bar from her. "My turn," he said and proceeded to soap her.

God, his hands felt good. Big and hot and strong.

Lisa hummed when he spent extra time on her breasts and when he set the bar down and began caressing the rest of her with his suds-covered hands. He looked at her as he did, his gaze following the path of they took. She heated exponentially and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Stupid question, House," she breathed when suddenly he cupped her sex in his hand.

He caressed her then released her and guided her back under the spray to rinse away the soap. Soon as it was gone, he was kissing her, softly, arms sliding around her to cuddle her against his chest. She melted against him, luxuriating in the warmth surrounding her and the intoxicating way his mouth loved hers. She wanted to stay like that forever, skin to skin, but the water began to cool and that put a damper on things.

After they'd gotten out and dried off, House gave her his t-shirt to wear while he put his jeans and boots back on and slung his jacket on over his naked torso.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him.

"To get some ice," he said as he went over and picked up the plastic bucket from the dresser.

Lisa looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Why in the hell would you want ice? We just got warm."

He went over to their bag and pulled out what she had thought was his shaving kit, only to have him extract from it several small liquor bottles and a couple cans of soda. "Rum and Coke," he said then left the room.

Lisa watched him go, throughly amused. As predictable as he was in some aspects, she was never quite sure what he was going to do, or when, and she kinda like that.

Curious, she rose from the bed and went over to see what else he'd brought along. Since they'd just put her things in on top of his, she had no idea what she'd find.

Peering in, she did a quick inventory.

Condoms. _Not surprising_.

A medical journal. _Also not surprising._

First aid kit. _Definitely no surprise there._

A small, oblong black box with no markings. _That's unexpected._

Lisa picked it up and the contents shifted enough to make a sound. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. Feeling the velvety exterior, her mind when to a place that her mother's would have instantly: _Jewelry._

Lisa swallowed at the lump forming in her throat. Would he…

The door opened behind her and she flushed in embarrassment at being caught with the box in her hand. She immediately offered him an apology. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not when he countered by telling her to open it. When she tried to apologize again, he looked annoyed.

"Just open it, Cuddy."

"I shouldn't have been snooping," she said, unable to help herself, and that came close to pissing him off.

"This isn't the Watergate," he said then walked over and set the now-full ice-bucket next to their helmets. He gently took the box from her, held it a moment then handed it back.

"Now I've given it to you, open it," he said, his expression softening with the words.

Lisa did and saw the box contained two items. One was a harmonica that looked to be well used. The second was a little black bag.

He reached in and took the bag out then took the box from her and set it aside.

He caught her hand and she let him lead her over to the bed. She sat beside him and watched him rub his thumb across the obviously soft material of the little bag.

Looking at _him_, she noted he seemed a little unsure, maybe. He was definitely thinking. She held her tongue and waited even though her curiosity was gnawing at her about what the bag contained that he would need some time to gather himself.

After a few moments, he seemed to do so and offered it to her, turning her hand over and placing it in her palm. She met his gaze and noticed that he looked almost nervous, and yet not.

"Open it," he said softly.

She did, gently opening the top, the little drawstring sliding at the pressure exerted by her fingertips. She shook the contents out into her palm — a key — and looked up at him in question, her heart skipping a beat.

"For when you can't sleep," he explained. "Or whenever your tired of…"

"… missing you," she finished when his voice trailed off.

He nodded. She was touched and yet, beyond the happiness of knowing he wanted her with him more often, was the very real fear of what this would mean for them come the fall, when they would part ways. It would make it more difficult and she saw in his eyes that he knew it. And he'd still chosen the path.

She chose it, too, with a soft "thank you."


	184. Chapter 184

**Part 184**

Looking down, her heart full and trembling, Lisa put the key back and the little sack, rose and went over and set it on the dresser. When she turned around she saw that House looked worried. She sought to allay it.

Curling her fingers in the hem of the t-shirt he'd given her, the one he'd worn during the day and that smelled of him, she lifted it slowly up her body, revealing that she wore nothing beneath.

Worry vacated his expression and his eyes widened with wonder. She silently hoped he never stopped looking at her that way, as if he were being given something very special. He certainly made her feel special.

After laying the shirt on the dresser with their other things, she took the few steps needed to return to him. His hands immediately came to rest on her hips. Then he was leaning forward and resting his head against her stomach. His arms eased down then and around her hips, hugging her close.

Something about that…

Her insides fluttering, love cresting, Lisa touched him gently, one hand cradling him to her, the other caressing his nape. After a few moments, she placed her hands on his shoulders and eased him back. He watched her kneel before him and unzip his jacket. He shrugged to help her remove the garment and tossed it away while her hands swept down over his chest, to his abdomen.

He said her name when she reached the button on his jeans. She looked up at him and held his gaze as she pushed it through the hole then toyed with the tab on his zipper.

He bent and kissed her, hands cradling her face, holding her as his lips caressed hers with a lush sensuality. Love surged through her at the feel of his thumbs caressing her cheekbones, brushing back and forth.

Mouth still laying claim to hers, he eased his arms down and around her and urged her up, pulling her with him as he lay back on the bed. She crawled over him, losing herself in his kiss, and the feel of him under her. She touched his chest and arms, his face and then his hands.

She opened her eyes and gazed down at him when she guided them down and placed them on her breasts. She helped him knead them gently for a several moments before she bowed and kissed one of his nipples. Then the other. Then she moved up and touched her lips to his, so gently. A little flick of her tongue was all it took for him to open to her. She touched her tongue to his and echoed the moan that escaped him.

His hands were on her ass now and gently urging her up his body. She looked at him in question.

"I want to taste you," he breathed.

She flushed hot realizing he wanted her on top for that. She'd never done that before and wasn't sure…

"Come on," he whispered with an encouraging tug on her behind. She went, crawling up over him, pausing for several minutes, at his behest, so that he could nurse at each of her breasts. Then he was helping find a position over him. She looked back down along her body when he whispered, "That's good."

The sight of him _there_, beneath her, with a full view of her sex, and the knowledge that he was just about to…

"Oh God," she moaned and shut her eyes, a heavy shudder wracking her body as his tongue caressed her sex in a long, lingering, probing stroke. The sight of him doing that was just…

"Easy," she heard him whisper, felt his hand move away from her thigh. He smoothed it up around her hip to her lower back. He rubbed in gentle circles while she calmed.

When he began again, it was with gentle kisses to her sex. He nuzzled her and plied her with a more delicate touch. He hummed and moaned under her and she echoed each sound. He eased her to the brink of orgasm then gripped her waist and told her to sit up. She did and looked down at him.

His blue eyes held her captive. They were swimming with desire and, God, love. He kissed her deep while she looked at him and she fought the urge to shut her eyes.

Instead, she reached down and caressed him, the fingers of one hand raking gently through his hair, the other finding his hand on her waist and covering it.

She watched approval surface and was rewarded with murmur of her name, against her most sensitive flesh. After a few moments, he urged her to move. She did, letting his hands guide her. She did close her eyes then, her head falling back with the realization she was riding him in an entirely new way and it was…

She did not falter in the rhythm when his hands moved up to caress her breasts. She covered them with her own and held him to her as he continued his ministrations below. Her desire spiraled infinitely higher and she felt the tremors begin, the opening notes to an orgasm with the strength to splinter her into a million pieces.

"Oh, God, I'm coming," she announced and pressed herself into his palms, her sex to his face.

And she came, hard. And he didn't stop until he'd drawn another climax from her.

The heat of them threatened to melt her. She was boneless in the wake and let him lay her down on the bed beside him. Then he was moving over her and kissing her. She moaned at tasting herself on him, ravaged his mouth with lips and tongue until he pulled away and rose.

"Come back," she complained, her hands following the length of his arms as he pushed himself up.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her even as he stepped away from the bed and over to the bag. She sat up while he snagged a condom. When he turned around she reached for the zipper on his jeans and drew it down. She eagerly pushed the material down, then his boxers, carefully extracting him.

Before he could get the condom out of the package, she had his erection in her mouth, her hands strategically stationed to increase his pleasure. He groaned in response and his hands took hold of her head.

"God, Cuddy," she heard him rasp harshly.

Emboldened, she upped her efforts, her heart hammering, want and love of him and own arousal driving her to bring him to his knees, to secure his release as he had hers.

But he didn't let her. He drew her off him with a groan and told her to lay back. She did, scooting up the bed while he toed off his boots and kicked out of his jeans. She watched him put on the condom. He was hard and thick and just for her. She moaned at the thought and grasped her breasts to try to stem the aching pleasure flooding her with the knowledge.

She splayed her legs wide when he crawled onto the mattress and he didn't wait to sink into her.

Fast and hard and deep.

She arched and felt his hand under her, pressing against her lower back to keep her at that angle. He withdrew then pushed back in with a sound of pure lust. She felt it, too, and released her breasts to reach for him.

He moved up then and planted his hands in the mattress to either side of her. She grasped his shoulders and hooked her legs around his hips. His body was wracked with little shudders as he moved inside her. Slow and deep, his hips pressing against hers and lingering on each stroke. She caressed him inside when he did that and they moaned in unison.

He stilled from time to time and caught his breath, let her catch hers, then would move again. When need began to overtake him he paused and reached down to hook his arms under her legs. The bends of her knees draped across his elbows and he leaned forward, folding her practically in half. He'd done this before and she wanted him to do it again.

And he did, slow at first, shifting until he found what he was looking for — that spot that enhanced her pleasure. She let out a series of "ohs" when he did and that's when he stopped holding back. He took her, groaning her name in acknowledgement in the seconds before he unleashed what he'd been restraining.

At his mercy, Lisa could only hold on for the ride, her hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly as his hips collided with hers again and again and again until they were both crying out in release.


	185. Chapter 185

**Part 185**

Lisa sat cross-legged on the bed near House, facing him. He was leaned back against the headboard and playing his harmonica in between sips of his rum and coke.

He was quite good with the instrument.

_He is good with his mouth, period_, she mused, a fluttering warmth filling her at the very recent memories of just how good he was. She must have flushed, because he was winking at her suddenly, which made her smile at him.

_He is a wonder_, she thought. _And he's mine._

After taking her so vigorously, he'd been nothing but loving and playful. In the wake of their shared orgasm, he'd eased her legs down then kissed her softly, staying inside her until he was no longer hard. They'd showered again, and he'd continued kissing her between smiles. She'd felt love and gratitude in each and every touch of his lips and hands. And she'd laughed softly with him, for no reason other than she was happy that he was happy.

He'd fixed their drinks after and she'd asked him to play the instrument for her. She had no idea how long ago that'd been, except that she was about a third of the way through her Coke. She'd honestly been mooning over him since they'd sat on the bed again. She couldn't help it. Her body was still humming with the intense pleasure of earlier, and it made her feel tethered to him.

When he finally set the instrument down, he took up his Coke and took several swallows. He reached for the opened bottle of rum and added more to his drink. He offered it to her and she held out her cup in response.

"Give it a little swirl," he said then demonstrated with his own. She followed suit then took another sip. The liquor was stronger now. The blended flavors tasted good.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were plying me with booze to have your way with me," she teased with a smile.

He smirked. "All I have to do is ask."

That was completely true.

"Yes," she admitted without an ounce of self-consciousness then nodded toward the nightstand and his harmonica. "You're good with that."

"I'm decent," he said with a shrug. "And it has the virtue of being a highly portable instrument."

"I'd like to hear you play the piano one day," she said, remembering how her spine had served as his keyboard one night.

"You like music," he said. It wasn't an observation but a talking point.

"Yes. My dad loved it," she said and felt a little sad at the mention of him. "He made sure we listened to a variety of things."

The emergence of sadness was not lost on her lover. "He gave you a gift in that," he said softly.

Lisa agreed. "He thought it important," she confessed. "He said it communicates with us in a way no other art form does."

"He's not wrong," House replied.

"It speaks to you," she observed but did not say that she saw how it communicated the nature of his thoughts and feelings when he played. But he knew she was aware of it, his gaze as discerning as a hawk's, his mind as sharp as any scalpel. She was growing more accustomed to it, although he did still surprise her from time to time.

"I've enjoyed today," she said, changing the subject once more.

"Even becoming a human popsicle?"

"The shower fixed that," she said, then added softly, "And you."

He just looked at her. "You are a sexy woman, Lisa Cuddy."

She felt herself blushing. Her cheeks felt hot with it, which was silly considering what they'd done earlier. The words shouldn't have had that particular effect, but they did. She watched him smile.

"God help me, when you claim that," he said, his voice tinged with wonder and sincerity.

"I thought I had," she said. "Besides, you don't believe in God."

"Not quite yet," he replied, laying his hand on her knee. He caressed her gently, his thumb lovingly rounding the joint when he spoke again, "But when you do, I'm probably going to have to reconsider my stance on the existence of a higher power."

Lisa blushed again then flushed for a different reason when he slid his hand up along her thigh, slowly, eyes on hers the entire time. His index finger just grazed her sex and her breath hitched.

"You're still so damned responsive," he said, awe filling his tone.

"It's because it's you."

They were words he'd said to her once and she saw their impact on him. Awe briefly became disbelief, then became acceptance before settling into vulnerability and love.

"I need you, Cuddy," he said then and he wasn't speaking of desire or anything to do with the flesh.

"I know," she said softly and caught his hand in hers.

He looked down as she laced their fingers, then up at her again when she rested their clasped hands on her thigh.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow," he confessed.

She smiled a little and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then we won't."


	186. Chapter 186

**Part 186**

The morning was too cool to lay out on the beach, so House and Lisa slept in and waited until lunchtime to venture out.

Sunshine and warmer temperatures greeted them, the cold front having moved quickly through the area. A check of the weather report told them temperatures in Ann Arbor were similar, leaving them with a choice to make in terms of returning.

Last night, in the afterglow of shared passion, heightened emotions, and easy companionship, they had agreed to stay, but the reality of their academic responsibilities reared its head in the light of day.

House clearly didn't want to go, but he was concerned about her situation, and even his own. He'd expressed it hesitantly but she'd assured him that if he felt they needed to go, then they would, but if he wanted to stay … well, they'd deal with it. He'd been quiet since and she hadn't pushed him on it, deciding it was best to let him sort it out for himself.

They were cruising now, along the road that edged Lake Michigan. Lisa took in the sight of the water lapping at the base of the dunes and thought that she'd never grow tired of seeing it. It was peaceful even if the water wasn't the crystal-clear blue of The Bahamas.

At a particularly prime vantage point, Lisa asked him to stop and shut off the engine. She took off her helmet and just listened to the waves and breeze.

"Remind you of paradise?" he asked after a few minutes and she heard a smile in his voice.

"Yes," she said then confessed, "I miss it."

"Me, too."

He gave them a few more minutes before he cranked up the engine again. She put her helmet on and wrapped her arms around him as he turned the bike and set them on a course back south.

He drove them into the state park and they took a stroll on the beach this time. She took off her shoes to feel the sun-warmed sand between her toes. House kept his boots on so they didn't get too close to the water.

He held her hand as they walked, a steady presence, quiet and contemplative at her side. She liked that particular physical connection with him. It meant different things at different times. At the moment, it was sweet and comforting, making her feel … well, connected. It wasn't something she'd always felt in her life, and never as deeply as what she felt with House.

She wondered if it was strange that she didn't have stronger bonds with her family. She certainly felt it was sad. She would love to have a better connection with her mother and sister. She wished it had been even stronger with her father. But in so many ways, she'd always felt alone. House was the first person she'd felt a true bond with. They were kindred spirits, she sensed, even if the notion sounded overly romantic and there was still much she didn't know about him.

He knew her, though, in ways she'd never thought anyone would, unless she flat-out told them. But House, he saw _her_. And she believed she saw _him_, most of the time. He still hid a lot, could be incredibly enigmatic, but she apparently saw what he needed her to. And that was enough for now.

"The wheels are turning in that brain of yours."

The comment had her looking up at her companion.

"Pot, kettle," she said. She hadn't been paying that close of attention, lost in her thoughts, but she figured it was a safe bet. He was almost always thinking.

He smirked and cast her a sidelong glance before turning his eyes forward again.

They walked a bit more before he finally brought them to a stop. He turned and looked out at the water and she did the same.

After a few minutes, he announced his decision on returning to Ann Arbor.

"We should head back soon. I don't want it to get in too late."

"Okay," she said, somewhat disappointed and yet not. Missing two days of classes was more than they should have this late in the semester. She wasn't worried, but any more would eventually cause her to worry. And he had even more to consider, a sub-internship and a job.

"I figure you're going to see your family after finals," he said then, unexpectedly changing the subject.

"Yes," she said. "After Spring Break, I have to."

"Has she bought you a ticket?"

She nodded. "One way. She said I had to earn my way back."

House let out a scoffing sound then told her he'd pay for her ticket back. "It's only fair since I was the reason you changed your plans. And I hocked it."

Lisa met his gaze. "It was my choice, House."

"You planning to stay the whole two weeks?"

This time Lisa let out the scoffing sound. "No way. I'll need the second week to regroup."

He didn't smile or smirk or say anything sarcastic. He just nodded and looked at the water again.

"Your ticket will be waiting for you at the airport in Trenton."

"House—"

"Done deal, Cuddy," he cut off any further protest and rubbed his thumb across hers.

God, she loved that little caress. She returned it until the pads of their thumbs were pressed together. Her eyes sought him out again and found him looking at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready it's a subjective term," she teased lightly, adding, "But, yes."

He gave her a little smile then and drew her hand upward. He kissed the back of her knuckles then turned and headed back to the bike.

They had a long ride ahead of them.


	187. Chapter 187

**Part 187**

Lisa rose early and dressed for a run.

She ate a banana and a small cup of yogurt before slipping quietly out of the house and into the early morning darkness of Trenton.

It wasn't quite warm, but not really cool either. If it'd been blazing hot or arctic freezing, she still would have been outside going through her stretching exercises. She needed this run almost as much as she needed her breath.

She'd been home only two days and yet she was already at her wit's end with her mother.

It had started with the third-degree about Spring Break. Apparently, her mother had been saving up a special barrage of complaints on that issue. She'd had to back off some when Lisa gave her a money order for the cost of the ticket. She'd broken into her savings account to do it, but it'd been worth it to ease the assault.

Of course, then it'd been something else. She was too skinny. She should have been a full member of the honor society by now and would have been if she'd joined up in the fall. Oh, and she was sleeping around.

God, Lisa had wanted to confirm that — in the form of telling her mother that she was having _amazing_ sex on a regular basis with a really hot, 27-year-old man who expertly found her g-spot and whose penis she liked to suck, often.

As she made her way off the porch to the sidewalk, Lisa smiled at the thought of what her mother's expression would have been if she'd said it. It would have been priceless to be sure. But Lisa hadn't and wasn't going to discuss anything involving House. She had neither confirmed nor denied her mother's assertions in any way. Instead, she'd just rolled her eyes and left the room.

Her mother had been watching her like a hawk since, sure she was keeping secrets and would cave at any moment and spill them all. She even had Julia watching her, much to her annoyance. Her younger sister had confessed as much.

Feeling besieged, Lisa had wanted to call House, just to hear a friendly voice, but the insane scrutiny of her mother had precluded doing that from home. Which is why she had change in the pocket of her light seat jacket. She was determined to find a pay phone and ring him.

To that end, she set off along the sidewalk and headed out of her mother's neighborhood and toward the market and other businesses nearby. Unless something had changed in the last nine months, there was a booth outside the pharmacy.

She had worked up a light sweat by the time she reached it. She ducked inside the just-opening shop to buy a bottle of water before heading out to the booth. She shut the door behind her, picked up the handset, and put in some change. She dialed House's home number and waited. He answered on the fifth ring.

"This had better be good."

He sounded largely asleep and _definitely_ grouchy. He'd planned to sleep all week since his sub-I had wrapped up and he'd finished out the semester. Knowing that had made it all the more difficult for her to leave him back in Michigan and face her mother.

"Define good," she replied, smiling.

"Lisa Cuddy-in-the-middle-of-an-orgasm good," he countered, still sleepy but amused.

"Will you settle for Lisa Cuddy-in-a-phone-booth-in-front-of-the-local-pharmacy good?" she said as she fingered the cable that connected the handset to the big black and chrome box mounted in the booth corner.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Nonstop since I arrived."

She heard a sound through the receiver and surmised he was scratching at his whiskers. Closing her eyes, she pictured him standing by the phone, hair mussed, pajama bottoms slung low on his hips, a rumpled t-shirt covering his torso, his eyes half-closed. It was a wonderfully familiar image and she found comfort in it.

"You're in a phone booth. You running away?" he said through a yawn.

"I wish. I'm ready to come back to Michigan."

"The ticket's open ended," he said and she heard him yawn again.

If she was within reach of him, she'd kiss him silly for what he'd just told her. An open-ended ticket meant she could depart at just about any time she wanted. She wasn't stuck until the end of the week — unless she chose to be.

"You are so getting a blow job when I get back," she smirked into the receiver.

"I like those," he said then asked her to hold on. She waited and listened, figuring he'd moved to the couch when she heard the faint sound of leather creaking through the line moments later. He spoke again, "All right, I'm comfy. Talk blow job, woman."

"Oh my God, are you going to…?"

"What do you think?" he replied, amused.

Lisa rolled her eyes. She didn't know for sure if he was but he _would_.

"I think my mother would die if she knew I was talking to a guy about to jack off."

"Who's about to jack off to _the sound of your voice,_" he corrected and he sounded serious.

"Are you really?" she asked, really wanting to know. There was something totally hot about it but she was on a public phone with no way to take care of the inevitable consequences for her.

"I'm half asleep, Cuddy," he yawned. "But if you really want to…"

"It's not a matter of want," she replied then turned and leaned back against the clear side of the booth. She looked out the opposite side and saw the headlights of early-morning commuters begin to pull out of side streets and driveways. Her mother would be getting up soon.

"I wish I could go back to bed with you," she said softly, expressing her one desire in that moment.

"It's empty without you," he said, low and soft, triggering a deep longing in her. It was always there when they were apart, but not like this. She ached with it, knowing he missed her as much as she missed him.

After they'd returned from their little road trip, they'd both buried themselves in finishing up the semester so they hadn't had much of a chance to see one another until the night before she left for Trenton. She'd stayed with him and they'd just slept together and he'd given her a long kiss goodbye the next morning.

Memories of that kiss assailed her as she listened to him breathing softly on the other end of the line. His mouth had moved over hers soft and slow, as if they'd had all the time in the world. It had been so tempting to miss her flight and fall back into bed with him. She wanted that now, to crawl back under the covers with him and snuggle close.

"I want to come home," she whispered and felt her heart skip a beat when the sentiment behind the words fully registered.

Home. It wasn't in Trenton any more. It was in Ann Arbor, where she felt safe and wanted and content.

Under her mother's roof, she was miserable — more than ever before, which she chalked up to having been away from it long enough to realize how bad it could be. In Michigan, whether in her dorm or with House, she wasn't miserable. Her life was her own outside of a half-hour phone call a week. She missed that and she missed House.

"How soon can you leave without things being bad?"

Lisa reached out and drew a "H" in the condensation that had formed on the glass.

"A couple of days at least," she answered with a sigh that carried the heaviness of her heart. "Hopefully she'll lay off today."

"Screw her," House cut her off, his tone firm. "It's time she accepted that you're a grown woman. Your life is yours to live, Cuddy, for yourself, not for her or anyone else."

"I know," Lisa agreed. She just didn't know how to get that across to her mother. She didn't want to be rude or disrespectful, and her mother took any disagreement with her as that. Lisa was also mindful that her mother was still grieving. So was Julia. Lisa, too, but she couldn't do it here, where everyone's needs but her own were permitted, much less met.

"Come home, Cuddy."

That soft plea, so unexpected, reached deep into her and tightened around her heart. Tears pricked.

"I want to."

"Then do it," he said. "Soon as _you_ are ready, get on the damned plane and don't look back."

Lisa nodded even though he couldn't see her. Relief followed the action, making her realize she was prepared to do exactly what he said. More than prepared.

A gentle smile emerging, she told him she'd be home soon.

"I know," he said softly and they ended the call after a few moments of silence where she knew they both wanted to say _the_ words. They ultimately settled for whispered "goodbyes".

Now, outside of the booth, Lisa did a few stretches and glanced down the road that led to her mother's home. Purposefully then, she turned the opposite direction and resumed her run.


	188. Chapter 188

**Part 188**

Lisa rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway to her room. Her mother was hot on her heels, fussing about her having been out "roaming the streets" at an "ungodly hour."

"Since when does exercise equate with 'roaming the streets'," Lisa countered. "And as far as the 'ungodly hour' thing goes, it's better to run early instead of the heat of the day. Less chance of a heat stroke."

"But a better chance of someone mistaking you for a harlot getting off work."

At that, Lisa stopped and turned to face her mother. "Who would even think that? I'm not dressed in any way that would make people think I'm anything other than someone out for a run."

"I'm just saying that it's unseemly to be running around half-dressed before the sun has come up," her mother responded. "You're inviting trouble."

Lisa looked at her mother in shock. "You think I'm _asking for it_?"

"It's like advertising, dear. Men see it, they want it. You're sending the message that you're selling."

"Oh my God. Did you really just equate me with a prostitute?" Lisa said, aghast.

Her mother looked at her with that patented condescension that Lisa had been dealing with for longer than she could remember. And then she spoke…

"Well, what else are people to think, Lisa?"

Lisa took a step backward as if she'd been struck. She looked at her mother. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not." Her mother's expression did not change and neither did her tone.

"Then why do you say things like that?" Lisa asked, tears threatening.

A _plastic_ smile. "I just want you to be careful, dear. People see and talk and well, a girl can get a reputation and it can follow her into her career."

Lisa knew some part of her mother meant it well, but she was going about it in the most hurtful way imaginable. It was no wonder she had her own hangups about appearances.

"I can't do this," Lisa said with a shake of her head. She turned and headed down the hall to her room. When she reached it, she picked up her bag and began packing.

"What are you doing?" came her mother's voice from the doorway.

"Going back to Michigan," Lisa replied, not saying what she really wanted to. That she was going where she was wanted for who she was, where she wasn't constantly insulted and treated like a child.

"Why?" her mother asked.

"Because I need to be somewhere else." _With someone else._

Lisa paused in packing to touch the t-shirt hidden away at the bottom of her bag. It was House's.

"I didn't mean to hurt—"

"I know. But you did," Lisa said, cutting her mother off as she packing. She left out a set of clean undergarments and a change of clothes. "You always do."

The last three words were whispered and accompanied by tears. She didn't say anything more, just grabbed up her toiletries bag and went to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She turned on the water to drown out her mother's attempts to get her attention then quickly undressed and stepped into the shower.

Under the hot spray, she let a few tears fall as she cleaned up as quickly as possible. She didn't want to stay any longer than necessary and moved from the bathroom to her bedroom with alacrity when she finished showering. She shut and locked that door behind her, too. After she dressed, she towel-dried her hair, brushed it out then pulled it up into a pony-tail. She tucked her dirty running attire into the top of the bag, deciding she'd wash them when she got back to Michigan.

Lisa put the towel in the hamper then grabbed up her bag and headed out of the room and down the hall. She knocked on Julia's door and found her laying on the bed listening to music through her headphones. She was on her stomach, her knees bent while her legs swayed to the rhythm of the tune only she could hear. She clearly hadn't heard the fracas with their mother.

Walking over, Lisa kissed her on the top of the head. Julia looked up at her and took off her headphones, clearly confused.

"I have to go," Lisa told her.

"You just got here," Julia replied.

"I know," Lisa said, her heart hurting. She did love her sister, no matter how differently they were treated.

"Mom?" Julia asked.

Lisa nodded.

Julia rolled her eyes. "She says a lot of stuff she doesn't mean. I just ignore her."

Lisa gave her sister a tight smile. Julia had that luxury, Lisa didn't.

"I know, Jules. But she still shouldn't say them. And I can't keep pretending it doesn't hurt."

Julia either understood what she was saying or had reached the 16-year-old threshold on caring.

"You'll call?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Bowing, Lisa kissed the top of Julia's head again and started to leave only to stop when Julia asked an unexpected question.

"Are you gonna tell her about him?"

Lisa felt a swell of panic and she was unable to quell it and keep it from saturating her response.

"Him?"

Julia rolled her eyes again. "The guy whose t-shirt is in your bag."

Lisa scowled. "You went through my things?"

"I was curious," Julia shrugged.

Anger replaced panic, quickly. Lisa flashed hot with it, reached and shut the door to Julia's bedroom.

Her sister sat up on the bed, a look of panic on her face.

"No, I'm not telling her anything and neither are you."

Lisa watched Julia's eyes flicker and saw foolish courage rising. She acted to quell it.

"This is important, Jules," she said, her voice softening. "You can't tell her. Ever."

"Is it because she is afraid you'll be a slut?"

It was a little more complicated than that but Lisa nodded anyway. "He … it's not like that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Julia replied but Lisa wasn't sure she did, not really. But so long as she kept Lisa's secret…

"Promise me you won't tell her, Jules," Lisa pleaded. "I really need you to do this for me."

Something in Julia's demeanor changed, as if things clicked into place for her. "Okay, Lise," she said.

Lisa reached out and hugged her little sister, her heart lightening a little, with gratitude.

"Thank you, Jules," she whispered then rose and picked up her bag.

At the door, she turned and looked back at her sister. "I'll call soon, okay?" she said softly.

Julia smiled. "Okay."

Lisa mirrored the expression, briefly, then turned and opened the door. Stepping out into the hall, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. She was going to find her mother and tell her she loved her. Then she was going to catch the next flight to Michigan.

Even if she had to wait at the airport all night.


	189. Chapter 189

**Part 189**

Lisa leaned in the doorway of House's bedroom and watched him sleep.

She was so tired. She'd waited for several hours in some seriously uncomfortable chairs to catch a flight to Detroit. But she would have waited many hours more just to feel the peace that had come over her the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

She blinked against the sting of tears brought on by physical and emotional exhaustion and moved into the room. She set her bag on the floor quietly and toed off her shoes.

Standing at the side of the bed, she thought about undressing and putting on bedclothes. But she didn't want to wait to be near him. So she crawled onto the bed, still dressed.

Her movements woke him, his eyes opening and fixing on her as she approached. He didn't say a word, but the infinite understanding she saw even in the shadows touched her so deeply that she trembled.

He opened his arms to her when she was close and she settled herself into his embrace, her back to his front. He spooned her and held her and she shut her eyes and basked in the safety and unconditional love he represented, relaxing for the first time in days.

She would have thought sleep would take her fairly quickly but it didn't. And he didn't drift back off either. After a while, he spoke softly.

"You wanna get comfortable?"

Lisa snorted. She knew he meant it serious, asking if she wanted to change into her bed clothes, but her tired brain supplied the usual House meaning and translation of that question.

"Don't you mean naked?"

"You said it, Cuddy, not me," he replied and she heard his approval and knew it came with a smile.

She turned her head toward him. "Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

"You can take it, and me, however you'd like," he teased further and she delighted in playing with him and just being herself. She hadn't been able to do that in Trenton. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever been able to do that with anyone but him — at least not since she was a girl.

Turning her head a bit more, she embraced the moment and enticed him with an invitation to take a shower with her.

"No way. That stale airport smell is really turning me on," he said, nuzzling her playfully.

"Oh God, that is so gross," she protested on a giggle.

"You say that, but you'd let me have my way with you right now," he whispered in her ear seductively.

She would but she really did want a shower, or a bath. She told him and he whispered in her ear again.

"I still have Mr. Bubbles."

"Bath?" she asked with a smile.

"Bath," he agreed then let her move out of his arms and the bed. He didn't follow her immediately but watched her undress, his gaze wholly appreciative. She _really_ liked that, especially after the morning's maternal mudslinging.

"What's the frown for?" he asked quietly, making her realize that the fleetest thought of her mother had manifested in her expression.

She shook her head. "Just something my mother said," she said, trying to brush it from her mind and focus on the fact that she was where she wanted to be, with him.

He frowned, though, and prodded. "What did she say?"

She told him, or a paraphrased version of it.

"Oh, that my taking an early morning jog in shorts and a tank would result in men thinking I'm a prostitute."

His frown became an all-out scowl.

"I know," she acknowledged his unvoiced anger. "I get that she's afraid I'll do something, say something, or wear something that sends the wrong message and that she worries about what that message could mean for my reputation and career. But the way she says things… It makes me wonder how she really sees me. Or if she even sees me at all."

"I see you," House said from the bed.

Lisa found a smile for him. "I know."

He studied her intently when he spoke again. "What would you say if I told you that jogging in the early morning hours wearing curve-hugging clothing is liable to result in you being mistaken for a street walker?"

She snorted and stopped midway through taking off her bra. "I'd tell you that you're an ass."

"Why?" he asked, still serious.

Lisa didn't have to think about her answer.

"Because you don't mean it. Because you've told me from the start that you don't see me that way and that you know that I'm not anything of the sort. And you've steadily shot down my insecurities about being perceived as such."

At her answer, he got out of the bed. She slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders while he came around to where she stood. He gently took the material from her and eased it off her wrists. Her nipples peak from both the caress of the room air and his proximity. She looked up into his gaze.

"Lisa Cuddy, you have perfect breasts, great legs, and a gorgeous ass. Wearing clothing that even hints at those assets is going to get the attention of any man with a pulse. And some women. But only an idiot would mistake you for a tramp, even if you were to _really_ dress like one or walk down Main Street naked as the day you were born."

Lisa's breath hitched when he took her breasts into his hands and caressed them gently. His blue eyes held hers, projecting an intensity of feeling that she could only equate with absolute conviction. And all she could do was listen and feel as he continued speaking.

"You are an intelligent, beautiful, sensual woman," he said, his hands traveling up over the swells of her breasts now, "and you shouldn't be expected to hide or downplay any part of yourself because of your mother's fears or worries. That's not you."

He took her face in his hands then and she her heart quivered at the feel of his thumbs caressing the hollows of her cheeks.

"Be confident. Be bold. That's who you are," he whispered as he tipped her chin up. "For you to be anything less would be the real corruption."

A tremor went through her when he touched his lips to hers, and then again when he uttered a heartfelt plea.

"Don't let that happen, Cuddy."

Lisa nodded in response, madly in love with him at that moment, strengthened by his determination, touched by his sheer faith in her, and aroused by the raw sensuality he exuded as he towered over her.

"I won't," she breathed and was kissed again. Softly, slowly, and with love.


	190. Chapter 190

**Part 190**

"You know, this isn't quite what I pictured when you suggested golf."

House cocked his head and looked back down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Let me guess. You thought you were going to have to do your Don Quixote impression and defeat a windmill on the last hole?"

Lisa smiled indulgently at him. "Something like that."

In fact, that's _exactly_ what she'd thought. But instead of wandering around tiny artificial greens and playing what was tantamount to obstacle course golf, he'd taken them to a driving range, rented them a pair of clubs that he'd deemed "cheap but functional," and was now going to show her how to find her swing. He talked about it like he was a Zen master or something, which amused her. And her answer amused him, even though he gave her a sad puppy face.

"Why, Cuddy, you wound me. I do know _some_ adult games."

Lisa smirked. He definitely knew some adult _games_ — the naked kind.

He returned her smirk with an arrogant grin then bent down and picked out a ball from the bucket that sat just out of the way. She admired the beauty of his body, of the lean muscles in his arm and back that shifted as he bent again to settle the dimpled sphere on the tee.

_God, he's sexy. _

That was the thought going through her mind as he talked about the proper way to stand and swing the club. She had no clue really what all he'd said. The words were secondary to the sound of his voice and the sight of him.

_I wish he'd take his shirt off. _

That was the next thought that came to mind as she watched him practice swinging the club back and forth. She'd like to see the shifting muscles that she so often felt when they were intimate. He wasn't beefed up like football players, but he was lean and beautifully proportioned. She'd told him that once and it had amused him. But it was true.

"You haven't heard a word I've said."

The accusation jolted Lisa from her thoughts and she blushed profusely when she met his gaze. Then she felt a burst of boldness.

"I was distracted by the scenery," she teased, letting her eyes graze over him as she did.

Oh, he loved that. His eyes were sparkling brighter when she met them again. It made her feel even bolder.

"Think I can get an _unobstructed_ view later?" she asked.

"Only if you ask nicely," he teased.

"Please?" she countered.

He smirked. "Reciprocal?"

"Of course."

"You are so _awesome_," he said then motioned her over.

Being left-handed, she went to the opposite side of the tee. He didn't hesitate to move up behind her and begin her lesson. She wondered how that was going to work considering he was right-handed, but it worked, if somewhat awkwardly.

It was the closeness that Lisa liked best. Although she listened to him this time, she was keenly aware of his body behind hers, how his hands gently guided her into holding the club properly, and then how his arms seemed to be cradling her as he instructed her on how to swing the club. His voice was soft near her ear as he talked to her about hand-eye coordination and visualizing where she wanted the ball to go.

"Ready?" he asked after a few minutes.

She nodded even though she considered lying just to keep him close,

He moved away then, leaving her to try to hit the little, white ball that had caused even her father to curse. House warned her that she would probably miss several times to start but that was to be expected.

Considering she'd never tried it before, Lisa was surprised she only missed twice before making solid contact with the ball and sending it sailing away from her. It went sort of sideways, toward the area of another golfer, but at least made it a respectable distance before bouncing its way to a stop.

"Not bad, Cuddy," he said then urged her to try again.

She did and then they alternated back and forth until the bucket was empty. She pretty much sucked at it. She missed, a lot, and those she did hit often went astray. He fared better but apparently didn't do as well he'd like, if the scowl he'd worn off and on was any indication. But he was in a good mood as they turned in the empty bucket and clubs, grinning at her and suggesting she might want to stick with besting the windmill.

"Ass," she said with a roll of her eyes.

As they returned to his bike then strapped on their helmets, Lisa was struck once again by how much she enjoyed riding on the contraption. Her fear of it had been so strong initially, but she didn't question it at all any more — as was evidenced by the fact, she climbed on behind him as soon as he was settled. It had become second nature, it seemed and she liked it.

Soon as she was settled, he started up the engine and they headed out. They had no formal plans for the day really beyond getting out and enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. He'd stopped at the driving range on a lark and she had no idea where they might stop next. It was exciting and the freedom of it was heady.

She wouldn't have experienced anything remotely like it if she'd stayed in Trenton, making her glad she'd made the obligatory call to her mother from the airport last night to let her know that she'd made it okay. She wouldn't have bothered except that her returning wasn't about punishing her mother. It was about what Lisa needed. The call had been a way of letting her mother know that and, hopefully, freeing Lisa from any associated guilt for leaving so suddenly.

At the moment, Lisa didn't feel the least bit guilty and she had everything she needed. She was gently caressing House's chest through the t-shirt he wore, her hands having slipped just inside the opening in his jacket to feel his toned abs.

When they stopped at a light, he turned his head and told her to behave, which made her smile and take fiendish delight in sliding her hands quickly up and touching his nipples.

"Woman, do you have any idea how difficult it is to drive a motorcycle with a hard-on?"

She laughed and started to slide her hands downward to find out how hard he was. She did so slowly, very slowly, slow enough for him to stop her, which he did.

"What? I'm curious," she teased when he playfully chided her again.

"Keep them there," he told her, his hands pressing hers against his waist.

Smiling, she did and held on when the light changed and he pulled away from the intersection. He took them north, along the road that they'd driven several times before. They passed the park they'd stopped at after Spring Break, and the little town they'd stopped at during the fall. They passed sign after sign for more lakes than she could keep track of. They saw people towing boats and other watercraft. She saw pickup trucks with beds full of college students in swim gear. But House kept driving and Lisa just held on, trusting the rest to him.

When they finally stopped, it was at a roadside drive-in. Lisa welcomed the chance to stretch her legs and get eat something. She sat at one of the little picnic tables out front of the little eatery while House ordered. She watched him, admiring the confidence with which he carried himself.

She watched the young teen working the window flirt with him, saw him ignore it, and smiled when he even gave the girl an irritated look.

When he joined Lisa at the table, he noted her smile and asked her what it was for.

"What did she say to you?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing important," he said then eyed her with a seriousness that she didn't expect.

"What?"

He looked down at the table then back at her. "Chris is in tonight," he said, his voice soft, tentative even. "And your dorm bed is —"

"A leftover from the Spanish Inquisition," Lisa cut in, observing, "You want us to be alone tonight."

He eyed her just a moment then nodded and spoke softly again, but not tentatively this time. "I want to take my time with you."

Without fail, every part of her responded to his words. Slow with House was…

"I'd like that," she confessed breathily, her insides quivering with anticipation and her heart with longing.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked and watched a corner of his mouth turn up into a little smile. He glanced down when she reached and laid her hands atop his, which were clasped on the table top. It wasn't but a moment before he opened his hands to hers.

"There's a little place not far from here," he said, eyes catching hers. They were steady, dusky with desire — and more. "We didn't bring anything for an overnight stay, but—"

"Do you have condoms?" she cut in again. As far as she was concerned, that was the only thing they _really_ needed, even if she'd rather not wear the same clothes home in the morning.

At her question, his smile brightened and his eyes flared with humor. "I've learned to be prepared with you."

Lisa matched his smile, gently grazed her fingers along his palms. She felt him tremble just the slightest bit at the touch.

"Then let's eat and go," she said softly, eyes earnestly holding his when she whispered to him, "I want my _unobstructed_ view."


	191. Chapter 191

**Part 191**

Lisa Cuddy let out a moan as she gently pressed her hands into the muscles of House's back and drew them down along the length of his spine. Under her, he moaned, too, and his body seemed to almost undulate in pursuit of her touch.

God, she liked that. Which made her do it again.

They'd made love a bit ago. He'd taken her slowly, eyes on hers the entire time, hands so gentle and kisses light and breathy and grazing. She'd melted under him and around him when she came and held to him when he followed with a deep groan of her name.

Now they were basking in the afterglow and she was relishing seeing _and_ touching his body as she'd desired earlier.

Leaning forward, Lisa pressed a kiss to the back of the neck then nuzzled him as her hands moved along his upper arms. She rested against him then, her breasts flattening against his shoulder blades, the contact making her nipples harden instantly. She instinctively pushed her sex against him in response.

Laying her head on his upper back, she whispered, "I'm glad I came back."

He made a soft sound, observed, "You were miserable there."

Turning her head just a bit, she kissed the warm skin of his back, and moved her hand up along his arm to caress his shoulder.

"You weren't there," she said in answer and it was a minefield of a reply, considering the future. He didn't say anything about it but he did shift under her. She moved enough to let him turn over than lay back atop him at his behest. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

He caressed her back gently, his long fingers making lazy circles against her skin. His other hand held the back of her thigh, keeping her leg bent and their sexes in contact. She felt his body's response to her proximity and sighed when he eventually released her and reached for a condom on the nightstand. She sat up as he opened the foil packet, then took took its contents from him. She admired the shape of him as she rolled the prophylactic down over his length.

She took him in without pause and leaned forward to kiss him when he skimmed his hands up along her arms. He wrapped them around her as their mouths melded slow and soft. His tongue gently caressed hers before his seared the length of her neck with leisurely, open-mouthed kisses.

"House," she breathed as she tilted her head back in welcome and want of more. He gave it, his hands grasping her ass and urging her to move. She did and he moved with her, lifting his hips to meet hers on descent. It was slow and shallow and there was something so loving it.

He came up and they kissed again. It was tender and sweet and she never wanted it to end. Any of it.

She touched his cheek and raised just enough to meet his gaze. He was looking at her with so much more than desire. The more made her tremble. It always did. And it opened her heart in a way that was entirely too dangerous and yet irresistible.

On her next ascent, Lisa paused until only a little of him was still inside her. He stilled, too, and she took stock of the moment, trembling and dizzy and very much in love with the man under her. He was trembling with each labored breath and she felt the tension of want in the banding strength of his arms. She saw it in his eyes and…

Lisa descended and took him back in, whispering his name as she settled him deep and fully into her. He held her there, his hands moving down to hold her hips firmly to his.

She caressed him inside her, using the unseen muscles of her sex to make him harder and elicit a wonder-filled whisper of her name. He liked that so she continued, until he rolled her onto her back and took control.

Locking her legs around his waist, she moved with him, hands caressing his arms and shoulders, watching him as he watched her. When he looked down to see where they were joined, she looked, too.

Unprecedented heat rushed through her at the sight of him disappearing into her body. It responded generously. She could hear that it had and feel it. He looked at her again and said her name — her last name, always her last name — and she heard his need in it. She felt it in how he began moving faster and harder, trying to get deeper into her than was possible.

She welcomed each meeting of their hips, the jarring of her body as his bigger frame collided with hers. It felt so good. So very good.

"Make me come," she exhaled in the humid air between them. "Make me come, House."

He moved a hand between them in response, finding her cleft and the little bundle of hypersensitive nerves that could trigger her release so easily. He caressed it in time with his strokes while she held to him.

It was enough to have her convulsing under him, pleasure cascading through her flesh and mind. Then she felt him come and came again.


	192. Chapter 192

**Part 192**

Lisa lazed in the bed as the late afternoon sunlight filtered in around the edges of the drapes. She felt decadent laying amongst the covers, half under, half exposed. It didn't matter that she was alone, House having stepped out to go get them supper. The contentment she felt was just so all-encompassing that it seemed to inhabit even her bones.

Being with him away from everyone and everything else always made her feel like that and it was a feeling she could easily get lost in — and frequently did. He was a feast for the senses, in every respect. A vital male who let her have her way with him and loved being given permission to drive her insane with desire. But who also loved loving her.

He still hadn't said the words. She wasn't sure he ever would. But he touched her with undeniable affection, and his kisses were saturated with the emotion. About half the time he seemed amazed that she let him express himself with her, and even more surprised that she loved and accepted him.

But she did. Every bit of him. And that love and acceptance was going to rend her heart to pieces when he left. She was afraid of it and yet she couldn't summon enough fear to stop or hold back. The latter was impossible as long as they continued. She simply didn't know how to not give everything anymore.

Hearing the key in the door, Lisa smiled and turned onto her side to greet him. The sheet hid only one of her breasts and her sex, but the remainder of her body was exposed.

She knew he'd like that and he did, stopping dead in his tracks inside the doorway. The sunlight silhouetted him, but she didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes were bright with a sensual intensity and appreciation.

Confirmation came when he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Woman, you are entirely evil," he said then looked away from her long enough to reach back and lock the door and set the brown, paper sack on the dresser. He tossed his keys next to it then shed his leather jacket. It landed in the chair by the window with a heavy thump.

"Is that a complaint?" she teased when he sat on the side of the bed and began removing his boots.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his grin positively wicked.

"That's what I thought," she mused.

Leaving her comfortable spot in the bed, Lisa moved up behind him onto her knees. She ran her hands across his shoulders then reached down and grasped the hem of his t-shirt.

He lifted his arms and let her strip it off. He turned then and threw an arm around her waist and laid her back on the bed. His mouth found hers as he moved over her and drew her up the bed under him.

"You're insatiable," he told her between kisses. She felt his smile and mirrored it.

"I _know_ that's not a complaint," she breathed against his mouth.

"Nope," he laughed softly and kissed her again, lips capturing hers in a slow, lingering caress.

He eased away after a few more kisses, asked her if she was hungry.

"What did you get?"

"No salad," he said. "Turns out convenience stores attached to bait shops cater largely to the beef jerky and pork rinds set. But they did have unexpired peanut butter, jam, and bread."

Lisa loved the expression on his face, so gentle and playful. She caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Oh, a man after my heart," she said softly, feeling the organ flutter in her chest.

The air around them seemed to still and he looked at her intently, his gaze moving back and forth between each of her eyes. She held her breath in response and took a hitching one when he grazed his fingertips along her jaw.

She could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her, light and lingering.

And they let want of each other take them again.


	193. Chapter 193

**Part 193**

"I like the oldest one. She reminds me of my Aunt Ruth."

Lisa made the observation as she twisted apart an Oreo. She was sitting beside House on the bed. They were leaned back against pillows stacked against the headboard.

"Is it the brazen one-liners or the wicker purse?" House asked.

"The one-liners," Lisa replied, smiling over at him. "She wouldn't be caught dead with a wicker purse. You?"

"Purses really aren't my thing," he replied, cutting her a look while he twisted apart an Oreo of his own.

Lisa nudged his arm with her elbow. "You know what I mean."

"The tall one," he replied then took a bite of the cookie — the side without the creme filling.

"Why?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Because _she's tall_," he said, cutting her a look.

Lisa snorted. "Sarcasm. Why am I not surprised."

"Because you're not an idiot," he said without an ounce of sarcasm but loads of playfulness.

They watched the remainder of the sitcom while munching on their cookies and laughing. Once it was over, House shut off the television and headed to the bathroom.

Lisa heard him brushing her teeth and felt the need to brush her own — Oreos were infamous for ruining a smile — so she followed him. He turned on the shower and undressed while she cleaned her teeth. She joined him when she was done, slipping up behind him as he turned his face up into the spray.

She lathered his back with the little complimentary bar of soap from the counter, and he let her, bowing his head and letting the water flow over his scalp to his shoulders and down his body.

She relished taking care of him. Maybe it was a young woman's foolishness, something she'd outgrow or grow bored with over time. But right now it was a delight. Just touching him…

Lisa smiled, hearing him let out a soft laugh as she washed his behind. He turned then and she soaped his chest. He let her soap his arms, too, and steadied her when she knelt and washed his feet and legs. And then his sex.

He liked that, his body responding to her touch. She liked that and curled her soap-slick palm and fingers around him and stroked him slowly.

"Careful," he said from above. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Is that an objection?"

"What do you think?"

Lisa smirked. "I think you're thinking very naughty thoughts right now."

"You'd be right," he said with a smirk of his own. His blue eyes were both bright and dark, a unique combination of intelligence and arousal.

"Bet I can guess one of them," she said.

"That's hardly a challenge."

Lisa hummed her amusement and told him to rinse off. He turned to do so and she stood again.

Easing up behind him once more, she pressed her body to his and bit lightly at the curve of his shoulder, then craned to whisper, "Your turn."

He took the soap from her when he was facing her again, but instead of using it, he set it aside, into the tray built into the shower wall. His hands caught her hips then and guided her until her back was pressed against the tiles.

Desire flooded her at the deliberate nature of the action, at how he was hovering over her now, hands beside either of her shoulders, his body mere centimeters from hers. So close and yet not touching her. Her breaths grew thready and shallow as he just looked at her, not saying a word, those soulful eyes staring so earnestly into hers.

Leaning her head back against the tile, she could only look up at him and lose herself in the depth of emotions she saw in the blue depths. He looked at once certain of himself and unsure. He exuded both desire and an intense tenderness as he studied her.

When he continued to hold his position and tongue, she whispered his name, barely louder than a breath against the backdrop of the spray of water. It was both a question and call to action. She needed him to _do something_ before she lost her ability to breathe altogether.

He responded, bowing to press a kiss to her shoulder, light and gentle. He kissed her neck then, exactly the same way. She shut her eyes, a fluttering spreading through her as his breath stirred the fine hairs of her skin.

He drew back and looked at her again. She saw words forming and she knew what they were. The change in his gaze to one of complete openness … his heart was on display.

"Cuddy…"

Lisa's heart rose in her chest at just that utterance. It held the sentiment he so clearly wanted to express verbally, but just couldn't seem to do. She hurt for him and longed to remove whatever it was that bound his tongue. She knew it wasn't just their situation but she didn't ask him about it. She didn't press for him to say the words because she knew how he felt.

Continuing to hold his gaze, she touched his face, her thumb grazing the stubble on his cheek. He eased his arm around her in response and pulled her away from the wall and to him, into an embrace that filled her with a contented joy.

Closing her eyes, Lisa rested her head on his chest and basked in it, and him.


End file.
